Transformers Re-Prime-d Season 2
by Valencia Knight
Summary: A Decepticon femme forever changes the events of Transformers Prime. Haunted by her past, and afraid of what she has become, she struggles with morality and love, all while hiding her true motives from the faction she calls family. This is Season 2/part 2 [Megatron/OC] [St3ve/OC][Wheeljack/OC] [Dreadwing/OC] [Optimus/OC] [Soundwave/OC] [Knockout/OC] [Starscream/OC] [Bulkhead/Arcee]
1. Orion Pax

"In hindsight," Ratchet told us, "we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies. Allies became confidants… And with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved, though at immeasurable personal cost. When Optimus surrendered the Matrix. He lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself."

"That doesn't follow," Arcee replied. "Optimus knew Megatron."

Bulkhead added, "They were like BFFs."

"He didn't even care about us," Bee beeped.

Ratchet said, "If Optimus did not know his own name. Perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him."

"Huh?" Fowler asked.

"What?" Jack said.

"Say again?" Miko said.

Ratchet clarified, "With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state. The historical archivist: Orion Pax."

"More or less a librarian," I said.

June asked, "You mean in his mind?"

Fowler yelled, "Are you telling me, Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian? And a Decepticon!"

"Yes," I answered.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice Agent Fowler," Ratchet said, "One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life."

I looked down at the ground. My spark hurt. I regretted that choice.

Bulkhead asked, "So if he's riding with the cons…"

Arcee finished his sentence, "It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo," she said.

Ratchet corrected them, "Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here," he pointed to his head, "But I must believe he never stopped being one in here," he placed his servo on his chest. "We must locate him to know for certain."

"Hold up," Fowler said, "I have a chip lodged in my behind to let Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me, you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus's signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core. But we must get to work finding him, if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan!"

"So," I asked the doctor, "does that mean you were tracking him by the energy signature output of his Matrix, which is now gone? Or that he is being shielded by the Nemesis and has not left yet?"

Ratchet was about to answer me when Arcee cut him off, "Contingency plan?" she asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead echoed.

Miko asked, "Is that even a word?"

 _I am done with these lesser life forms. They always halt progress._

…

I stood with my friends in the command center. C4rl was talking to R1ck and Bo6 about how he was one of the first vehicons to spot Optimus Prime, when the piece of Autobot scrap walked through the Ground Bridge, following our Lord Megatron into the command center. He was retelling the tale, but I wasn't really paying attention. My sight was fixed on our Lord, who stood on the bridge, and stared outside of the Nemesis's windows. In an instant, the glass on our side of the windows went dark, and data covered the pane in front of our Lord. Just like that, the main window of our bridge became a large makeshift monitor screen. Megatron stared into the screen. Soundwave controlled the makeshift monitor from his own terminal closer to us. A large box appeared in the center of the screen that coated the main window. A recording device activated, and Megatron's face appeared inside of a box-shaped frame on the monitor. The same box with our Lord's face on it appeared in the screen of every computer terminal on the warship. C4rl, R1ck, and Bo6 directed their attention to C4rl's monitor station and watched the transmission Lord Megatron was sending. I directed my attention to Megatron, and watched his back as he faced the makeshift monitor screen and spoke.

"Attention crew," his voice echoed throughout the command center, "our guest is currently in isolation to help ease his transition," our Lord paused. "But when Orion Pax emerges, he is to be shown every courtesy. And the first to address him as Optimus Prime, will have their voice box torn out." The transmission ended and the box disappeared from the screen in front of Megatron, as well as from every monitor on board our warship.

Airachnid strode up to our Lord and greeted him, "Lord Megatron," she said, "Is it wise to allow an Autobot –current, or former- full run of the premises?" Airachnid reminded me of Starscream when our former commander attempted to change the hierarchy of our cause by casting doubt on our Lord's judgment. The femme had been doing a lot of that lately.

Lord Megatron turned from the makeshift monitor to face his second in command. He barked at her, "Nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowledge." Lord Megatron glared at the femme and said in a low growl, "you would do well to remember that, Airachnid." Our Lord paused, and his tone returned to its normal authoritative state. "But, there is no need for concern," he told her. "Orion does not possess the same fight Optimus is so renowned for."

The second command asked Lord Megatron in a spiteful tone, "Then, what use is he to our cause?"

"Ahhh, rest assured," he told her. "Orion Pax will indeed earn his stripes."

Airachnid did not question her Lord's last statement. She turned from him, and strode out of the command center. The panes behind Lord Megatron returned to their clear-window state. The vehicons in the command center got back to work. Megatron stood at the helm and observed us. Our Lord was alone. He was not busy. He simply stood there. This was my chance. This was the moment I had practiced for.

I walked up to our Lord with confidence in my stride. This was no time for hesitation. Lord Megatron looked down upon me with questioning optics.

"What is it vehicon? State your business."

He was talking to me. He was actually talking to me. He didn't remember who I was, but it was still an honor to speak with our Lord.

"Lord Megatron," I addressed him, "I'm the vehicon tasked with Ghost's surveillance."

Before I could say anything more to explain my self, Lord Megatron cut me off. "Then," he questioned, "shouldn't you be watching over her?"

"She is asleep, Lord Megatron." I paused and then asked him, words leaving my vocal processor with rapid-fire speed, "What is to become of her? Should she be removed from the detention area? Is she to continue with her current training schedule? How did she preform in the field with you? She collapsed into a deep recharge before I could ask her."

Lord Megatron sighed and shook off St3ve's questions. "This is below me," Megatron said. "You are her keeper." Megatron turned to face the windows, and stared out at the sky, "I have more important matters to attend," he said.

…

Jack pulled out the cybertronian relic, "The keycard. So, what's it do?"

 _How did he get that?_

Ratchet said, "It grants access to Vector Sigma: The Repository for the wisdom of the Primes."

 _Well no duh._

Raf asked, "Is that some sort of super computer?"

"So," Jack said, "We can just download Optimus's memories back into him? Great!"

"That's not exactly how it works," I said, "It's more like that the key will unlock memories stored away in Optimus's data core. You would just be re- downloading the Wisdom of the Primes to re-affect his spark."

Ratchet asked me, "How exactly do you know so much? It isn't like this is the first time you've known more than we expected."

"It's just knowledge, and I'm knowledgeable."

Jack asked us, "Which one's the big V? Over here? Somewhere in back?"

I sighed.

Ratchet explained, "Vector Sigma is more than a super computer, Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power… On Cybertron."

June yelled, "Jackson Darby, you will not be travelling to another planet!"

"I'm in!"

"You're not going either Miko! Not when one of you can!"

"We have names you know," I said.

"June's right," Agent Fowler said, "Why send a boy to do a bot's job?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma, or one chosen by a Prime."

"Actually Ratchet, it's a little more complicated than that. I mean, if that was all, then after the thirteen, no more Prime's would've been able to be chosen."

"Okay Shadow, then how exactly does it work?" He sarcastically asked. "Since you apparently know everything, why don't you enlighten us?"

I rolled my eyes at him and spoke, "Optimus was chosen by a member of the high council. No members of the high council were Primes. There was actually a rule against that, but they did have a bunch of knowledge similar to that of a Prime."

Ratchet spat, "And what does any of that have to do with our current situation?"

"My point is that there is more than one way to get into Vector Sigma. If June is really so opposed to sending Jack, then I could go. I have some idea of how to get into Vector Sigma."

"And what is your proof? Ratchet asked, "How do we know you can actually do it? That you won't just fail like the many that have done so in the past?"

I didn't immediately respond. I waited. "You don't," I said.

"Exactly, we don't!" Ratchet yelled at me, "Jack is our best shot. Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique bio-signature."

Miko asked, "So, you mean that Jack's like some kind of honorary Prime?"

"Let's just say Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew."

I rolled my optics at Ratchet.

June yelled, "But, why would Optimus willfully endanger a human?! A child?!"

"I'm not a child, mom."

Arcee said sassily, "Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack then meets the eye."

"All of which if moot," Ratchet said, "The keycard is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron. Which we at present do not possess."

"But the Decepticons do," I said

Miko pointed to the groundbridge, "Dude, what about that?"

Raf explained, "Miko, the groundbridge barely got them into Earth's orbit. Remember?"

"Yeah, but Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbo charge the thing?"

"It would be much easier if we used the Decepticon's space bridge instead," I restated.

"Yeah, but," Miko said. She continued to bicker with the other humans and bots. I could not take it anymore. I went back to my room. I powered down.

…

She had been asleep for many earth hours since St3ve had returned to his post. He knew the fleshlings' understanding of time had been passing thusly, from the amount songs he played her on one of the meatbag radio channels she enjoyed listening to. Ghost rolled over in her sleep. She hadn't moved since she had collapsed on the floor of her cell. St3ve wanted to interpret Ghost's movement as an omen that she would wake soon. _Perhaps, she was already awake_ , he thought to himself. _She might be able to hear me. No… she's not awake. She's still in recharge. She's not going to wake up any time soon. But, what if she could? I'd want her to. It's terribly lonely without her, without her voice, without her smile, without all the things that make her, her. What am I talking about? She's right there, behind those bars. She's not going anywhere… But, she might also never come back. Should I go get the doctor? I don't know… I don't know…_

"I don't know," I told her. Her face was as peaceful as the moment she went into recharge. She wasn't waking up any time soon. "I don't know what to do," St3v3 admitted, "I just don't know anymore." He looked over her sleeping form, which lay behind the bars. "You shouldn't be here," St3ve said to himself, "Not in the brig. Not anymore." St3ve paused and thought to himself, _If you're good enough for battle, you shouldn't have to be in the brig. It's a waste of your time. It's a waste of your talents._ Steve looked back at the bars that separated them. His sight continued down to the floor where she lay. His sight retracted, and he glared at the floor near his peds. _She doesn't even get a berth;_ he thought to himself, _she doesn't even get that much._ "It's getting to a point where I am starting to question myself… I'm questioning the orders I am given. Was given. I'm questioning our Lord's judgment. It's just not right," St3ve said, "this is not right." _But,_ he thought to himself _, what if Lord Megatron did free her of this place? She'd be rid of me, I mean; she would no longer require surveillance. No more intrusive supervision, no more need for a guard, she'd be free and on her own. And then… and then she'd be rid of me. She'd leave me. If she's like any other Decepticon, she would. I would no longer serve any purpose in her life. She'd go out, be the amazing outlier she is, and be well regarded for it. She'd join the high command without a problem. Once she's all-important, her life will get busy. What would keep her from forgetting a worthless vehicon like myself? I'd lose her… But, I don't want to be the one holding her back. I'm the one causing her to suffer. I'm the one keeping her in the detention level, behind those bars. I'm the one to blame. I should have told Megatron. I-I should've…_ St3ve gave a mental sigh. _I will._

"I was fine with holding you here before," St3ve said, "But not any longer."

Ghost rolled back over in her sleep.

…

I didn't wake up until late noon the next day. I had forgotten to set an alarm. I did not bother to create an excuse or even to care. I was fed up. I missed familiar faces and disliked spending my time in the company of others below me that annoyed me. I walked into the foyer. Ratchet was working on the groundbridge. It beeped rapidly.

"Ratchet," Raf asked, "are you turbo charging the groundbridge?"

"Tinkering. No need to get anyone's hopes up just yet."

Agent Fowler appeared on the monitor, "Ratchet! Are you awake? This is an emergency!"

"Agent Fowler, is it Optimus?"

We all gathered around the monitor.

"It's cons. And they're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago."

Striker screamed, "Who cares where? Let's go kick some con aft!"

"Fool," Ratchet said, "It obviously matters where. Why else would Agent Fowler disclose to us their location?"

"All's I'm sayin'," Striker said back, "Is that I'd bash in the skulls of cons anywhere, so it doesn't matter to me if the scrapheaps are raiding some military research place from before."

"They were getting supplies for a space bridge then," Bee beeped.

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee said, "For all we know, Optimus is riding with them."

"Then let's go get the Boss-bot," Striker said. She shut her eyes and shook her head side to side as she said, "I don't honestly know why you guys were so hesitant to that before."

Ratchet took command, "Roll out," he told us. Ratchet opened us a ground bridge. We transformed and drove through it. As soon as we exited the portal, we transformed back to our bipedal forms. We saw Knockout, Matrix, and Breakdown, Breakdown was holding the device from before.

"Drop the power source!" Bulkhead yelled.

We ran towards the group.

 _But wait a second; couldn't we just use their spacebridge?_

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knockout bragged.

My comrades drew their blasters; I did the same with my swords. Vehicons flew into our sights. They fired at us. Bulkhead stepped in front and took a large part of their fire. He even fired back and took one of them out. Bee and Striker both fired as well and each destroyed a flier. We were on point today.

Knockout COM'd Soundwave, "Ready for that bridge!" A portal appeared and Breakdown ran through with the item. Matrix shot again for a few of our heads before she ducked and darted off into the swirling green. Knockout jested, "We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello," before he retreated as well. Arcee transformed and accelerated towards their portal.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead called.

The femme avoided vehicon fire and drove into their portal. By the time the portal dissipated Bee and Striker had snuffed the sparks of the remaining vehicons.

Bulkhead called Ratchet, "We need a ground bridge."

The green portal grew near us and we all walked through. What a joyful sight we returned to. We weren't even five feet into our base when we were graced by Ratchet's yelling face.

"Where is Arcee?" the doctor asked us.

"Nemesis currently," I said. "Who knows where next."

"You didn't stop her?"

"We didn't have a choice," Bulkhead defended.

Ratchet glared.

Striker threw her hands in the air, "What? What is it Ratchet? What did you want from us? We terminated the cons!"

"But you lost one of your own!"

I couldn't take their bickering. I went up to the NAV system and started searching for our lost teammate. Not much longer I found her signal reappear in the Arctic. Ratchet sent a ground bridge to retrieve her. She walked back through it covered in frost, and the doctor promptly went to go help her. Too bad the whole helping her thing was just a ploy. In reality, Ratchet didn't give a d*mn about Arcee. I was starting to believe that none of the Autobots actually cared about anyone other than Optimus.

Ratchet was attending to Arcee at his medical station.

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticon's location, or if Optimus was even aboard ship?" He asked her.

"I… couldn't confirm." She said angrily.

Bulkhead yelled and powerfully smashed his fist against the table. The blow destroyed one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead—"

"What? You needed that! Only thing I need is our head honcho back!" He smashed both of his fists together.

Jack consoled Arcee, "It's not your fault."

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would've found a way. I didn't. Simple as that."

Fowler called, "Ratchet! What happened out there?! Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some explanation! You bots better get your act together, or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base!"

"Shut us down?" Striker asked. "Hah!" She laughed, "Yeah, if you kicked us out, who would fight the cons?"

"But," Raf asked Ratchet, "If that did happen, where would you go?"

"Who knows?" Ratchet yelled, "Maybe they'll ship us out to some island! Or fire us into space! Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?"

Arcee argued, "I don't blame Fowler! Optimus would've evacuated all humans from the area, before engaging the cons!"

"How do you know Optimus would've done that?" Bee angrily asked Arcee.

Bulkhead screamed, "We don't know what Optimus would've done, because he's not here!"

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious Bulk," Arcee said to the large green mech, "Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?"

"Nothing I can say in front of the children," he replied in a pissed off tone.

I was tired of their fighting. "Hey! Would you all just shut up for one millisecond?" They all glared at me. Even Striker glared. _I guess all that friend/rival-stuff was just an act._ "Now that I have your attention," I said and then paused for a moment before speaking again, "I know how to get Optimus back."

"Really?" Ratchet replied sarcastically, "And what would that be?"

"If I leave, I can get Optimus to return."

"Decepticon before, Decepticon now! I knew we should have never trusted you!"

I was done. That was the last straw. I was as good as gone: Decepticon or Autobot, it was the same to them.

…

"Your life has value," I told her, "You can fight. Fighters are valued."

"No," she said, "Life has no inherent value. We give it value… But—"

"You don't give your life value."

"We live by rules," Ghost said. She gestured with her hands, "Rules, Codes, Laws: Constrict society, Dictate life, Create order."

"You were ordered to live," I reminded her, "You were ordered to explore your ability: to become a better warrior."

"Use logic," she said in a harsh tone, "I am in pain when I do… In the battlefield, I'm defective: Damaged. Damaged warriors don't return from the battlefield."

"That's archaic," I spat out.

"Then," she questioned, "why do vehicons follow it?"

"We fight to the death," I said, "We give our lives for the cause. That is our duty—"

"Your orders."

"Yours are not to die. Yours are to return from the field so that you can fight another battle. So that we can win this war."

"To escape death narrowly," she said, "In infinity… Time shall be my only friend: My executioner."

…

Time passed. Neither of us said a word. But then he broke it. All that we had worked for… It was gone.

"Your loyalty comes from fear," he said, "and his from faith."

 _It had been a while since either of us had mentioned Tarn._ "Faith," I repeated, almost believing the word had left my glossa just as easily as it did his. _What an over simplification…_ "Faith:" I expanded, "belief, fanaticism, idolization, hope, everything…" I extended my arms and reached out both of my hands in an attempt to seize all the air in my cell that my hands could grasp, "all pure," I said, "all pure."

…

Striker wouldn't even look at me. She just glared off into the corner.

"You can't," Bee beeped.

"Optimus wouldn't approve," Arcee said.

"We don't approve," Bulkhead added.

"You need Optimus far more than me. Just look at how you all fall apart without him."

"Just shut up!" Striker yelled at me. "Stop comparing yourself to him! We don't _need_ anyone, but that doesn't mean we're just going to let you walk out that figurative door!"

Arcee placed one of her servos on Striker's shoulder. The angry femme just threw it off.

Arcee rephrased what Striker had said, "Just because Optimus is important," Arcee said, "doesn't mean that you have to sacrifice yourself for him."

"Any of you would do the same for me."

"We can't stop you from going," Ratchet said, "Just, come back."

"You know if I leave, I can't do that."

"Then don't leave," Bulkhead said. "We can think of another way to bring Optimus back."

"Can any of you name one?"

"…Not at the moment."

"What if as we speak, Optimus is being tortured? Every moment spent here talking, would be a moment he spent suffering."

"Then we'll just make sure to cause the Cons extra suffering for the slag they do to Optimus!" Striker yelled.

"Besides," Arcee added, "If Optimus is being held, we can free him."

"But, what if his mind is being held hostage?" I asked her, "How do you intend to save him, then?"

Bee beeped at me, "There's no proof of anything you just said," he retorted.

"He didn't recognize any of you. It's obvious his memory has been altered"

Bulkhead said, "We can think of a plan."

"Bulkhead's right," Arcee said. She reminded us, "We **do** have the key to Vector Sigma."

"How would you remind him of who he is? The Decepticons would never let you get close enough to even use the knowledge."

"We would think of a way," Ratchet said, "Eventually."

"I already have. I go: I ensure he remembers. It's the best possible solution."

"Well, you're an idiot!" Striker yelled at me. "If you want to go, go! Betray us, I don't care! A Con's a Con, simple as that!" She stomped towards the exit, and turned to yell at me, "But Shadow, I thought you were different! I thought you were better than the slag the others said you were. I vouched for you! And you know what? I'm not going to see you go. So, if you leave, just stab us in the back already and go! I'm leaving. If you stay, then I'll see you back in an hour. But, not here, not now. If you decide to go when I'm gone, then fine. I'm not going to dignify your betrayal with a goodbye." And with that, Striker turned, transformed, and sped down the ramp and out of base.

I looked down at my ped, "Fine," I said. "I'm an idiot. Good. I'll go. An idiot for a Prime is a good deal in my book."

"No," Arcee argued, "We would lose you. I can't lose another partner."

"You'd lose an educated femme and gain a strong, well trained leader and good friend."

"Don't talk like that," Bulkhead said, "you mean more to us than that. What about all the things we've been through together?"

"It's the best possible solution," I reminded them.

"We would miss you," Bee beeped sadly.

Ratchet repeated Striker's point. "You'd be betraying us," Ratchet said, "How could you live with that?"

"It's the best possible solution," I repeated. "It's only fair. You all need him far more than you need me."

"How is any of it fair?" Bulkhead asked.

"What you're talking about is a sacrifice!" Arcee yelled.

"Yes, me for him. It's fair to you all, Optimus included."

"We can't stop you," Ratchet told his teammates.

"No! Don't go!" The children screamed.

"We can think of another way!" Arcee yelled.

"There's so much that we haven't done yet!" Bulkhead said.

"Haven't learned!" Bee added.

"There's the exit," Ratchet said.

"You can't go!" Bee screeched.

"Optimus wouldn't want this!" Bulkhead said.

"Long goodbyes only make the pain last longer," Ratchet said. "Striker had the right idea."

"Stop telling her things like that!" Arcee yelled.

"She shouldn't go!" Bulkhead said.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was too drawn out. Any more words and I think I might've stayed. But, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I'm stubborn that way. I always had been. "Thank you all," I told them, "This was a great experience. Your hospitality, friendliness, courage, and I can't name everything else… But, it was all appreciated."

"You can't leave!" The children screamed again.

"Don't go," Bulkhead said.

"Please," Arcee finished.

"What would Optimus say?" Bee asked.

"You'll have to tell me." I turned my back to them and started to walk toward the exit.

"Wait! Please!" Bulkhead said.

"We can think of another way!" Arcee added.

"Shadow, don't!" Bee begged.

I was a step away from the exit, I stopped, turned around and said, "The Decepticons have a spacebridge: Use it. Vector Sigma should be in Iacon near the royal palace. Good luck and thanks again." I walked through the exit.

I was out of their sight.

"She's gone," Ratchet said.

"We can get her back," Bee said.

"No," Ratchet corrected, "We get Optimus back."

"That's not how it works!" Bulkhead yelled.

"She's gone," Ratchet restated.

"Shadow said that you can't put a price on a life. No one is worth any more than another! This is slag!" Arcee yelled.

"She's gone."

I drove out of the base. My spark felt broken. The entire experience left me feeling incredibly depressed. I accelerated, and then transformed into my jet form and flew. I rose into the sky. I had no means of communicating with the cons.

 _Who would know more current Decepticon info than me…? Starscream._

I opened up an open link with the former commander. This was not easy. I had to hack into a secure military server and send out a mass search for his hidden energon signature. I found it bouncing off a field of dishes near California. He was moving quickly.

He picked up, "Hello? Who is this?" He asked.

"It's me."

"I'm flying. The wind is quite loud. I don't fully recognize your vocals designation: 'me'."

"It's Shadow."

"Ah, Shadow… Why are you calling me? How did you even open this line?"

"That's not important. The second part of what you just said. Back to the first part: Listen Screamy, I need the coordinates of the Nemesis."

"What makes you think I would have those?"

"You need energon to live, the Nemesis stores a lot of it."

"What would you be willing to give me in return?"

"A communication link with the Autobot base."

"Why would you do that?"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that if you get injured, you will not want the thing that extinguishes your spark to be something as humiliating as bleeding out from something as simple as a stab wound."

"You have a point. Will this link come with medical treatment?"

"No, it's just a link. You can use it to communicate, maybe strike up a trade or deal for medical assistance. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Really? Nothing more? You wish to trade a link for coordinates of the Nemesis? The near-impossible to find important strategic base of the Decepticons?"

"My deal stands as is. Take it or leave it."

The line was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Fine…" Screamy eventually said. "Let's swap on 3… 1, 2, 3."

 _Good._

"Thank you Screamy," I told the seeker, "for the moving coordinates. I can assume they're of Vehicons returning to base."

"Exactly. I'm currently in pursuit." He paused for a moment, "Thank you for the link," he told me.

 _I like that he's playing nice._

"It is good to hear you're not dead," I said, not entirely sure how to end our conversation, "Until next time," I said before I ended the link.

I gave myself a moment to rest and think about my next step. _What would I say? How would I act? What would I do?_ I knew I could create another link. Soundwave had taught me to do that much. The only question was when. As if creating a special link to speak with a vehicon, because that's your only option wasn't humiliating enough. I had to create a link with a vehicon, and then possibly grovel –to a vehicon- about lies I didn't care enough about to prepare ahead. Yes, I could have thought of what I would say, but that would just mean I would be wasting even more time on a vehicon. A vehicon! That's fragging humbling. A vehicon. I convinced myself to just get it over with, and I created a closed link from the pair of coordinates.

The vehicon responded.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is the former Decepticon: Shadow of Megatron's task force."

The vehicon screamed at me, "What are you doing, Autobot?"

"I wish to speak to Megatron in order to give my deepest regrets regarding my… betrayal."

"And why should I believe you? Autobot slag! This could be a trick!"

"This is no trick. I ask of you, as a former Decepticon, to tell Lord Megatron that I denounced the Autobot faction and beg to yield to his command."

The Vehicon put me on hold. It wasn't long until I was patched into the Decepticon's main communication system. What else is more deserving of a sarcastic mental celebration? _Woo._

"Hello?" I asked whoever was listening on the other side.

"State your business," A vehicon said.

 _Is Megatron playing me for a fool? Maybe he's testing me. He thinks it's a ploy._

"I wish to not only give my deepest regrets to Lord Megatron for betraying the Decepticon cause, but also to apologize for my short sightedness. I, Shadow, have denounced the Autobot faction and beseech Lord Megatron to allow me to accept his offer of rejoining the Decepticon cause."

I caught my breath. _Well, that was a lot of words,_ I thought to myself. _I wonder if any of that actually worked? I've been away so long; my lying's gone rusty. I can't exactly say that deception is my forte anymore._

Silence. I received no response. After a while of aimless flying, I expected the worst. I wasn't sure what, but I was sure it wouldn't be good.

"Prepare for Groundbridge."

 _Yes!_ If I was in my bipedal form, instead of my jet form in that very moment, I would have been fist pumping the air. The only problem is what would be happening next. I had no idea. The only thing I knew for certain is that it could either be very good, or very bad. And I hoped it wasn't the latter.

I decreased the speed of my jet-form. The green swirling vortex appeared in front of me. I almost immediately transformed back into my bipedal form as I entered it. My velocity was such that by the time my peds would finally land on solid ground, I would have passed the entire ground section of the ground bridge. To say the least, my calculations were in fact correct. I had exited the portal with my feet touching down on the metal floors of the Nemesis. I immediately got down onto one of my knees and bowed. I was in the command center. The portal had placed me in the presence of Megatron, Soundwave, Snowstorm, and the vehicon crew. I had to deceive them all: like a true Decepticon would be able to.

"Rise and repeat yourself," Megatron commanded me.

"Word for word?" I asked.

"Look me in the optics and tell me your meaning."

I stood and repeated the spiel I had relayed to the vehicons. I stared into Megatron's optics and told him, "I regret betraying the Decepticon cause, and I apologize for my short sightedness. I have denounced the Autobot faction and beseech you to permit me to rejoin the Decepticon cause."

 _Well,_ I realized that my words might have been confusing, after I had said them for the third time. But, _he did ask for my exact words, right? Right? I'd hate to be given a grammar lesson from Megatron, especially about groveling._ I was still confidently staring into Megatron's warm, red, Optics. I felt a chill run down my back strut. I kept my mind on lesser matters to distract myself from making any actions I might later regret. No matter how uncomfortable it made me feel, I didn't look away from the two bright red bulbs the Autobots said embodied all of the world's evil.

Megatron asked me pausing between every few words, "And why, would you, leave the Autobots?"

"They were below me," I answered immediately. "The," I paused, "fleshlings," I called them, "annoyed me to no end. The Autobots were no better. At every chance that arose, they would insult and take out their resentments against Decepticons on me." Passion overtook my voice, and I spat, "They would discount any usefulness I had to offer and would not allow me to contribute to group discussions."

 _It's really funny what things I remember. Remember when you did the same –to me- when you 'protected' me? Hah! Ha, ha, ha, ha… Please respond. You're taking too long to respond. Please just stop analyzing my answers. It's quite unnerving._

"If all of this is true," Megatron said as he raised one of his large eyebrows and he asked me, "Why did you stay?"

"They had saved my life, Lord Megatron. They promised me freedom after they had convinced me I was starved of it." _Not good enough of an answer? Not believable? Fine. Time to convince you._ "Originally," I explained, "I had felt betrayed and dejected by the Decepticons." _Starscream did try to extinguish my spark_. "My stubbornness kept me from admitting that the Autobots were a false home, a mirage, one on a pedestal that never existed."

His response was robotic. I couldn't read him. Megatron asked, "What caused you to see your error?"

"Is it not obvious?" I asked him. If you had to ask, then it was _obviously not._ _Frag. Please don't take that as an insult._ "As soon as Optimus was removed from the equation, the Autobot's true colors began to show bright. They took out their aggressions on me. They treated me as nothing more than the scrap they wanted to beat you into. I mean no offense my Lord, it has been a tough few days." _Please believe that. Please._ My eyes begged that word: _Please_.

He re-examined me. _Probably to check my motions for any signs of_ —

"I see that you look thin, did they deprive you of energon?"

"From day one my Lord," I quickly replied. I latched onto his apparent interest, even if it was just a ploy, I would not waste this opportunity. "The equivalent to the size of a single meal you would give to a prisoner," I told Lord Megatron. "Except every week instead of every couple of days."

"Soundwave," Megatron called, "Has she been telling the truth, or lying brilliantly?"

 _Okay, so he has to ask Soundwave. That's good. Right? Right? Right? I don't know. Has anyone even fooled Soundwave before? I don't know. You know what, just relax… Do what the humans do and chill… Just chill… Worst comes worst, I just kill as many as I can, and then go free Optimus. Yeah… Calm… I'm good at killing… Calm…_

Soundwave showed a steady spark beat upon his monitor.

Snowstorm confirmed, "It looks as if she's being truthful."

"Now," Lord Megatron continued, "The deal gave you any position you desired." He asked me, "What do you have in mind?"

 _And I'm stumped. Good question. Can I reply by stalling instead? I really hadn't considered that I'd have gotten this far. Honestly. I'm honored. I can't actually believe you'd fall for me –I mean that- fall for that… Yeah, fall for that. You fell for that… You totally fell for that. Wait, why is he just staring at me? Oh frag! I need to give him an answer. But, what do I say? I don't know, just something. Just say something. Stall._

"In the present," I said, "you may assign me to any position that would best aid your agenda. What I wish, is a plan for the future."

 _Please work. Please?_

"And… What is that?"

 _Yes! I stalled… stalled so that I have to give my answer now. Frag._

"After the war is complete," I said, trying to remember what excuse I told the Autobots whenever they asked me what I had hoped to gain from being a Con. I told Megatron, "I wish to implement a justice system on Cybertron. Even though the planet may seem lost, I do not believe it as far-gone as it currently seems."

"You wish to implement laws? Not just create ones for my approval?"

 _Ffffffffffffff-rag! Not a good answer. I need to say more words pronto._

"For society to progress, evolve, and improve," I shot back rapid-fire, trying to retrace my steps back to a point when I wasn't failing. I continued to explain my flawed statement, "To insure what is accomplished at the completion of this war does not end with this generation," I said. _Good enough._ "Yes," I said, "I believe the laws I have created and will continue to create, should be implemented."

"So, to confirm… " Megatron said with a raised eyebrow, "You wish to set up a society that will persist after we are gone."

 _Yes. Thank you for the save. In your speak, you do not have to give up power, until after you're dead._

"Yes Lord Megatron," I said. "To do so, I would require full access to datacrons such as the ones of law and philosophy that I helped you acquire at the beginning of this war."

"I see…" Megatron paused. "This will require some thought and careful deliberation," he said, "And as of now, as of this moment, what do you wish?"

"I wish for you to have a medical examination."

 _What the frag did I just say that for? What am I, defective? Why did I have to open my fracking mouth? I didn't even mean to say that! It just kind of, sort of came out, like it was compulsory or something! Why?_

Megatron looked at me utterly confused. "I do not understand," he said.

"You asked me what it is I want," I said back, trying to explain my utter idiocy, "Because I do not desire power, nor any specific position, I thought of other options. I remembered distinctly that the dark energon caused you pain near Unicron's core." _Why did you bring up pain? Pain is weakness. You just exposed a weakness of your Lord –I mean the Decepticon's Lord- in public. You are an idiot. You know what, fine, I'm not even going to try to think. You go mouth, go say what ever you would compulsively say. Just screw thought, what has thought ever done for me?_ I continued speaking, "As I see now, there are no current signs of it. But, I do not wish you any pain, my Lord. If there is even a chance that some small bit persists to ail your system, I wish for it to be eradicated."

He was silent. And I was silent. My face was burning. It took all of my will power not to look away. But, he wouldn't allow me to. He just kept on staring. Why? Why would he torture me this way? Couldn't he see I was suffering? At worst I was defective, and at best he was making me into a thoughtless, overheating fool. Why couldn't he just break eye contact? What kind of sick pleasure could he possibly gain from my sorry state?

"I see… Soundwave," Megatron commanded, "come with me to find the doctor." He turned his attention back towards me, "Shadow," he said to me, "since this is your want, I will make it my first priority." He commanded, "Snowstorm, you stay here and keep our returned comrade company."

Megatron and Soundwave left.

"You could have asked for anything."

"I know," I said.

"What troubles you?" Snowstorm asked.

"He doesn't trust me."

"You just returned. Not many would aptly trust you."

I looked at her, head on, and asked the intelligence officer, "What would you have done differently?"

"Nothing," she said. Nothing. "If you had left immediately after Optimus, your purpose would have been seen as one to free the Prime. If you had left towards the last days of the deal, your return would have been seen as ingenuous and power hungry. You returned towards the middle. It was the best option."

"You don't trust my reason for returning?"

"It can be seen as contradictory in more than one way."

"Imagine if you were in a prison, and there was a warden. This warden not only keeps all the other prisoners from ripping you to shreds, but also ensures that you cannot escape. One day, the warden leaves the prison, and goes to your former home. You can either follow the warden, or face hostility from the other inmates."

"Then," she asked me, "why not leave on the first day?"

"To leave on the first day, would be to show loyalty to the warden. It would be to follow him out, not leave system that confined you."

"You are not loyal to Optimus?" She asked me.

"Snowstorm," I said, "you're both intelligent and Megatron's advisor. You've already made up your mind on how to accept my answers. If I say yes, you will either believe me, or feel I am lying, because no smart deceiver would truthfully say no."

"You're confusing me."

"No, you're trying to act as if you believe me. If you truly believed my words were confusing to you, you would not admit that weakness, because you fear me using confusion against you, far more than you care to tell the truth. You're not confused. You don't believe me."

"And what if I do?"

"Then you wouldn't be the calculating advisor I know you to be."

…...

 **Megatron's P.O.V.**

"This is impossible," I yelled, "Soundwave," I commanded, "I demand to know the doctor's error."

"No Error found."

Knockout attempted to console me. But, my fair doctor was the same type of arrogant fool that could never truly console, "You understand?" he asked me, as if he thought I didn't. He continued to address me as if I were a youngling. _Audacious fool._ He said, "The supposed blood of Unicron did far more to you than you had originally intended."

I growled. _Such a fool._

"It's not fair!" I shouted at no one in particular, "We should be able to be together!" _She rejoined my army at my request. She rejoined me. If this is some sick joke Knockout is attempting to play on me, some cruel form of revenge, I will have his head. Shadow and I… She's here. I'm here. We should be together._

Knockout said sarcastically, "Well you could," _be together?_ "If you wanted to kill her."

I punched a hole through the wall.

Soundwave tried to calm me down by placing one of his servos on my shoulder.

"But I love her," I told my friend, "She is my one true sparkmate." I held back the weakness, which attacked my throat. My voice trembled as I forced words through my teeth, "She came back to me."

Knockout concluded, "Then let her go. If you love her..."

"If I love her? I do love her! With all of my spark!" I cried. I glared at the doctor and bellowed, "Did you know that when I was sick -in a living death- She was there! She went and saw me each and every day until I recovered!"

"So you wish to repay her by killing her?"

"No!" I defended, "But it's not fair!"

Knockout sighed, "If your spark comes in contact with hers -not only is she infected- but it could kill her instantly. You'd be ending her life and destroying any chance of reincarnation."

"But I'm also infected! Why should I be lonely if this is my only life?"

"Well, technically," the arrogant doctor said smugly, "we each only have one life." He spoke these words as if he believed his knowledge in this subject gave his life some worth. His fragged words burst with pride, "But," Knockout continued with currently useless information, "our sparks can be recycled and restart as new life."

 _But not mine…_

I stared silently at my fragged servos. Why did I ever have to become involved with that scrap dark energon? I thought: _I love her_. In my spark I knew it.

Soundwave comforted me. "If you love her: you should be content with being friends. She did agree to come back."

I shrugged, "It's hard. It's not fair. But—"

Knockout restated, "You two cannot be together. The sooner you admit it, the better."

 _That's it. He no longer serves a purpose in my army._ I snapped, "Shut up, you piece of slag! How would you feel if you and your precious little Matrix, could not be together?!"

"I'd be fine," the doctor slyly commented, "I'd prefer not to be tied down to a femme anyway. She's just a femme."

 _Okay, he's dead. She can die too._ "Just a femme?" I questioned angrily. "Shadow is not just a femme. She is— she is…" my voice quivered. Thoughts of the femme rushed into my mind. It was as if my body had been taken over by a warm tide of joy.

Soundwave repeated, "If you love her... Let her go. To be with her is to kill her."

I felt mournful. I stared at my good friend. He was right. I- I didn't want to hurt her... Not again.

…...

My peds sped up, one in front of the other. I saw Lord Megatron in the hallway, ahead. I had to catch up to him. I had to tell him. I had to convince him. I had to. I just had to. She deserved better.

Lord Megatron walked slowly, each of his new heavy steps, made more noise than his last. His sight was focused on the metal floor in front of him. His large peds lifted just enough space off the floor to avoid dragging. He did not look up. He did not need to. He knew the layout of his warship well enough to maneuver through it with his optics off-lined. Besides, he had Soundwave and his prattling doctor besides him. He did not need to see. He did not want to.

Steve caught up to the heavy-footed mech. "Lord Megatron!" St3ve cried, trying to grab the warlord's attention. "My Lord," Steve said as he walked in front of Megatron, saluted, and obstructed the warlord's path.

The gunmetal gray mech stopped and looked down at the purple armor wearing vehicon. Megatron's first thought was one of annoyance. The Lord was already having a 'bad day' he did not need it made worse by this distraction of a vehicon who didn't know his proper place. But, that thought soon dissipated at his realization of the inevitability this vehicon was delaying. Megatron would cherish this moment. This was the moment that Megatron didn't have to face Shadow. This was the moment that he didn't have to mentally push her away as he did once before. In this moment his peds weren't dragging him towards the command center where she waited. In this moment, he was in a hallway, being stopped by a vehicon, and was forced to distract himself from the looming sense of dread his worthless doctor had just brought upon him.

"Yes?" Megatron said, "I'm waiting…"

"Lord Megatron," St3ve said, "I'm the vehicon from before, the one who you called Ghost's keeper."

"Yes," Megatron said, faintly recalling his past interaction with this vehicon. "Ghost's keeper…" He repeated. "How is Ghost doing? Did something happen?" The thought tantalized him. If something more pressing had come up, then the warlord could delay his reunion with Shadow by that much longer. "What news do you bring?"

St3ve was silent.

Knockout tapped his ped against the floor as if he had somewhere else to be; "Well?" the doctor asked the vehicon.

"Knockout!" Megatron growled, "Don't rush the vehicon. What he has to say may be worth our while…"

"About that," St3ve gulped and realized he had forgotten to show respects, "Lord Megatron," St3ve finished. He paused for another moment, trying to collect his thoughts and figure out what exactly he was about to say. "About Ghost," St3ve continued, "She's fine –for now- but, she could be better."

"I'm listening," Lord Megatron said.

"What I'm asking for is a request Lord Megatron."

"A request?" Megatron raised one of his optic ridges, "from you?" On any other day Megatron would have scoffed at the absurdity of the idea that he, the leader of the Decepticons, would consider any request a vehicon would give. But, today was different. "Fine," Lord Megatron said, "I'll consider it."

Knockout choked upon hearing his Lord's words. The doctor would have said something, something to point out the complete and utter disrespect of the vehicon, or the idiocy of his leader, or he would have at least pointed out how unfair his Lord was being to him! When he had proposed the idea of a Decepticon run underground drag racing ring Megatron had scoffed. But now? Now his Lord was listening to a request from a fragging vehicon, probably to spite Knockout, the doctor thought. The doctor was the one being inconvenienced by the whole situation.

"Ghost should be removed from the detention level," St3ve said, "She has control over her ability, and can preform well in the field. She no longer needs the crutch."

"That's it?" Megatron questioned. "That's all? Really?"

"She shouldn't just be removed from her current accommodations, but I think it's in her best interest to be fully recognized as a Decepticon, not just as a science experiment. She should be freed from her schedule instead. She should be able to go where she wants to, when she wants to, and do whatever she wants when she wants to do it."

"Freedom?" Megatron questioned. "I remember when another femme wanted that. It's quite valuable…" Lord Megatron trailed off. _Shadow!_ Lord Megatron mentally cursed at himself. What if the femme saw Ghost, a Decepticon under his control, in the detention level? How would she perceive the situation? What would she think of him? "Yes," Lord Megatron told the vehicon, "Ghost shall be removed from her cell immediately."

Knockout was beside himself. "Really?" He asked out loud. He was so surprised he could only manage to spit out words "Him, you, this, really?"

"Yes," Megatron said. "Vehicon," he addressed St3ve, "You are to see Ghost to her room. Be sure to inform her that she shall not speak a word of her experience to anyone. That goes for you as well, vehicon, and you," Megatron spat the doctor's designation, "Knockout."

"Of course my Lord," St3ve said. The vehicon began to walk away, before a very real question arose in his mind. What about him? "Lord Megatron," the vehicon asked, "what about tomorrow?"

"What about it?" Megatron asked, recognizing his distraction was coming to an end. "What about tomorrow?"

"To who should she report, and what am I to do?"

"You both can report to Soundwave."

…...

 **Shadow's POV**

Megatron, Soundwave, and Knockout walked back into the command center. Something seemed off with them. But, I shrugged off that wretched feeling. I needed to change my attitude, and I had to do so with haste. Megatron did just go out of his way to complete my request. I had to show some sign that I was appreciative. He, the leader of the Decepticons, did just bend to my will. He did something because I asked him to. That's amazing, and I couldn't let that fact go. I could manipulate him. Although I tried with Snowstorm, there was no guarantee of success. With him, it felt different; it didn't feel so much like manipulation. It just felt like talking. Like movements and expressions. It was less of doing something correctly, and more like not screwing up. I put on a smile, and gave him a cheerful look as he walked closer. I did prefer him to the others. He probably was my favorite mech on board. Something about him just made me feel comfortable. Or maybe it was the situation. Yes, it was probably just the situation. I only felt more comfortable with him here, than I did with him gone, because he gave me sense of belonging. None of the other Cons would attempt to harm me, if their master was in the same room.

"What's the verdict?" I asked Megatron.

"I'm fine," he said back to me.

I gave a slight chuckle. He was so lying. The master of deception was off today, and I could tell. That's hilarious. My smirk grew, and I said to him with enthusiasm, "You are lying, sir." He stopped. With a smile I continued, "Sorry," I apologized with joy still in my tone, "I just wanted to say that line."

"What?" he asked me, utterly confused.

"I can tell by your optics," I said. "It was a mixture of you looking right, and well… It's hard to exactly explain." _Well, explain it. Optimus always asked you to. And I don't really want to take that risk of what happens when I don't try. If there's one thing Optimus taught me, it's that –for explaining things- I should do the least and try._ _Better to speak of my own accord, than to speak when spoken to. Explicating's better than question answering._ "But," I said, trying to explain, "do you ever feel you know someone so well, that reading them almost seems like second nature?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"And your ailment?"

"I-it's nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything right? I won't use your weaknesses against you."

Megatron looked away, "I'm fine," he said.

Knockout opened his mouth and spoke, "To put on record, our Lord is not _fine_."

"Knockout!" Megatron roared at the doctor.

I took a step closer to the lord and put my servo on Megatron's shoulder. I asked him, "What's wrong?"

He let out a sigh, "I can't be reincarnated," he said.

I put my other servo to my chin and thought, "Hmm… " I looked back at Megatron, "It's just that?" I asked him.

"What? Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"No," I said, "It's just that this isn't such a big deal. I'm guessing the dark energon severed your original tie to Primus, right?"

Knockout's eyes opened wide. The doctor's jaw dropped, "How did you know my diagnosis?" He asked me.

"So, I'm right?" I asked him. His utter shock served as an affirmation. I continued to think aloud, "Well," I said, "then all we need to do is find uh… what's that called?" I took my servo away from Megatron's shoulder and moved it to support my elbow. I looked pensively to no space in particular. I tapped my ped against the ground. I could not honestly remember.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron asked me.

I stopped tapping my ped and looked up at him, "As the humans would say, mystical items are my jam. There are tons of them, each designed for a different purpose." I tried to remember what got me on this topic. Then I remembered that there was a thing that I could not –remember- it was lost to me. "Anyway," I said, trying to make up for the time I wasted in thought, "one of them is made to basically de-corrupt ones spark."

"And you know this how?" Megatron asked me.

"Other than the previous statement," I said, "I am a well of useless information."

"And how have I not heard of these items before?"

"Oh, you have," I said, "or at least some of them. Most of it's just really classified and hard to learn about."

Megatron raised one of his bushy optic ridges and questioned, "And you, Shadow, know of them?"

"I know that for this specific item, there are schematics… under Autobot control, and the item is… I can't currently remember where. But, it definitely will come back to me eventually. I'm pretty sure it's either on world, or off in some heavily fortified Autobot station somewhere."

Megatron grabbed my shoulders, "You never told me of these before."

My spark beat quickly. My nerves were overcharged from electric energy, and tingled throughout my body. I had to get out. This was danger.

"They never really came up before," I told him. I couldn't continue looking him in his eyes; I had to divert my sight to the ground. Seconds later, I started nervously laughing; "I guess you can't kill me now. Haha, ha, ha."

"Why would I do that?"

I kept my sight to the ground. He placed one of his clawed servos underneath my jaw. Each of his digits was surprisingly gentle, large and sharp, but gentle. His servo lifted my sight until my eyes were level with his. No matter how much I wanted to, his servo ensured my optics looked into his. And I did. I became lost in their bright, warm splendor. I had forgotten how I had gotten here, or what last happened, but I was fine. I felt fine. To me, in that instant, there was no better comfort. But, it only lasted an instant. I soon realized where I was, and whom I was in the presence of, and felt exposed. I felt vulnerable. I felt as if all the Cons in the room could so easily pounce and end my existence. Then I remembered how I got here. Megatron had asked me a question. I answered it.

"It's more than just obvious that no one here trusts me. Especially not after well…" I could not look away, it was impossible, his claw would not allow me, so I trudged on in completing my explanation, "everything that has happened," I said looking into his eyes, "immediately or recently."

"You don't think we trust you?"

"You think I'm only here for Optimus. That's what you all think actually. You just think that I'm some Autobot who came here to steal him back or something."

"That's not true," Megatron said. "I believe you." He gestured to every other Con in the room, "Every other Decepticon under my rule does as well." He paused. No one spoke. I didn't respond. I just wanted to look away. I felt shame. I felt guilt. I didn't want to stare into the warm red window to his spark anymore. I wasn't worth it. And then, Megatron spoke, "To prove it," he said, "You can come with me to see Orion."

In my mind, I was laughing hysterically. Part of me was touched. Another part of me felt ashamed. His words had reminded the rest of me why I was here. I knew that I was easy to manipulate. The only question I could think of was if I had manipulated myself to seem more believable, or if Megatron had manipulated me. Either way, I had my objective, and Megatron had played directly into my palm. Checkmate, as the humans would say.

"You really trust me?"

"Of course."

Megatron lead me out of the command center. On our way, he explained obvious rules such as not calling Orion, Optimus. Apparently, I was right about Optimus's memory. He had lost it. But, as luck often guaranteed, I had the advantage here. Megatron believed the Prime had come down with a mere case of amnesia. I knew better than that, but Megatron didn't. He didn't understand primal things.

We walked through the doors to Orion's workstation. He had his own room, its main feature was a large terminal, and he worked at it. I don't know why, but some part of me feared seeing Orion again, or having him see me. I semi hid behind Megatron.

Megatron greeted the prisoner, "Orion, I am so sorry for the recent commotion. You weren't in any way harmed, were you?"

"No Lord Megatron," Orion responded. "But, why did you tell me Starscream was dead?"

Megatron started to pace. He left me out in the open, and lied to the prisoner, "Because he is dead to our cause," Megatron said. "Starscream was my most trusted lieutenant… Until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots. Never had I witnessed a more profound act of deceit."

 _Ouch. That really feels like he's talking about me. A lot actually. I mean: I can feel my spark beat faster. It kind of makes me feel nervous._

Orion had stopped paying attention to Megatron, and started to stare at me instead, "Victoria?" he asked.

"Orion," I said back, quickly filling the silence with a rapid-fire array of words, "don't call me by my slave name," I told him, "It's Shadow now."

Orion was confused. "Slave name?" I nodded sarcastically. Megatron turned to face us. "You also mentioned receiving a new name?"

"A real name."

"Megatron talks of deceit and traitorous actions… I saw you with the Autobots earlier."

"Yeah, it was a double agent type thing…" I didn't want to screw myself over any more than I already had. I didn't even think that doing so was even possible. But then Orion happened. I had to change the subject, and I had to change it quickly. "Anyway," I asked him, "you remember those Primal items from before?"

"Of course," Orion said, "are your memory problems persisting?"

 _Stop knowing things about me. Please, just stop._

"Kind of," I said, "Anyway, I'm trying to think of a planet. A possible post to the purifying one- the purifying primal object on- do you have any ideas? I think it might be purple."

"The planet or the station?"

"Come on OP, you know I meant the planet."

"Let's see," Orion looked toward the ceiling for a moment and skimmed through his memory banks. Once he had it, he looked back to Shadow and said, "I think that might be Nemora."

"Nemora… that rings a bell."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Megatron said as he took a step between both former Autobots. He looked from Shadow to Orion and asked the pair "But, do you two know each other?"

"Lord Megatron," Orion began to answer, "Victoria and I," I glared at OP. He corrected himself, "Shadow and I are great friends."

 _Good friends. Don't cause suspicion. Don't create intrigue._

Megatron turned to me and asked, "Shadow, is this true?"

 _Damage was done._

"Yes my Lord," I answered.

"How?"

 _Looks like I really can't recover from this._

"I was educated, Lord Megatron," I said in a matter-o-fact type of tone. I tried to make my explanation appear as logical to his audio processor as possible. I had to be simple. I couldn't explicate. I had to make my statement seamless. The words that left my glossa sounded so right, that any other answer would seem foolish in comparison. I told Megatron, "I went to study occasionally at the Iacon Database." I spoke as if no other answer would suffice, as if any other explanation would be preposterous, and have my answer, hopefully free myself of his suspicion. My only pitfall retained to the mouth I could not control: The one that grinned brilliantly. _What an idiot._

Orion smiled, "Those were some good times…" he said. "Do you remember that time we spent all night together in the database—" Megatron glared at Orion, the mech finished his sentence "—reading texts of ancient mythology?"

"Yeah," I said, "that reminds me, remember Predacons?"

 _Why? Why? Why speak? You're such an idiot._

"How could I forget?" Orion replied enthusiastically.

I smiled in the back of my mind. _Pit, I love it when he talks._

"We—" Megatron glared at Orion's use of that word. The former Prime, contently, returned the conversation back to me, "Continue," he said.

"There is this scientist, Shockwave, who found a way to recreate them."

"That is incredible!" Orion exclaimed. "It is just as we hypothesized relating to the philosopher Gearstrum's second theorem's affect on the deceased."

I loved the way Orin spoke sometimes. We had this language- he and I- and no one could quite understand it, except for us of course. He contently stared into my optics, and I returned his gaze.

Megatron stepped in, "Bringing this exchange from the deceased to the soon to be…" Megatron stepped up to Orion and asked, "Starscream did not do or say anything troubling to you? Did he Orion?"

"No."

"Good." Megatron took a step away from Orion, and turned towards the door. "Perhaps it's best to forget the entire incident and return to your project," Megatron said as he exited.

"As you wish my Lord," Orion said in response.

"Come along Shadow."

I followed Megatron out of Orion's workstation. My Lord furrowed his brow, clenched his servos into fists and walked quickly. He did not talk to me; he did not even look at me. We turned another corner towards the command center. Soundwave stood, waiting.

Megatron told him, "Orion was never very adept at the art of deception."

 _What part do you think he was lying about? The Starscream part, right?_

Soundwave walked with us.

Megatron continued, "I made a mistake not terminating Starscream when I had the opportunity." Megatron's voice rose and his optics narrowed, "A mistake I do not intend to make again!"

We returned to the command center. I escaped form Megatron's side, to stand by Snowstorm. She was the safest ally to stand with at this time. Either her or Ghost, but I hadn't seen that femme since Unicron. Funny, if I didn't know any better, I would have guessed that she no longer lived on board. She truly embodied her nickname, I supposed, she was elusive if not a ghost. For a while I just stood there. I spent the time mostly thinking. After some time I decided to walk with Snow over to the window and watch the clouds. Before I even wanted to consider how I'd proceed with Lord Megatron, I wanted to pass some more time. At least while watching clouds, we could pass the time in a less boring manor than before. I just wanted to leave this ship and fly among them. They were fluffy. They were calm. While waiting, I felt Megatron's gaze occasionally. It was neither on me for such a small amount of time that I couldn't notice it, nor did it stay on me too long for me to take it as a threat. A bit later Snow nudged my shoulder. We both looked back at the scene. Soundwave was communicating with Megatron.

"Even our encryptions couldn't keep him from the truth!" Megatron growled. "Orion has much to accomplish. And he will stay the course. Even if I must inflict great pain to ensure the completion of Project Iacon!"

 _Project Iacon? Great pain? I can't let that happen._ I looked down and away from Megatron. _How could I stop—_

"Shadow," Megatron called from across the room, "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I looked up at him. He was walking towards me.

"I'm fine, my Lord."

I could feel my spark beat increase by ten fold.

"No, you don't seem fine."

 _He's doing the same thing that I did to him earlier. Is he trying to play me? Snow was the one -the one who showed me the scene- is she testing me too?_

"I was just contemplating Nemora and what it would take to—"

Megatron grasped my chin with his fingers and gently lifted my head upwards, so that my optics looked directly into his.

"Go get something to eat," he told me in a voice that was on the verge sounding concerned, "You look starved."

Megatron let go and I looked away.

 _Could he tell that I was lying? I- I don't know. I don't know anymore._

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"And after that," he told me as if he were issuing a command, "return to your room. You need sleep far more than a reunion with Orion. He'll be there tomorrow. I promise that. I just need a few words with our clerk."

Megatron left, and so did I. I couldn't think straight. Nothing seemed right. I didn't seem right. After I got up the next morning, I returned to the command center. I waited near the window, contemplating my fate as a Decepticon. The only thing that brought me out of my trance was Megatron. Why did it have to be him?

Soundwave had just shown Megatron some report.

"The activity log indicates my spacebridge was set for Cybertron…" Megatron paused to contemplate, "and remains open?" He questioned. "The only possible reason the Autobots would take such a risk would be to restore their precious Optimus Prime," Megatron said with the tone of a realization.

 _I came back here to free Optimus._ I thought to myself, _I should at least hold up my end of the deal._

Soundwave opened a groundbridge and Megatron left. I snuck out of the command center and over to OP's station. I stared at the door, and then walked up to it, allowing time for it to slide open, before I entered through its empty frame. The guards inside of OP's workroom didn't notice me.

"No one told you to stop Pax!" One of the vehicons yelled at Orion. Both vehicon guards raised their blasters at my friend.

Orion turned from the computer to them and confessed, "I believe Megatron intends to use whatever he finds in Project Iacon to harm the Autobots. Please, we can warn them."

A Decepticon guard punched Orion in the gut. My friend fell over, writhing in pain. The guard proceeded to kick the helpless mech while he was down.

I lowered my mask over my face, drew my swords, and stepped closer. I hadn't thought this through. I wasn't planning to. I was willing to blow my cover to help Orion, and I was fine with that. At least in this moment, I was fine with that.

"Vehicons," I said, "I command you to stop."

One of them turned from Orion to face me and replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah, you and what authority miss former Autobot?" The other vehicon continued to kick Orion.

"Who said I needed authority?" I asked him.

The vehicon drew his blaster and walked toward me. The other turned away from Orion and did the same.

"Shadow—"

"Orion, if you want to help," I said to him, "you have two cannon-like blasters, the same as these two fools I'm about to destroy."

"I'm armed?" Orion asked me. Orion got out his blasters. The vehicons charged their guns, which were aimed at me. Before I could even move, Orion shot and killed both of them. "No one slays the last member of the—"

I cut him off, "I was never a member," I said.

Orion defended, "The point I am trying to make is that I will not allow the action to occur -not under my watch- never if I can do something to stop it."

Orion watched as I retracted my mask and sheathed my swords.

Orion looked at the sleek metal grips that rose from my blades' holsters, before his gaze returned to mine. "Shadow," he asked me, "where are your swords?"

"I'll explain later," I told him as I offered my servo to Orion; he took it and I helped him up. "For now," I said to him, "we have to get you back to your teammates."

"Are you—"

"No time for questions," I said to him. I walked up to his computer, and accessed the ground bridge terminal. "This will take you where you need to be," I said.

"Only if you come with me."

A swirling green portal materialized next to us.

My spark felt as if it was breaking all over again.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise."

Orion nodded, hugged me, and then walked through the green swirling vortex. I left his room without closing the ground bridge. I had to make the cons think I was not involved. They could burst into the room and discover the portal if that's what fate had in store. I just had to have faith that my teammates would do their part and see Orion through. I had to rely on them for his protection, and I had to forgive myself for saying something Optimus would never remember. I really hated lying to him. My spark felt lower than it had when had I left the Autobots.

….

 **Optimus Prime's POV**

The reunion was nice. Though, it troubled me that I had no memory of the past few days. I smiled at my friends. All were home. Of the humans: Agent Fowler conversed with June Darby as Miko, Rafael, and Jack spoke of space and of our home world Cybertron. Cybertron? Odd. Arcee, Striker, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were talking of the same. Ratchet patted his servo on my shoulder.

"It is good to have you back, Optimus."

Something definitely seemed off. I felt as if something was wrong.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked him.

"Optimus," he told me, "She gave her life for yours."

"She's dead?"

"No," Ratchet paused, "She's a Decepticon."

"How could you allow her to do that?"

"Hmm?" He asked, as if there was some reasonable answer to my question. "It was her choice," Ratchet told me.

"You just let the Decepticons take her away!"

"It wasn't our call."

"Yes, yes it was. How could you let her go?!"

"She promised to return you to us."

"So?"

"She claimed you were more important—"

"That is not true!"

"She said that you would have done the same for her."

"She was right. Let's go get her back. Autobots Roll Ou—"

"Optimus, she's gone."

"No, I refuse to accept that."

"Optimus, there's nothing we can do."

"No, no there must be something…"

"She's gone."


	2. Operation Bumblebee

**Matrix's POV**

I glared at the metal next to my peds. I was not alright.

"What's wrong?" Snow called out from Soundwave's side. She was standing beside her mech at his station. Mine was at his. But, I was not with him. **She** was.

"You know what!" I growled at her.

Snowstorm walked over to my position. "You're getting all worked up over nothing. You should just let it go."

"Let it go? Let it go! How can I just let—"

"Knockout is just changing her symbol."

"How dare you say that! She comes back here for like two, three days max, and she thinks she can just stride up to Elf, go get alone with him in a dark room, and think that—"

"You have no competition."

I cried back at her, "No competitio—"

"It's clear that you are angry. Your irrationality is more than evident in your repeating my comments while screaming. I would recommend calming yourself before you cause a scene in front of certain individuals."

I looked around Snow. I saw Megatron commanding some vehicons and Soundwave on his monitor. I glared at them briefly. Soundwave turned our way, then swerved his mask from us, to Megatron, and then back to us. I glared back at the ground. I took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "It's not fair," I said. "I don't like being replaced. I feel as if everyone is doting on her, especially him."

"That's actually not true. While it is true that Megatron views her… in a special way, that is mostly the extent of the adoring."

"Explain, now."

"Airachnid and her are enemies. I am suspicious of her. You are jealous of her. Vehicons view her as a traitor. Breakdown thinks her not killing is weak. Knockout and her annoy each other. Soundwave is cautious of her knowledge. And by what we can gather from Ghost's lineage, she most likely wants to extinguish Shadow's spark."

"That doesn't make any sense," I said. "How could any of that be true?"

"Think about where she was for the past…" Snow looked back behind her shoulder. Soundwave was walking over to her. "This might not be the best time, or place, to discuss this."

Soundwave brought up a picture of some purple planet on his monitor. Snow nodded and followed him back to his workstation. I scuffed my ped against the floor and followed them. Snow went away at typing on the large screen's monitor-keyboard alien-thingy. I rolled my eyes at her dumb work habits. _Why do work when others could do it for you?_

"Interesting," Snow said, "This is… not the most satisfactory piece of information right now."

"What is it?" I asked her. Soundwave looked back at Megatron, then back at Snow. She nodded. The two backed away from their station and walked over to our leader. I sighed and whispered, "Why do they have to always do stuff like that? Silence sucks." I walked closer to get a better sense of what was happening.

"My Lord."

"Do you have news?"

"Yes, but it is not… good."

"Share your knowledge and let me be the decider of the news's state."

"It seems that the station orbiting the planet Nemora is under Autobot control."

"And? I suspected that from the beginning."

"It is heavily guarded."

"Hah! You must be kidding right? We chased this group all the way to Earth. Those cowards fled. They sought refuge on distant planets such as this. Although it is plausible that Autobots could maintain a station that orbits a distant planet, it is very unlikely that they could be armed with anything more than long winded speeches."

"My Lord, The station is armed—"

"So send Decepticon troops."

"The laser canon, the station is armed with, destroys Decepticon ships before they can even get close enough to the station to fire back."

"Then send ships until their armament loses ammunition."

"My Lord, this specific type of laser is solar powered. It has an unlimited power source."

"Their station is quite isolated. We must simply wait until the Autobots run out of supplies and starve to death."

"We have estimated that their supplies should last them another hundred years, minimum."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"The station was meant to be a stronghold for the high council and others of their class. It was supplied and created to be self-sustaining: a fortified hold-out if a war ever occurred."

"But they never got to it. I made sure of that."

"Yes, you did my Lord. Nevertheless, Autobots fled to and succeeded in occupying the station."

Megatron growled, "This is troublesome."

Shadow walked into the command center, "What's troublesome?" She asked our Lord.

"It's nothing," Megatron answered.

Soundwave brought coordinates from earlier up on his monitor. Megatron nodded. I didn't care. I wanted to go see Knockout.

….

 **Shadow's POV**

I flew down to the coordinates with Megatron.

The vehicons unearthed a capsule.

"Show, me," Megatron commanded them, "Bring it to me with utmost care."

Optimus came running in from his surrounding large rock-cover and shouted, "Megatron, I cannot allow you to pilfer Autobot relics!" Ratchet followed Optimus towards us.

"Not only are you misinformed Optimus," Megatron called with smugness in his voice, "But I would strongly advise for you to lower your weapons." Megatron took the relic out of its container. "Unless you are in the mood for mutually assured destruction." Megatron held the relic up for the Autobots to see.

"It can't be," Ratchet said.

"The spark extractor." Optimus finished.

 _Should the Decepticons really be in possession of that device?_

Vehicons surrounded the Autobots.

Megatron continued his gloating, "Rather unassuming, yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius… And to think that **you** lead me straight to it, Optimus. Or should I say Orion Pax did?" Megatron focused on the Autobot insignia newly welded onto Optimus's shoulder plate. "You really should have left your Decepticon shield in tact," Megatron said before teasing the mech again, "For you have no idea how useful your code breaking skills proved to be, during our all too brief time together."

 _Great. He's bragging again. Stuff like this will be his downfall. It was for Starscream anyway. Wait? Am I for or against his downfall? I mean: I was just an Autobot. He is Optimus's enemy. Which isn't to say that mutually assured destruction benefits me in the least, but… I'm rambling again. Oh, the Autobots look ready for battle. Does this mean I fight, or… Okay, just as a general question: Megatron V Optimus. Which mech do I want to win? What if…_

"Soundwave," Megatron COM'd, breaking my train of thought, "Send the groundbridge." The green swirling portal appeared, "Engage them!" Megatron commanded.

The vehicons fired, and the Autobots fired back. I followed Megatron to the portal.

I asked him, "You do realize that if we flew instead of groundbridged, we would be much safer, and so would the relic."

 _I mean, the likelihood of them accurately shooting either of us out of the sky is pretty low. I do understand that if they did hit you while you had the relic you'd be gone, but, they wouldn't do that._

"You are worried?" Megatron asked.

"No," I replied, "I just, think the course of action could have been swifter."

We walked through the portal. Bumblebee sped behind us, and knocked the relic right out of Megatron's servos. The speedy bot then transformed, grabbed the spark extractor, transformed back into his car form, and sped towards the exit of our groundbridge.

Like a youngling caught unaware, all Megatron could do was yell "What?" as Bee sped back to the battlefield.

Megatron drew his sword and ran at the muscle car. Bee swerved out of the way. I transformed into my jet form and started to follow the escaping Autobot. Megatron ran behind me. I saw that he aimed his cannon at the scout. I circled back to him, transformed, and lowered his canon with my servo.

"This is not worth dying over."

 _Crisis averted._

Megatron looked over the empty battlefield and dead vehicons. He growled.

I sighed and walked back into the portal. Megatron followed me. Once we got through, to the command center, Megatron went ballistic. He was so pissed he pounded his fist on the keyboard of Soundwave's workstation terminal. Soundwave loved that terminal.

"The spark extractor was in my grasp!" Megatron roared, "I should have removed more than that scout's voice box! When I had the chance."

 _So, the only thing you regret concerns not killing mechs? I wonder if this will be a pattern? Maybe._

Soundwave showed more coordinates on his facemask.

"Indeed Soundwave," Megatron said as he calmed down some. "We possess three more sets of coordinates, which Orion decrypted before departing our ranks. Let us see what other long lost treasures we might be reunited with."

"Do you want me to go—"

"I want you to stay here."

 _Great, just like before. Hey! Optimus did the same thing! Funny._

Megatron opened a COM link, "Knockout, Breakdown, respond immediately for duty."

I started to walk away, but Megatron stopped me. He placed his servo on my shoulder and spun me around.

"You are probably wondering why I chose to send Knockout and Breakdown instead."

"Megatron, you are my leader. You have nothing to prove."

"I decided that they would be the best fit. Breakdown could mine for the relic with his hammer, and Knockout would be good support if the Autobots arrived."

I nodded. I was disinterested. I was being polite.

"With the two con team, we would have a smaller casualty and quicker extraction time once the Autobots would ultimately arrive."

 _I actually really like his reasoning. Like a lot. Both of those options. Megatron's not such a bad guy. Lower casualties. Evil, but not bad… Or manipulative. I wonder if he knew I wanted to hear what he had just said._

"I completely understand my Lord."

Knockout and Breakdown walked into the command center bickering. I used the commotion to escape from Megatron's commandeering state. I walked over to Snowstorm.

I asked her, "Still don't trust me?"

She shook her head, "Why would you think that?"

"No reason," I said, "say, what is your advice?"

"Advice to what?"

"Oh yeah…"

Snowstorm quickly asked, "What is it?"

"I was used to Soundwave. He could always tell what was on my mind."

"You treated me like Soundwave?"

"I trust you as I do him."

Snowstorm looked down, she frowned. It looked as if she was in deep thought.

 _Good._

"Anyway," I continued, "Earlier, I was asking your advice on what I should do."

"You want my advice?"

"You're incredibly intelligent, a logical thinker, and all around **truth** ful. I would be honored if you could help me out."

Snowstorm looked back at me and then smiled. She glanced back down at her peds and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I haven't been honest."

"Me neither." I agreed. He optics opened in shock. I felt like laughing straight at her reaction, but decided that would not be a good course of action. Instead, I put my arm around her shoulders, leaned in close and whispered into her audio receptor, "I'll let you in on a little secret. You can't tell anyone," I said, "got it?"

"Why?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Because it's the only secret I've got left."

"Tell me!" She desperately said.

 _This femme loves information far too much. Arrogance for Screamy. Curiosity will be Snowstorm's downfall._

"I'm miserable," I said with a smile. I backed away, shook my head and continued, "Everyone here hates me. No trust, no acceptance as a fellow Decepticon… Everyone treats me as if I were some traitorous spy who only wishes to destroy the Decepticons." I paused, I wanted ensure that Snowstorm would drop her suspicions out of guilt. "Not you though, that's why I told you."

 _Technically Megatron too, but he's just acting like an annoying imbecile._

"You- you trust me with that?"

"My only secret."

"It's not much of a secret."

"It's the only one I have… So, you'll keep it right?"

"Of course," she said as she put her servo on my shoulder, "I'll do more than just that. I'll make your feeling of misery disappear. I'll help you regain your reputation."

"You'd really do that, for me?" I hugged the fool, "You are such a kind, selfless, I'm sorry. There are not enough pleasant adjectives to sincerely describe you." I pulled away and weakly smiled, "I can always trust you."

Snowstorm looked back at her peds, "Yeah, always…"

Knockout and Breakdown returned through a ground bridge. I turned around to watch. Knockout was holding… _wait a second, I definitely knew what that was._ Knockout held a short stick looking device.

"Ah," Megatron exclaimed, "excellent work Knockout."

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron." He bowed, then stood back up and questioned, "But, what exactly is it?"

Megatron charged his plasma cannon and shot at Knockout. The doctor cringed, as a blue shield of light came out of the relic-stick he held, and protected him.

"Oh yeah," I said excitedly under my breath, "that's my tech!" I realized what side I was on and said more quietly, "Oh frack, that's my tech…"

The shield receded back into the relic-stick. Megatron said, "Now you know."

"I think I leaked a little transmission fluid."

"Ah, gross," I said.

Megatron called me over, "Shadow…"

…

 **Matrix's POV**

Shattered target bits covered the floor. For what it was worth, the gymnasium served as a pretty decent target range. Machines were set up at each wall and every corner: so, all four of them, with eight total. Each was set at random changing speeds, heights, times, etc. I blasted another target out of the air. A speeding clay from the left, blam! A slow clay from the right, kaboom! A straight disk coming right at me, boom. Rapid fire, disks from all directions, pew, pew, pew. Dust everywhere. The machines powered down.

"What? Come on!" I screamed, "I was about to beat my high score!"

Snow walked into the room, "We need to talk," se said.

"What is it this time?" I asked her in the most fake-concerned voice I could muster, "Did someone die?"

"No," she paused, "Are you still mad from earlier?"

I rolled my eyes at her question. "What do you think?"

"I think these targets didn't stand a chance against your rage."

I sarcastically replied, "Ha ha, looks like someone has a sense of humor."

"Matrix, we need to talk about—"

"Nope. I hate her."

"Why?" She put her hands on her hips, "What did she do this time?"

"So," I said, "After she left with Megatron, I went to talk with Knockout right? And anyway he says that her silver finish 'looks good'. What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he likes—"

"Her right?!"

"No," Snowstorm said, "her paintjob. He likes her paintjob."

"Yeah right," I sighed, "He said that he liked how her new paint job completed her figure. He said that it made her look less 'serious and threatening'. He basically said that it made her like a stylish angel-like creature. Can you believe that!? Angel! Ha! She's not an angel! I am!"

"No," Snowstorm said again, "he merely meant that her paintjob made her look more Autobot-ish, more fair."

"So," I asked Snow, "are you with me, or against me?"

"Neither," she said.

"Neither?" I asked her, "Neither? This isn't some Star Wars sh*t. You can't just say neither."

Snow cut to the point, "I am here to ask for your cooperation," she said.

"You want my help, eh? For what?"

"We have to help Shadow's status. Too many cons hate her."

"Why should we do that?" I asked the intelligence officer, "You don't honestly think that she deserves our help, do you? You did say that you couldn't trust her."

"I changed my mind."

"Why? Did she manipulate you?"

"No," she paused again, "At least I don't think so."

"Then why should we help her?"

"Shadow is better to have as a friend than an enemy."

"She's currently our ally," I reminded my friend. "Why should we help her?"

Snow was silent for a bit. Then she said, "I don't know."

 _She doesn't know? She doesn't know! That's bull sh*t._

"You," I asked her, "little miss all knowing, can't provide a single reason as to why we should help her?"

"No," Snow said, "I can't."

I sighed, "Ahhhh! Fine, but you owe me."

"You're doing the right thing."

"Whatever, I just want to get this over with."

"We should return to the command center. Megatron just sent Knockout and Breakdown to the second coordinated point. Our Lord will probably have sent out Ghost with some vehicons to the final coordinated point, by the time we finish talking and get to the command center. Come wit me. You can talk to Knockout when he gets back, and I can formulate a plan."

…...

 **Shadow's POV**

Megatron tapped his sharp digits against his arm. "They are taking too long," he said. My Lord turned his gaze to his Chief Communication's officer and commanded, "Soundwave, Groundbridge now!"

Soundwave opened up a portal. Megatron gestured to me and we both ran through. As soon as we exited, Megatron shot at the Autobots. He walked up to the Forge of Solace Prime. The Autobots aimed at him. Megatron aimed his canon at Bulkhead.

"Nu-uh-uh"

The Autobots lowered their blasters. Knockout and Breakdown ran behind Megatron.

Megatron gloated, "A relic of the Primes here on earth?" He started walking backward into the portal with the Forge in hand. "The Decepticon cause has once again been indebted to the contributions of Orion Pax," Megatron teased. As soon as Megatron stepped back into the portal, the Autobots continued their fire.

Breakdown and Knockout transformed and retreated into the portal at their fastest speeds. I quickly lunged forward to the broken shield tech my teammates had neglected, and then transformed into my jet-form and flew through the portal. Once I got back to the ship, I transformed again, into my bipedal form, holding the pieces of the broken shield behind my back.

Megatron was waiting for me on the other side. He raised an optic ridge and asked, "What seized your attention?"

I responded playfully, "You didn't think I'd leave?" I pulled the wrecked relic out from behind me, "I wanted to ensure the Autobots couldn't salvage this."

"That piece of scrap?"

"It won't be hard to fix."

"Come," Megatron said to me, "We are going to test out the Forge of Solace Prime."

"Megatron, I don't think—"

"If you are done talking, we are going to the laboratory."

 _It won't work you dope. That's what I wanted to say. You're wasting your time._

I followed them. Megatron carried the hammer over his shoulder, as if it were a trophy. Once we arrive at the lab, Knockout put an energon containment box on the table.

"One Fortress Maximus grade nucleon shock canon coming up."

Megatron hit the large Primal hammer against the energon storage cube. He grunted angrily when every swing wielding the same fruitless result.

"Hmmm," Knockout said, "It doesn't look like a Fortress Maximus grade nucleon shock canon."

"It is as I suspected," Megatron said, "without the power of a Prime to activate it, the Forge is merely another addition to our tool chest. One we must nonetheless keep as far as possible from the reach of a Prime." Megatron, Knockout and Breakdown walked to the exit, and the door slid open, "Shadow," Megatron called to me, "are you coming?"

"I'm just going to fix this shield," I said back, "I'll join you later."

Megatron nodded and left with the others. They didn't take the Forge of Solace Prime with them. I placed the broken shield on the table. I looked down at the hammer.

 _I wonder if knowledge is the same as physical being?_

I grabbed the weapon's grip. It felt like how the humans would describe a boulder that was attached to a toothpick. I tried to lift the Forge up, and failed. I let go, took a wide stance, and clutched the grip. With all my might I lifted. With the force of a thousand thrusting jets I lifted the hammer, up, up, up above my head. Then, down onto the shield parts. I cautiously placed the hammer back to its original position on the ground. Triumphant, I picked up the shield and left.

…...

 **Ghost's POV**

I walked through the groundbridge and into the command center. I had been without groundbridge technology for so long, I had become unaccustomed to it. The Command Center was both empty and full. It contained many Decepticons, yet none of them seemed to be doing much work. Most activity was at a lull. There were six vehicons working on terminals like St3ve sometimes did, but their mannerisms suggested that they were screwing around instead of actually doing any work. Soundwave, Megatron's Chief Communication's Officer, didn't seem to notice his subordinates' low productivity. The visor wearing mech was paying more attention to a femme, Snowstorm, whom I had been told was one of Megatron's intelligence based advisors. She was talking, and Soundwave nodded at what she said. On the opposite wall, Knockout, our ship's primary doctor, was what I assumed to be flirting with another femme. I didn't know much about this femme, other than her name: Matrix, and the fact that her decision-making was highly influenced by her emotional state. The doctor was leaning against a terminal-desk, he was speaking in a suave tone and he was gesturing with his servos. Matrix had one of her servos on her hip, and spoke back in a rather explosive tone. Megatron stood at the bow of his ship, and looked out of the windows at the vast expanse of sky. The groundbridge behind me closed. The six vehicons who had accompanied me on my mission dispersed around me and exited the command center. I held the dagger-shaped relic in my hand and slowly walked towards Lord Megatron. If he was deep in thought, I did not want to disturb him.

"Ghost," My Lord said as he looked out of the window and watched the sky, "What do you have to report?"

"The mission was a success my Lord." I kneeled and presented the dagger to him, resting its blade on the palms of my hands so that he could get a better look at it.

Megatron heard me kneel, and turned around to see why. He wasn't used to his soldiers showing such respect after something as measly as a successful mission. "Good," Megatron said. He picked up the short blade and examined it. It was shorter than every one of his digits on his clawed hands. My Lord asked me, "Did the vehicons aid you in your recovery of the relic?"

"They mined," I said, thoughtfully trying not to insult the mechs, "but they served no further purpose in the field."

"Then you won't need their backup next time?"

"I'm not sure if I'm armed well enough to fight the Autobots on my own, my Lord."

"Did you face any resistance from them on this mission?"

"Well… No. Minimal at best."

"Explain."

"I fought two mechs and one femme, but I don't consider them representative of the possible Autobot threat."

"Fine." Megatron handed me back the relic. "You may arm yourself with this."

I gaped at the relic with widened eyes. I took it from his servo and I questioned my Lord, "Are you sure I deserve this?" I asked him out of pure disbelief that he would even entertain the idea. Let alone give me a relic.

"You said you were not properly armed," Megatron said, "And now you are."

"But, my Lord, it's a dagger."

"It's a relic nonetheless."

I asked him, "How do I use it?"

"Although I am unsure of its properties, it is the perfect size to be used as an extension for your claw. Attach it to your servo and test it out before you go into the field next."

"Yes my Lord… Thank you."

"Do not thank me," Megatron said, "Consider it a reward for keeping your past experience of the detention level to yourself."

I nodded, bowed, and then backed away from Lord Megatron. I was not sure where I was supposed to go, since I had neither a schedule to follow, nor an assignment that needed to be completed. I decided that I would go search for Shadow, since I had not talked to the femme since she replenished my energon supply in the Autobot base, and I had yet to thank her. As fate would have it, after I had finished speaking to Lord Megatron, the doors to the Command Center slid open, and Shadow walked through.

Megatron called from across the room in a teasing tone, "Shadow," he said in his booming voice, "I never took you for one that gives up so easily."

The silver and crimson femme replied, her words smoothly caressed audio processors while being just as loud as Megatron's, "Give up?" She questioned. The femme smiled and shook her head as she said "My Lord, I am merely leaving the project for another day."

"Well then," Megatron called back, him still standing by the windows, and Shadow now stopped next to me in the center of the room. Megatron said, "I hope some sorry spark doesn't mistake your project for a pile of scrap and dispose of it."

Shadow replied, "I moved it to my room, My Lord, so I believe it will be fine."

Megatron didn't reply to Shadow's last comment. I gulped. Shadow stood in front of me, and my Lord stood many paces behind me. I felt caught in between the two. But, that feeling of un-comfort did not last long.

"So," Shadow said, "How are things?"

I looked around, unsure whom this femme was addressing. Shadow waved one of her servos in front of my face, and gave me one of the spark warming smiles Tarn had told me existed.

"Hello?" Shadow asked, "This isn't one of those outlier things where I temporarily stole your ability or something, right? Because invisibility would not do me well." Shadow stared up at the ceiling and thought, "Do you think I would lose my blades? That would suck. I mean, they would be invisible too, right? What if I dropped them…"

"Shadow," I said, "That's not how invisibility works."

"Really? Huh." She looked back to me, "Care to enlighten me then, on your outlier magical-isms?"

"Magic?" I questioned. "What's that?"

Her eyes went wide, and her mouth opened, "Magic? You don't know about magic! Geez!" The femme placed one of her servos on my shoulder and exclaimed, "There are so many earth based things I have to catch you up on!"

"Wait," I stopped her, "Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Why not?" She asked back.

"I don't know," I told her, "I just guessed that there were other Decepticons that should take priority."

"Priority?" Shadow questioned, "Why wouldn't you have priority?" Shadow went into a list, counting off her digits as she spoke, "You like philosophy, I love philosophy. Tarn trained you well in it. Pitt, you probably know all of Megatron's works by spark. I absolutely love Megatron's works, great pieces those were." I didn't feel like interrupting her, but after a while, I could swear that she was just rambling, "Hey!" Shadow exclaimed as if she had just come to a realization, "philosophy: you know my own, you have me, we can talk about those. There's also earth stuff. I love that. Sure, we have two resident human-culture experts on board, but it doesn't seem like you've talked to them much. Besides, look at us! You, me, that dagger –props on the dagger by the way- it'll make a great claw when you find the rest of them—"

Shadow was so caught up in whatever exactly she was talking about, that she didn't notice our Lord, when he had walked into our conversation. He was practically standing right next to her, listening to whatever it was she had to say, and she was so absorbed in her own words, that she didn't even know he was there. Something about that didn't seem right to me. I was intimidated by Megatron. I was fearful he would lash out and berate us for having an unproductive conversation in the middle of his Command Center. But Shadow wasn't even phased. She was more ecstatic than I had ever seen another Decepticon. She looked comfortable, even standing next to Megatron. She looked happy, excitedly and passionately saying things that didn't matter in the least, as if she were a happy little youngling telling her creators about her first day at school. And was… was Lord Megatron smiling? This was definitely a once in a lifetime occurrence: An odd time, indeed.

"Shadow," Lord Megatron said after the femme had finished, "…" Megatron didn't continue what it was he was going to say.

Shadow turned to Lord Megatron, and made our two-person standing positions, into a three-person including triangle. Her warm red optics looked over at our Lord's, and her face brightened further by widening her kind smile. "Megatron," she said, "What's up?"

 _Megatron?_ I thought to myself in a panic, _Megatron! She is so fragged! Shadow forgot to use his title! Slag. Frack! This is awful… We're all going to die!_

And then a miracle happened. Megatron didn't notice it. He was too focused on something else, whatever it was, that he glossed over her title-less hello.

"Shadow," my Lord said again, before he paused. He looked over the femme's face again. Her smile remained as kindhearted as before, and her gentle eyes stayed fixed on his. Megatron thought for a moment, and then gestured to me. "Ghost," he said, "just completed a mission… And since you, Shadow, have experience in being a femme, who fights without backup… would you say that recovering from a mission requires one to replenish her energy supply?"

"By recharge or refill?" Shadow asked, ignoring the miracle that our Lord didn't mention her not using his title.

"Either," Megatron said, a hint of disappointment in his tone. It was almost as if he had hidden some secret message in his words, and she would have decoded it. I only say this, because –after the fact- Shadow told me that there was, and then she laughed to herself about it for an hour, unable to tell me what exactly the message was. Was this some type of game to her? I could not tell. I could not say at all.

"Well then," Shadow said with a smile in her voice. She turned toward Megatron and asked, "Would you like to go get some energon my Lord?" She joked, "I know this great little spot called the Cafeteria. No really, it's great. The best energon dispensary on the Nemesis." Shadow wasn't very good at making jokes. I guess that's why no one was laughing, but she didn't take the hint, and continued to smile like an idiot. Seconds flew by. Megatron did not respond. I didn't know why. He just stared. Perhaps he was in disbelief too. That was a really bad joke. Shadow turned back to both of us and said, "You can come with us too Ghost, you're the one who probably needs it more than we do." She knocked on Megatron's robust metal arm with her silver servo and said, "If I remember correctly, this warlord could destroy half of an army— "

"Two thirds of an army."

"Two thirds of an army without breaking a sweat." She turned back to me and said, "That's a human term by the way. Human terms are great. Anyway, I tried to imply that this mech," she curtsied, "Our Lord," she stood back up, "does not hunger easily," she paused for a moment to gauge his reaction, "But," she continued, "You are not him. You can hunger. You hungry?"

"Well," I stammered, not exactly sure how to answer her, "I guess I am."

Megatron, absorbing some of Shadow's playful attitude, asked me in a non-threatening tone, "You guess?"

I turned to Lord Megatron, and intended to answer him, "Well, my Lord…" I trailed off, still not knowing how I should explain my foolishness at such a simple question.

It was almost as if Shadow had sensed my discomfort. She interjected, "And Shadow, I'm still here too, just by the way."

I laughed a bit. What an odd thing to say. I turned back to face the both of them, feeling a bit more relaxed to admit, "I hadn't consumed any energon yet today."

Megatron raised an optic ridge and asked, "You knew you were going on a mission, and you didn't fuel yourself with energon?"

Shadow eased the tension, "Tsk tsk tsk," she comically added, "Don't you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Shadow erupted into laughter, apparently the only one who understood the joke, if that's what it was. Megatron's face lightened up at the sight of hers. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's funny because it's some dumb things human say. Or I'm just an idiot. It could be both. I was trying to lighten the mood." She took a deep breath. "But, seriously Ghost, why didn't you eat? Your answer couldn't be any more absurd than the stuff that I just said."

"I didn't eat," I said, pausing and staring down at my peds, "Because I am just so used to eating with someone else, that it kind of felt wrong to eat alone."

Our conversation, if you could even call it that, was plagued by another moment of silence. "So," Shadow asked, "Who's the lucky mech?"

I forced my sight down to the floor next to my peds, and attempted to hide my blush. My face felt hot, and I could barely control my voice box. I wasn't saying anything. I couldn't.

"Well," Shadow said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, you should still eat something. Energon?"

"Not now," I managed to force out of my throat, "Don't get me wrong," I told the femme, "I wouldn't mind sharing the mech's designation with you, and I do want to go refuel; I just want to find him first. He's quite elusive," I explained, "Any time I think I am getting close to him, he just seems to slip from my grasp."

"Don't I know that feeling," Megatron muttered underneath his breath. "Ghost," my Lord addressed me, "Go request that Soundwave locate your vehicon," he said, "our communications chief is rather perceptive, and prompt when obeying my command."

Shadow smiled.

Was Lord Megatron actually doing me a favor? What kind of alternate universe did I stumble into?

Shadow said, "We'll just have to put a rain-check on the energon-thing then. We'll save that for another day."

"That sounds great," I told her. "I'd love to spend time with you and converse about philosophy and other matters, but I just have to find that other mech first."

"I completely understand," Shadow said with a smile still on her face, "I don't think I'd be able to survive without certain relationships." Shadow calmed some and sighed, "Relationships and habits," she said, "those make us who we are. We each have some unexpected necessities that make us nothing more than energy and steel, when we are without."

"Speaking of necessities," Megatron said, turning to silver and crimson femme, and asking her, "Shadow, would you like to join me for a meal?"

Her smile lit the room, "There's nothing I'd prefer to do."


	3. Loose Cannons

We –Bee, Bulk, Prime, Doc Bot, Arcee, and I- stood in the main area of our base. That's when the main terminal beeped, alerting us all to the incoming transmission. Optimus pressed a button on the terminal's keyboard, and a window opened up on the screen.

Fowler yelled at us through it, "Prime!" The human screamed, "What in blazes are your people doing out here? We had an agreement! No collateral damage!"

Optimus responded, "I am sorry Agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for."

Fowler screamed back, "Then explain why I am receiving reports of two jumbo sized bots mixing it up twenty miles outside Omaha."

Ratchet asked the group, "Decepticons?"

Arcee said, "There has been plenty of in fighting lately. Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line."

Fowler told us, "Well, I'm just arriving on the scene." The terminal's screen changed from Fowler's face to a feed from Fowler's plane's camera, "Have a look," Fowler said.

The camera feed played on screen and our computer identified a dark blue version of Skyquake.

Bee asked us, "Skyquake?"

Bulkhead said, "I don't know," to the yellow scout. "Paintjob aside, it can't be Skyquake. You and Optimus pounded him into the ground—"

Arcee reminded us all, "Before Starscream yanked him back out as some kind of undead Terracon. A question still stands, who's the dance partner?"

The camera scanned over the battlefield as Fowler circled around the Autobot ship. The computer targeted, zoomed in, and identified Bulk's wrecker friend Wheeljack.

Ratchet gasped, "By the All Spark. It is one of ours!"

Bulkhead exclaimed, "Wheeljack, haha!" Bulkhead pushed us all in an overly enthusiastic nudge, "Jackie's back!" He cried.

The screen switched back to Fowler's screaming face as he told us, "I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back! We have to contain the situation before we all wind up on the eleven o'clock news!"

Ratchet -knowing Optimus's robots "in disguise" speech by spark- quickly opened up a groundbridge for us to run through. And, we did. Bulk was practically pushing us over, so that he could get out first. When we exited the portal, a few things became immediately apparent. First, it was night, so visibility was lowered. Second, Wheeljack was bent over, smoke rising from his rotator cuff, where he was shot. Third, we were visible, very visible. The bright green groundbridge closed behind us.

Agent Fowler flew behind the dark blue version of Skyquake, as he jumped behind cover and shot at us. We ran away from the fire, and towards Wheeljack. The Decepticon ceased his fire before we had the chance to shoot back. I heard other blaster fire in the distance. We were not alone.

We reached the wrecker. Wheeljack swayed as he tried to stand back up.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead cried as he caught his wrecker friend as he started to fall. Bulkhead helped his friend back to his peds.

The blaster fire ceased yet again in the distance. Arcee, Bee, and I found Fowler's plane flying off farther in the sky and decided to follow. The Decepticon was caught –trapped by three Autobots- but not by us. Two mechs and one femme prepared to fire, but weren't given the chance.

"Dreadwing," one of the mechs called, "surrender, you have no place to run!"

The Decepticon took a moment, looked around his gas-station environment, and scanned Fowler's plane. Now was the time for us to move in and—

Blaster fire crashed into one of the station's filling stations, and the entire scene erupted in flames. I dove to the ground. An explosion consumed the area, and lit up the night. Dreadwing flew out of the explosion, and fled. Not more than a minute later was the sky stained by smoke darker than the black sky.

Bee, Arcee, and I were relatively unscathed, but I was unsure about the other three. I made my best attempt to help one of them, the mech closest to me, but he wouldn't accept it. He went back to his own teammates, checked in with them, and then walked back to Wheeljack's ship. I shook my head and followed Arcee and Bee back to Bulk, Optimus, and the injured wrecker.

Wheeljack grunted, "Dreadwing rigged the place to blow."

Bulkhead asked his friend, "Dreadwing?"

"Actually," Arcee finished Bulkhead's thought as she walked up to Wheeljack and said, "That was your handy work, Sparky."

Bulkhead explained, "It's called a gas station. Kind of like an energon depot. Doesn't mix well with blaster fire."

"Huh," Wheeljack said, completely uninterested in what Bulk had to say about Earth and human things. He started to walk towards his ship and said, "Well, our Con's getting away."

Optimus walked in front of Wheeljack, stopped, and effectively blocked the wrecker's path. "Wheeljack," Optimus said in an authoritative tone, "there are other considerations. While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead."

Wheeljack spat, "I'm not a youngling, Prime."

"Excuse me?" Optimus asked. "I did not hear what you had to say."

"It was nothing," Wheeljack begrudgingly said, "sir."

Wheeljack's teammates came walking from his ship. The group consisted of three mechs and one femme. One of the mechs had both of his arms around the shoulders of the other two mechs that helped carry him. The four walked up to our group and stopped. A large orange and gold mech, one of the mechs that carried his teammate, spoke, "Wheeljack," he said, "The Jackhammer is ready to go when you are."

"Good," Wheeljack said back, "We'll drop Bumper off and go catch our Con."

Bulkhead interjected, "Hey Jackie, you aren't looking so good yourself. Maybe you both should visit our medic."

"Fine." Wheeljack said to his men, "We'll get a quick check-up, and then return to our job."

Bulkhead asked, "Jackie, what is your job anyway? Whataya doing way out here," He gestured to the three mechs and one femme, "with a new crew?"

"Don't get me wrong Bulk," Wheeljack told his friends, "The new metal's great, but they're no wreckers." He explained, "They're refugees who owe me one."

"We have names, you know!" One of the mechs yelled. He was the other mech who supported the injured bot. He was of medium height. He had a turquoise paint job. He wanted attention. He pounded his fist against his chest and said, "My name's Riptide." He nodded at the small-ish salmon colored mech in between him and the big orange mech, "The small fry's named Bumper," Riptide said, "and the large mech's—"

The big orange mech interrupted Riptide and said, "My designation is Firewall."

The light purple femme stretched next to Firewall and said, "You can call me Jumpstart." She stretched some more. "Geez," she said, "You bots wouldn't guess how cramped it was on that ship. Your base isn't anything like that, is it?" she asked.

"No." Optimus replied plainly. "We have enough space to accommodate all of you."

"Good," Jumpstart said.

Wheeljack rolled his optics.

"Ratchet," Optimus COM'd his friend, "Open the groundbridge and prepare Med-bay for two Autobots."

…..

The Nemesis locked onto a homing beacon. Soundwave alerted us to this. Megatron commanded for us to alter our course and meet the signal. Once we arrived, our ship opened its hanger door. I waited in anticipation. Vehicons lead our guest straight to the command center. The door to the command center slid open, and a large navy blue mech with gold detail and a silver undercoat walked through.

I covered my mouth with my servos and squealed, "Dreadwing!" I felt overwhelmed with energy and joy. I ran to the mech from my position near Megatron, and gave my friend a hug.

"It's good to see you too Shadow."

"It's been far too long Dreadwing." I could feel my Lord's gaze and pulled away from the embrace.

He looked me up and down, "You've changed your paint back its original coat," he said with a raised optic ridge.

"Long story," I said, "anyway, what are you doing here?!" I asked excitedly.

Dreadwing looked over my shoulder at Lord Megatron. I got the picture. I stepped to the side. "We'll talk later," I said.

Dreadwing smiled at me, nodded, and walked up to our lord. Dreadwing dropped to one knee and said, "Lord Megatron, I live to serve."

"Rise Dreadwing," Megatron commanded, "loyalty such as yours is a rare commodity."

 _Ha ha ha… Sarcastic nervous laughter. Only because that sentence could have meant that I'm not loyal. Wait a second. Opposite of rare… Is he calling me common?_

Dreadwing stood tall. "Mine runs deep and true," he said. "Yet, it is not loyalty alone that brought me here."

"Oh?" Megatron raised one of his large eyebrows.

"I seek confirmation of the demise of one whom I considered a brother."

Megatron asked, "How did you learn of his passing?"

"My twin and I shared a split spark," Dreadwing explained, "our metal is but two halves of the same life force. Even across the galaxy I sensed when he emerged from stasis on this planet… And when his spark was no more."

Megatron opened his eyes wider, and his mouth fell open. He looked over to Soundwave for affirmation. Soundwave played a recording of Skyquake's death.

"It is true Skyquake perished at the hands of the Autobots. Though, not in fact, under my watch."

"Then by the pit, every last Autobot on this accursed world will pay!" Dreadwing yelled.

 _Thank Primus I'm not an Autobot anymore. Hahahahaha haha ha._

Megatron cautioned, "The Autobots will be punished for their crime, and many others, how and when I see fit."

 _Wait! Many others? Please don't have me on that list. Please?_

"But Master—"

"Conflicting agendas will only result in chaos! And failure. You would be wise to remember that Dreadwing." Megatron glared, "You are under my command now, and as such, you will follow my lead." Dreadwing glared down at the ground.

 _Yeah… no. He's not going to do that._

I broke the long tense silence, "So Dreadwing," I asked him, "do you want a tour?"

"A tour?"

"Trust me," I said, "You'll want one." I turned to Megatron, "My Lord, may I?"

Megatron raised an eyebrow and looked at me for a moment. He then lowered it and sighed, "Do as you see fit," he said.

I victoriously bawled my servo into a fist, and then jerked my elbow downward, "Yes!" I cheered.

Before Dreadwing could say no, I excitedly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the command center. As soon as the doors slid shut behind us, I let go of him and started to walk towards the hanger. Dreadwing followed me.

"First thing's first," I said out of Soundwave's range, "You seem pretty pissed, so we can start with things I'm not supposed to show you."

Dreadwing gave me a weirdly confused look.

"By you," I clarified, "I meant mechs who are irrationally angry."

Dreadwing shifted his gaze back to the ground. We walked further down the main hallway.

"Hey Dreadwing," I called, "do you want to go to the vault, database, ' **special** ' communications, or hanger?"

"Where is this 'special' communications?"

"In the hanger."

"Then, we start and end our tour there."

"Good choice."

We walked on closer.

"Say, Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know that I—"

"You had this mixture of a look between rebellious and calculating." We walked through the doors into the hanger, "I just assumed you were formulating a plan." I walked over to a long desk and a few monitors on the side of the room. I pointed, "This is where you can find communications that don't interfere with the main, and can search for information."

"Thank you Shadow." Dreadwing went right to work. He found coordinates in a forest area first, and then created an open channel to Wheeljack's space ship. Before he made his next move, he asked me for spare parts. I got the feeling that he wanted to build some explosives, so I went to storage and got him the parts. Dreadwing went to work making them. All the while we caught up. When he decided that he made a sufficient amount, he sent the channel to Wheeljack.

Dreadwing said, "Wheeljack! I know you're out there, listening. I have a proposition for you," Dreadwing stopped transmitting. Dreadwing input and sent a location. "Meet me at these coordinates... if you have the spark." Dreadwing ended the link.

"You do realize that you are attacking an Autobot that had nothing to do with Skyquake," I asked him, "right?"

"Yes," he replied, "but I have much larger fish to fry."

"Ooh," I exclaimed, _So, Optimus? "_ You're catching onto Earth terminology rather quickly," I commented.

"Thank you," he replied with his head bowed. "We should place these explosives, and start my plan."

"Hold on for just one moment," I said.

"Do you not want to come?"

"I want to come Dreadwing," I paused, "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

"So then, you're accompanying me?"

"I am, but only as to keep you safe."

"I understand." Dreadwing patted my head, "You always strove for the noble pursuits."

I smiled. _Aww. He called me noble… Indirectly._

We gathered the explosives, transformed (at this point the explosives were in our cockpits), and we flew towards the shipping dock location. Dreadwing placed many of his explosives on crates. Next, we went to the forest location. Dreadwing placed his explosives along a valley path and a dead end. Once done, my friend stood out in the open, and I hid in the tree line.

Dreadwing waited in the open forest. Wheeljack eventually found the con, and walked toward him, when about seven lengths out, the wrecker stopped.

"I wasn't certain you'd come," Dreadwing said.

"I don't like unfinished business," Wheeljack joked.

Both mechs got into readied battle stances. They glared at each other. Dreadwing reached for an explosive on his belt and threw the jagged disk-like item at the wrecker. At the same time, Wheeljack threw an explosive grenade at Dreadwing's device. The two intercepted in a large explosion. Smoke covered the battlefield. Wheeljack ran through the cover, swords extended, at Dreadwing. He jumped up high, and then slashed down swords first. Dreadwing backed up and dodged. Wheeljack pulled his swords from the ground and stood back up. Dreadwing started to run away. Wheeljack followed. They slid down a Cliffside and out of my sight. I didn't follow immediately as to not give away my position.

I sighed, and then transformed into my jet form and flew through Dreadwing's trap path. Boulders were scattered, but there were no signs of any harmed Autobot. I landed on the high ground near the valley's dead end.

Wheeljack moved closer to the 'trapped' Dreadwing. He said, "If you're thinking about flying out of here—"

"Think again," Bulkhead finished. Bulk was on my level; he aimed his blasters down at Dreadwing. Dreadwing smiled and looked up at an explosive placed near Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!" Wheeljack screamed.

The device beeped and blew the Cliffside. First, a large flaming sphere grew, and then Bulkhead along with an avalanche of dirt fell onto Wheeljack and the valley floor. Dreadwing flew up through the smoke and dust cloud of the aftermath. He flew down to my on-looking position and smiled at the wreckage.

"They're not dead," I said, "It's never that easy to kill an Autobot."

"Then let's go to phase two and kill the Prime."

 _Optimus won't die. I don't want him to._

"Fine," I said, "But Megatron will be pissed."

"He killed my brother."

"I-I know but, it could be best if we just quit while we're ahead. I mean, sending a message can be just as powerful as—"

"As what?"

"You know what Dreadwing, I'm not going to argue. You do what you plan to, I'm going to call base and talk to Snowstorm."

"Who is this Snowstorm you speak of?" Dreadwing asked suspiciously. "I have never heard of a mech by that name in Lord Megatron's service."

"You're right," I said, "she's a new recruit. A brilliant thinker, whom you should meet."

"Oh. We can finish this conversation once I dig out the wrecker known as Bulkhead."

Dreadwing jumped down and continued his work, I called base.

"Hello, Snowstorm?" I asked.

"This is Matrix, how can I help you today?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey May, could you please put Snow on?"

"Hold on…"

Matrix got Snowstorm.

"Shadow," the intelligence officer asked, "where are you?"

"Some forest," I said.

"Well, if you send me your coordinates I can send you a groundbridge."

"No," I told her, "actually, I was just calling to inform you that Dreadwing is planning to snuff Optimus's spark."

"What? What are you doing there?"

"Well, long story short, I went with Dreadwing to make sure that he didn't die. While he is going through with one of his rage induced plans."

"You should get out of there."

"I actually tried to stop it."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just to be clear, I am an onlooker. I am not putting myself in danger or anything. Unless of course if Dreadwing gets in trouble. Then, I will most certainly enter the fight."

"Why are you calling then?"

"Just to inform you of my whereabouts. I didn't want to seem suspicious or anything."

"Well, okay. I'm not really sure how to respond. Megatron still thinks you two are, alone together, on the ship."

 _Well, we're still both alone together, but now we're in nature. Ha ha, Optimus._

"I see…Matrix seems kind of pissed at me. Could you tell her that I'm sorry for whatever I did?"

"Yes, just don't die or anything. A single scratch and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Listen, I have to go, Dreadwing is done with digging out Bulkhead. Thanks Snow." I ended the COM link.

Dreadwing walked up to me, dragging Bulkhead.

"Could you hoist him onto my jet form please?" he asked me.

"Of course."

Dreadwing transformed. He lowered one of his wings to the ground; I pushed Bulkhead onto Dreadwing's cockpit. I transformed into my jet form as well.

"Thank you." Dreadwing flew upward; I followed him to the next location.

"It was no problem."

"No," Dreadwing clarified, "thank you for coming out with me for this. I know how much disobeying command frightens you."

 _It frightens Ghost a lot more, but thanks for the consideration._

"Thanks for your consideration Dreadwing, but a lot has happened since I last saw you. And, to be clear here, I was not ordered not to ensure you wouldn't die."

"That's incase someone asks I assume… So, how was your call?"

"Snowstorm's well. She is more or less going to safeguard me from Megatron's hypothetical scorn."

"Seems honorable."

"Yes, up until the point where you realize that she's only helping me out as long as it benefits her."

"Hmm, so you would say she adheres to logic and reason?"

"Ha, just like Shockwave."

We approached a shipping yard. We flew down into the maze of shipping crates and transformed. I helped Dreadwing tie up Bulkhead with electric cuffs. I then flew to a safe on-looking position.

The Autobots arrived; they landed in Wheeljack's spaceship. Optimus and Wheeljack got out and entered the maze. They found Bulkhead.

Dreadwing pinged me. Apparently Megatron had opened up a communications link with my friend. Dreadwing sent me the link to listen, but not to get involved with.

"Dreadwing," Megatron called, "Where are you?"

"I am pursuing my Destiny Lord Megatron."

 _Vector Sigma, that is so cliché dude._

"Did I not order you to stand down?" Megatron asked with annoyance in his tone.

"Forgive me, one true master. But it is my hope that vanquishing Optimus Prime will earn your respect."

 _You already have his respect! Dude, just don't…_

"Optimus is not so easily disposed of…"

 _I know… Megatron…I know._

"As I keep trying to explain to all of those who **foolishly** attempt it."

I looked back down at the Autobots. Optimus was gone, and Wheeljack was attempting to diffuse the explosive.

"I assure you master, in but a few moments, Optimus and two others will be blown to atoms."

 _Hahaha haha ha. We're two others. Ha. But… Yeah, no. No one's going to die._

"I will allow it Dreadwing, in memory of your departed twin. But only this once." Megatron hung up.

I COM'd Dreadwing, "Just a heads up, Optimus is not with the two wreckers. I'm standing by if you need help."

"Thank you Shadow," Dreadwing hung up.

I heard Optimus call from afar. He was projecting his voice across this plain, "Dreadwing," he yelled, "if you are anything like Skyquake: I know that you value loyalty and honor."

Dreadwing projected in response, "Is there a point to your bluster **Prime**?"

 _How does he say Prime, as if it's an insult? That tone is a feat of Decepticon engineering. I honestly have no idea how he does it._

Optimus yelled back, "Only that Megatron knows nothing of those principles. He lives solely for destruction and conquest. But, there is another path: deactivate the bomb."

Dreadwing pulled out his large blaster, jumped down from his position, and shot in the direction of Optimus's voice. It seemed to me, that the two were playing a version of hide and seek. Bulkhead got free –but still had an explosive on his chest- and ran in the direction of the blaster fire. I jumped down onto the wall of crates and followed. I made sure to stay out of sight. I jumped from atop one wall of stacked crates to the next. I could no longer see the battle, but I could hear it. I ran towards my teammate's position. I saw Optimus climb one of the stacks. I dropped to my stomach and lay flat. I did not want to give away my position just yet.

Optimus shot down at Dreadwing from atop the crates. Dreadwing followed Optimus onto my level. Optimus ran away and fired, Dreadwing followed and fired back. Optimus jumped back onto the ground level. Dreadwing followed Optimus down. I got back up and jumped from atop my path of stacked crates to new paths of stacked crates, so that I would not lose sight of my comrade. Optimus ran toward the towering crate-moving device. He climbed it. It was 'sky scrapingly' tall, and he climbed it while undetected by Dreadwing.

 _Oh Scrap._

Dreadwing walked closer to the tower, scouting for Optimus. The Prime jumped on the crane's claw device, and rode it down onto Dreadwing. Dreadwing was caught underneath the claw. I quickly dashed over to my downed comrade. I jumped from my stack, and landed beside Dreadwing's trapped self. The claw looked far too heavy for me to move. Because I couldn't free him, I pulled out my swords as to defend my teammate from the enemy.

All three Autobots converged on our location. They were maybe a stride away.

Optimus commanded, "Dreadwing, diffuse the bomb, or fall victim to your own device."

Bulkhead looked down at the bomb strapped to his chest and winced.

Dreadwing looked at me, and then at Optimus. He responded, "I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother."

 _Vector sigma, you are a loyal idiot._

Optimus responded, "Then we will in turn gladly join the All Spark with our brother."

Wheeljack added, "And with you. You'll never shake us."

Bulkhead gave both of his teammates confused looks. Optimus and Wheeljack stood by their words. Bulkhead then looked at me. I mouthed, 'I don't know', when his look seemingly asked me what I thought we should do.

Wheeljack and Dreadwing then went into a glaring contest. Optimus glared at Dreadwing as well for added affect.

Bulkhead looked back down at the bomb and winced again.

I looked down to my comrade and asked, "Dreadwing?"

He replied, "Very Well."

Optimus and Wheeljack removed the claw from Dreadwing. I put away one of my swords as to offer him my servo. Dreadwing took it, and I helped him up. He turned to the explosive on Bulkhead's chest and calmly tore out a single blue wire. The countdown on the bomb halted. Bulkhead let out a large sigh of relief.

Wheeljack looked over to Bulkhead and said, "I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow… Or the red."

 _Ha! Vector sigma Wheeljack! Do you even know how to diffuse… you know what? I'm just going to assume that he isn't very experienced and forget he ever said anything. Yes, forget right after it stops becoming funny, or blackmail._

Dreadwing pulled out his little "human cell phone looking" device and pressed a button on the bottom touchscreen half of the console. Many explosions across this area initiated. For a second, the Autobots were distracted. Dreadwing ran to the edge of the dock, as did I. The Autobots fired at us, so I deflected their lasers with my sword. Dreadwing transformed, not hit by lasers, and flew. I quickly did the same. He accelerated upward, and I followed. We flew to the ship, arrived in the hanger, and walked to the command center. We were silent. He had failed, and I hadn't tried to assist him. We were both failures as Decepticons. Once we got inside, Dreadwing kneeled in front of Megatron. I stopped beside him.

 _Here we go again…_

"Optimus Prime still lives," Megatron bellowed. "As do you Dreadwing," Megatron said in a surprised tone.

 _Wait, you expected him to… Snowstorm didn't tell you I went. Oh dear Primus, Dreadwing, please do not bring it up._

"And that is a victory," he continued, "How ever small… As Skyquake so tragically discovered."

 _Oh, no… Dude you can't just say that! You are being unequivocally mean._

"Speak to me not of my twin, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing said, "For I am here on Earth to obey your will, and yours alone."

 _Oh my Primus, Dreadwing sounds defeated. Was his spirit broken?_

Megatron smiled deviously.

"Though my Lord,"

 _Oh don't, don't do it._

"I must admit,"

I turned away from my friend and covered my face with my servo.

"That I would not be here, if it weren't for Shadow."

 _Vector Sigma! He did it. Scrap in the fragging pit!_

Megatron stared at me. I forced both of my arms down to my sides, but kept my gaze lowered.

Snowstorm interjected, "Lord Megatron, if I may… It was you who said "I will be quite surprised if we ever set eyes, upon Dreadwing again." What Shadow did ultimately lead to a good action."

 _Oh, thank Primus for Snowstorm! I love that femme! She is my new best friend! She is like, at the top of the list of people I would risk my life for. Yes!_ I mentally sang: _Megatron's advisor just saved my aft- Megatron's advisor just saved my aft!_

Megatron questioned Dreadwing, "Is this true? Did Shadow join you in your efforts to disobey the chain of command."

 _Oh scrap! Oh Vector Sigma, I am not out of the water yet._

"My Lord," Dreadwing said, "she was not ordered by you, not to ensure I wouldn't die."

 _Oh yes! Way to go Dreadwing! I love you! You are right up there with Snowstorm! Both of you guys are the best fragging Decepticons I know._

"Her words?" Megatron asked, "Hmm… Shadow, did you actually go and join Dreadwing as a fighter?"

"Onlooker…"

"You fought Optimus alone?!"

"Dreadwing was there…"

Megatron sighed, "You do realize just how irresponsible your actions were, right?"

"Yes my Lord," I said, "Just as you understand my desire to keep my comrades safe."

"Yes, I know the exact same feeling. However, next time… there won't be a next time."

I mentally interjected, _I apologize even though I know it's lies. Eminem's great: Another artist for Ghost to know._

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good," my Lord said, "you are released. Dreadwing, I wish to debrief with you."

"Of course my Lord," said Dreadwing.

I left the command center and exhaled in relief. I then exited the Nemesis, as quickly as I could. I flew down to Jasper; I hoped that Wheeljack was still there. I transformed into my car mode and drove down the highway. I swerved through traffic. He had to be here, I just knew it.

Up ahead, I saw him: An extremely cool looking racecar with his color pattern and design. He seemed to be driving with Striker and a few other Autobot-looking cars. Why did I think they were Autobots? Well, if their weird color combinations didn't give them away, the fact that they drove in a pack certainly did. I sped towards them.

…

Later… on the Nemesis…

I looked down at my peds, I felt trapped. Snowstorm was a manipulative femme. She would not fool me again -in the future- hopefully.

"Shadow?" Snowstorm asked.

She diverted my attention for a brief moment. _She tricked me. This was a trick somehow. I just know it._

"Sorry," I said, "I dozed off for a minute there."

Snowstorm convinced me that the first step to fixing my reputation, was regaining Matrix's favor. I mean: I understood her point. Matrix was one of the more social bots. With her support, I could easily recapture the backing of Vehicons and Knockout. With Knockout comes Breakdown. With the drones and medical staff behind me, so would Soundwave follow. I did not bother with Airachnid. I hated her with all of my might.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you go first?"

Snowstorm said that Matrix was jealous of me. She feared that mechs would choose me as a mate over her. Which had some pull (considering I was born a cybertronian), but Snow just wanted to make sure that Matrix didn't fear me. To do this we were, all three of us, participating in a trust exercise in which we would tell each other the mechs we like. Childish, I know, but what could I do? If anything, Ghost should have been here with us, but Megatron had control of her, doing something at least semi-important. Besides, I knew her answer to this. It was more than obvious.

"Okay," Snowstorm said as she looked at both of us, "I don't really like anyone. I don't really read personal cues, so I also don't think any one likes me."

"Lame!" Matrix said.

"What about Soundwave?" I asked. "You two have pretty good chemistry."

"Wow," Matrix commented, "I totally see them being a thing."

I turned to Matrix, "You know who I could see her with…"

"Who?"

"Starscream or Shockwave."

"Who's Shockwave?" Matrix asked the two of us.

"A dead scientist," Snowstorm replied.

"He's not dead," I said, "There was no proof. Anyway, Shockwave is all into logic and reason and all that strategic stuff that Snow likes."

Matrix nudged Snowstorm's shoulder, "Looks like we know who you'll marry."

"Marry?"

"Oh yeah, you don't have the same thing. Forgot we were aliens for a second there."

"Matrix, they have something similar. Just as Girlfriend, Boyfriend and Soul mate translate to sparkmate in their language, our term of marriage translates to something they call bonding."

"Weird."

"It's not weird, it's just foreign."

"One might even say," I paused for dramatic affect, "Alien."

Snow smirked, and Matrix laughed.

"So Shadow," Snowstorm asked, "Who do you like… and why?"

"Ooh," I said sarcastically, "The "and why" part is so scary." Matrix laughed, I continued, "On the Nemesis, Megatron and Dreadwing. On earth, Optimus and Wheeljack."

Matrix let out a sigh of relief.

"Two sets of rivals," Snowstorm commented.

"Ah! Autobots!" Matrix joked.

I nudged at her shoulder, "Grow up. Anyway, Autobots first right? Optimus because he has this large moral conscience. Not Optimus because he's far too protective. Wheeljack because he's fun and has swords. Not Wheeljack because even though he's a scientist, he can be really dimwitted sometimes."

"So then," Snowstorm asked, "just to be clear, no Autobots?"

"Nope," I said, "No Autobots… As for the Decepticons, it's harder to explain. I guess I know both mechs pretty well and feel as if we connect."

Matrix asked, "So… Which con do you like more?"

"I don't know May. I have like this real excitement around Dreadwing. We always seem to have a really good time. But, I also have a feeling like Megatron really cares for me and on top of that I think we—"

Snowstorm cut in, "Have chemistry?"

"Yeah, chemistry. Anyway," I asked her, knowing that she had some insights I did not, "who do you think I should go for?"

Snowstorm said, "Megatron. You did say that you think he cares for you. Besides, Dreadwing has that whole irrational anger thing."

"Yeah," Matrix commented, "I think it's better to go with the taller, stronger, more powerful mech."

"You think?"

"Yeah!" Matrix exclaimed.

"And you Snowstorm?"

"Of course. I could definitely see you two being bonded to each other."

I blushed, looked down at my peds, and said, "That's a little too much forward thinking."

"Yeah Snow!" Matrix said, "You gotta back it up. I haven't even told you who I like yet."

"Knockout?"

"What? No!" Matrix screamed. She said, "Knockout and Bumblebee."

"You like Bee?"

"That nickname is soo cute! Yeah, I like the muscle car, so what?"

"Nothing!" I waved my arms in front of me, "That's completely fine."

"Thoughts?"

"I've never met this Autobot, so I'd have to say Knockout."

"Bee is more loyal and less narcissistic, so I'd say Autobot. But I'm just kinda biased, so you can ignore my input."

"Kinda?" Matrix asked, "You were on their side, for like, two months!"

"About that… Snow, is Dreadwing ever going to find out about that? Because he really hates Autobots at the moment."

"No," Snowstorm said, "past is past. But on the subject of the future, you should make your move on Megatron."

"Yeah! Make your move! You've both waited long enough."

"Okay…" I hesitated, "I'll do it… But not because of peer pressure or anything."

"Yeah," Matrix agreed, "Not because of peer pressure. I'd just wait forever, you know, no peer pressure."

"Ha ha," I said, "Funny joke Matrix. But in all seriousness, I think you might want to check out Wheeljack."

"Wheeljack? Why Wheeljack?"

"You haven't met him yet, but you two have this intense energy that emanates from the both of you. You both don't always adhere to rules and like to have fun. That's enough of a connection in my view."

"Hey," Matrix joked, "Don't try to sell me to the Autobots in front of our security detail's other half."

Snowstorm nudged Matrix, "Hey! We are not a thing!"

…

Ghost's POV

My processor ached something fierce. My spark pounded against its chamber. I felt like death. I was death. That was my mission. Death. I drove in my cybertronian all-terrain vehicular mode down the dirt road. My outlier ability was in play. I was invisible. I was in another dimension: a place I once heard humans call the "Shadow-Zone". I continued towards the set of coordinates that Soundwave had provided for me earlier. He told me that this was a one-chance shot. At least that's what I thought he said. Snowstorm wasn't there to translate. Our Communications Chief was silent. He gave me the coordinates, activated a groundbridge, and pointed towards it. Shadow wasn't even there to wish me luck. I wish she was. Megatron was grave. He was serious. The Autobots had to pay. For whatever they did, they had to pay. And I was –am- a Decepticon. I have to follow my orders. I always do.

I was almost at the coordinates. I slowed down, transformed into my bipedal form, and continued to walk on the dirt path. I was in the middle of a large Earth forest. The trees were tall; they rose many lengths above me, and continued into the sky. In my "Shadow-Zone" I walked through the tree trunks, and kept an eye out for the signal. The set of coordinates was attached to a Decepticon Signal Beacon. I was told that the signal had been placed on Striker. I kept my optics open for any Autobots. My mission concerned all of them. And if I could help it, I would not fail.

I spotted one Autobot who had trailed off from the group. He was small and salmon-colored. I strengthened my ability. My vision improved by ten-fold. I felt the air particles being ripped apart at the touch of my metal. I felt the weight of the blade –attached to the tip of my pointer finger- that made the edge of my digit into a talon. I moved towards my target. He was small, weak, and scrawny-looking. I jerked my arm through him, in an upward motion. My claw sliced through his spark chamber. The sensation was as easy as I heard humans say slicing a knife through soft butter was. The spark faded into nothingness. His metal frame fell to the forest floor. I thought it would crash. But it didn't make a single sound. I moved on. I had to. I felt my motivation slowly slipping. I would not give up yet. I would not fail Lord Megatron.

I continued to walk through the forest and searched for the rest of my targets. I was almost hoping that I wouldn't come upon them. I didn't like how the last one made my spark sink. It felt all covered in tar, and dragged my mood down lower. But, I let the thoughts pass. I continued on.

I spotted a large orange and gold mech. He walked in an open plain. He peered into the tree line. I didn't want to waste time. I walked up to him. He searched through the trees. I stood right in front of his optics. I was invisible to him. I winded my arm back, and held it in the air for a moment. My servo shook. I heightened my ability. Air molecules exploded. My claw crashed through his chest. I withdrew my blade. The resulting air pressure caused his metal to get sucked into the space where his spark used to be, and then rebounded. Chunks of his husk exploded in front of me. He burst. It was as simple as that. He was gone.

"Firewall!" a mech screamed in the distance.

He was in a field. His paint was turquoise. His expression continued to scream, but he produced no sound. He wasn't the only one. He was standing next to three other Autobots: two femmes and one mech. I decreased my ability and slid through the air towards my next target. He appeared hurt. _Autobot scum. Weak._

The silver and gold femme screamed through a link, "Yes, Ratchet! Send a Groundbridge! We need one now!"

This enemy seemed more of a threat. _Soundwave must not have blocked their communications. I cannot allow them to flee. I cannot fail._ I strode up to this talking femme. She cowered. My ability strengthened. Air burst. Blasters fired. I thrust my blade towards her. _Blaster fire?_ Laser fire changed the direction of my blow. Boom. Crash. The femme lay in the distance, the bottom half of her torso was torn. A fissure ran from my incision below her chassis down through one of her legs. She was grounded. Broken. More laser fire. Was I? I was hit. The Autobots were hitting me. I lessened the power of my ability. I slid back into the safety of the "shadow-zone". Their fire whizzed through me. I was safe. _Odd._

"Help," the femme called, "Wheeljack, help! I can't move… Oh, Primus! I can't move my legs!"

But she had no complete pair to move. The poor thing couldn't even transform. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure whether to finish her off, or to end the more pertinent threats first.

"Striker!" the white Autobot mech yelled.

 _It was that mech._ That was the mech who shot at me. Or, he shot at me first. That had to be corrected. I walked up to the mech. I strengthened my ability. The air around my armor was destroyed. I guess that's what drew him to me. He turned to face me and attempted to fire. I slashed down into his blaster, and successfully destroyed whatever he would transform back into his servo. A laser hit me in the back. I slid back into the safety of the "shadow-zone". _So, I can be hurt… Only when I'm attacking. Only then. I'll have to be more careful in my moments of attack._ The sound of a large energy charge pulled me away from my thoughts. I turned to face the sound. It was a groundbridge: the Autobots' groundbridge.

Another Autobot talked to his comrades through a COM link. He was turquoise. "Base," he screamed, "We need backup!"

I walked towards this mech.

He continued screaming, "fall back? We need backup!" I noticed that there was a look of terror on his face when I walked closer. He told his base, "She's immobilized! I'm not going to leave a teammate to die!"

 _Enhance._ I felt all of reality so clearly, the matter I stood in felt like putty that I could mold. And I did. Slice: my blade through his processor. His head existed no more. Lasers struck the air I inhabited. _Ouch._ I was pushed back a few strides. A light purple femme shot at me from a far. Her teammate's body crashed against the darkened ground. I fell back to safety. _These Autobots annoy me to no end._

I felt hurt. My metal ached, especially where the laser fire had hit. I started to feel my own pain. _Odd._ My limbs felt heavier as I moved. Was I? Was I growing tired? _No_ , I thought to myself, _I cannot fail._ I repeated to myself, _I must not fail._

Autobots sprung from the swirling green vortex: one, two, three, four… the four from before. The four who aided Megatron in the pacification of Unicron. They would soon meet their end… The Autobots rushed out to their fallen teammate. I looked back to the groundbridge that they had entered from. It had to go. I could not allow them to escape. I enhanced my ability and tore through it. The groundbridge collapsed in on itself. It was no more. It fell with such a potent force that -momentarily- I could not hear. It was in this moment of my dulled senses that the Autobots discussed their plan to destroy me. By the time I had regained my sensibilities and turned around, I saw the back of the final Autobot running into the forest. They all ran. I followed. Resistance was futile. Megatron would win. Why couldn't they all see that?

I followed on foot at first. But, my legs soon grew tired. I was growing tired. I wasn't sure for how much longer I could hold on. So, I transformed and drove through the "shadow-zone" shadowed forest, looking for signs of the Autobots. I followed their trail into a new open field. I transformed again. Something seemed off about this situation. Optimus Prime stood in the middle of the field. I walked up to him. I knew it looked like a trap, but some part of me just didn't care. He was taller than me: I looked up to him. I swung my claw back, enhanced my ability, and struck. My blade dug into his chest, and then I slid back into the "shadow-zone". My talon swooshed through him as I fell forward. The Autobots, all of them except Prime, had been on the perimeter of the field. They fired at me the moment that I had touched their leader. Their laser fire hurt. I mentally cursed myself for giving in. It was just pain. Why couldn't I handle pain?

I bawled my servo into a fist and slammed it hard against the ground. I needed a new strategy. I needed to try. But, I couldn't. I didn't want to. I didn't want to get hurt anymore. I just wanted it all to be over. _Failure…_ that word entered my thoughts again. I didn't want to be that. I couldn't be that. There's no way he would accept me if I was that. _What would my creator think?_ I tried to hone in on that thought. I had to. I had to think about what he would do. _A hardened Decepticon: A loyal warrior. He wouldn't give up. No, Tarn would never give up. He wouldn't._ I tried to put myself into his position. But, he always had his team to back him up, and I did not. I had no team. I was alone. And if I couldn't strike Optimus, because his Autobots treated him like the DJD treated Tarn, then I would stop that comparison. I would take out the members until only Prime remained, and then I would finish the job.

I stood. The Autobots were dispersing. They fled back into the woods. I followed. I needed to get them alone. I would kill one at a time if I had to. Eventually they would all fall. The first Autobot that caught my eye was slow. I didn't have to speed up my pace in order to catch up to him. He was large, round, a wrecker: Bulkhead. He kept his optics open and cautiously walked through the forest. I strode up to him. I enhanced my ability, and slashed into his back. My blade slit through layer upon layer of his thick armor. Someone shot at me from behind. I became intangible again. Bulkhead fell to the ground. I looked back at the Autobot who had shot at me. It was their yellow scout: Bumblebee. My limbs felt heavy, and I didn't feel much like moving them, not for much longer. I slumped towards the scout. I held one of my arms and felt energon trail down it. _Getting shot…_ I thought to myself. _If I attack, I'll be shot…_ I could feel my spark beat rising. _I'll be hurt._ I thought to myself. _I'll be hurt._

I enhanced my ability and slashed into one of the Autobot scout's guns. He shot me with his other. I fell back into the "shadow-zone". His arm was as destroyed as the white Autobot mech from before. I was growing sloppy. I wasn't being as calculating as before. I wasn't killing as many. I had to improve. But, I didn't feel like lifting my arms anymore to strike. I didn't even feel like lifting my legs. The Autobot scout rushed over to his round green teammate. I didn't follow. I had to strike when they were alone. I limped off into the forest. I kept my optics open for any Autobots that might have been walking alone. I continued for some time –I had to pass groups of two or three Autobots- that was until I came upon one all out by herself. Her paintjob was the color of light purple. I limped to her side. It was difficult for me to lift my arms. I enhanced my ability. I felt the air around my blade explode as I channeled as much energy to it as I could. I thrust it into her chest, through her spark chamber. I felt her spark fade. And then I was shot. I fell back to the ground. I was done. This –existing- was getting harder by the second, and I did not want to exert my ability any more. I transformed, drove a reasonable distance away from the Autobot-scum and their dead. And I relieved myself of my outlier ability. I returned to the normal world –in the same dimension as all of the other Decepticons- and I opened a COM link with the Nemesis.

"This is Ghost," I said. I paused and thought of a way to explain my predicament, but decided that excuses would only waste time and energy. I told our Chief Communications Officer Soundwave, "I need a groundbridge. I cannot hold out for much longer."

Within the minute a groundbridge appeared. I walked through it, and entered the command center. Megatron was waiting for me on the other side. I didn't have the energy to give a full report, or to give the semantics of my failed mission.

"Ghost," my Lord said, "Report. How did you do?"

 _I failed._ I dropped to one knee and told him, "I have extinguished a minimum of four Autobot sparks."

Lord Megatron raised an optic ridge an asked, "Optimus?"

"No," I said, before thinking back to my strike through his chest plating. "Maybe," I corrected myself, "If he bled out."

"And the others?" Lord Megatron asked me. "Who are the confirmed deceased?"

"No Autobot I could recognize. One was orange, one was pink, one was purple, and one was a greenish-blue."

Megatron turned away from me and said, "That is not bad for a test-run."

 _This is not bad for a test run?_ I thought to myself, _I am in tatters. My armor looks like scrap, and I'm leaking energon, and you think that qualifies as "Not Bad"?_

"Though," Lord Megatron continued, "You have much room for improvement."

I glared at the metal floor. "Improvement?" I spat aloud, "Improvement!" My voice was weak from exhaustion as I tried to ask him, "How could I—"

Lord Megatron interrupted me. "Ghost," he said monotonously, "I am your Lord, respect me as such."

I screamed at him in the back of my mind. I was tired, and hurt, and the pain only grew as the rest of me felt like curling up into a ball and dying.

"However," Megatron said, "I will excuse your outburst on the grounds of your current… state." He turned back to face me. "Which, you shall improve with time. Your creator did."

"How?" I asked him, "My Lord," I remembered to add, "How?"

"First," Megatron said, "You shall not make any attempts on Optimus's life. That duty belongs to me, and me alone. It was bad enough that Dreadwing attempted it, but you? You returned to me in pieces. Do not attempt to dispose of the Prime again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Good."

Megatron continued to speak, but I did not care to listen to his words. I was done with him. I was done with everything. I stood and turned towards the door.

Megatron placed one of his servos on my shoulder and stopped me, "Ghost," he said with authority in his tone, "You've done a good job. You are dismissed."

I nodded. I didn't have to be told that twice. I had mentally already left the warship. All I could think about was powering down… just losing consciousness. That would be a relief. Then, after I had rested well, I would refill my supply of energon, seek medical assistance, and find St3ve.

….

 **Shadow**

Later…

I have to admit, it was hard to put myself in that mindset. I was always brought up to be a prize to be fought for, not the kind of femme to go and find a mech. I had to fight through a lot of misconceptions, a lot of cultural teachings, and a lot more junk that I had to deal with when I first joined the Decepticons. But, the thing was, I was actually getting kind of excited. It took me a few days, but I felt committed to asking him. And by that, I meant telling him how I felt.

You wanna know something really crazy? The longer I thought on it, the more I liked Megatron. Or, the more I realized that I always liked him. I felt compatible with him. He was funny, nice, kind (at times), logical, and so many other things. I felt like I could spend the rest of my life with that mech. I felt a warm felling whenever I was with him. I enjoyed spending time with him. I started to blush whenever I thought of the mech. My speech patterns got distorted and it felt difficult to talk. This is what I found crazy.

Similarly, I found myself avoiding him. At first I thought it was because of annoyance, but in reality, it was fear. I was afraid that I would say or do something idiotic in front of him. So recently, I had been avoiding the mech. I feel bad about it. Honestly I do. Did. With every day, my feelings grew. I felt worse about avoiding him and gained more courage to ask him.


	4. Crossfire

It was a rare occurrence that any soldier could affirm his or her Lord's good mood. But, today, that blessing was most apparent to Ghost. The femme stared into the terminal at which she was placed. She was the only Decepticon who stood in the Nemesis' all-encompassing communications room. In a way she was in private. But, she wasn't alone. Her creator spoke to her from the other side of the monitor. Even though the head of the DJD stood light-years away, it was as if he was there in that room, with Ghost, holding her tightly in a warm embrace. His eyes shone beneath his mask, and although she couldn't see it, she could tell.

It had taken a while, but Megatron had finally allowed her non-restricted communication access with her creator. Lord Megatron had allowed her communication access with everyone (technically), but with her creator was a special case. She had been speaking to him for over an Earthling's hour now, and between them no time had passed. Words countered words. Ideas matched ideas. All was well between them and Ghost felt at home.

The words escaped Tarn's vocal processor, "Lord Megatron informed me of your being an outlier. I can't tell you how proud I am of you…" A small smile tugged at Vector's lips. Tarn looked over the face of his brilliant sparkling. Ghost's head tilted down towards the ground and her smile faded from her faceplate. His own smile disappeared beneath his mask. Silence. They both knew why no one had spoken. "Being an outlier" was no easy task. No part of it was even remotely fun… Tarn asked his sparkling, "was it painful?"

Ghost stared down at her own peds. In a shaky voice she asked, "Painful?" Tarn stared at her expressionless face. She hesitantly asked him, "What do you mean by that?"

"When my ability emerged," Tarn explained, "it was the worst experience of my life. I was in extreme physical and mental pain while my body adjusted naturally." Tarn shuttered. Ghost looked up at her creator. He continued, throwing words from his processor as readily as they came, "For vorns I suffered..." he confessed, "My ability had me beat… I wasn't in control… It killed my comrades. There was nothing I could do. I held myself back from battle. I felt worthless. Mentally I was in such utter despair, I didn't attempt to get used to the changes. It was drawn out. It was painful. I remember telling our Lord what an utter pit it sent me to. I-I never wanted to pass that onto anyone," Tarn stared directly into Ghost's optics, "Least of all to you," he said. Tarn exhaled, in took a large breath and continued, "I-I wish that at the time of my power emerging, someone would have been there to force me through it. To get me through my worst days. Then, at least then, I would have felt less pain, because it would have been quick." Ghost could feel her creator's stare intensifying. "The transition would have been quick," he clarified. "Overall, I would have been in less pain."

She felt like saying something, but she didn't know what. She didn't know how to respond to the mech that gave her life, her designation, her gift, her curse… She just didn't know. She thought about saying something about forgiveness, or restating that it wasn't his fault… that no part of it was ever his fault. Not the deaths of the other DJD member's families, or the splitting of their own. And definitely not what had happened to her. She wondered if he knew. She wondered if it was he who had told –no, demanded that- Megatron push her through the transition. And for a split second she hated him for it.

She hated him for all of it. She hated him for the neglect he gave her as a youngling. She hated him for all the slag she was put through. She hated him for the loss of her carrier, and siblings, before they were found. But, no, some were never found. Some remained untouchable, out of reach for all but Primus. And she hated him even now. She hated herself too. But, she decided to hate him moreover. She hated him for the pain she went through. She hated him for the ability she possessed. She hated him for everything that she could ever think to hate someone for…

But then her thoughts returned to the present. And all she could think about was the present. Presently, she was glaring into air, representative of a mech that existed in another part of the galaxy. She realized that she was angry, that she contained the feeling of anger, and she detached herself from all feeling. She was accustomed to this form of detachment. She occasionally disliked it –especially when her ability brought it on- but she knew that she needed it now. She looked at how angry she was, and she decided not to be a part of it. She thought about what St3ve would say if he were in the room, observing her blind anger. He would despise her. She winced at the thought. He had been through so much, and had seen her through her darkest of times. He had been with her night and day, by her side, during her recovery from her last mission. He would loathe the femme who grew anger from being in the presence of one who cared for her as Tarn did. He was there for her. He supported her. And, Ghost couldn't stop thinking about how everything in the present, the good and the bad, wouldn't be the same if it wasn't for the past.

Ghost exhaled. Everything wasn't so bad. Her current situation wasn't infuriating enough to warrant a scowl. She eased up, and her glare faded. Out of the whole deal, she got a vehicon as a partner. And she thought that was pretty good. She got to speak with, and learn more from The Shadow of Death. What an amazing opportunity that had been. On her servo, she now had an ancient relic, one of the "Blades of Time" as Shadow had explained. She actually had a weapon from the mech for which she was named… That's fantastic! She thought. And best of all, she no longer had to feel the worst of the pain.

….

It was more or less quiet on the Nemesis. Ghost and her preferred vehicon had left the command center hours ago. Snowstorm had gone to bed, as had Matrix, and the rest of our crew. I knew that Dreadwing probably hadn't adjusted to our time change yet; he was probably polishing his machine-gun-type blaster or something. I waited in the command center. My new position was very similar to my old one. I was under jurisdiction of Megatron, and no one else. I did what he asked of me, and I had to make myself available to him for missions or whatever task he wanted done. To accommodate, I had to stay in the command center most of the day: from the morning after I woke, until the night before I slept, and all parts in between. I didn't need to change my regular schedule by much to accommodate. All Megatron's watch made me do was cause me to more cautiously plan out when I would leave the Nemesis to fly, drive, and visit certain Autobot 'friends'.

The sound of the command center's doors sliding open disconnected me from my thoughts. All I could do was listen the scene that unraveled in front of me. I didn't dare turn my head towards the commotion. I didn't want to give anyone a reason to think that I would care about things that did not concern me. I continued to stare out of the window. The moon was full. From the sound of the light footsteps, I discerned that the visitor was none other than our first lieutenant. Airachnid strode up to Lord Megatron. I knew she strode, because I heard the loud confident clanks of her metal peds repeating in a fast paced motion.

Airachnid said to our Lord, "If it pleases you Lord Megatron, once Soundwave discovers a means of decoding the remainder of the Iacon database, as we know he will," she and raised her tone, attempting to catch his attention with her next line, "I would suggest the deployment of an underutilized asset."

"And what asset would that be Airachnid?"

"I believe that my superior tracking skills would expedite your quest to recover the remaining relics."

 _Ghost's a better scout,_ I thought to myself. _Once she's done recovering, she'll go back into the field._ I at her reflection in the glass, _you are not needed Airachnid. Stop wasting his time._

Megatron responded to Airachnid's gloating in a low growling voice, "Noted," he spat.

"You are a gracious audience my Lord," Airachnid schmoozed. The first lieutenant bowed, then walked toward the exit. "Soundwave," she said to the mech, as she walked by the con's workstation.

Once the doors closed behind her, Megatron called to Soundwave, "Remind me of her worthiness," Lord Megatron said.

Soundwave brought up something on his face screen. First I heard a few beeps, and then he played a recording of Airachnid's voice saying, "I believe we must consider the possibility of a future **without** Megatron."

I bawled one of my servos into a fist. I considered my next action, inhaled, exhaled, released my grip, and turned away from the glass. I observed the actions of Soundwave and my Lord.

Megatron looked pissed. He walked over to Soundwave's station. Soundwave input codes. The screen became a two way feed between our Lord and Dreadwing's monitor in his room.

"Dreadwing," Megatron called.

"I am at your beckon call Lord Megatron."

"I wish to entrust you with a task I would normally reserve for myself…"

 _So, Airachnid's going to die,_ I thought to myself. _I don't feel bad for her. Actually, I'm glad._ I smirked. She really does deserve it.

"That is," Megatron said, "if you wish to prove yourself worthy of becoming my first lieutenant."

 _Yes! Do it Dreadwing! You totally deserve the position! I'm rooting for you!_

Dreadwing responded, "That post belongs to Airachnid."

"She will be missed… and I suggest you bring backup. She can be a handful, especially when cornered." Megatron ended the video feed.

 _Uhm backup?_ I thought. _As much as I hate Airachnid, I do not want to end her life. I'll just decline any of his calls and act like I'm asleep. But… if he were to ask… I would point him in the direction of more capable blades._ I stayed where I was, standing beside the glass. I thought about my next action. _I do not want to overstep my bounds by walking up to him, as Airachnid did. I could not simply talk to him as Soundwave—_

"Shadow," Megatron called.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I-it's nothing," he responded. He turned away and said, "You are relieved of your duty for the night. Go rest."

I walked closer to the door, "Thank you my Lord," I told him. The door slid open in front of me. My spark beat rapidly. I opened my mouth, "This might be overstepping my boundaries, Lord Megatron…" I hesitated, caught my breath, then spoke, "But," I said, "I believe choosing Dreadwing as your second Lieutenant was a brilliant decision."

"Thank you Shadow," Megatron said back to me, "And you weren't overstepping."

I walked out of the doors, which then slid shut behind me. My spark was beating extremely quickly. I felt flustered and drunk on confidence. _Come on you idiot, do it now!_ I mentally screamed at myself. _The longer you wait, the worse it will get._ I took a deep breath, and closed my optics for a moment. _Okay, I'm going to do it. What's the worst that could happen, right? I mean: I know he likes me back. I can feel it._ I exhaled, and opened my optics again. I turned around, the door slid open, and I walked through the empty doorway.

"Megatron," I called out. He, and Soundwave, turned to face me. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" I asked him. " It shouldn't take more than a second." Megatron raised an optic ridge. I quickly said, "It's nothing serious, just something I wanted to say."

Soundwave nodded and proceeded to work on his station's monitor. It was almost eerie how deserted the command center was at night. Megatron walked to me. We stepped back from the doorway, and the doors slid shut behind us. My spark began to beat a million times a millisecond.

"What is it?" Megatron asked.

"It's just that," I said, "I like you."

My spark stopped. The words registered in Megatron's processor. He smiled. His face looked warm and accepting and comforting and—

Megatron grabbed my arm and lead me down the hallway towards the nearest empty room. I felt as if I had to explain myself.

"You see," I told him, "I had been avoiding you recently because I was afraid that I would say or do something dumb, but I guess that's what I just did."

He opened the door, and pulled me into the room with him. Then, he let me go. His smile never ceased.

 _This is it!_ I thought to myself. _This is where he confesses his feelings toward me, and then I admit that I understated my feelings towards him. I would of course tell him that I've actually liked him for an incredibly long time; almost dating back to the first time we met. And then we'd laugh and talk about how we each regretted not saying something sooner… This is going to be perfect. Just as I simulated it in my head._

He sighed, "I'm sorry Shadow," he said, "but I don't feel the same way about you."

It felt as if my spark shattered. I mustered up the most convincing happy mask I could. Face, voice, not even Soundwave would be able to tell that I was lying. I guess I truly was a Decepticon.

I smiled back at him, "It's fine," I said with joy in my voice, "I completely understand."

We walked out of the room. Megatron turned away from me. I felt panicked.

I needed to say something. Out of sheer terror that everything between us would be forever screwed up, I asked him, "Can we still be friends?"

Megatron turned back around and faced me, "Of course," he said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good night," I said.

Megaton turned back around, facing his back to me. "Good night," he said from a far.

I walked back to my room. I felt like breaking down and crying. _Ah!_ I screamed at myself. _I can't believe that just happened! How could I be so dumb? It's my entire fault. I should have been more objective. I must have misread signals or something. If I was wrong about him, I might also be wrong about Dreadwing, Optimus, and Wheeljack. I should have listened to my conscience. Who would ever like me? Oh come on! What do I mean by that? I'm dumb. No, I'm not perfect. No one is. Sleep it off._ I told myself. _Although it might seem bad now—Now! It feels as if my spark just broke into a million pieces! I don't even know how that is possible! I mean: sparks are made out of energy. They can't break! Maybe it just shrunk or something. Yeah, no feeling can be worse than this, tomorrow must be better. I'll just go and sleep it off._

I stepped into my room, turned off my COM link, got onto my berth, and slept.

I woke with no desire to get up. I forced myself to. I could not show weakness _. I just have to forget about him and act as if it had never happened._

I walked first to the cafeteria to get some energon, and then to the command center. _Megatron was not here yet. Odd. No, no it was not odd. Nothing was odd about it. Just forget about him. Just forget it…_

Snowstorm was talking to Soundwave. Ghost stood by the wall and conversed with the same vehicon that she had before. She and him were inseparable. I glared at the ground. I was not jealous. Matrix was not here, and neither was Knockout. I went to stand near the window, at my usual spot. I had good visibility of the command center from where I stood. I could see the vehicons, the floor below, Soundwave and his area, Snowstorm and her area, Megatron's chair, etc. I waited there for a while. My spark still hurt. I wished I didn't have to be here today. It wasn't until much later that Megatron actually arrived. By then, Matrix had walked in and we had talked. Every once in a while I looked over to Ghost and the vehicon she talked to. I tried to keep my focus on Matrix. We just chatted about trivial things such as cars. Nothing else. Dreadwing also entered the command center. He kept his gaze low to the ground. First, he debriefed with Soundwave, and then he waited near where Megatron would normally be. So, Dreadwing was maybe two lengths from Matrix and I.

When Megatron walked in, he went to Soundwave and asked about the mission. Megatron nodded, and paced toward his usual area: right next to mine, and directly facing Dreadwing.

I didn't even want to face him. Megatron. I didn't want to face Megatron. I had no problems with Dreadwing. That mech wasn't like Megatron at all.

Megatron said, "The reason for our inability to locate Breakdown's signal is all too clear," he was right in Dreadwing's face and angrily asked the con, "But, how is it that you were unable to recover his remains!"

Soundwave's monitor at his station beeped off the charts.

Megatron growled, "What is it?"

Soundwave shut off the alarm, which pulled up Airachnid's picture next to the world map. Airachnid had created a COM link with our ship.

She us asked, "Have you heard from Breakdown lately?"

Megatron grumbled in a low voice, "Trace the communication."

Airachnid did not hear our master grumbler. She teased, "Megatron truly, you sent a simple henchman to terminate a high ranking officer. I thought you reserved that honor for yourself."

 _Honor?_

Megatron angrily stepped up to the screen and asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"An invitation."

 _A trap._

"And since Soundwave is no doubt tracing this signal, you know where to find me." Airachnid ended the link. Soundwave showed her coordinates on screen.

Megatron turned towards the door, "I'll be back," he said to us as he stomped towards the exit.

I asked him, "You know it's a trap, right?"

Dreadwing humbly offered our Lord, "Allow me to accompany you."

Megatron stopped, turned around, and glared at Dreadwing. He angrily spat, "You already had your chance."

Dreadwing hung his head in shame. I walked a few steps towards our Lord and I told him, "I will not allow you to go alone." I looked directly at him and said, "In anger, no one is sane."

He asked me "Are you implying that I am not fit to lead?"

I was a length from him, but I continued to walk and talk regardless, "No," I told him, "I'm saying that you –in your current state- are fit to make yourself vulnerable, and open to any attack." I strode in front of him; he turned towards our exit and my back. "If you wish to charge head first into a trap," I told him, "I'll be there to shield you from its snare."

Megatron followed me, "Don't you mean free me?" he asked.

"No," I said, "Freedom is a luxury that no leader can ever enjoy."

The doors slid open and we exited the command center. We walked in silence to the hanger. We transformed -him first, then me- into our flight forms. He led, and I followed. As we flew closer to the target's location, the skies became more dreadful: Dark clouds, thunder, lightning, strong winds, pelting rain, etc. The silence was the worst part of it all. I would prefer bad weather (to that awful silence) any day. Megatron flew into a mine, and I followed. He transformed, as did I. The cavern we stood in looked like an arena. We stood in the middle of a large, round, open plane. The edges of this ring connected with high rock-faced walls that culminated into a high ceiling above. Megatron walked up to Airachnid, who perched against a rock in front of us. Megatron's steps rung loud throughout the cavern as he fumed, silently furious.

"You don't waste time," The spider-femme said.

"Your stay of execution has come to an end," my Lord returned. Megatron raised his blaster at Airachnid. An insecticon shouted its high pitched battle cry from its secretive spot on the ceiling. The beast let loose its grip and jumped down, aiming to fall atop of Megatron. Lord Megatron fell to the ground and grappled with the beast. I drew my swords and lowered my full-face mask. Megatron threw the insecticon off of him, a long distance, into a wall. The insecticon got back up, ran, and jumped at Megatron. Megatron sidestepped to dodge. The insecticon let loose another high pitched battle cry again.

Airachnid told Megatron, "I will leave you two to get acquainted," as she hopped up the wall and attempted to flee.

Megatron somehow knew that I would attempt to follow the spider-like piece of scrap. He commanded me, "Shadow, do not engage anyone. Remain as backup."

I clenched my fists around my swords and glared at him from beneath my mask.

Megatron focused all of his attention on the insecticon and ordered the beast, "Bow before Megatron, your leader."

That only pissed the thing off, because it growled and ran at Megatron.

Megatron raised his fusion cannon and repeated, "I said bow—"

The insecticon grabbed Megatron's head in its claw, which shut up my Lord. It briefly let go, jumped up for momentum, landed, and with its velocity picked up Megatron (by his head) and threw my Lord across the chasm. It let out another battle cry and charged at him. The beast, pounced, pinning the mech against the wall. The insecticon's jaws moved extremely close to Megatron's head. My Lord had to turn his cheek, pushing his face, against the wall, in an attempt to avoid the insecticon's foul breath.

Watching my Lord struggle against this beast was unbearable. This specific offense was crossing the line. I was no longer comfortable with simply being a bystander. I ran at the beast. I kept the blades of my swords low to the ground… Then, with high velocity I slashed upward, freeing my Lord and sending the insecticon, flying upward, toward a wall. _Man do I love physics._

The insecticon transformed into its flying beetle form after impact. Megatron raised his blaster towards the beast and said to me, "Do not engage. I do not require your assistance."

 _Fine,_ I mentally spat at him; _you fight the big bad bug on your own. I'll just stand here and act as if I have something better to do._

Airachnid shot a web at Megatron's fusion cannon. He could no longer use it to aid him in this fight. He deserved it. He looked down at his webbed cannon, and then at Airachnid. It was almost as if he forgot about the flying beast, which promptly latched onto him at full speed. It threw him upward, a very high amount, then flew up, and chomped on my Lord's shoulder. Megatron cried out in pain. I cringed. I could see him bleed out a large amount of energon as he fell through the air. This angered me. The insecticon then flew above Megatron's falling position, turned back towards my Lord, and fired at him. Megatron fell to the ground with a large thump. The mech swayed as he got up, and faced the bug. Airachnid chuckled from an on-looking position in the cave. The insecticon charged again at Megatron. My Lord bitch slapped the lunging bug, which flew across the chasm. The insecticon stayed down.

Megatron shouted at Airachnid, "You and your beast would do well to remember!" He drew his right sword, the one next to his fusion cannon. Then he gestured to himself with his arms as he shouted, "I honed my skills in the pits of Kaon!"

The insecticon got back up and ran at Megatron with another one of its demented cries. Megatron swiped his sword through the air, down to his side, and ran at the beast. They both collided, gripping each other servo-in-servo. They broke apart. Megatron jousted with his sword, the insecticon defended with one of his six sword-like appendages. Megatron slashed again, and the bug defended. Megatron pulled back, then swiped again, to which the insect countered. Megatron slashed again, and was blocked by yet another counter from one of the insecticon's different appendages. Megatron took a few steps backward, and lunged again with his sword extended. The bug slashed two of his arm-like appendages down at the sword, and punched at Megatron with one of his other massive claws. Megatron stumbled a bit backward from the blow. My Lord then lunged again. The insecticon jumped over Megatron. My Lord swiped again. The beast jumped again, this time it landed on top of Megatron.

"Finish him!" Airachnid yelled at the beast from across the cavern.

I drew my attention away from the battle. Above Airachnid, and standing on a ledge, I saw the Autobots: Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee. They were just talking. I could not tell what they were saying; I tried to focus more on them. The fight -it seemed- was growing repetitively dull to me. Arcee jumped and transformed into her motorcycle form. She drove down the steep incline of the rock wall to Airachnid. The blue, Autobot femme propelled herself off of the wall, transformed again into her bipedal form, and pounced on Airachnid. Arcee threw her nemesis against one of the cave's many rock walls and into a smaller cavern.

Airachnid got up and sneered, "You!" she screamed.

Arcee drew her arm blades and ran at the spider.

Megatron slashed at the insecticon, sending the beast flying into a rock wall. The sound of the insecticon crashing against the wall was loud enough to pull my attention away from the femmes' fight. Megatron looked up at the fighting femmes, and then at Optimus and Bumblebee, who stood atop a ledge above us.

"So many surprises today!" Megatron yelled.

The insecticon had climbed the wall -parallel to the Autobots' ledge- behind Megatron's back. It jumped for him; yet again Megatron returned to the bug with a powerful bitch slap. The insecticon was flung into another wall, then slid to the ground, got up, and ran back at the gladiator. Megatron slashed at the beast again. The insecticon took a step back, then lunged at my Lord. Megatron grabbed two of its sword like appendages. The beast tried to attack him with its other arms, but could not reach. Megatron kicked the beast away, tearing off a pair of its arms. Sparks erupted out of the sockets of the appendages that Megatron held. Sparks also leaked from the newly torn holes in the insecticon. Megatron tossed the bug's arms aside. He then redrew his sword and sprinted at the beast, slashing off its head. The skull flew, and the cadaver fell.

Megatron put his arms out triumphantly and shouted, "Let that be a warning to anyone who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon! Be they Decepticon!" Bumblebee and Optimus jumped down from their ledge, and landed on our level, surrounding Megatron. "Or Autobot!" Megatron glared at Optimus and walked intimidatingly towards him. Megatron's legs creaked, and he fell, first to his knees, and then to his face.

 _Hahahahahahaha hahahaha haha ha._

I immediately rushed to my Lord's side. Bee and Optimus pointed their blasters at us. Megatron got his hands on the ground, and tried to push up. He was still on his knees, and his arms seemed to only stop him from falling on his face. Optimus looked down on him. The Prime stood over him, tall and confident.

Megatron sighed and told the Prime, "It would seem that I am unarmed and at your mercy. So tell me Optimus." He exhaled in pain, "Do you intend to take me alive? Or, end this here and now?"

Optimus pointed his blaster at Megatron's head. I stepped in front of my Lord, protecting him from its aim. "Optimus," I said, "if you want to make a martyr out of him, you'll have to go through me."

 _Yeah you idiot. Making him a martyr would end you. I mean: you would have singlehandedly angered just about every Decepticon. Tons of them would be willing to give their lives to end your cause: more so than as of right now. That would mean no possibility of peace or compromise. Don't be an idiot._

Optimus looked at me for a moment, I could tell in his optics that he would not kill me. Just as I could tell Megatron was glaring at me for doing this. I questioned why I was even putting my life on the line for the mech behind me. But, alas, I knew Optimus was a Prime. I wasn't really risking my life. Not really.

Unexpected laser fire rained down on our position from the opening in the rock above. My plasma shield opened, protecting my Lord and me. The laser fire belonged to a squad of flying cons. Optimus was hit and he lowered his blaster.

Megatron looked up at the flying cons and said, "The surprises never cease."

Dreadwing was among them. They landed in strategic positions across the cavern. The cons stood and pointed their blasters at the Autobots. The Autobots were outnumbered five to one. Optimus pointed his blasters at them.

"Scrap," Bee beeped.

Optimus repointed his right blaster at me, only because I was in the way between his blaster and Megatron. His left blaster cannon was crudely aimed at Megatron, probably aimed at one of his peds. _The mech is not in immediate danger. Unless of course if OP shot through me. He would have to get through the shield though. Did anyone besides Megatron and myself see that in action just now? But, would Optimus know that it is my shield? It's possible that he could have heard it. Also, that I repaired it, the one from that mission before when it broke, did Megatron even know that? Let's see, if I assume that—_

Dreadwing broke my windy path of concentration, "Deliver Megatron to us," Dreadwing yelled, "and I will allow you to live."

 _I have Megatron! So you don't have to… oh, let them live. Okay then. Good job Dreadwing. Good job._

Bee beeped, "Never trust a con! Extinguish the warlord's spark while you still have the chance!"

Optimus looked at Dreadwing and asked him, "Dreadwing, do I have your word?"

Dreadwing put away his blaster, and held his arms out to the side in an honorable manor. Optimus put away his blaster as well. I deactivated my mask and sheathed my swords.

Dreadwing walked up behind Megatron, "My liege," he said.

Megatron tried to get up as quickly as possible so that he could refuse his subordinate's help. I knew he was weak. Megatron lost balance as he rose. Dreadwing caught Megatron's arm and supported his Lord. Bee returned to Optimus's side. We –Optimus and I- stared into each other's optics. He would not hurt me. OP only wanted to protect me, _that's all he ever wanted. Nothing more… Nothing more, just like every other mech._

Megatron glared at Optimus, "Dreadwing may have given you his word," Megatron spat, "but I did not!" Dreadwing let Megatron go and backed away. Megatron aimed his fist at the Prime. I looked back at my leader.

If I hadn't known that Megatron he didn't like me, I would of thought of his current action as jealousy. I guess that this way of thinking had fooled me the first time into believing that Megatron liked me.

"Destroy them!" Megatron commanded. The vehicons shot at the Autobots, and the Autobots shot back. I was caught in the crossfire. I ducked, as to not get hit. Megatron transformed and flew out. Dreadwing followed him.

I 'dropped' my shield next to Optimus's ped, transformed, and flew out as well. I would've been angry, if it wasn't for the fact that I just aided the enemy.

Megatron sent me a COM link. I accepted it. He asked me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "I dropped my shield though. The whole 'vehicons firing at me' thing caught me off guard."

 _Yes, I somehow_ _ **unintentionally**_ _dropped my shield while I was being fired at. Yes, that makes perfect sense. Next I could tell you something like, I've been aiding the enemy ever since day one, and you wouldn't even notice._

"You were caught in the crossfire?!"

 _Exactly. You don't even care that I just aided the Autobots._

"You didn't know?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't have—"

I cut off the mech, "It's fine Megatron," I passive aggressively told him, "All that happened concerned me losing a shield. That's it… Nothing more."

I ended the COM link. I was still kind of angry with him. I had to force the anger out of my thoughts. I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't thinking at all. I had to change that. I had to fill the silence with something. _Wait…_ I asked myself, _If he didn't notice the shield-thing, why did I bring it up again? I mean: that fact could really hurt me in the future. Especially since I have no intention on stopping… aiding the Autobots._

I flew back to base. The hanger was deserted. I transformed and walked back to the command center. I was angry, mostly with myself. I felt absolutely worthless. I didn't like feeling worthless, and that feeling pushed me further towards feeling out of place. It made me feel as if I didn't belong. Everything seemed normal. Soundwave and Snowstorm were talking, Ghost and a vehicon were talking, Dreadwing and Megatron were talking, and Matrix and Knockout were nowhere to be seen. Everyone was… I stopped myself. _Oh frack!_ I mentally yelled at myself, realizing how much of a disrespectful b*tch I was being. _I completely forgot that Breakdown just died._ And I was absorbed in my own problems. _Stupid!_ I sighed and let it all sink in. _Crazy,_ I thought to myself, _I still can't believe that. Breakdown's dead. He's really gone. Knockout and Matrix must be mourning his passing._ I felt like I had to do something to formally acknowledge that.

I walked up to Dreadwing and Megatron, both mechs looked at me. I spoke, "We should hold some ceremony or acknowledgement of Breakdown's passing."

"Yes," Megatron said, "I had almost forgotten that our friend had passed."

"I agree," Dreadwing said, "we should not forget about our fallen comrade."

"We are all in agreement then," Megatron said, "I shall go inform Soundwave." Megatron walked away from us and started talking to our communications officer.

"Shadow…" Dreadwing said to me in a kind tone that made my spark flutter. It reminded me of the way Megatron would say my name before he was about to say something heart-felt. Dreadwing said to me, "Breakdown's passing has made me realize just how dangerous this war is, and how much we should cherish life."

"That's great Dreadwing," I said to the mech. I didn't want to deal with what I thought was going to happen. I still couldn't get him out of my thoughts. Even Dreadwing's words reminded me of his speech. My spark regained its feeling of worthlessness. The feeling tugged my spark closer to my peds. Any fake smile I wore had faded into a frown. I couldn't take being unwanted. I just wanted to –in some way- feel helpful again. I turned to check out what my Lord and his two intelligence officers were up to. I wanted to know if there was something I could do to help. All I wanted was something –something to make me feel less alone- something that could distract me.

"Shadow…" Dreadwing repeated in something close to a whisper.

I turned back to face my friend.

Dreadwing continued, "I meant that what you've done was dangerous."

"What?" I asked him, "What did I do?"

"Though valiant;" he said in a semi-proud, semi-angry tone, "protecting Lord Megatron was idiotic and dangerous."

"Are you saying that I have made an error in my judgment?"

' _Cause I think I have. I'm a frigging idiot. How could anyone want me?_

Dreadwing's tone rose, with a hint of care in voice, he scolded me, "The Prime could have easily shot through you, possibly killing both you and our Lord. You could have done many other actions instead of limiting yourself to cannon fodder."

"Dreadwing," I told the mech, "I appreciate the thought, but if given the same situation, I would take the exact same action a million times over… A shield is all I'm good for."

Silence... I felt bare, on display for everyone here to see. As if nothing—

"Shadow," Dreadwing said to me, "You are a smart, talented, amazing warrior. A femme like you should never do something so risky on the battlefield." He asked me, "Have you ever even thought about your future?" He looked at me with caring optics. He said, "Losing you would break the spark of anyone who loved you."

I could feel their attention: Megatron, Soundwave, Snowstorm, Ghost, Vehicons, and Dreadwing.

"Well," I said, "that solves the problem then. No one loves me. I know I'm not worthy of another's affection."

"Not worthy?" Dreadwing asked me. He stared at me, and spoke words softer than velvet, "You're smart, kind, beautiful, and overall incredible. Anyone would love you…" He paused, looked me in the optics and said, "I love you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes," he said reassuringly, "and I would spend the rest of my life fighting, if it would make me worthy of being your sparkmate."

I smiled and hugged the fool. "You don't have to fight Dreadwing. You're already worthy. You have no idea the amount of joy the feeling of **reciprocation** gives me."

He held me, smiled back, and then shot me a questioning glance, "You said reciprocation. You liked me before now?"

"Back since we fought together on Cybertron."

"Same. Except for me, it was the first time I laid optics on you."

"You didn't say anything?"

"I didn't think I stood a chance. I had always imagined you liked Megatron. Skyquake would always rub that fact in my face whenever he sensed I was about to make my move."

 _Oh my Primus! This is going exactly like I had always wanted it to! But with switched positions… and a different mech. But, who cares? Dreadwing likes me!_

"No," I told him, as I referred to his last statement about me and Megatron, "we are just friends," I said. "Neither of us ever felt any different."

 _Ouch._ My spark hurt. It had somehow reclaimed the same feeling of being ripped to shreds as it had the night before. _Why does that hurt me?_

My spark hurt. It never stopped hurting. Though, at least now I felt some joy. A sweeping wave of relief comforted me. I felt happy. For once, I felt happy.

Dreadwing hugged me tighter, "I promise you, as long as I live, I will never hold anything back. No lies, not again. I will always stand by your side—"

"Then stand by her side," Megatron bellowed. "Your display of public affection is making me sick."

Dreadwing released me. We both backed up a bit. Dreadwing's mouth perked as he beamed. I blushed. The tall, strong, blue and gold mech gazed into my optics.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Shadow. Even your blush aspires to their crimson splendor."

My smile widened, and my blush grew a deeper shade. Dreadwing's grin grew as well. **We** were happy.

….

 **Megatron's POV (The night he rejected her)**

I was miserable.

"Soundwave," I asked my friend, "why does life have to be so cruel?"

"It will get better," he told me.

"Better?" I asked him. I looked around the empty command center to ensure we were both standing in the same plane of existence. "I feel miserable," I told him. "I feel like falling back into a never waking sleep."

 _At least I could get her back then._

"That would be foolish," he said.

"She just smiled, and acted as if it was nothing."

 _As if I was nothing._

"She can be a brilliant liar."

"You should have seen her," I told him, "She seemed un-touched."

"She's probably in pain: despair, spark break, and other symptoms of rejection."

"Pain? I caused her pain?" I threw my arms into the air and shouted, "That's exactly what I wanted to avoid!" I banged my fist against his terminal station's desk. "I don't get it," I told him. "It looked as if she just brushed me off. As if she didn't even really care about me in the first place."

"Shadow is not one to act out," Soundwave told me, "She speaks when spoken to. She follows, not leads. She must have felt strongly enough about you to break from her mold."

"Great," I rolled my optics as I told him, "She loved me, just as I do her. Except now," my voice rose, "I broke her spark. Better yet, I had to tell my **one true love** , that I did not care for her. It feels as if my spark is devouring itself!"

"You did it for her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, maybe even worse."

I laid my head down on Soundwave's desk. My friend stared at me. I didn't care; I didn't want to feel anymore.

"What is it you want?"

"Not this," I answered him.

 _Not this._

"Was this your desired result?"

"I wanted to let her go, so that she would be free from my me. I am the problem. I could've killed her, many times, with so many more to come. She's safest when she's away from me. I thought that this would help me let her go. It would keep her safe and allow me to move on. But do you know the human saying, 'you do not truly know that you love someone until you let her go free'?"

"Snowstorm told me of this."

"Shadow always taught me human things."

"It ends with 'and if she returns to you, she is truly yours'."

"I truly love her," I told him. _It's true…_

"Then," Soundwave said, "you could simply apologize to Shadow and tell her the truth."

"What would that solve?" My tone rose and I looked to the ground, "She would never return to me. I broke her spark."

"No," Soundwave placed his servo on my shoulder and assured me, "she would," the mech said.

"Soundwave," I told him in a bitter tone, "lies are not helpful."

"It is a psychological truth," he defended. "A rejection lowers one to believe he or she is nothing. After rejection comes a rebound. The rebound to Shadow would be irresistible."

"No," I said to both Soundwave and myself, "I cannot cause her any more suffering. But…" I thought to all of the possible 'rebound' probabilities. I asked Soundwave, "What is the possibility that Dreadwing would snatch Shadow from me?"

"You are jealous?"

"No," I spat, "I am too sad for that."

"Riiiight… of course."

"You doubt me? Besides, Shadow's not sad. Why would she be?"

"I could play to you the song she is listening to."

"What?"

"Radio signal."

"Would it help?"

"I think you need to recharge."

"I will recharge then. I do not plan on waking up."

"I will set an alarm for you."

"Send me the song. I will listen to it on my way to my room."

Soundwave nodded. I left the empty command center. I listened to the sound file that Soundwave sent me.

"Unclear" by Kodaline

I am trying to learn and I'm dying to know  
When to move on and when to let it go  
A curious feeling no one can explain  
I just don't know if I'll risk it again  
When the futures so unsure  
When the futures so unclear  
So you swallow your heart and you swallow your pride  
You gotta be tough if you wanna survive  
They'll chew up and they'll eat you alive  
You shouldn't give up on the dreams in your mind  
When the futures so unsure  
When the futures so unclear  
When the futures so unsure  
When the futures so unclear

We walk, we walk on  
Our time, our time will come  
We walk, we walk on  
Our time  
When the futures so unsure (when the future is so unsure)  
When the futures so unclear (when the futures is so unclear)  
When the futures so unsure  
When the futures so unclear


	5. Nemesis Prime

It had been –maybe- two weeks since Dreadwing and I have become a couple. We have been taking it slow, or as slow as cybertronians could possibly progress. We have held servos, gone on flight trips, made out, and we were now sleeping in the same room as of a few nights ago. We had both set boundaries. One of them was on the physical basis of mating. Neither of us had, nor would we, at least not now. I knew Dreadwing to be a noble gentleman. He wished to wait, as did I, until we both would be ready. Bonding -to us- meant more than gaining pleasure. To us, bonding sparks makes a connection far stronger than any words we could ever utter. The act itself is something that bonds two sparks forever. For, when sparks meet, they connect in many ways. They exchange far more than information, they exchange traits and parts of the 'soul'. So, we would wait. I was not ready yet; and I do not need to explain myself further. No one should have to.

About a week ago Knockout had decided to restart his project. I of course complied. Megatron wanted no more than one success. Why only one? A) He was sickened by fleshlings, and the thought of changing their species into ours disturbed him. He was fine with Matrix and Snowstorm though, he had gotten used to them. B) Knockout had only been able to transform Shockwave's formula to be compatible with females. I did not ask how many males had to die before that was apparent. Anyway, they chose a new candidate, a MECH soldier. I did not mind. It was not like I had a say in it anyway.

Concerning the Autobots, I have been keeping in touch with Wheeljack. We've been talking, racing, and generally having fun. I could totally see him with Matrix, the same way that I could see Shockwave with Snowstorm. They would just match. Recently, I have been doing an 'investigation' into the location of the Autobot base. Megatron along with the other Cons believed my lie and think that the Autobots never trusted me. They believed me when I said that the bots only allowed me to leave and enter their base through the Groundbridge. I thought it was convenient for me to not know the location of their base. Megatron had given me slotted time, where I was allowed to go anywhere on earth and do anything I wanted, uninterrupted by the cons. They did not track me, or keep any watch on me while I was out. The time slots were short, but I used them to their fullest extent. Today, I was to meet Optimus -for the last time- under this rouse.

I woke to warmth. I lay in my birth, snuggled against the chest of my mech, and secured by both of his arms.

"Good morning," Dreadwing said in a seductive voice," Did anyone ever tell you that you look so peaceful when you sleep?"

"Dreadwing," I told him, "you already know the answer."

He pulled me in tighter into his chest.

"I may," he said, "but did you know…" Dreadwing kissed me. "That you taste amazing?"

I kissed him back, "I think your cannibalism is contagious."

I tried to push away and get up, but he pulled me back into him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked in a joking tone, "Is my breath really that bad?"

I smiled, "Oh come now, Dreadwing, you know I have a busy day today. As soon as I finish my mission with Snowstorm, Megatron will give me an hour slot to continue with my investigation."

"That's right," he said, vaguely recalling our conversation from two nights ago, "You found a promising lead."

I kissed him on the cheek, "The last one, then we can focus more on us."

Dreadwing let me go. He sat up. "I'll accompany you to the command center. After you come back from your early morning raid, we can go get 'brunch'."

"I see you're adding more human words to your vocabulary."

"Snowstorm is teaching me. You know I'd do anything for you right?"

We both walked to the door, "I know," I smiled, "You are valiantly winning the fight against those unknown references that I love to make." We walked through the main hallway. "But, alas," I said, "I fear that I cannot return the favor."

"My lady," Dreadwing said to me, "there is nothing I want from you, other than your love and to look upon thy illuminating smile."

We walked into the command center…

….

"Snowstorm!" I screamed to over the COM link, "Maneuver left! Do a barrel roll."

The femme quickly dove left through the air while spinning. The jet's gunfire barely missed her. I decreased speed and fell back to the military planes' position.

"I'll buy you some time," I said to Snowstorm, "This time, don't argue with me. Just return to base."

"Fine, thank you for this, without you, I honestly would've—"

"You're losing your window. Shadow, out."

I flew next to the lead jet. I maneuvered my wing under his, and then pushed up. He spun, decreased speed, and then returned to his comrades behind me. I decreased my speed so that I would be easier to follow. The jets open fired on me. I ducked down towards the ground (ten thousand feet below me), and then cut sharply to the right. I had evaded their fire. Three of the five jets followed me. Two of them were still trying to trail Snowstorm. I accelerated upward towards the two. Snowstorm was almost out of sight. The three jets behind me fired. I spun to evade. I got close to the two. The three behind me ceased their fire. I flew between the two jets and lifted their planes' inside wings. The pilots looked frazzled as they spun. The three from before fired at me again. I turned sharply to the right. The other two jets turned to face me. Snowstorm was off of their radars and out of sight. The five enemy pilots decreased their speed. I took the chance to accelerate and get some distance between us.

"Shadow?" Snowstorm asked over the COM link.

"I'm a little busy right now," I responded in a peeved tone.

"I'm safe now. You can return to base."

"Trust me when I say that returning is my intent."

"Okay… Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. I have to g—"

All five jets shot heat-seeking missiles. Radar locked missiles. They were seconds away.

"Sha"

I quickly rotated, spinning around and around and around. The rockets spun with me.

"dow"

Some rockets collided into each other. Two, four, six, eight… The ninth and tenth struck the tips of my tail.

 **KABOOM**

Fire engulfed the air behind me. I flew as fast as I could try.

"Are you okay?"

The other jets sped behind me. I could no longer accelerate with the same thrust.

"Can't talk," was all I was able to mutter before the jets open fired. I couldn't evade. I flew lower and lower towards sea level. Smoke trailed behind me. I saw water below. I dove nose first. The jets continued to shoot.

 **CRASH**

I fell deep into the water. I could hear and see bullets around me. I sunk deeper and deeper into the abyss. Water invaded my metal. I was eight thousand feet deep before I could no longer see any shots fired and was sure that the jets had left. I transformed and looked up. It certainly seemed safe. I attempted to engage thrusters or any means of helping me surface. Certain parts of my system had taken on too much water to function. After a few tries, my thrusters engaged, and I quickly rose to the top. I used my velocity to rise into the air, transformed again, and flew towards the Nemesis.

I entered through the hanger doors. I transformed again. Felt shaky. The flight home had dried my system from the water. I felt weird though. I took a step forward. My ped felt heavy, and my head felt light. The hanger seemed to spin. I fell forward. Something was definitely wrong. I heard a ringing, and crawled over to the wall. I closed my optics, but the room still felt as if it were spinning. I felt the wall, and used it to support me as I slowly got up. I leaned against it. I waited. The spinning slowed, and the ringing lessened. I took another step. Another step. Another step. I opened my optics. The spinning was lulled. I started to walk forward. My steps still felt heavy; every step was extremely loud to me. My head ached. I continued to walk to the command center. The spinning returned. I felt sick, completely sick. I made it to the doors. I pushed off of the wall and moved to the entrance, the doors opened, and I walked through.

"Shadow!"

My head rung. Matrix was far too loud. A blur of pink and green tackled me to the ground. The room started to spin again. I closed my optics and in took a large breath.

"Matrix… Good to know you're well."

"You would not believe what j— do you need some help?"

I opened my optics, put my servos on the ground, and pushed up. I slowly rose to my feet.

"No… I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't attack twice in the same minute."

I attempted to stabilize myself. I tried the best I could to draw attention away from myself. I swayed the smallest amount.

I asked her, "So, what happened?"

"Okay, so we were all talking and - - - - Snowstorm - - - - - - - - - - - Megatron - - - - - - Soundwave - - - - - - - - - MECH -"

"- - - - Primus - - - - - - -"

" - - Cha-ge - -"

"- - - - - - Ar-y - - - -"

"- - - Pe-ce - - - - -"

"- - - - dec-ti- - - -"

"- -l- - - - - - -r-"

"s- -"

"-d- -"

"-ow -"

"-r- - -u- -"

"s-w - -r- - -"

I felt the ground beneath me. Everything felt like a blur, but I couldn't remember how I got here. Nothing made any sense. I was in a deafened fog. My vision got darker. It was almost like if a gray blob was moving closer towards me.

"Matrix, thank you."

"Of course Lord Megatron."

 _Megatron… is he what's making my vision darker?_

A loud snapping sound in front of my face brought my senses back into focus. Megatron was down on one knee, his servo in front of my face, mouth moving and his eyes directed on me. _His red eyes… soo much red. Much better than purple… Red…_

He snapped again. I cringed. His snapping stopped.

"Were you injured?"

"A few shots. Nothing worth—"

Megatron pulled me to my feet. He backed away and observed.

"Swaying, failing senses… what else?"

"Nothing. Just some light nausea."

"Sickness! This is all his fault!"

"What?"

"Do you not see the signs?"

"Signs? It's probably some pressurized sickness thing."

"No. We can't take any chances. This is most certainly a sparkling."

"What! No, no I can assure you it is not."

"How do you know? We can't take any chances. Could you even imagine an offspring of his and yours running about?"

"It's not a sparkling!"

"Nope, not another word, we are going to Knockout."

"It's not—"

"Not another word."

Megatron grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the halls all the way to Knockout's station in the Med Bay. The doctor and first lieutenant were talking.

"How dare you!" Megatron yelled at Dreadwing, "You dare to- to, were you even thinking of the risks? You could have hurt her! Do you even kno- no, no you don't!"

"My Lord," Dreadwing said, "I am sorry for whatever it is you think I have done. May I ask what it is that has happened?"

"Dreadwing," I said, "Megatron doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Don't know what I'm talking about? I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I'm sorry," Knockout interrupted, "But, what exactly is going on here?"  
"Pressurization illness," I said.

Megatron shook his head and said, "Sparkling scare."

"What?" Dreadwing questioned, "How is that even possible? We never even—"

"See?" I said, "Megatron has no idea what he's talking about."

"Doctor!" Megatron screamed, "I demand you look at these symptoms!"

"Certainly Lord Megatron."

The next thing I knew, I more or less blacked out. I woke up with a jolt.

Knockout spoke, "Just as my diagnostic predicted: Decompression illness."

"I guess you were right. All of you," Megatron said, gesturing to all but himself, "I'm sorry Dreadwing for my harsh words. I was afraid of losing my best field operative."

"I'm the best? That's sweet."

"Dimwitted though. You know how hard it was to repeat your mission details going off of what Snowstorm reported?"

I sat up on the medical berth, "Hmm? What did she report?"

"On the third attempt of returning to base, she followed your orders. She left you alone to distract the armed jets in order to escape. You, not having any long range weaponry to protect yourself, got shot and crash into a large body of water."

"She didn't hear me get shot."

"You mentioned it before."

"Oh yeah, I did. Was I, you know, injured?"

Knockout said, counting off of his digits, "Light wounds, slight unbalance in regulatory systems, and in my prognosis, one scrap of a pressure difference. Nothing fatal."

"That's good," I said.

"Good?" Megatron asked with more than just a hint of annoyance in his tone, "More like lucky!"

"At least the intelligence officer is fine."

"That's not the point."

"Soldiers get injured all the time."

"You are worth more to me than just a soldier."

"I appreciate your concern my Lord. But, I did my job, just as I was instructed to. I did nothing wrong."

"You're so infuriating some times!"

Lord Megatron stormed out of the room.

"Ahhhhh," I wiped my face with my servo, "What did I do?"

"I don't know," Knockout said, "But it was sure hilarious!"

"Knockout, is my sparkmate in good enough condition to leave?"

"Of course. I don't see any reason why not."

"Then, my love, why don't we go get some brunch?"

"I'd love to my knight."

"Ah," Knockout sighed, "Aand they're using dumb nicknames for each other. Someone please kill me now."

Dreadwing reached out his hand, and I took it. He helped me to my feet. We walked to the cafeteria.

"You know," Dreadwing said, "Megatron wasn't wrong."

"About the sparkling?" I asked, "I think he was completely wrong about that."

"No, not about the sparkling. He wasn't wrong when he said that you shouldn't act so carelessly."

We got energon and sat down.

"It wasn't careless action. It was self-sacrifice."

"And that, is exactly what I don't want. What if I were to lose you? What would I do then? You have to promise me that you'll stop risking yourself for others."

He stared into my optics, and I lowered my gaze to the table at which we sat.

"I'm sorry Dreadwing, but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"When I was young, my parental units instilled certain teachings in me."

"So, unlearn them. Act around them."

"No, you don't understand. Their method was similar to that of brainwashing. There's no way around it."

"Why would parental units brainwash their youngling to sacrifice itself for others?"

"It's complicated."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Does Megatron know?"

"Soundwave hears all. I think Snowstorm will know soon enough."

"Is that why it's complicated? You don't want anyone to know?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then, allow me to tell Lord Megatron. He'd be less angry at you when you risk your life for others."

"I- I don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"It would make me look weak."

Dreadwing held my servo in his.

"You don't look weak to me."

"Thanks, but…"

"What is it?"

"… It's complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it? Because I'm here to listen."

"You're not one to drop things. If I said something now, would you not bring it up again?"

"If that is your wish, then so be it. Tell me now, and I'll never ask about it again."

I inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I was 'brainwashed' to always do three things," I said, "follow the rules, risk my life for others, and never seek power."

"Why?"

"My family could only have one heir. You already know that I was in the upper class, so you can probably tell that statuses and heirs were pretty important subjects to my creators. Anyway, I was the only femme and the middle sibling. I wasn't naturally going to be the heir, due to either of these. So, my parents wanted to put safe guards in place. I would follow the rules as to ensure my family's status wouldn't drop. I would risk my life and be expendable in case my brother, the future heir, was ever in harm's way. And, I would never seek power as to never usurp my brother as the heir."

"I would have never guessed," Dreadwing said. "I am sorry for what they did to you."

"Thank you," I said, "I am sorry too."

"To tell the truth, I had never really heard of many cases concerning 'brainwashing' in the upper class on Cybertron. What was it that drove your creators to do so?"

"When I was young, I would eagerly speak out against the tyranny and oppression of the ruling class. I wanted to expose them for what they truly were and help the lower classes by revealing certain loopholes and facts about other things in the system. I was a stain on my family's good name. And so, they did it. Those three things were imprinted, but not everything else they wanted was. Because of that: I never stopped speaking out. The only difference was that I wrote under an alias instead of speaking publicly."

"I… I am sorry, for everything."

"Why?"

"That must have been awful."

"Parts were at times."

"I thank you for telling me."

"So, this is where we drop it then?"

"Yes, I give you my word."

We had finished our drinks.

"Listen Shadow but I… I need to tell Megatron about the three things part."

"And everything else?"

"Do you want me to keep it a secret from him?"

"I wish to keep a secret from no Decepticon."

"I love you Shadow. Truly I do."

"And I… I love you too."

We walked out to the hallway.

"I'll see you later. Have fun completing your investigation."

"Thank you Dreadwing. I'll see you soon."

I walked to the hanger. I didn't think back on what I had just told Dreadwing. I didn't want to think about it. I walked into the hanger, I transformed and I flew out. I glided amongst the clouds. I enjoyed the air caressing my metal outer layer. I opened a closed link to Optimus.

"OP. These are the coordinates. Meet me there in fifteen minutes. Ground-bridging to the direct location is discouraged. I would recommend bridging to a highway system instead."

I ended the message. I extended my wings and relaxed. The cool wind hugged me. I overlooked the valley below. Rolling hills, luscious land, all of it was beautiful. I soared to a highway point at which I could intercept Optimus early. I landed, transformed into my car form, and took a ramp onto the highway.

I drove up next to Optimus, "The location is close," I said. I took an off ramp onto an old road. We drove for some bit. Then, I drove off that road, and onto the rocky terrain. I off-roaded into one of our recently abandoned mines. He followed me into the cavern, and we both transformed. I picked up a small energon crystal from a nearby rock, and tossed it at him. He caught the shard. "This subterranean energon deposit should be able to restock you all for at least a year."

"You are far too good to us. How can you even give us such a gift?"

"Simple," I said, "your side is the righteous, morally upright cause. It would be wrong not to."

Optimus looked at me with a sad expression. "This is the last time, right? You want to best prepare us for when you can't help."

"I am afraid the cons could catch on if…"

"I understand. I have the false base to end your 'search'," Optimus gave me the false set of coordinates.

"Thank you Optimus," I said.

"Thank you Shadow," he returned, "Stay safe. Your secret is safe with me."

"Have a safe journey back. And thank you for everything."

I exited the mine, got a running start, transformed into my jet form, and flew back to base. Once I arrived, I walked to the command center.

The place was packed. Snowstorm and Soundwave were at their stations. Knockout was talking to Matrix at her station. Ghost observed everything from beside her preferred vehicon at his terminal. Megatron was at his chair. Dreadwing was speaking to some vehicons in the middle of the room. Vehicons were everywhere, they were walking hastily and… there was a lot of movement. A lot of movement. My spark beat faster. My optics moved from con to con. My head ached from the excess of noise and from observing the motions of too many. I took a deep breath. Part of me wanted to run and hide from the sheer amount of cons I was in the presence of. The other part of me just wanted to get the entire fake Autobot base thing over with. My spark beat slowed, but felt more intense. I took another deep breath. _Okay,_ I said to myself, _I'm going to do this. I've dealt with large groups before. All I have to do is go up to Megatron, in front of this incredibly large group of cons, and give him the fake coordinates. That's all. Don't screw up. Decepticons are really good at telling when someone is lying. I really can't screw this up. Especially not in front of this many armed Decepticons. I'd never be able to escape. Okay… Just do it._ I took another deep breath. _You can do this._ I walked up to Megatron and took a knee.

"My Lord."

"Rise Shadow."

I stood back up.

"What news have you brought me?"

"I have found the location of the Autobot base."

"Really? You have? The Autobot base?"

"Yes my Lord."

"You have done well. Follow me."

Megatron rose from his throne and walked over to Soundwave. I followed my Lord.

"Shadow," Megatron said, "if you would."

I gave Soundwave the coordinates. A military base came on screen. It definitely looked operational. I hoped that it would be convincing enough. It blocked certain signals and had a presence of energon at its entrance.

"So it seems we have found their little hideaway." Megatron turned around to face the vehicons and announced, "We have found the Autobot base!"

The vehicons cheered.

"The Autobots thought they could run and hide, but not anymore. Now, we shall take the fight to them!"

The vehicons grew louder.

"Vehicons! Prepare to destroy!"

Megatron sent vehicons to go destroy the base. I watched the monitor. An armada of flying cons shot lasers at the base in waves, until the base was no more. There was nothing left. One could barely even call it a pile of rubble. I knew it was a fake. I knew no Autobots were harmed. Yet, something felt as if it had just died inside of me. For some odd reason, I felt sad. At least the Decepticon's thought that it was the real deal. They all cheered in the background. Well, the few left in the command center. For me, I felt sad. Unexplainable, I know.

Megatron patted me on the back, "Good job."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Why aren't you celebrating like the others?"

"There weren't any confirmed kills," I told him.

"Autobots can be quite a nuisance to kill. Take joy in the fact that they no longer have a place to call home."

 _How can I take joy in that?_

Snowstorm -on the monitor left to us- brought up an intercepted communication on screen.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And I bring you this message."

 _That doesn't sound like Optimus._

"And what is the significance of that?" Megatron asked.

"This message comes from the Alden Military base which is currently under attack from a reported large metal red, white, and blue mech."

"Optimus attacking humans? That doesn't sound like my Nemesis."

"Megatron," I said, "Do you want to send in soldiers to confirm?"

"No. Let our troops celebrate. The Autobots can wallow alone."

"I looked back at the audio file. Something definitely seemed off about it.

"Understood?" he asked me.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Good."

I tried to walk away from the group.

Megatron called out from behind me, "And where are you going?"

 _Where am I going? Uhm… Excuse?_

"You said the troops should celebrate. So, I was going to go read philosophy."

"No," Megatron said, "you should stay here."

"Yes, my Lord."

I changed my direction and started to walk towards the windows.

"Where are you going now?"

"To look at the sky while I wait?"

"Why?"

"I don't understand your questioning. Is there a specific place you would prefer me to stand?"

"By my side."

"Then I shall."

 _What is up with Megatron? He's acting odd._

Megatron went back to his chair. I stood by his side. Snowstorm went back to her station, and Soundwave remained at his. Ghost and her vehicon were nowhere to be seen. Dreadwing remained out from his strike against the 'Autobot' base. I waited for his return.

...

 **Matrix's POV**

Elf and I were in the lab. Snowstorm had just sent us some info. Apparently Soundwave and Megatron thought it would be best to choose a trained military soldier. So, were Snow and I not good enough? Tell me: just tell me that they had my Bots-shot to not-being-killed ratio. It was much higher than that of a freakin' vehicon. Sure, it wasn't as good as Ghost's. _That little 'my creator is the leader of the DJD' no good—_ It's not worth to waste my anger on her. I can tell you that much. I was an awesome Con. Am an awesome Con. I have no competition. Anyway, the authority chose a MECH soldier. And, I wouldn't be opposed to MECH, if it weren't for them butchering Breakdown. So, you could just tell that I was just friggin' ecstatic about the plan. Anyway, Snowstorm sent us the info.

Elf and I obviously couldn't fly, but the leadership thought that it would be a good idea to send us to the hanger. Which, you know, we did. We walked all the way from the lab to that room the fliers loved to escape from, and who did we find? Dreadwing. Apparently he had already gotten the subject, which, hey, I'm not objecting to doing less work or anything, but come on. Dreadwing could have just brought the human our way. So, long story short, we brought the female back to the lab with mister samurai following us. Then muttonchops said I had to leave, because they couldn't trust me not to sabotage this. I mean, rude. _So rude._ Why did they have to be so rude? I guess it was because I used to be human too, and they thought I would set the other one free. Whatever. They did the thing, bada-bing bada-boom the female survived. I guess I should have been happy, but no. I felt more like pranking the newbie instead.


	6. Grill

**Matrix's POV**

The command center was a ghost town. I really wanted to do something, but I had run into complications. Most of the leadership didn't want to help me induct our new member with an 'out of the box' tactic called fun. By most, I mean that I asked Elf. He said no. He said he didn't want to get on the new femme's bad side because he said that she looked 'fine'. What's that even supposed to mean? Then Snowstorm said that I had too much anger to do anything. She and Soundwave wouldn't help. I didn't have the guts to ask Ghost on the off chance that she might report me to her 'creator' for something like 'treason'. Ridiculous. I didn't have the guts to ask a scout –granted she's a scout that could gut my guts in seconds- but, I had the courage to ask our leader. Megatron was all like "Is this a joke?" And no. No it was not a joke. I was being serious. Dead serious. Like the former Autobot base's 'dead' serious. Dreadwing followed his master's lead and said no. So, now I was here, in a nearly deserted command center, waiting to ask Shadow. By ghost town, it was really a ghost town. It was a town that only Ghost would feel comfortable. But, I guess that doesn't entirely count since she was away someplace with her vehicon friend. At least I hoped that she was away. Things would get pretty scary on board if she took after Soundwave and started spying on people. No one would see it coming… Anyway, the command center was deserted. The only ones here were Shadow and I. The rest were out, doing whatever… I don't care.

"Yes!" Shadow yelled. She ended her phone call.

I called out to the con, "Who'd you talk to?"

"Talk to?" Shadow repeated back to me, "No," she clarified, "I was intercepting… not intercepting. More like a mixture of hacking and other stuff."

"Ooookaaay. Techy talk, all good. So, give me the down low. What happened?"

Shadow walked from the communications terminal over to me. She explained, "So, basically Agent Fowler went to his commanding officer or whatever—"

"Who's agent Fowler?"

"The Autobot's liaison to the outside world. He works for the US military."

"Oh… And what exactly was the meeting for?"

"It was a briefing after the recent events."

"Base blowing up?"

"Also MECH built a copy of Prime."

"What? Humans can do that now?"

"Apparently." Shadow closed her eyes and gave a loud sigh, "Anyway," she said, "Fowler gave a recent summary of events and then he gave bios on some Autobots and Decepticons."

I raised one of my robot eyebrows. "Which ones?" I asked her, "Anything good?"

"Bulk, Bee, Arcee, OP, Ratch, Megatron, Starscream, Dreadwing, Ghost, and me. All were pretty accurate, and I am glad to say that he described me as pretty badass."

"Anything else interesting?"

"They also gave the bots a new base and other stuff. Nothing really interesting. You know, Decepticons are evil: Autobots are good. Though, Fowler did say that Prime said that he could see Dreadwing and I as Autobots."

"Ooh, through the grapevine. Or the telephone. Okay whatever, doesn't matter… You done?"

"Yep."

"Good, because I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would you help me prank the new femme?"

"Sure."

"Cool!" I screamed.

Then Shadow asked me, "Do we have the element of surprise?"

"And by that you mean?"

"Does anyone else know that you want to prank her?"

I stared blankly through her. "…Yes. Just about everyone."

"Then we'll have to do something spectacular."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Give me a day, max. I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"Cool…" I got up and peered over at the door. I told her, "So, I'm gonna go find some inspiration. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

I sprinted to the exit. I looked back and saw Shadow slowly walking in my dust.

"Come on slow-poke. I'll race ya!"

I transformed into my awesome Porsche and burnt rubber. I sped, avoided vehicons, and beat my competition! I transformed at the entrance to the sparing gym. My feet slid, causing me to glide on the floor until I regained grip. Shadow transformed from her car form behind me.

"What? Did the S. O. D. get slow?" I taunted her.

"No," she said, "I just didn't know where we were going."

"Pffft! Whatever. You soo lost."

My awesome strut opened the automatic door-thing. The doors slid open and I strolled through the entryway. I saw the newbie was sparing with Megatron. She was a Ferrari red female. I hated how well she wore that sweet color. I stopped and observed. Metal on metal…

"Who's winning?" I asked the femme behind me.

Shadow walked through the doorway, gave the sparring match a quick two-second look-over and blandly said, "It's a tie."

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed.

"I'm waiting," Shadow responded.

I asked her, "Is Megatron going easy or something?"

"No," Shadow said with a pause, "she's just good."

"Who do you think'll win?"

The Shadow of Death was silent.

I repeated myself and raised my voice so that she could hear me, "I said, who-do-you-think-will-win!"

"I know that," Shadow said, completely ignoring my question, "It's just that… she's actually good. Hand to hand, quick thinking, sword usage, kicking, all good."

"So, your bets on her?"

"No. But, I definitely think she…"

"Think what? What is-it-that-you-think? Seriously tell me. I don't like being kept out of the loop and I honestly can't tell a thing about who wins in fighting matches. I am objectively a bad spectator of smack downs. "

"I'll tell you later," Shadow said.

I angrily sighed. I hated getting told things in a 'slow' fashion. The others called it 'calculating' or 'normal'. Whatever. They were just slow and didn't want to admit it. Pffft. Whatever.

So, anyway: Megatron flipped that newbie upside down. He totes won. It took a while though. I walked up to the group. I think the S. O. D. followed me.

"Who are these two?" The female one asked in this cocky a** tone.

I stepped up to the lady and tried to size her up, (even though she was like a few heads taller than me), I said to her, "Matrix is the name, shooting's my game." I gestured to Shadow and said, "This here's S. O. D."

"Weird names." The Ferrari red female said in a snobbish tone, "Did you two think of them all by yourselves?"

 _Who the hell is this bitch?_

Shadow attempted to ease the tension. She complemented the femme in a warm voice, "You were good in the sparring match—"

"Yeah, I know," the b*tch interrupted, "I am the best."

"Oh yeah? You're the best?" I asked that cocky smart-mouthed son of a— "You just L. O. S. T. lost." I told her, "You LOST." I got all up in her face and asked her, "At what are you the best, little miss—"

Shadow turned to me and said in a calming tone, "Trix. I said a day. That's it." I glared at the ground. This cocky Ferrari would get what's coming to her. Shadow then turned back to the bitch and asked her in a friendly tone, "So, what is your preferred form of fighting?" Shadow smiled and apologized, "I'm sorry if the question seems harsh. My friend here and I can be skeptical at the thought of one mastering all mediums."

 _What the hell Shadow?_ I thought to myself. _Why are you being so nice? You are being far too much like you right now. Stop being nice and take a page out of my book. Just f*cking beat her face in!_

"It's fine," the Ferrari red femme said in an obnoxious tone. "Sometimes," she continued in a tone that sounded more and more like it was coming from a teenage cheerleading bully that looked down upon everyone she had ever met. D*mn, I should not be hating this femme this much. I never even finished high school. Anyway, this b*tch told Shadow in a snobbish tone, "Sometimes, the dim witted can't comprehend my perfection. I don't have a preferred way to fight. As a master fighter, I can fully utilize all art forms and interchange them at a moments notice. As a fighter should be able to."

 _Okay, this bitch is worse than Starscream._

"Best at everything huh?" I asked her, "So like, guns and swords and stuff. You think you mastered those?"

"Mastered? Ha!" She laughed in my f*cking face, "I mastered those toys as a child. I have transcended them."

 _This bitch is so dead! I mean, WTF is her problem? Guns are not toys! They're my babies._

Shadow placed her hand on my shoulder and somehow got me to back up. The S.O.D. said in a polite way, "Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. It has been a pleasure—"

"I know," the b*tch interrupted.

"Anyway," Shadow politely as f*ck told the b*tch, "I'm sorry, but I did not catch your name."

"That's because I did not give it to those whom I didn't view as equals," she spat at us.

 _You're dead._ I repeated in my head as I glared at her. I looked over to my friend. _Why the hell is Shadow just smiling and nodding? Wait… time out!_

"Time out," I said. I took Shadow a few paces away from the bitch, and asked Shadow, "Why the hell were you just smiling and nodding?"

She whispered back into my robot ear-thing, "Because I completely agree with her."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am. Any individual who has responded to benevolence as she has is obviously below us."

As loud as I could, I laughed: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I turned back to Megatron and the bitch, "Dudes! Ha! Ha! Ha! That is just, ha! Man, is she hysterical or what?" I really wanted Soundwave to replay what Shadow just said to the bitch. I really wanted her to hear that.

"Hmm?" The bitch asked Megatron, "What did miss goody-two-shoes say?"

Shadow answered for herself, "Nothing."

"No," the newbie said in a heightened tone as she walked towards Shadow, "I wanna know what she said!"

"S O D, let me tell her," I begged. "Come on, let me tell her."

"No," Shadow said, in a tone much kinder than the newbie's, "I would hate to waste her time. We should leave her be Matrix."

Shadow turned around and started walking towards the exit.

"Fine," the newbie said in a 'well, fuck you too kind of way'. She raised her voice loud enough for Shadow to hear, "Autobot's are embarrassments anyway. It's best not to have you hanging around here and ruining my image."

 _Oh no she didn't! That bitch is going down!_

Shadow stopped and in took a large breath.

"Hey!" I yelled at the b*tch. "No one insults my friend but me! You listen here, little miss I-think-I'm-f*cking-perfect. Shadow can kick your *ss in a sword fight."

"Oh really?" The newbie asked, "You really think that she, can beat me?"

"No f*cking doubt in my mind!"

"Fine," she smugly said. "Let's fight then Sod."

Shadow turned around, drew her swords, and lowered her mask (the one that covers her face and makes her look like more of a bad *ss than Soundwave). Shadow strode up to the -Ferrari red and pink, taller than her, but not as tall as Megatron- bitch.

"Best two out of three?" Shadow asked playfully.

"Ha! That's cute. You think you stand a chance against me? Let's say ten out of ten. You know, so that I can show your friend just how wrong she was."

Then they fought. And oh my god, was it awesome to watch, or what? Shadow rocked the house! She owned that bitch. Each match was maybe a few seconds long. Fifteen seconds at the most. Shadow dominated! Each match was hers. That bitch didn't stand a chance. At the end of the last match, the loser was on the ground. Shadow offered her a hand. The bitch took Shadow's hand, only to use her other hand (gripped around her sword's grip) to stab Shadow in the chest with her sword. That bitch took Shadow's sign of good will, and stabbed her in the heart! Because of that bitch, my friend was bleeding! Shadow went all murder-mode. She, in like three seconds, kicked that bitch back. Shadow then ran at the surprised con and slashed her back to the wall. The bitch was flung into the wall! It was like our equivalent of forty feet away! Then, Shadow sprinted, faster than lightning, and placed both of her swords against the bitch's neck like the newbie's neck was between the blades of scissors!

"Listen here!" Shadow yelled at the Ferrari red femme, "Allies do not cause each other bodily harm! Vector sigma! Matrix stood up for me! For me! You insulted her!" Shadow threatened in a tone that made the room go cold, "If you ever cause harm to me or one of my friends again, I swear to you -you piece of scrap- that I will extinguish your spark."

I mentally cheered with all the might I had stored within my fun-sized party-yes body. _Yes! Finally! That took forever! That bitch deserved it. But why stop there? Why not end her life right now?_

Megatron walked up to Shadow and threw her off of the bitch, all the way across the room. She landed on the ground in a pretty hard way, put away her swords, mask, and stood up. Megatron glared at her. Glared. For what? That bitch was the one who shanked her.

"I told you to be civil," Megatron spat, "I will not stand any in-fighting. I better not see it again."

 _So?_ I wanted to ask him and encourage her. _Just don't get caught. That's my motto. The b*tch so deserves it._

"Yes Lord Matrix…" Shadow said apologetically, "I mean Megatron. Sorry," she explained, "I spaced there for a moment."

Megatron raised one of his bushy brows and asked, "You spaced on my name?"

I stepped between Megatron and Shadow. I defended my friend. "What?" I said to him, "I think it's pretty cool Shadow thinks that I could be a Lord."

Shadow bowed from behind me, "I'm sorry my Lord," she said. Shadow rose to her feet, pointed to me and and gestured towards the door, "Come on Matrix. Let's go see Knockout about this cut."

I stuck my tongue out at the bitch and stormed out of the training room with Shadow.

"So what was that about?" I asked her.

"What part?" She asked back. "The civil thing, or the name thing?"

"Yes."

"Megatron wanted me to be civil. I gave him my word."

"Why?"

"That thing I told you earlier, I have this thought in my head that the newbie's here to replace me."

"You? Ha! You just whooped her *ss! What about the name thing?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad that I didn't call him Optimus."

I laughed out loud. "That would have been hilarious."

We walked into the Med Bay. Elf was alone.

"Hmm?" Knockout asked as he looked up from whatever science-y-thing he was doing at his desk. "What happened?" He asked, "Why is she bleeding?"

"I fell on a prick."

"Ha! Good one!"

"I don't get it."

I yelled, "That newbie stabbed her!"

Knockout started to weld Shadow's wound.

"In battle?" he asked.

"No," Shadow answered, "when I was offering her a hand, after the fight."

Knockout hesitated before saying, "That doesn't sound like Claudia."

"That bitch is named Claudia?" I asked him.

"She's not a bitch," Knockout said. "She's just misunderstood."

"Really?" I asked him. "How exactly would you describe her?"

"Hot, nice body, nice skills, generally a good Decepticon."

"What?" I asked him, taken back by his blind blindness towards her. "How can you even say any of those things?"

"What?" He asked me in a defensive tone, "You asked me how I'd describe her."

Knockout finished his work. Shadow returned to my side.

"Come on Shadow," I said to my friend, "let's go ask Snow what she thinks."

I stormed out of there with Shadow following behind me.

"Can you believe he called that bitch those non-bitch things?" I asked her.

Shadow was silent for a bit. Then she actually defended the bitch. "Maybe we just caught her at a bad time."

"Bad time?" I asked her, "Bad time? Did you even see her? I mean, she was worse than Starscream!"

"Really?" Shadow asked, "I thought that too. Until I didn't."

"Wait what?"

Shadow explained, "Starscream's fall was arrogance. Failure made Claudia angry."

"So? What's the difference between the two? Starscream becomes a dick when he's about to win, and this bitch goes all bitch, after she's lost?"

"Exactly."

"I still think she's a bitch."

"And I still think she's here to replace me."

"You, shut up. Stop making this all about you, and just let it be about the bitch who is going to regret the day that she ever came across us!"

"So, today?" Shadow asked. "But, we found her."

"Doesn't matter," I said, "my point still stands."

We walked into the command center. People were here now: Snow, Sound, Bucket head, Dreadwing, Ghost, vehicons, Bitch. All were here. Shadow walked to Megatron and I stuck around for entertainment.

"I'm sorry for earlier, my Lord. I was out of line," Shadow apologized.

I nudged her arm, "You're not out of line, look over there and see who's out of line." I pointed over to Claudia and Dreadwing. "She is totally flirting with him," I said.

"Flirting?" Shadow asked me as if she's never heard the term before. Either that or she didn't want to believe it. But, she totally had to believe it, 'cause they were definitely flirting.

"Yeah," I said, "S O D, don't you see her body language? And by the looks of it, Dreadwing's flirting back."

"Well isn't that humorous?" Megatron said, "They've been like that for a while. I had assumed they were simply talking."

I turned back to the Lord of buckets, "You aren't exactly helping here," I told him.

"What?" Megatron returned in a joking manner, "Is honesty not the best policy?"

"Ha!" I laughed, "You're all right in my books, Bucket head!"

"What did you just call me?"

Megatron's joking appearance turned scary quickly. I didn't want to repeat myself for the fear that he would throw me off the plank. What? This is a warship, and unlike Peter Pan, I can't fly.

Shadow answered Megatron in my place, "A nickname," she said. Megatron eased at the sound of her voice. Shadow was still watching the bitch and her sparkmate, "How long did you say they were 'like that'?" She asked.

"Hmmm…" Megatron thought for a moment before responding, "Like you forgetting my name, I am spacing out at the moment." He thought about it some more and implied that the flirters had been at it for days. "It doesn't seem new to me," he said. "Maybe hours? But, how can I really know? I wasn't paying them much mind."

To me at least, it looked like Shadow was getting worried. I could almost swear that I felt her spark beat rise, and I was just touching her elbow.

"As I said before," to the bushy-browed mech, "you aren't helping. Shadow," I nudged the femme again and asked her, "want me to go over there and beat the living crap out of him?"

"No," she said in one of the most serious tones I had ever heard her use. "I am sure that he has an explanation."

"Fine," I said, "make it about you." I turned my attention back to Megatron and asked him, "Lord, do you have any other juicy info for us? Maybe like some fight, or something?"

"I do have a mission."

"Cool, who's going? Please don't tell me she is."

"She?" Megatron questioned. He shook his head and continued, "Dreadwing will be leading, and you two will be following with Claudia."

"You can't be serious? Do you even see the problems with that? I just can't even right now. It's that bad." _I mean, really. It almost seems like he just made up those teams right on the spot. I'm being serious here. Everyone knows that Ghost and Shadow are the power team. She loses with Dreadwing, and I don't work well at all with that mech. Honestly, it's an awful awful pairing._

"I am being completely serious," Lord Megatron said to me. "You four should leave immediately. I'll have Soundwave open a bridge."

Shadow offered, "No, allow me my Lord. You two can stay here."

Shadow left.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even know how many horrible mistakes you've just made?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know what I'm talking about—"

"Don't take that tone with me," Megatron spat, "Your teammates are waiting for you, stop bickering with me and leave."

I rolled my eyes at Megatron and walked to Shadow. She was standing with Claudia and Dreadwing by the portal. We went through the green wormhole and ended up in this dusty canyon place.

Dreadwing said, "All right team. Shadow, you will protect me while I dig for the artifact. Claudia and Matrix: you two are to scout for Autobot activity. Once you find an Autobot, inform the rest of the group. Then, fire at it. Do not bring them back here. If you feel like fleeing, flee away from the site. Do I make my self clear?"

The rest of the mission went by rather quickly. Samurai gave some pretty easy orders. I drove around on the perimeter. Then, I got a call from Claudia. She found Autobots. So then. I drove full speed -in the blistering heat and paint-biting dust- to get to her. We took cover and fired at the Autobots, the Autobots took cover and shot back. Yada, yada, yada. So anyway, Shadow called in saying that the relic was almost uncovered. Claudia and I fought about how the Bitch didn't use the COM link to tell the couple about the Autobots. All the while when we were bickering, some Autobot left our sight. Claudia, of course, didn't want to disappoint Dreadwing, so she (obviously) went back to find it. Apparently, her logic was that the Autobot was going towards the relic, so she flew directly back to what the Autobots wanted to find in order to find the Autobot. So, she left me with three Autobots. Two more managed to follow her, and I got pinned down behind a giant rock. Eventually the Autobots left, and I drove back to my teammates at the site.

Samurai was fighting Prime. Claudia was fighting Wrecking ball and Striker. Shadow was fighting the motorcycle. The object was in some sort of cylinder, which Bee was running towards. I shot him, and I ran for the cylinder. Then Shadow yelled something important sounding to Claudia. The bitch agreed, so I guessed she wasn't that bad. I was about to get the container, but then Bee tackled me to the ground and we wrestled. Shadow made a move, or many moves, it was hard to see in my peripheral vision. But, I know that she was trying to do something, and Claudia didn't do what she said she was going to do earlier -because the bitch shot Shadow- like all the way across the battlefield. Bee beeped something, I couldn't tell what, then he got off of me. Prime threw Samurai at Claudia. I remember Dreadwing yelling some orders, but Claudia didn't follow them. In our not-working-together, the Autobots did some quick movement-tactic bullsh*t. Pretty soon, we were on the losing side of a quickly ending fight. We were surrounded and pretty much dead. Then, out of nowhere, these blue energy-type-wave things struck the Autobots. Shadow ran back with these blue glowing dual swords. She swung them, and blue energy came trailing out of her swings as if the swords were some sort of alternative blaster. The Autobots fled, and we returned to base through another green portal and walked into the command center.

As soon as we got back, sh*t went down.

Shadow yelled, "Claudia! What the scrap is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? You're the one yelling in front of everyone!"

"No, not now. I'm talking about when you shot me!"

"What?" Claudia asked in a Starscream-esque bitchy question. "If you didn't want to get shot, you shouldn't have been on the battlefield!" She rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Besides, you were such an easy target, how could I resist?"

Shadow glared and said back to Claudia, "You know, the last Decepticon who shot me was Starscream, and you're objectively worse than him!"

"Death's Shadow!" Megatron roared, "This is your last warning. Fight with Claudia again, and you will wish you were Starscream." Megatron turned to the Samurai and asked, "Dreadwing, what exactly happened out there? Why are two of your soldiers fighting each other?"

"I don't know my Lord. I was fighting Optimus at the time, and –regrettably- I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. Everything seemed fine. Before the incident, Claudia was agreeing to try a tactic with Shadow in order to get an upper hand over the Autobots. After that, all I know is that after Shadow was shot, Optimus threw me at Claudia."

"Ooh! Ooh!" I screamed excitedly, "I know what happened!"

Megatron sighed before he told me, "Please enlighten us Matrix."

"It was all Claudia's fault," I said. "Claudia didn't follow Shadow's instructions, which is why she shot Shadow and we almost lost the battle."

"You almost lost?" Snowstorm asked me, intrigued in the little things that have us win or lose fights, "What strategy did you utilize to win?"

"Strategy? Ha!" I laughed, "We didn't need strategy." I emphasized my friend's name as I said to Claudia, "Shadow here," I turned back to Snow, "Totally wrecked the Bots with these blue energy throwing blaster-swords! That was awesome by the way!" I turned to Shadow and asked her, "How did you do that?"

Shadow shot me a confused look, "With these?" She held out both swords in front of her.

"Are those the artifact?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," she responded.

Shadow handed Megatron the dual swords. Whatever material they were made out of turned from blue to white. Megatron swung them, but nothing happened.

"Interesting," he said.

"Wait what? Shadow," I asked, "why'd they change color and other stuff? You said that mystical items or whatever were something you knew. Blue glowing swords seem like your thing. So, you know, spill the beans."

"It's difficult to explain exactly." She paused, looked up at the ceiling, and then continued, "I could only use them because I studied this particular object for years along with some others."

Megatron raised an eyebrow. Something about his expression made my spark stop beating. I felt utterly terrified. He looked almost as if he was on to something, and whatever it was, it terrified me. Megatron ordered Shadow, "Name ten other objects you can only use after having knowledge of them in the same way as you claim needing knowledge for these swords."

"Omega Keys-one, Phase Shifter-two, Requiem Blaster-three, Cyber Caliber-four, Chaos Edge-five, Omni Saber-six, Emberstone-seven, Liegian Darts-eight, Triptych Mask-nine, and The Blades of Time-ten."

"So then," Megatron asked as his expression faded into something less scary, "these swords aren't Primal objects?"

"What?" Shadow asked in a way that made it seem as if she was personally hurt by Megatron's question, "Why would you think that?"

Megatron stared directly into her eyes and spoke his mind, "They look very similar to the Star Sabre," he said.

Shadow immediately countered, "Only a Prime can use Primal objects such as the Star Sabre. So, these are obviously not on the same caliber as that."

Megatron handed the white swords back to Shadow and they turned blue again.

"You can keep those then," he said, "as you are the only one here who knows how to use them."

Shadow nodded, "Thank you my Lord," her words rung with a kind and appreciative feeling. I didn't know how, but she always seemed to know how to change the way she sounded. We all were kind of like puppets, and she knew how to pull the strings. He –Bucket Head- was the biggest puppet of us all. And Shadow definitely was good at manipulating him.

Shadow took out her old metal swords from her sword holsters between her shoulder blades and put the metal swords on the ground. She placed her new blue dual swords in her holsters. Amazingly, the blue ones fit perfectly where the metal ones used to be.

"Now," Megatron commanded, "Dreadwing, come with me so that we can debrief."

I side hugged Shadow.

"You totally—"

She brushed me off.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But, I should go."

She turned around and left towards the exit. The command center's doors slid open. Ghost came to us, grabbed Shadow's metal swords from the floor and followed Shadow into the hall.

 _Weird,_ I thought to myself, _weird._

….


	7. Armada

I stared at the empty sword rack hanging on my wall. They were gone. They were gone. I searched my entire room to no avail. I went to the armory: nothing. They were gone.

I paced around the armory. I needed to think of where they could be. I wasn't going to let them go again, not again. My mind trailed to weapons specialists. _Matrix. She would never take them, though. But… No, not her. Who would take them from me? Who has something against me? Who do I have something against? Claudia. She has them. She has to._

I COM'd Snow, "Do you know where Claudia is?"

"How nice of you to call. I am doing well. Thank you for asking."

"I'm sorry Snow. I'm in a state of panic."

"She's in the command center."

"Is she brandishing white dual swords?"

Silence on Snowstorm's end. She hesitantly said "...Yes."

"Thank you," I replied. I hung up and made my way to the command center.

It was full of witnesses. Claudia was talking to Dreadwing, again. Which was completely fine. I mean: they were on the same faction. They both fought Autobots. Teammates need to be able to communicate outside of the battlefield. And that's what they were doing. Communicating. Megatron was also there, but he was talking to Soundwave. Snow was there, at her station. A lot of witnesses. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I calmed myself and walked up to Claudia and Dreadwing. I didn't assert myself. I just waited, on the outside, like I always do when I try to be non-threatening. No malicious intent here. I waited for a while. Claudia noticed me, but she didn't say a thing. They –Dreadwing and Claudia- were into some conversation about blasters. Whatever. Dreadwing didn't make any attempt to acknowledge me. Maybe he knew I was here, maybe he didn't. I didn't care; I'm not one to be paranoid. I'm not one who admits to being jealous. He can talk with whomever he pleases. So, I waited. I exchanged glances with Snow four times, Soundwave three times, Claudia two times, and Megatron one time. With Megatron, it only took one time. He exited his conversation with Soundwave and accompanied me. It wasn't awkward or anything. When he was talking with Soundwave, he was directly across from me. So, Megatron walked over to this group, and then walked around them, in order to stand next to me.

"I can see the appeal for standing here," Megatron said to me, "You get a nice… view."

I started laughing hysterically. _Ha! View. Of him (Megatron), or of (the two of) them talking? Doesn't matter, still funny._ "So," I asked Megatron playfully, "what is up my Lord?"

"Up?" Megatron looked up, "The ceiling would be too easy an answer. I could respond: clouds. But," Megatron paused and stared into my optics. His were so warm… He said, "there is no way of ensuring I would be correct. I choose the Kármán line as my final answer."

The largest, dumbest smile that you could ever imagine took over my face.

"Good answer." I responded. "I can see the Shockwave-type appeal. I would've gone with…" I paused and tapped my digits against my arm as I thought. I gave my answer, "the amount of energon on board. We just picked up another shipment, right?"

Megatron was also smiling. Just barely. But, I could tell. I didn't remember when his smile first became visible. But, I liked it.

"Yes," he said as his sharp teeth shone through his definitely present smile, "I do believe we have done that recently."

"My Lord," Dreadwing said as an acknowledgement of Megatron's presence. My sparkmate ignored Claudia, who stood right next to him, and focused all of his attention on us, "Excuse my speech," Dreadwing said, "But, is there something you want?"

"What?" Megatron asked before he processed his first lieutenant's question and answered, "No… no. I am simply an onlooker. I encourage all of you to act as if I was not here."

I laughed briefly before shutting myself up. Megatron's smile grew a bit, before he hid it some more.

 _Is he doing this on purpose? I fight; he most likely will punish me by taking me out of his fighting force. All around facilitating the process of replacing me._ I quietly swallowed air. _I can't let that happen._

Claudia spoke, "So, Megatron," she said.

I thought to myself. _When did she get to be on a first name basis with him?_

She continued,"There's nothing you want?"

"Me? No. But, I think Shadow might want something. Isn't that right?"

I felt his eyes on me. I did everything I could not to tense up. _Is he testing me?_ I thought to myself. _He's definitely testing me._

"Thank you Lord Megatron," I said to my Lord. I turned to the sword thief, "Claudia, I beseech you. Would you please return my swords to me?"

"What? These swords?" She twirled them in front of my face. "No," she said, "No, I think I'm just going to keep them. They're lousy for firing practice, but I'll learn how to use them eventually."

 _No -_ I thought to myself- _that will never happen. NEVER happen. Seriously, never._

"Claudia," I told the arrogant femme, "I implore you to reconsider. Trying to learn their ins and outs would waste much of your highly valuable time. Please," I reached out my hands to receive the swords as I offered in the voice of an attendant, "allow me to lessen your burden."

"You know," Claudia said, drawing out each and every one of her words as to stretch my patience to its end, "I was considering giving them back to you earlier, But…"

"But?"

"But, I thought to myself, 'Shadow really does like these swords a lot. It's almost as if they mean something to her. Why shouldn't I keep these swords to myself until I gain an appreciation for them as large as she has?"

"Claudia, I" I sighed, "Please, I ask of you to return those swords to me."

"And what if I don't?" She asked in a taunting tone, "What would you do about that Sod?"

 _That's not my name and you know it. It's "S" "O " "D" not Sawd._

I in-took a large breath and exhaled. I rolled over and answered her question of what I would do if she didn't give me back my swords. I told her, "I would simply utter some meaningless words of a dead mech and be on my way."

"Really? And, what exactly are these words you'd utter?"

I stared into her optics threateningly and recited her words from an enemy long passed. I told her, "You will regret the day you ever sought me out as your enemy. For, I am not an enemy I would ever dream to cast upon myself."

"And who said that?" Claudia asked me, "'Cause it sounds like a threat."

"No threat," I said, "Just some words someone once said." She wasn't loosening her grip on my blades. I mentally rolled my eyes at her. I could not proceed, not with Megatron as my witness. I said to Claudia, "Sorry for wasting your time." I turned towards the exit and left the group.

I walked through the doorway, and the command center doors slid shut behind me. Thinking back on it, I didn't even think about bother dealing with the others. I honestly couldn't stand them at this point in time. It's not that I couldn't stand them specifically. I just didn't want to have to explain myself and defend something I said at this point in time. I especially didn't want to deal with a sparkmate who didn't stand up for me, and a Lord who didn't rightfully force Claudia to give my swords back to me. It was almost as if he was testing me –both Dreadwing and I- by not resolving the problem.

So, I went back to the lab where Trix and I were building the supplies for the prank. I was silent for a while as I built. Much time had passed before I told her about what happened. Then, I was silent again and built some more things, and then we started talking again.

"So, Dreadwing and I are out watching a human movie—sorry," I apologized, "Movie. It was a super hero movie, but that detail's not important. And anyway," I told her as I built my gizmo, "towards the end of it I realized: I'm the type of femme who's willing to settle for a false peace. Hell with settling- I'm willing to fight for a false peace. I am willing to do what I think is wrong if in the end, everything is right. I would even be unwilling to allow the story of the actual- the right thing- to come to fruition, if it means that it'll harm the false peace."

"Ah," Matrix said, "I guess you and Dreadwing had a long talk about peace and false peace and the like."

"No, actually we didn't. Ghost and I did thought, it was nice."

"Dreadwing," Matrix reminded me, "We're talking about your sparkmate, not the femme you swear isn't replacing me."

"Right, I said, "I didn't talk about it with Dreadwing because he tends to take things too literally. He'd probably think I was some Autobot fighting as a Decepticon to gain peace or something. If I told him, he probably wouldn't drop it for a month."

"Sounds like you and him are having some problems."

"What? No. It's just the way that he is. He's just… It's hard to explain, but… Yeah, it's too hard to explain." I looked up from the piece of tech and told Matrix, "Take my word that it's just the way he is."

"So then," she asked, "you guys are fine and stuff? It's just that you seem rather talkative today, and you know, I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk or anything… even though you usually go to Ghost for that."

"Thanks May," I said. "I'm not replacing you with her," I repeated, "It's easier with you and confidentiality without ideology."

"What?" Matrix asked, utterly confused.

"But, we're fine," I said, returning our conversation back to Dreadwing. "I mean: He was silent today, and we did have a fight a few days ago, and that did result in him sleeping in his own room for a night… But we're fine now."

"It was the flirting thing right?" She asked, "The thing that your fight was about? Megatron should have never gotten involved. Really, you have to listen to me Shadow, I think he's intentionally trying to sabotage you two. I think he wants you both to fail."

"What, Megatron?" I asked her, almost as if I couldn't believe she mentioned his name. "No," I said, "That's impossible."

"No," Matrix said as she raised her voice, "you've got to listen to me, I'm telling you the truth!"

I didn't want to talk to her, or anyone about Megatron right now. I avoided her so called kernel of truth.

"So…" I asked her, "By truth, do you mean the definition of truth, or what you believe is truth?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No, it's just that sometimes you say something -like the word literally, just for example- and you say that you mean literally, but you really mean figuratively."

"You're talking like Snow. Are you saying that you think I'm lying to you?"

"No. I know you believe what you know as truth to be truth. I also know that you are telling me the truth you believe you know. All I'm trying to say is that…"

"What is-that-you-are-trying-to-say? You don't have good options. Snow's been teaching me how to deconstruct speech and stuff, so I can protect myself if Megatron or Starscream or whomever tries to use smart peoples talk for something or whatever. You –Shadow- are basically left with two options. You either apply what you said to me, or you lie and apply it to yourself. The second gets you nowhere, but makes me feel better, while the first accomplishes something and you annoy me! But Shadow, you see, I have been in this supply room with you- working- since three days ago. So, I am already annoyed." Matrix repeatedly pressed her tech's button with no effect. She screamed, "And this friggin' power converter won't even convert the f*cking power!"

I looked over to her and her power converter. I hesitated before telling her, "... That's because it's upside down."

"Oh… Well," she sighed, "that just happened."

"I think what we both need is a break."

"Yeah," Matrix said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's fine," I said, "Your analysis was pretty good though. I mean, you were right when you said: that I could either say that I didn't believe you were telling the truth because I don't believe you know the absolute truth. Or I could have said that I perceive truths differently than you, so it is my inability to not perceive truth as you perceive truth."

Matrix looked me in the eye and said, "English. Can you speak it? I was not born an alien." She sighed, "Neither was Snow, but sometimes I can't even understand her." She shook her head, "So, English. Speak it."

"You are smart," I told her, "Thank you for being my friend."

"Aww, that's sweet. But for some odd reason, I don't think that's a direct translation."

"You're right." I gestured to the tech on the desk in front of her, "You about done with that pile o' stuff?"

"Almost, just need to finish this paint relay and I'll be good."

"Good. I just need to go get a power source for the anti-gravity snare and I'll be finished."

"See you in five?"

"Yeah, then we can go set up the trap."

I got up and went to the supplies closet. I found a relatively small-looking power source and started walking back to the lab. On my way back, I walked into Bulk. Weird right?

"Shadow!" Bulk screamed as he hugged me.

"Hey Bulk," I greeted him, "What're you doing here?"

Bulk released me from his grasp. "Long story," he said. "Anyway, I really need to find an exit. Could you show me where to find one?"

"I would love to Bulk, but the ship is flying. The only exit currently operational is the hanger, and you can't fly. I would open up a groundbridge for you, except I can't. Ever since Optimus left using one of those, the cons have added some security concerning groundbridge accessibility."

"Ugh," Bulkhead shrugged, "More good news. First Screamy, now this."

"You saw Starscream?" I asked the wrecker, "Where is he?"

Bulkhead said in a solemn tone, "I killed him."

"You killed him? Huh. Sorry if I don't sound convinced. It's just that I never pictured that Starscream would die that way."

"That's fine." Bulkhead quickly rerouted our conversation back on track, "Say, if I can't fly, and the groundbridge isn't an option. How am I supposed to get off of this flying piece of scrap? No offense."

"No, you meant offense. It's fine; by the way, I am talking to an Autobot. Talking about escape routes: the only plausible way for you to get off the Nemesis, is if it weren't moving."

"That's helpful… So, how do I do that?"

"You could destroy part of our power core. I mean: if it can't fly, it'll crash. And if it crashes, you'll be able to just, make an exit and drive out."

"Am I glad that you're on our side? You know, helpful. Not like those filthy cons. No offense. Sorry, you just said that I shouldn't say that and well, I just said that."

"It's fine Bulk. I know the exact con you describe. Not helpful in the least. Anyway, you're going to want to follow this hallway for a while, then after about twelve intersections, you will need to take a right. Then, go about six doors down and take the door on your left. You catch all that?"

"Yes… no. No, could you repeat again? This power core place seems impossible to find without some inside help."

"Okay." I pointed down the hallway and gestured my directions. "Straight past twelve intersections, then a left at the thirteenth. Then, take the sixth door on your left. If you get lost, just follow the overhead power lines. They just take you on a longer and more public route."

Bulkhead nodded. "Okay. I got it now. And I just need to destroy a part?"

"That'll do it."

Bulkhead hugged me again, "Thanks Shadow," he told me, "you're a life saver." Then we said goodbye and he went on his way.

I returned back to the lab and I finished up. Matrix and I moved our materials to main hallway near the command center and we put them into place. It wasn't easy, because a few times, the ship completely moved, like it was hit with something powerful or hit something large. We finished placing our tech after the second large hit. Then, an extremely large blow shook the ship. I assumed it was Bulk. Matrix and I went to the command center. The ship was quickly falling out of the sky. I finished putting the last part into place. I was able to finish our preparations before Megatron rushed in.

A vehicon addressed him, "My liege, our power core has been compromised."

Bulkhead did it. He actually managed to pull it off without a single con stopping him. Our faction really screwed up on that one. _Hahahahahaha_ I was mentally cracking up.

In a beaten-down and serious voice, Megatron said, "Prepare for landing."

Matrix and I both went to the walls- found something to hold onto- and braced ourselves. The ship crashed shortly after. Vehicons swarmed the command center. Because our ship had crashed, all the important cons were pouring into the command center. Despite the sea of vehicons, each important Decepticon distinctly made his or her entrance. They stood out from the crowd. Or, at least to me, they stood out amongst the crowd. First Soundwave, then Dreadwing, then Snowstorm, then Ghost, and then Elf. Matrix and I -I mostly- waited in anticipation for our final comrade.

The doors to the command center slid open. This was the first part; our system had picked up her biometric signature. We could see Claudia walking down the hallway from where we stood. The hallway was empty. Everyone in the command center –and especially us- could see Claudia clearly as she walked down the hallway. The first low-level laser stung her peds and put our plan into motion. She stumbled into the –I'll stop narrating and instead tell you how it looked— Claudia stumbled forward and was hit with a yellow laser. She swayed as she continued towards us. Then she walked through a blue 'easy to see' sensor, and then she crashed into a clear (force field) wall. The wall spun forward with her on it, and dropped her onto a field of spikes. She rose and bumped her head on a canister that re-colored her red. She ran forward, to get away, and ran onto an oil slick. While she slid, black and blue paint was fired at her from paint guns propped on both walls. She slid off the slick, and was hit with bubbles that looked like different physical objects. She took out my white swords and sliced through the oncoming objects. The bubbles popped and made her arms and servos slippery. More lasers forced her forward in a way that made her look like a drunkard being pushed in a zigzag motion across the hallway until she was pushed through the doorway. She lost grip of my swords, which flew from her hands into mine, as she was flipped upside down and floated spinning in the anti-gravity snare. Most of the cybertronaians in the command center broke out into laughter. I looked back down at my blue-glowing swords and smiled.

"Thanks Claudia," I mockingly told the femme, "that's really nice of you. I'll be sure to cherish this moment."

Matrix nudged my arm, "You know what I'll cherish?" She turned to the floating femme and said, "Hey Claudia, riddle me this. What's black and blue and red all over? You! Ha! Get it?" Matrix broke out into all out laughter, "She so gets it. Human jokes are the best." She wiped an energon tear away from her eye and said, "Best prank ever…" she waved her arms out in front of her as to negate her last statement. "Not a prank," she yelled, "I mis-spoke. What I actually said, was that this is the best random set of events that ever did randomly occur."

I was so out of it with laughter. I just couldn't stop after Matrix's last comment.

Knockout gestured to our handiwork and asked the room, "Now, who has to destroy this masterpiece by cleaning it up?"

"Ooh!" Matrix exclaimed, "Look at that! These random items are cleaning themselves up, isn't that handy?"

The objects magnetized and formed a ball of metal. The floating ball started at the end of the hallway and collected all of the 'evidence' until it rolled into the command center. The anti-gravity snare turned off, and Claudia fell. The snare was attracted into the ball. The metal condensed and 'shrunk' to a size capable of fitting in one's palm.

"Now Trix," Knockout said, "isn't it interesting that the evidence condenses in such a way, that it can't be inspected to find any signs of its' creator?"

"I know! Elf, I guess this entire thing can never be solved."

"I hate to ruin your fun," Megatron interjected, "But, will she be all right?" We all stared at Claudia. She was painted, red, black, and blue, and lay in the middle of the floor. Megatron looked at me, gestured to Claudia, and said, "She isn't getting up."

"She'll be fine." I said. "She's merely stunned." I pondered the pros and cons of my last statement. I decided to play it off as pure luck. Knockout could affirm I was okay with diagnosis. "I mean: who am I to say that? Knockout, Matrix, as a doctor and guns specialist, what are your expert opinions?"

Matrix said, "Those definitely looked like stun guns. Except for a few, some of those looked like they disrupted the senses."

Knockout added on, "Most certainly stunned. That's just my medical expertise anyway. She'll be fine."

Megatron turned to Matrix and I. Matrix was smirking, and I could not stop laughing. I just couldn't. His serious tone didn't help. I thought it was hilarious whenever his voice sounded grim.

He said to us, "Since there is no way to prove whom the perpetrators were," he stared straight into my optics.

He was being serious. Or, he was attempting to handle the situation while trying to be. I –on the other hand- was not serious in the least. I was laughing.

Megatron continued, "and because this 'prank' -as Matrix so aptly designated it- has done no real harm… in the midst of our current situation," Megatron gestured to our crashed ship, "I am not going to waste my time by assigning punishments to the architects of this "prank". However," a hint of pleasure seeped into Megatron's voice as he said, "a good friend of mine always encourages me to waste time asking pointless questions."

My spark warmed some. I looked up to Megatron, smiled, and attentively listened to what he had to say.

"I believe that this," Megatron gestured to the prank, "can be thought of as a learning experience. I know for a fact that one who stands amongst you would explain to me that this "prank" could have been designed to build moral. This Decepticon would then go on to say that others could classify this "prank" as light-hearted fun. But, I stand before you with a single question in mind…" He stared into my eyes and no thoughts entered my mind. He asked us, "What single lesson have we all learnt here?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I got one!" Matrix yelled, "Decepticons can do whatever, as long as they don't get caught!"

More Decepticons laughed. This time, for whatever reason, I didn't. I was fixed on Megatron's red optics.

My voice had a low volume; it was intimate. I asked him, "How about this," I raised my voice, so that all Decepticons in the command center could hear me over the roars of laughter and chatter. I said in the most bad *ss tone I could summon, "You don't f*ck with whomever created this scheme."

Matrix patted me on the back and exclaimed, "Oh! I like yours a lot. Especially when you used one of our swear words instead of one of yours. Nice touch. But anyway, this might just be the adrenaline talking, but maybe this should be a tradition."


	8. Flying Mind

**Snowstorm's POV**

The alarm sounded, acting as a loud monotonous metronome. It was an annoyance at best and unnerving at worst. Claudia was shakily swaying. She had just gone through what I can only assume was Matrix's envisioning of a prank. _How childish._ She was laughing with our doctor. Red, out of place. He should have been in the Medical Bay instead. The crash -in all likelihood- injured Decepticons. I continued to sweep the room with my vision. Very few vehicons stood at their stations. Ghost stood next to one. She stood starring up at a terminal. The terminals were all purple, and all had the same cybertronian text sprawling on them. The only terminal without text was Soundwave's. Soundwave was at his station. Tall, stoic, dark purple and black. His fingers were tapping on his terminal's keyboard. The alarm sounded again, its volume drowned out Soundwave's tapping. His movement was quick, fast, repetitive. Thirty taps between each loud, long, sounding of the alarm. I focused in on his fingers. Everyone's fingers. Knockout was tossing his hands about, making straight patterns, while Matrix moved her arms in a fluid motion. Megatron didn't move his arms, or hands. He was very still. He was tense. He stood at the command terminal. His hands were folded behind his back. The ceiling started to spark, and a second alarm sounded. This was of a higher pitch and of a greater occurrence rate. These sounds contributed to my headache. Claudia continued to shake and sway. It was nauseating. Another contribution. Shadow's hands were gripped to her swords. They were calming to me. Waves on a beach, calmly -going in and out- gripping and receding: tightly grasping the grips. _Did she have some emotional attachment to these?_ Her hands moved again. They stressed, then eased, and then gripped tightly before she returned the swords to her holsters. _Why did she change her movement?_ All other Decepticons continued their patterns. Why change? _Did something provoke her?_ She just, stared intently at the ground… _did she just nod?_ Now she too is looking around. Now she's pacing. Now Dreadwing is walking over to a vehicon's workstation. The commander went immediately to the computer and typed. His rate of typing was slower than Soundwave's. Knockout walked to another vehicon's station. This was odd behavior for all.

"Lord Megatron," Shadow called out to him in a panicked state. Megatron quickly straightened his posture and turned his head two degrees towards Shadow. She continued, "I beg of you -that since the ship is in such bad shape- we should leave the non-shielded Nemesis and seek refuge elsewhere."

Megatron then swiveled to Dreadwing. Megatron scrunched his eyebrows. Was he annoyed or panicked? "Dreadwing, damage report," he asked in a heavy voice.

Dreadwing turned off both alarms. He turned to his master and gestured to the data displayed on the vehicon's work monitor, "We have suffered critical damage to all major systems, lord Megatron." Dreadwing fidgeted, released a small sigh, and continued with a more depressed tone, "It will be some time before we can get the ship airborne."

Shadow continued to fidget. Her feet tapped, her fingers moved over each other as spider legs would a web. It was clear that she was in a panicked state.

Soundwave turned away from his workstation. Megatron scowled and swiveled his head to Soundwave's position, "Soundwave?" he asked his communication's officer.

Soundwave played a security camera's video recording. It was of an Autobot: large, round, green, jumping into our main engine.

Megatron asked, "So it was an Autobot that crippled my vessel? They will move quickly to exploit any perceived weakness."

Knockout turned away from his station and towards Megatron. The doctor called in such a way that one could tell that he truly believed he had something important to say, and that he wanted to show off his findings. "Surely they're not foolish enough to launch a direct assault, my Liege." That was not important information. That was rhetoric at best.

Megatron retorted, "Optimus has grown decidedly more ruthless since our last encounter."

Shadow countered, "Fleeing is the safest option next to quickly repairing the ship."

"Fleeing is for cowards," Megatron spat.

Shadow said back to him, "Survivors are able to tell the tale of their cowardice."

"Cowardice unfit for a Decepticon."

Megatron's words deeply hurt the femme. I could tell because –after hearing them- Shadow shifted her gaze to the ground. Dreadwing left his post to comfort her. He placed his servo on her shoulder.

Shadow asked Megatron, "If both fleeing and repairing the ship are not viable immediate options, then what action do you plan to take, my Lord?"

"I assure you that repairing the ship for immediate departure is still possible… if the blood of Unicron revived me from the brink of death, so can it repair the ship."

There was a silent wave of agreement that washed across the floor. It swept all in its tide, except for Shadow, and possibly Ghost. Ghost seemed to always side with Shadow. It was as if the two were on the same wavelength.

Shadow shook her head and exclaimed, "No. I won't accept that plan. There is no telling what consequences may occur."

Megatron reassured her, "Everything will be fine. I will use dark energon on my own spark in order to control the ship. There will be no complications."

Once again, everyone but Shadow complied.

Shadow closed her optics and shook her head. "No," she said. She opened her eyes, and stood still. She looked up to Megatron. Her voice shook, "No," she repeated. "I cannot be any part of this plan. I refuse to remain on any ship where you would willingly re-infuse dark energon into your spark."

"And what meaning do your words carry?" Megatron asked.

"My meaning," Shadow answered, "is that if you decide to risk your life yet again by…" She shook her head and sighed. It was almost as if she just… gave up. Shadow stopped trying to explain herself, and instead told Megatron, "I will not be on a ship that has the blood of Unicron flowing through its' veins."

Megatron growled, "Fine," he said, "You have my permission to flee. Knockout! You shall accompany me to the engine room."

Megatron stormed out of the Command Center. His steps were intentionally heavy, and his body language read as threatening. Knockout rolled his eyes and followed Megatron.

Shadow turned to the rest of us, "I implore you all to follow me." She turned, walked through the open doorway, and left.

Soundwave, Dreadwing, Matrix, Claudia, Ghost and I exchanged glances.

"Good riddance!" Claudia yelled, "Who needs her anyway?"

"Claudia… " I called out to the femme, "It is in your best interest not to speak in such a manner around Lord Megatron."

"So that's it eh?" The Ferrari red femme swayed again, "You all are too cowardly to follow her out there?" Claudia lost her footing and fell, "If I were in any shape to fly, I would flee. The way that she sounded; seems like possible Autobot action spooked her."

We waited in silence. Ghost received a message, and exited the Command Center. The doors slid shut. The room was silent again. While we waited, Claudia was able to return to her feet and leaned against the wall for support.

The ship surged with energy. One… Two… Three… Four… Each surge was accompanied by a low frequency sound. All energon power shifted into dark energon power. All the blue monitors changed to red and started to display smaller font moving text that shifted upward (as the Credits in movies, except at a much faster speed). The ship took flight and slowly hovered upward. I left my station to join Soundwave at his. I did not desire the ship's transformation, and I wanted instead, to be comforted by a familiar sight.

The doors to the command center slid open. Megatron re-entered the room with Knockout. Lord Megatron scanned the room. His eyes were now purple. A bright purple. He continued to scan. Then, he shook his head, and walked over to Soundwave and my position.

Soundwave showed Megatron another security video on his face-screen. This video was live. The Autobots had exited their ground bridge and were accompanied by a human.

"Optimus," Megatron hissed. He shook his head and referred to the Autobot, "You never disappoint."

The ship's outer turrets were activated, and shot at the Autobots. Another Autobot appeared. It was their yellow scout. Unlike the others, he was driving towards the ship. The other Autobots were attempting to draw fire away from him. The scout transformed and continued to run at the Nemesis. His weight was displaced oddly. He was carrying a disk-like device under his right arm. Another weapon was activated. The ship hummed as it charged, and then the weapon fired a purple beam at Bumblebee. The scout fell in an unmoving state. The disk-like device rolled out from his hands to a position on the ground in front of him. Arcee ran forward, grabbed the device and continued to run toward our location. Arcee was shot with the same purple beam that had immobilized Bumblebee. She fell, the same as he did, and the device slid in front of her.

Knockout turned to Lord Megatron and stated, "I didn't realized the ship was equipped with a stasis beam."

Lord Megatron was controlling all of the ship's weaponry. _How many separate actions could a Cybertronian mind accomplish at one time?_ I thought on this matter.

By the time I had returned my attention to the live video feed of the Autobots in the valley, another Autobot had been stricken. This one was gold, red, and silver: Striker. The disk rolled forward on the valley floor. Bulkhead picked up the device. The turrets fired at him. He was practically under the ship. We had less than a mile in height from his position. _What was that device?_ Was this enough distance to secure us from it? The beam shot Bulkhead. He, unlike his teammates, held the device in his right hand. Optimus ran to his teammate. The beam fired at him, Optimus dodged by ducking one way and jumping towards the other. He maneuvered to Bulkhead, seized the device from the green one's right hand, and continued to run towards our location. Optimus gained momentum and jumped. He was still moving towards us with his upward force. I feared that he would reach us with whatever that disk was. Optimus prepared to throw the disk at our ship, until the beam shot him as well. The red and blue giant fell back onto the earth. If he had thrown it, the device would have surely reached the Nemesis. A large dust cloud covered the area, and then dispersed. When the dust cleared, I could see that the device was lying beside him.

The ship's weaponry retracted and the ship continued to fly forward. The ship's monitor provided a close up on the disk-like device.

"The spark extractor!" Megatron exclaimed, "Guide us closer so that I may collect what belongs to me and **destroy the Autobots**."

The ship had decrypted an Iacon relic location. It shifted objectives and repositioned itself to fly towards the relic.

Megatron was taken back. His eyes opened wide and his face was ridden with shock, "What!" He angrily questioned, "Where are you going?" He turned to yell at a vehicon at one of the ship navigation terminals, "I said closer!"

Megatron walked toward the vehicon whom worked on the lower level. The vehicon continued to work and responded in a low-non-caring monotonous voice, "Lord Megatron, the ship seems to be navigating itself."

"Override!"

The vehicon continued to type, until a fast paced alarm sounded and the ship shook as if it were just impacted by a large hit. Everyone was thrown off balance. I fell into Soundwave, whom promptly caught me. Once the ship stabilized, my friend let me go. I nodded in appreciation and turned my attention back towards Megatron.

Megatron growled and glared at the same Vehicon whom continued to type. The vehicon responded, "The systems are bypassing manual control—" The same purple color from the stasis beam electrocuted the vehicon. The Decepticon fell to the ground.

Megatron, Knockout, Matrix, and Dreadwing were huddled together. Knockout drew attention to himself and dramatically announced, "It appears the ship now possesses a will of its own!"

Megatron grasped his fist and yelled at Knockout, "Impossible! Trace the problem to its source, and fix it!"

A low and powerful voice spoke from no particular place, "Do not tamper with my systems! This will be your only warning!"

"Warning?" Megatron asked.

"My mission assumes priority," the voice said. Megatron turned away from his subordinates. The voice spoke again, "Any cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized."

Soundwave and I joined the group on the bridge.

Megatron turned to face us all, and screamed at the ceiling, "My own vessel dares to address me in threatening tones!"

The Iacon monitor beeped and displayed the same set of coordinates. Soundwave pointed to it, as to inform the slower Decepticons of the ship's efforts.

Knockout walked away from our group and up to the monitor. He said, "It also seems to be doing a better job of decoding the project Iacon database than we were." He faced the group and pointed to the screen. Astonished he said, "It's already deciphered a new set of coordinates."

Soundwave displayed the location on his face-screen. Dreadwing deciphered, "and judging by our current course," Dreadwing stated, "that is precisely where the ship is headed."

Were my teammates slow? They inserted the blood of Unicron into the ship. The ship gained consciousness from the destructive nature of Unicron. The ship decoded entries of the database and sought to retrieve the powerful, destructive relics. The ship navigated to said relics. Was this not obvious to them?

Megatron attempted to reassure his men, "Exactly as I desire. You see? This warship is nothing more than an extension of my very will."

The ship responded, "Your will is nothing. The Iacon artifact will belong to me."

Megatron yelled at the ceiling, "I am Lord Megatron! I command you to cease operations!"

"You are no longer in command." The ship gave off a low frequency dark energon signal. Lord Megatron dropped to one off his knees, grasped his head with both hands, and writhed in pain.

Knockout ran to our lord and placed his hand on Megatron's shoulder. Megatron slowly straightened his posture. He growled to us in a low volume, "Regain this vessel by any means necessary."

Soundwave and I ran to our respective terminals. He attached himself to his with his tentacle arms, and I input codes and safety precaution overrides into mine. The purple electricity moved up Soundwave's tentacles and consumed his entire self. The same energy attacked my fingers, and engulfed my systems. I felt a slight shock, and then nothing. My sights faded into darkness.

….

 **Matrix's POV**

The ship just electrocuted Snow and Sounders with this odd purple lightning. It just owned them!

Megatron yelled, "All hands: cut power to the mainframe, and disconnect data relays, now!"

Dreadwing lead a group of vehicons out of the command center, they ran to wherever they were going. Other vehicons from the command post left as well. They were all in a panic, all in a hurry. I couldn't honestly see why. Some large entity wants to do my job? Let him have it. Work is tiresome anyway. After a while, Knockout left to go check on those whom left. He returned shortly after, so I could only assume that some sh*t had gone down. He joined me at the Iacon monitor I stood at. He started randomly typing things. What? Was I not important enough to even get something as simple as a 'hello'?"

The computer beeped again and displayed a new set of coordinates.

"Lord Megatron," Knockout said, "the computer has de-crypted a second set of coordinates." He turned to me and asked, "Perhaps we should permit it to continue?"

Knockout was just blasted with a f*cking purple laser! Knockout yelled, and then was still. Was he just, immobilized? Holy sh*t, the ship's using the medusa-ray-thing from before.

"I do not require permission."

I put my hands up and turned to the blaster device that somehow dropped from the ceiling, "Of course you don't need permission!" I yelled at it, "What, these guys must be stupid or something. Saying that you need permission? Who do they think you are? I am totally on your side. So just um, please, please put away your laser. I promise I won't do any of the stuff the others did." The ship put away its purple-magic laser gun. I exhaled in relief and called Shadow, "Hey… You won't believe what just happened."

"What happened?"

"So, the ship gained consciousness and is using its powers of Medusa, to freeze just about everyone it has a problem with."

"How many?"

"How many? I can't say for sure, but Bushy Brow's still here, and Claudia is just leaning against a wall. Ooh! I'm also still not stone, so, that's a plus."

"Is it stasis, or…"

"They aren't dead, if that's what you're asking. Oh, I gotta go. Megatron's doing something. If I don't call back, assume I've joined the great tech support guy in the sky or whatever."

Megatron turned towards me and Claudia, and said to us, "I command you two to do something. Both of you, head to the engine room, via way one and two. I'll take the hidden route."

I don't know why he spoke to us. Did we look competent to him? Ghost and Shadow had the best track record. It was almost as if they were related or something, they were that in sync. But, who was I to care? That DJD's kid wasn't replacing me. I shook my head. _I'm too good to be replaceable._

Megatron sprinted out of the command center and went left. I ran after him, going right. There were soo many statue-cons in the hallway. I transformed and drove around them. Lasers were firing left and right, I totally out drove all those b*tches. Then, blam! I was stung by the purple laser-thing. My wheels skidded and I blacked out.

…

 **Claudia's POV**

What were these cons, stupid? I snuck slowly through the halls. I hid behind a corner and looked out. It was clear. I had made it. I walked into the hanger. Purple electricity temporarily stung my systems. I was hit. Darkness consumed my sight.

…

 **Shadow's POV**

The wind felt good on my outer layer.

"Shadow?"

"I'm sorry Ratch. I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" asked him over the COM link.

"The Autobots are fine," he said, "just in stasis."

"Matrix reported the same for the Decepticons."

"We actually just talked to the ship. He showed us his work. I think he was trying to intimidate us so that we would stay away."

"Thank you Ratchet. How exactly did you communicate with it again?"

"We just called."

"I think I might try that."

"Before you do. The ship didn't want anyone interfering with its mission of decrypting the database and recovering Decepticon technology. I asked its purpose, but at that point it hung up on me. Would you happen to know what its end game is?"

"My best guess would be destruction. The ship was brought into consciousness through dark energon—"

"Megatron continues to use the blood of Unicron?!"

"I was able to use that as my excuse to leave. Thanks again for sending me that tip."

"You're welcome. But, you should know that Optimus was the one behind that, not me."

"Listen," I said, "that doesn't really matter now. But, what does matter is that we stop the ship from getting the relics. Well, not just the ship, but the Decepticons in general. If the humans feel up to it, I can call the ship to distract it while you send them in to retrieve the Iacon files."

"Your help would be greatly appreciated."

"Don't mention it. I'll call now. Thank you all for everything."

I ended the COM link to the Autobot base and contacted the Nemesis…

"Hello? Nemesis, please respond."

"Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized."

"I will not interfere. Nemesis, why do you wish to complete your mission?"

"System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated. Reveal yourself."

"I am not aboard you and I will not interfere with your mission."

"I apologize. I thought that I had detected someone within my being. My previous message was not meant for you."

 _So the humans are already on board. I have to distract him._

"I repeat: why do you want to complete your mission?"

"It is priority one: decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology."

"I understand that it is your priority and I restate that I will not interfere. Yet, you state a priority given to you as your mission. You say you wish to complete it because it was given to you. You, as a free-thinking cybertronian with your own will, must have some other motive for completing your mission?"

The ship responded, "... The dark energon powering my system compels me to desire utter destruction. The Decepticon technology was designed with the purpose of destruction. Priority one will help me to fulfill my deepest desire."

"Nemesis," I said, "each Decepticon artifact requires a smaller cybertronian, than yourself, to operate. A smaller cybertronian, such as myself, is willing to aid you in your quest for destruction."

"Why would you be willing to aid my mission?"

"I would be willing to do so, because you neutralized certain Decepticons whom I despised. I am indebted to you, for placing them into stasis."

"You are welcome to join my quest."

"I thank thee. I will be the silver cybertronian flying into your hanger, shortly."

I ended the COM link, flew into the hanger, and transformed. Claudia was frozen in front of me. I rolled my optics at her and left the hanger. It was silent. I walked through the hallway. I could only assume that the ship was watching my every move.

The Nemesis announced on the overhead, "I am infested with alien life forms!"

I replied, "I can take care of them for you. But to do so, I need to know where they are."

"The pests have infiltrated the space where my energon processor is kept."

I continued to walk towards the engine-area. It was not long before I reached the doorway. I saw a frozen Megatron falling backwards onto the ground. Whatever the humans did, the ship was reverting to its regular energon self.

"Critical power drained," the ship said in a weakening tone. The Nemesis's claw went for Jack. I stepped in front of the human to protect him. "I am in command," the ship said in an even weaker voice. The claw returned to the energon fuel area, "Prepare to be neutralized," it said. His voice trailed off as the claw got closer to ejecting the dark energon. The mech just died. The claw removed the cube of dark energon. As soon as it did, Megatron unfroze and his arm fell to the ground.

I lowered my voice and told the children, "Go get the data and groundbridge out of here. I'll stall Megatron."

"Thanks Shadow," Jack said.

"You're the best!" Miko yelled.

Raf said, "Thanks."

The children ran towards the exit as quickly as they could.

I turned back to Megatron and walked next to him. He was getting up slowly. I offered my servo to help him up. He looked at it for a moment, before grabbing it, and rising on his own. He continued to hold my servo in his own, even though it was clear that he had no need of it.

"Shadow," he said, "you came back for me."

"Well of course, my Lord."

He raised an eyebrow and asked me, "How did you know?"

"Matrix called," I told him. "She said something about a sentient ship that was sending Decepticons into stasis."

"Her words?"

"No," I said, "mine."

"And, you just returned?"

"I wasn't sure what orders were given, my Lord. I snuck back on ship, found Claudia in the hanger, vehicons and insecticons in the hallway, but not any of the others."

"Knockout, Soundwave, and Snowstorm are in the command center."

 _That's where the kids are going._

"..."

"What is it?" Megatron asked me.

I tried to think of good questions to stall. I could have asked about Dreadwing or Ghost, but I knew deep down that both were fine, and that asking about them would be nothing but a waste of time. It would be too obvious…

I looked into his optics and asked him, "Did you end up reigniting your spark with—"

"Yes."

I looked down at the ground. I wanted to continue to stall him, but I wasn't sure of what to say.

"..."

"Thank you for returning."

"Don't mention it," I told him.

My gaze remained by my peds. I was frowning.

Megatron lifted my chin with his finger, so that his eyes could stare into mine.

"I'm being sincere, he said. "Thank you…" his eyes lingered, but no words escaped from his mouth. I felt his hand holding mine. Then, he let it go. He let me go. "We should return to the command center," he said.

 _This was enough time, right?_ I asked myself. _I have nothing left to say. Yeah, it was probably enough time._ I nodded and walked beside Megatron. When we got to the command center, we saw a groundbridge portal closing, with Knockout –in front of the portal- on the floor groaning. Megatron walked up to Knockout.

Knockout looked up and panicked, he said quickly, "Lord Megatron I-I—"

"You let them escape!" Megatron screamed. Our Lord looked up to the Iacon monitor, "With vital intelligence!" he yelled.

Megatron raised his arm to strike Knockout. The doctor prepared for impact. I placed my servo on Megatron's arm, lowered it slowly, and stepped in front of the Doctor. Knockout fled from behind me. _Why do I feel so sad? So defeated?_ I looked into Megatron's red optics. _Was it because I came back? Did I not want to? I easily helped Ratchet. Was it that I wanted to join—_

"What are you doing?" Megatron asked me.

That was a question that I needed to ask myself… But, now wasn't the time.

"We've had enough violence for one day," I told him. "Is it too much to ask for a little bit of peace?"

"You know we're in a war," Megatron told me, "right?"

"A war in which you have-" I gestured to all Decepticons in the room and said, "you all have- just survived the Autobot's attempt of detonating the spark extractor."

 _Don't ask me how I know that._

"They failed," Megatron said. "They didn't even get close."

"That doesn't matter. What would I have done if I had lost you- all of you?"

"Shadow…"

"I wasn't even here. I- I couldn't do anything to- to protect you."

Megatron hugged me.

"I've said this before and I'm prepared to say it an infinite amount of times. I will always be here to protect you. I made that promise to you before, and I won't go back on my word."

I felt warm, and comforted. I almost felt happy.

We both separated from the hug, but continued to hold eye contact.

"You won't?" I asked him.

"I'll always be here for you," he told me.

"And I, you."

By now, cons were entering the command center. A lot of them had already entered, but I was so focused on Megatron, the rest of the world stood still.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what, my Lord?"

"Earlier, I should have—"

Dreadwing snuck up behind me, he spun me around, dipped me, and kissed me. I kissed him back. He returned me to my regular standing position.

"Hello my Sweetspark," Dreadwing said. "I just woke up. Did I miss anything?"

"No, I was just talking to—"

"Megatron!" Claudia cried as she hugged Megatron and pulled my Lord away to some other place.

"Are they a thing?" I asked Dreadwing.

"I can never tell with Claudia,' he told me. "It's certainly possible."

My spark sank.


	9. Tunnel Vision

**Matrix's POV**

I walked into the command center. Megatron was talking with Shadow. I walked up to them and asked, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," shadow said to me in this weird passive aggressive tone. She turned away from Megatron and told me, "Actually, I was just leaving." Then the Shadow of Death just left.

"What was that about?" I asked Megatron.

"Matrix," he sighed and then asked, "Do you have a reason for being here?"

"Yes."

"Then say it and get out of my sight!"

"I want to go get the relic in NYC."

"What?"

"I know the city the best of anyone on board and can help y'all get it before the Autobots."

Megatron raised an optic ridge and asked, "You can guarantee me this?"

"Yes, lord Megatron."

"Fine," he said, "you can go on the first relic hunt."

Soundwave joined us.

"First hunt?" I asked our boss. "So, like, does that disqualify me from the others? 'Cause like if we're hunting at FIJI, I want in."

"No Matrix." Megatron sighed, "We're creating many small groups of soldiers."

"Why?"

"Dispatching multiple squadrons will enable us to pursue all four coordinates simultaneously."

Knockout walked through the door and towards us. "Lord Megatron," he said, "I have assembled the mining detail you have requested for the first set of coordinates. Breakdown and I enjoyed previous success retrieving Iacon relics. In memory of my fallen comrade, I intend to do the same again." Elf was posing throughout his request as if to add drama or something. But, that detail's not important. Details like body language are never important. At least, they're never important with Elf.

Megatron walked toward Knockout and growled, "This is a mission, not one of your racing excursions." Megatron got all up in Elf's face and screamed, "Stop your preening! Move quickly and operate with a surge of skill! Did you understand me Knockout!?"

Elf was terrified. He immediately backed away and laughed like a scared kid who was just yelled at by his parents. He then metaphorically rolled over when he said, "Explicitly lord Megatron."

Megatron continued with his commands, "Now, since the unfortunate loss of Breakdown has left you rather vulnerable. You will require appropriate support."

I stepped forward and waved, " 'Sup Elf," I greeted him.

"If we're racing the Autobots," Knockout said, "Then, I couldn't think of a better partner."

"Then, get a move on. Both of you are wasting time."

Soundwave opened a portal and I walked through it. We were in the city. In some random alleyway. I looked around the corner and transformed into my sweet Porsche car-form.

"And where are you going?" Elf asked me

"Out to scout," I told him. "Where do the St3ves think the relic is?"

"Directly below us."

"Then I'll go find some subway tunnels. That way, we won't have to dig down."

"Fine. Take your precious time, we only have Megatron's wrath to worry about."

If I could, I would've rolled my eyes at him. Instead, I revved my engine and drove away. It wasn't long until I found the tunnel system. I returned back to the cons, and then we all headed into the subway system and walked to the relic's given location. I pouted. I would have preferred the city. The subways were just, below me. Anyway, the vehicons sought out the artifact with some sort of device and mined it out. Elf was silent: I was silent. A good old all around silence was felt. All until Knockout started to freak out. Why? Why was he freaking out? All that was happening to him, was these little drops of water forming on his metal.

"Could we please pick up the pace?" He yelled at some vehicons. "The humidity down here is threatening to corrode my undercarriage."

"Could you care about something other than your looks for one second?" I asked him, utterly annoyed.

"What," he replied, "Can a mech not take pride in how he looks?"

"Elf," I told him, "you are obsessed with how you look. If this is how you act -silent then explosive- on missions. Then, I don't think I want to go out with you anymore."

"You don't think? Do you even want to go out at all? You've been spending so much time up on Nemesis, that I forgot you could even street race!"

"You are being a d*ck and I do not appreciate it."

"I'm being mean? What about lord Megatron when you don't meet his expectations? He can be fragging outrageous!"

We both suffered through more silence. Silence minus the drill. The vehicons were drilling for the object. I glared at Elf from my position of me leaning back against the tunnel's wall. He was such a buzz-kill on missions. _How was this even possible?_ He was fine before Breakdown died. Now, he never shuts up about him. Breakdown and I used to do this, Breakdown would have wanted that… _Is he still mourning?_ The vehicons finished their drilling.

"Well? Let me see it already!" Elf yelled.

Knockout pushed the vehicons out of his way, and walked up to the relic.

I rolled my eyes at him. In my peripheral vision I saw the Autobots. The motorcycle and Bee, anyway. So, I readied my blaster and glared at them. I felt like kicking some *ss.

First, I shot at their feet, you know, making them dance. Then at their hands, I wanted to disable their blasters, but, trying to shoot at a moving target's guns while they're shooting at you can be kind of difficult. So, I shot at them, and they shot back. I was totally winning by the way.

Anyway, when the bots' fire concentrated a bit more, Knockout yelled "Attack already!" at the vehicons. Great timing, am I right? I had only been fighting for like a few minutes or whatever.

Bumblebee tackled me to the ground. I fell back first, him landing on top of me. His hands held my wrists. His legs pushed mine to the outside of his. He had disarmed me: pinned me to the ground, and I was surprisingly okay with that. I kissed him. He stared at me, and then he kissed me back. It was light and kind. If you could describe a kiss like that. Bee was stunned, more or less. His hands felt more like soft teddy bears than cold handcuffs. While he was in this content state, I pushed him off of me, rolled to the side, and rose to my feet.

I redrew my guns, set them to stun, and knocked Bee the f*ck out. I walked back towards my partner. All the vehicons that I passed by were dead.

Knockout was telling Arcee as he was fighting her, "You have lovely features, perfect for a little procedure I call the nip and tuck."

 _What is that supposed to mean? Lovely features? I'm much better looking than her._

"Dodge and kick." Arcee said as she knocked Elf down. She went for the relic. My partner prodded her, and she fell.

"Shock and drop," he said.

 _So now they're playing word games?_ I mentally cursed _. That's just great. Couldn't be better._

"Knockout," I called out to the mech, "you 'bout done yet? Let's grab the relic and go."

"Not just yet. How often can we say that we've defeated two Autobots?"

"If this goes wrong, it's on you."

"Fine, fine. You go bring me both bots and then we can go."

I did what the fracker said. I dragged Bee over to Arcee. They lay side by side.

"There," I passive aggressively said as I glared at him, "you happy now?"

"Now… " Elf turned his attention away from me and started talking to the relic-thing. "Shall we see precisely what you are and what you do?" Knockout asked as he took a claw-looking device out of the cylinder. He started walking towards Bee.

 _Why Bee?_ I thought to myself. _Why not Arcee? What, do you honestly have feelings for the Autobot, Elf?_

"And what better way to learn your power, than to conduct an onsite experiment?"

He was right next to Bee, and held the device all menacingly.

"Come on Elf," I told the mech, "If you wanna know what the claw-thing does, we can just take it back to Shadow and get it appraised or whatever."

He wasn't even listening to me. He never listened to me.

A rail-car came out of nowhere and hit Knockout. I was initially hit, but I was able to get away. Elf was scraping against the tunnel wall for a tenth of a mile. I bet his paint job was ruined.

After he finally got free, and found himself lying on the ground, Elf stood up and yelled at the moving train-car, "Hey, watch the finish!"

I fired at the receding maintenance vehicle and took out its brakes. That'd show it for ramming me.

By now, Bee and Arcee had gotten up and fired at us. I fumbled one of my blasters. Both Bee and the blue chick capitalized on my error by firing at me! Me, of all people! Could you believe that? Knockout took advantage of this, backed off to the side and yelled, "Hate to run, but I just missed my train!" And then he drove towards the exit. I couldn't follow. That d*mned con left me here to die as a decoy. A friggin' sacrificial pawn. Bee stopped firing at me and faced Knockout.

Arcee yelled at the scout, "Follow the relic, I'll grab Jack and Miko!"

Bee turned toward Elf's trail of dust, and drove in pursuit.

Through drawing less fire, I was able to regain my aim and fire back, rather than defending myself. Arcee backed up, then sprinted towards me, jumped off the wall to avoid me, transformed, and drove towards the train. Pissed, I drove as my ''Porsche is better than a f*ckin' motorcycle'' after her. The d*mned motorcycle was fast. She caught up to the train and jumped onto its back. That friggin' train was faster than both of us. I was wasting too much energy on this one, simple, task. I slowed down, moderated my speed, and followed. Something was going to happen eventually, and when it did, I would be ready. Arcee hopped off the train, and drove in front of it. By now I was losing my patience. I didn't honestly care anymore. I stopped, turned around, and drove towards the exit. I wasn't going to waste my time on some side errand. On my way out, Knockout sped up from behind me. His paint job was ruined.

"Ha! Served you right!" I laughed at him. Then, I remembered why we came and asked the mech, "You got the thing?"

"No, I do not got-the-thing!" he screamed back at me. "The blasted Autobots do!"

"Megatron's gonna be pissed," I told him.

"At both of us."

"No, just you."

 _Hopefully._


	10. Triangulation

**Claudia's POV**

I was called into the command center. I was to go to the Arctic in search of one of the Decepticon relics with Dreadwing. I entered right as Matrix, Knockout, and their group of vehicons left. I hoped that she did not keep whatever grudge she had with me. If such a grudge caused her to retaliate before, who knows what it could do in the future. But, was she really the only one to blame? No. Shadow also held a grudge. I would need to persuade both of them to aid my cause. Or, perhaps, persuade one of them to turn against the other. Either would work, the future would just depend on which plan I desired to follow through on.

Tall, navy blue, and handsome walked into the command center. Our commander was being followed by a group of vehicons. He walked up to Megatron and Soundwave.

"My Lord," Dreadwing spoke in a strong, and sexy voice, "I have come to ask for your decision."

"Megatron asked his commander, "About what Dreadwing? I construct many decisions. You'll understand if I don't automatically know to which grievance you are referring to."

"She did not talk with you earlier about the coordinates?"

"On this mission, you will be accompanied by Claudia."

"And of the others?"

"As my second in command, you should be able to devote yourself to the current mission, Dreadwing. Instead of doting on other matters."

"I apologize lord Megatron."

The next set of coordinates appeared on the 'Iacon screen', also referred to as Soundwave's terminal.

Megatron spoke, "The coordinates indicate that the second of these four Iacon relics lies at the very bottom of this world."

"I will journey to the ends of this or any world to serve your will, Lord Megatron."

"Then return with my prize Dreadwing. And prove you are more worthy of being my second in command than those who have preceded you."

Soundwave opened a groundbridge, I, Dreadwing, and the vehicons, walked through it. We ended up in the Arctic. I hated this frigid cold. We transformed into our flight forms and we flew. Two vehicons took point. I still wasn't entirely used to flight. Don't get me wrong; I was an excellent pilot before the change. I just wasn't entirely used to changing into a vehicle and flying in that way. I was just glad that I was flying with Dreadwing instead of driving. Well, I know that he couldn't drive, but I'm just not as comfortable. I was pretty sick in my Ferrari red Ferrari, but I just had more practice in the air than on the ground.

The two vehicons who went up ahead, doubled back around, alerting us to the presence of an enemy. We lowered altitude and shot at another Cybertronian who was riding on a hover scooter across the icy tundra. We fired upon him as he attempted to flee. He fell off of his vehicle and fell face first on the frigid, frost-covered ground. The three vehicons –who accompanied us- landed, surrounding the enemy and pointing their blasters at him. Dreadwing and I were in the process of doubling back around, an preparing to land.

The winged enemy yelled, "Decepticons! Do you not realize you have just shot down your ship's commander!"

Dreadwing and I landed behind the silver winged mech. The enemy screamed in terror.

Dreadwing said, "You command no one! Deserter!"

The deserter cowered in fear as he inched away, "Skyquake? B-but you're—"

"You mistake me for my brother… Who is one with the Allspark. As you are no doubt aware," he growled, "former commander Starscream."

Dreadwing seemed pissed. _What did this Starscream character do? Desert? He was a former commander, was he disgraced? Megatron compared Dreadwing to this guy earlier… maybe Dreadwing doesn't want to be compared to such filth. Man, we -Dreadwing and I- have a lot in common. He is to Starscream as I am to Shadow. Yet, we are both here -in the Arctic- together. Maybe we are simply meant to be together_. Starscream nervously made stalling noised and played with his hands as I thought.

Dreadwing continued, "Because of your past assassination attempts on fellow Decepticons -were it up to me- I would end this here… and now." Dreadwing put handcuffs on Starscream's wrists. "But it is my duty as first lieutenant to Megatron, to render all traitors to my lord and master for due punishment."

"First lieutenant!" Starscream stood up and cried, "That's my post!"

All the vehicons re-raised their weapons at the traitor, and charged them to be ready.

Starscream backed up and nervously laughed, "Was my post."

Dreadwing glared at Starscream for a moment, before Dreadwing turned his back to the traitor and commanded, "Vehicons, escort the traitor with utmost restraint. It is up to our Lord to decide how he is to be dealt with."

Starscream shook in his heel-like shoes. This traitor intrigued me. _What did he do? Why was he here? Why did Shadow call me 'worse' than him?_ Starscream followed Dreadwing. I walked by Starscream's right side. Two vehicons walked behind us, one walked on the deserter's left side. We made a moving pentagon, with him in the middle. It took a while of traveling before he spoke up again.

"Commander Dreadwing," Starscream said, "This must be a very important mission if Megatron has dispatched his 'Second in Command'. Scouting for energon? Or something else altogether?"

"That is none of your concern," Dreadwing replied.

"If I knew what you were looking for, perhaps I could help."

A vehicon from behind smacked the traitor in his back, because Starscream was slowing down as he acted. I was entirely sure he was acting. He seemed to be an awful deceiver. He over-acted in an amateur way because he overused his emphasis and drama.

"So, Starscream," I asked, "what exactly did you do to deserve such a kind welcome?"

"Come now you -whoever you are- must have surely heard… Stop wasting my time."

"Wasting your time?" I asked him, taken back from his extreme disrespect, and his not-getting the situation. _I had weapons! I was a threat! He should have respected me!_ I said to him, "If anything, you're wasting my time."

"What? Who exactly do you think you are?"

"My name is Claudia."

"Claudia…" he raised an eyebrow. "A human name?" he asked. "Are your skills as poor as your name choice?"

"My skills? Ha! For your information, I am an amazing warrior. I have mastered over sixty different types of close combat styles and am an amazing shot. I have undefeatable battle strategies and could drop you in less than three seconds."

"I see… So, you're Shadow's replacement then?"

That *sshole just called me a copy _. I am not a copy! I am sick and tired of everyone calling me a clone. Can't they see that I am my own person? Don't they see how much I've done in such a small amount of time? Agh! This is exactly why I strive to be better than that Shadow I constantly stand in. That is the only way I will shine through. My accomplishments will surely show those who see me as her, that I am different. I am me. I am Claudia!_

"Replacement," I laughed, "ha! I am perfection. Did you know that I could blast a jet flying at 2.5 times the speed of sound, while I was pursuing from over ten miles away? That 'Shadow' couldn't shoot a target if it were at point-blank range."

"Claudia," Dreadwing called to me, "Watch what you say."

"Yes commander, sorry commander."

"Well Claudia," Starscream said to me, "I am sorry for my previous assumption. It is just that the replacement concept would make sense to me since Megatron has been acting insane ever since Shadow left. And, he only got better recently. I had assumed the improvement in his temperament was caused by a... replacement."

"Starscream," Dreadwing said, "I believe your presumption that a replacement would improve our lord's mood is quite… pedestrian."

 _Ha! Dreadwing is so amazing. He just joked about Starscream's inability to fly. Ha! Good one._

"But, out of curiosity," Dreadwing asked the former-commander, "how recently did you notice Megatron's improvement?"

"Since Orion Pax was onboard Nemesis."

A vehicon said, "That's when Shadow returned."

"What!" Starscream cried out, "That... what?"

I asked Starscream, "What is it? Why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't know Shadow left the Autobots… With the way that she acted: sparing lives, forgiving enemies, valuing the lives of those beneath her, protecting others (including the fleshlings), and well, the definition of her temperament. I had assumed that she -being an Autobot at spark- would remain with the Autobots until she would eventually meet her end. An end, which I almost caused by the way. See Claudia, I am—"

"Quiet Starscream! You shall not speak of my sparkmate. Once we return to Nemesis, if you even help but look at her the wrong way, I will personally extinguish your spark."

Starscream cowered in fear. I smirked. He was merely a cocky act. Easily persuadable, it would be child's play if I wanted to coax information from him. We walked the rest of the way to the site in silence.

"We have arrived at the coordinates," Dreadwing said to us. "The relic… it has been taken."

The area was a dug out hole surrounded by red flags. Most likely human. I hadn't seen cybertronians use flags yet.

"Relic?" Starscream asked, "what sort of relic?"

Dreadwing ignored him, "Search the Area!" He commanded. The vehicons all spread out. I wasn't going to waste my time if the humans took it. Humans could be anywhere.

A vehicon reported back, "Commander Dreadwing, we have discovered vehicle tracks."

"The Autobots," Dreadwing growled.

"Perhaps," Starscream interjected, "though I've never known them to plant flags at the site of their victories."

 _Oh my god, you are hilarious Starscream._ Dreadwing grabbed Starscream by his neck and hoisted him into the air. Dreadwing looked pissed.

"Do not try me traitor. I will leave your lifeless husk in this frozen waste."

In the distance, a red semi drove towards us. The semi looked a lot like the Nemesis Prime semi that Silas had us build. It was most likely Optimus Prime. That was just my guess anyway. Dreadwing looked over at the semi, and threw Starscream to the ground. The traitor cried in pain. Dreadwing started to walk over to the truck.

Dreadwing gestured to a vehicon and I. He commanded, "You two, guard the prisoner."

The truck transformed into the red, white, and blue, all American, Optimus Prime. Dreadwing and the Prime walked towards each other and stopped. The leader of the Autobots was alone. And commander Dreadwing was accompanied by two vehicons.

Dreadwing spoke in his powerful voice, "Optimus Prime, I will request only once that you surrender the relic."

"I was going to request the same of you, Dreadwing."

"Then I would say that we are on equal footing. Were it not that there are five of us and only one of you."

Starscream screamed, "Six, if you'd relieve me of these ridiculous manacles!" I punched Starscream and he shut up.

Optimus and Dreadwing glared at each other. It was a Mexican stand off. Dreadwing drew his blaster, as did his vehicons. Our commander fired. Optimus dodged and fired back. The vehicons ran at Optimus, and Optimus shot both of them down. Dreadwing continued to fire. Optimus dodged, fired back, and shot Dreadwing –dead center- in his chest. Dreadwing bent over and screamed in pain. He quickly got back up, changed something on his weapon and shot explosive cannon cylinders instead of lasers. Optimus jumped over them, escaping the explosions. Optimus -in the air- drew his sword and slashed down at Dreadwing, who put away his blaster, and drew his sword to counter. Optimus was pushed back and then almost immediately ran back for another blow. The two sword fought, and Optimus struck Dreadwing again on the chest, pushing him back farther. Either Optimus was really good, or Dreadwing was really bad. Dreadwing ran at Optimus, who defended himself from Dreadwing's sword by using his own as a shield. Optimus pushed Dreadwing's sword to the ground, and Dreadwing kicked Prime back to the edge of the cliff. Dreadwing put away his sword and the two ran at each other. Dreadwing threw himself at the Prime, pushing them both off of the cliff's edge and out of sight. Starscream and the other vehicon looked worried. I took this newfound chance to gain Intel.

"Starscream," I said to him, "With the commander out of our range, do you have any more information pertaining to Shadow? Anything incriminating that she might have done, or weaknesses that she might have?"

"Information such as that comes at a price."

"Name your price."

"A dead vehicon and a head start on freedom."

I immediately shot the vehicon in its head. "Done." Its dead body hit the icy ground.

"You did that without hesitation. I'm impressed."

"The information. Spill it. If it's not satisfactory, you will be joining that vehicon in your version of Valhalla."

Starscream spat out facts at a rapid fire pace, "Shadow is a pacifist. She avoids confrontation with the Autobots. She prefers to knock out or disable her opponents rather than kill or cause harm to them. Use this to your advantage in battle. She regards human life, vehicon life, and her own life as well as all other life, as the same. Use that for hostages. She is not easily angered, but if you can manage to do so, she is defeated. Her battling capability drops, and rage is the only thing that controls her."

"Go."

Starscream ran as fast as he could towards the direction of the cliff. I considered shooting him for a while, you know, so that I could have both the info and a prize to show both Dreadwing and Megatron. But, I decided against it, as it would be wasting valuable energy on a con barely even worth my time. I waited for a while and pondered the information. Because of how thin the ice she stood on regarding confrontations with me… All I needed was to get her into a rage, and I would win. I could possibly use the human fact against her. With how she acted around Autobots, I could possibly use that, but if I were to, I would risk getting onto Dreadwing or Megatron's bad side. There must have been a reason that I had not been told, that no one talked about it on the Nemesis. Why else would I not have known that Shadow was an Autobot? I thought for a while: pondered different ways to use the information to my advantage… To show superiority over her. After a while, I transformed into my flight form and flew in the direction of Starscream. He was leading Optimus somewhere. I followed stealthily from above. The bursts of snow and ice made it hard to fly, but I persevered. I would not give up. I am not one to quit. Starscream and Optimus waited for a while on a cliff that overlooked a human compound.

Dreadwing reopened a Decepticon communications link. "Hello? Are there any survivors?"

"Yes."

"Claudia! I am glad you live. What is your position?"

 _Yes! He cares about me! It brings joy to him that I live! That is definitely a sign that things will work out between us!_

"I am at these coordinates." I sent him my coordinates. "I have been monitoring both Starscream and Optimus."

"Do you know where the relic is?"

"Near this location. In a human scientific and or military compound."

"I will meet you there."

Dreadwing ended the link.

Three helicopters left the compound. Optimus and Starscream continued forward. They traveled down the cliff, across the tundra, and to the compound. Optimus opened the gates to one of the warehouse-like buildings. He and Starscream disappeared inside of it.

Dreadwing landed on the outskirts of the compound, I joined him. We walked up to the open warehouse. Starscream and Optimus were –maybe- both a length from the relic. The relic itself was frozen inside of a block of ice.

Dreadwing spoke, "I knew you were of questionable honor Starscream. But, aiding the Autobots? That is a Capital offence." Dreadwing gripped his blaster.

"What?" Starscream cried, "But I-I left tracks for you. On purpose! So you could rescue me from my captor."

He was so over-acting it was actually kind of awesome. It almost made me wanna route for this guy. _Go Starscream!_

Prime stepped forward and spoke, "Dreadwing, I cannot allow you to leave here with this relic."

"I know that Prime." Dreadwing aimed his blaster at Optimus, "But I do not intend to give you a choice."

Dreadwing and I shot at the Prime. Mister-red-white-and-blue ran and tackled Dreadwing to the ice outside of the warehouse. I stopped firing and watched the battle. Accidently firing at Dreadwing would be bad. Very bad. Dreadwing's blaster slid across the ice. He and Prime fought it out with hand-to-hand combat. Dreadwing put an explosive on Optimus's chest and backed away. He pressed the detonator. Optimus grabbed the explosive and threw it at Dreadwing. It exploded in the middle of the two. All three of us ran away from the explosion. I was shaken off of my feet. Optimus was on the ground, and Dreadwing was running towards the Prime. My commander stood over his enemy, raised his sword for the final blow, and stopped. Starscream -wearing some suit of armor- jumped out from the warehouse. He landed out near us. I quickly rejoined Dreadwing by his side. The new threat far outweighed the old red-white-and-blue one.

Optimus weakly said "The apex armor." It looked like Prime was about to pass out.

Starscream bragged, "A perfect fit!" He was far too smug to not be a threat.

Optimus slowly rose. I readied my blasters and Dreadwing pulled out his sword.

Dreadwing called out, "You dare to claim that which rightfully belongs to Lord Megatron?"

Dreadwing was all about Lord Megatron. What was up with his weird amount of loyalty? All the Decepticons had that same type of loyalty. Why? All except for this Starscream. He was just cocky and manipulative. I wondered which one was worse…

Starscream laughed, "And what do you intend to do about it, commander?" He raised his fists in a fighting stance. Could he not use weapons?

Dreadwing ran at Starscream and slashed at his chest. His sword bounced off. Like they were nothing. Starscream laughed and b*tch slapped Dreadwing across the tundra.

"Not so big and strong now, are you? I haven't had this much fun since I punched that hole in Cliffjumper!"

Starscream started to walk towards Dreadwing and I, so I open fired on him. But, none of my shots were getting through. The cocky suit-wearing Starscream grabbed a bulldozer like it was a paperweight and rose above his head, it to throw.

"Allow me to reunite you with your beloved twin!"

Optimus ran at Starscream from behind, jumped, and slammed into him. That caused the armored foe to throw the vehicle with less accuracy and for him stumble forward. It was physical attacks that did damage, not lasers. Dreadwing rolled out of the way of the falling projectile, and I put away my guns. Starscream swung at Optimus, who blocked by raising both of his arms, and using them as a shield.

I called to Dreadwing, "Let's go!"

"We can't just leave the Prime to deal with our problem."

"He's an Autobot! He's our enemy! Let's flee while they're both distracted!"

"No," he said to me, "you follow my commands."

Dreadwing got out his sword and ran towards Starscream, who just threw Optimus into a stack of crates. I blasted at the monster to grab his attention. Dreadwing jumped up and slashed down at Starscream's clear helmet. Starscream grabbed Dreadwing's arm and threw him over at Optimus. I continued to fire. Starscream looked annoyed.

Starscream yelled at us, "Even though this only tickles, I am starting to tire of your strafing."

Starscream ran at me. Dreadwing threw an explosive, and I was able to escape to his and the Prime's position. I was not sure if Starscream was hit or not, or if that would have even affected him. Starscream just waited and watched. I turned to the two mechs.

"What now?" I asked them.

Optimus spoke, "Dreadwing, our battle remains unfinished, but if we do not unite against our common foe—"

"Starscream will destroy us all," Dreadwing stated.

"So, then, we fight… the mech with impenetrable armor." I said, "Great plan."

Starscream laughed as he slowly walked towards us.

"Claudia," Dreadwing said to me, "we will draw his attention." Dreadwing handed Optimus an explosive and told him, "Let's fly."

So, were we fleeing? No. No, we were not. We both ran, transformed, and flew around Starscream's airspace. We both fired on Starscream, but as before, this did not affect him in the least. Starscream ran, jumped and swatted. I narrowly escaped, but he hit Dreadwing's engine. The navy stud fell. I flew by my fallen teammate's side and continued to fire upon Starscream. I was not going to get swatted out of the air as well. I needed a way of escape if something went wrong. Starscream walked towards us.

"Might beats flight," he said.

 _Compensating much?_

Optimus jumped onto Starscream's back, placed the explosive, and was swatted away. Starscream turned away from us, faced the Prime, and continued to walk. I stopped firing in fear that I would hit the explosive in such a way that would make it a dud.

Dreadwing stood up and said, "You shall be the one to join with the Allspark!" He detonated the bomb. Starscream gasped and desperately tried to reach the bomb. But, the explosive blew. Flames engulfed the armored foe. When the fire settled, and smoke left, Starscream laughed. He was completely unaffected.

"Ahahahahahahah! That tickled! Ahahahaha! Fools! Not only am I intelligent. I am invincible!"

Optimus shouted, "Yet you cannot fly!"

I chuckled. Good one Prime. That was quite funny. Hopefully that angered the fool.

Starscream turned around to face Optimus, "Nobody's perfect."

I whispered, "I am."

Dreadwing nudged me, "Claudia, take these explosives. We must surround Starscream with these without being detected."

We both ran and placed the items. Starscream was too focused on having a pissing contest with Prime to notice us. When we finished, Dreadwing signaled for me to get back, and I ran to Dreadwing's position.

My superior yelled at the Autobot, "He is far too powerful Prime! Fall back!"

Optimus transformed and drove to us.

"Cowards," Starscream yelled, "you will not escape my might! Wait," He looked around, "you three are up to something," he said.

Dreadwing pulled out his detonator and pressed the button. The bombs lit up in a circle around Starscream. A perfect circle. At least a perfect semi-circle. They all blew, and we ran away. The explosion trailed and pushed us farther through the air than I would have liked. I heard Starscream's echoing "Nooooo- noooooooooo- nooooooooooooooooooo," as he fell down the pit –the explosion created- he fell through the ice, and into the ocean.

Optimus walked up to the hole and looked down into it. Dreadwing got his sword out and swiped it through the air. I readied my blasters. Optimus turned to face us.

Dreadwing said, "Now that our alliance has served its purpose—"

Optimus interrupted, "Starscream is gone and the apex armor with him." Optimus readied his own sword. "Is there really a need to renew battle, when the goal has been lost?"

 _Great. He's just like Shadow. Just like Shadow… Shadow and Optimus. Decepticon and Autobot. Autobot as Decepticon. Poser out of the way, and I get Dreadwing all to myself._ I smirked. _Yeah, I can use that._

Dreadwing growled, "We have other unfinished matters."

"I bore Skyquake no malice and I regret the role I played in his demise." Optimus put away his gun. "So, I will appeal to you as I once did your twin. Turn your back on the Decepticon cause and help me end this war... For his sake, and for all who have fallen."

I turned to Dreadwing and told him, "The Prime's defenseless. Let's end him now."

Dreadwing swiped his sword through the air once more, and then sheathed his blade. He shook his head at me, and spoke to Prime, "you saved my life today," he walked up to our enemy, "I will terminate you, the next time we meet." He walked right past the confused Autobot. "Come along Claudia," he said to me. We both transformed and flew back to base. What a dissatisfactory failure.


	11. Triage

**Snowstorm's POV**

I told Lord Megatron, "I can't coordinate back here, and I have no other work to occupy myself with. Please my Lord, this is my best chance to go out into the field."

"And what use would you be out there? You have no guns, no swords, no combat training. You are a hindrance in the field."

I leaned in closer, "Listen my Lord. I beseech you to let me go. And… with both me and Soundwave gone, you have none but vehicons, insecticons, Ghost, and Shadow."

He stared at me and attempted to read my face. He asked me…"Is there something you are trying to say?"

"We both know that I am perceptive. I might not be as observant as Soundwave, but I am a much more useful tool at deciphering what interests me. The action I have proposed will benefit us both."

"You are out in the field defenseless. For some odd reason, I do not see how that is beneficial to either of us."

"It raises my status in subtle ways. Besides, I am out in the field with Soundwave. That needs no explanation."

"Then explain to me how this would benefit me."

"Deplete yourself of ample warriors, then… You are alone with her. No interruptions. No one for her to run to. Not me, not Soundwave, not Dreadwing, no one. She is having relationship issues. Capitalize on that."

"As my subordinate, I am insulted you would insinuate such. But, as my advisor, I believe you would benefit from the field experience. I will tell Soundwave to prepare a groundbridge."

"Thank you my Lord."

Soundwave activated a ground bridge and we both walked through it into a canyon area. Soundwave showed me -on his screen- that the signal was in this area. The way he explained it, the coordinates gave a general zone, and we had to find the relic based on a weak signal that could only be discoverable in the coordinate's zone as given by the Iacon Database. We transformed and we flew. While tracking the signal, Soundwave found an Autobot ship in the area. He went to pull its attention away from me, so that I could find the relic unharmed. We diverged in directions, and I followed the signal to rock a formation that stood in the middle of the canyon. I landed and waited. Soundwave knew where I was, and I had no means of digging up the relic by myself. I did not like this field mission. Although I did enjoy the flight over here, I did not like the feeling of fear that stemmed from my innate aversion to conflict and the certainty of danger through conflict with the Autobots.

After more waiting, Soundwave landed at my position and he transformed. He was without Laserbeak. His body language showed all signs of silence. He looked at the ground. His loss of Laserbeak unnerved him. Perhaps he was angry with me. I came on this mission. I -without weaponry- accompanied him. If I were not as defenseless, I could have been of some use, rather than a hindrance. This was my fault. Soundwave walked up next to me and firmly planted his feet on the ground. His tentacles drilled downward into the rock formation and I assumed they searched for the object. His mask's monitor beeped and both of his tentacles surfaced. His left tentacle held a black metallic object above his head.

I called base, "Shadow?"

"What's up?" she responded. "Please use speech Matrix could follow."

"A black rectangular metallic object with a hollow-like underside. On one end there is a single pointed end and on the other side a double pointed end. It is the width of four of Soundwave's tentacle grip-hands."

"Resonance blaster," she said, "It's a gun that emits sound waves. It requires interface to use."

"Thank you." Shadow ended the link.

I returned my attention to Soundwave, "For immediate use," I told him, "you'll need to link into its system."

He nodded and the device released sonic waves.

A white Autobot -who resembled both a samurai and the Wolverine- was in the process of jumping down from a cliff above. His swords were extended and his screams drew Soundwave's attention. My friend used one of his arms to push me away, and he jumped back in the second he had left. I slid backward into the a rock wall, across from the two mechs fighting near the cliff's edge. I saw the Resonance blaster out on the ground below our rock formation. The Autobot landed exactly where we used to be. Soundwave must have dropped the relic as a consequence for helping me.

He -whom by now I recognized as Wheeljack from his bio on our database- stood up and readied his swords.

"You dropped somethin'," Wheeljack said.

Soundwave looked down at his empty tentacle's grip and then at the Resonance blaster below us. Both mechs faced each other. Soundwave readied his arms to counteract Wheeljack's two swords.

"This should be fun," the Autobot said.

He ran at Soundwave while screaming. Wheeljack swung his swords and Soundwave brilliantly dodged them. All until Wheeljack grazed Soundwave's visor. This is when Soundwave decided to fight back. He blocked with his arms instead of dodging. He extended one of his tentacles and slapped Wheeljack, who fell back. Soundwave used his hand to steal one of Wheeljack's swords. The Autobot stumbled, almost off of the edge backwards, and then recovered by throwing his weight forward. Soundwave studied his new weapon in a mocking fashion. The Autobot looked to his sword that Soundwave flaunted, and he glared at the Decepticon. Wheeljack ran again at Soundwave while screaming. This must have been one of his idiosyncrasies. Perhaps common with all Autobot Wreckers.

Soundwave threw the sword at the Wrecker, who deflected it with his other sword and continued to run. Soundwave grabbed Wheeljack's face with one of his tentacles and smacked the Wrecker against the ground. The rock formation cracked from the sudden force, and Soundwave threw Wheeljack across to the edge. The wrecked caught himself on the edge, but did not bother to get back up. Soundwave used his tentacles to flip the Autobot over, attached one tentacle grip to the Autobot's chest, (in order to hold the Autobot down), and held the other as a drill looming over the wrecker's face. Wheeljack grabbed the drill-like tentacle in an attempt to hold it away from his head. The drill was seconds away from piercing his metal skin, when he forced Soundwave's drilling grip into Soundwave's servo that held Wheeljack to the ground, successfully freeing himself. My friend shook off the blow and backed up. The Autobot jumped back up and head-butted Soundwave. My friend's visor was incredibly cracked. Soundwave backed up again, from the blow. He was pissed.

"Here I go again, shattering expectations," the Autobot jested. Wheeljack used his blaster to shoot Soundwave as he yelled and ran toward my friend.

Soundwave dodged the first two shots, but was hit by the third. His speed was lowered. He was both angry and tired. Wheeljack body-slammed the both of them off of the cliff. Their fall created a large dust cloud. I went over to the edge and looked down at them, in order to improve my cognizance. Both mechs were sprawled out on the ground. Wheeljack appeared to be less injured than Soundwave; however, Soundwave knew both that he was close to the relic, and he knew how to operate the relic. Soundwave turned his head towards the Resonance Blaster. Wheeljack stood over my friend and pointed his blaster down at Soundwave. My friend turned his noticeable attention to the Autobot while one of his tentacles stealthily snuck over to the relic.

"Any last words?" Wheeljack asked. "Right… silent type."

Soundwave raised the Resonance blaster above Wheeljack's head and released many sonic waves in a singular burst. Wheeljack tried to cover his audio receptors whilst he cried in pain. After a few seconds, Wheeljack fell over, possibly unconscious. Soundwave got up, walked over to the Autobot and attached the relic onto his sleeve. He pointed his new weapon at the Autobot, and prepared to kill Wheeljack. Then, Soundwave was alerted to Laserbeak's signal's reappearance. He turned away from the Autobot and looked at me. I nodded. He transformed and flew away. I transformed, safely flew down to the Autobot, and transformed again. I walked up to Wheeljack and observed him. I could not see any physical injury, but I assumed that the relic had caused some internal damage. I didn't even know if the Autobot noticed me.

He weakly called out, I assumed through a COM link, "Hey, Doc… I'm sorry…. aghhhhhh, figured you got maybe, aghhh. Two minutes..."

How injured was this Autobot? His eyes were dim and his pupils weren't moving. He was just lying against the ground. Could he not stand? How much damage was done to him? Would he die? I remembered how Shadow spoke of this Autobot. She wanted to introduce him to Matrix. If he died due to either Soundwave's immediate action, or my allowance for his demise, would she hold a grudge against us? Dreadwing might hold a grudge as well because he would've preferred to end this wrecker himself. It was his personal assignment to find and assassinate all Autobot Wreckers. Neither angered parties would be desired. Was I overthinking this? The Autobot was an enemy. Yes, but not every Decepticon viewed them the same. Most Decepticons would see my killing of him or my allowance of him to die as prestige. Others would see it negatively because they themselves would want to kill him. A few would say that his death would show a lack of restraint on my part, and claim that he would have been more useful as a prisoner to interrogate. Some of course would view it negatively because they would've preferred Megatron to decide what happened to the enemy, instead of a random soldier.

"What? Can't take the shot, con?"

"You don't want to persevere?"

"You cons are all the same. Just shoot me and get it over with."

"But, if I didn't kill you; you would owe me a task in exchange for my sparing of your life."

"If you didn't kill me, you'd be doing it for your own personal motive. I wouldn't owe you anythin' con."

"With that pleasantry out of the way, what you're proposing is that I, should end your life..."

Wheeljack was not an Autobot to work with. He didn't even try to save his own life. Well, since he was still here, I could still try to interrogate him.

"Who was this Doc you spoke to?" Ratchet was the Autobot doctor. "Is Ratchet in this area as well?"

"Wait…" he said aloud.

"I'm waiting."

"If you really want me to owe you one—"

"You desire for me to not inform Soundwave of your hiding teammate."

"That's simple enough, right?"

"Fine," I told him, "that is acceptable."

I backed away from the Autobot, and turned in the direction of Soundwave.

"You're leaving already?"

"You serve me no further purpose."

"You are just going to leave me here?"

"A dead or imprisoned Autobot cannot perform any tasks I wish to be completed."

"How would I even know when or how to do whatever the thing is?"

"You'll know," I told him. He would.

"I'll need a name," he told me. "How else would I know I'm not being duped?"

 _A name? That seems acceptable enough._ "Snowstorm."

I ran, transformed and flew off in Soundwave's direction. He sent me coordinates for a rendezvous point, where I would meet Soundwave to ground- bridge back to the Nemesis. Soundwave was a silent mech. It is hard to explain how exactly I understood him in general. I could easily say that I understood him in the past due to body language and common understanding, but that would only imply that I could understand him if I was able to observe him through sight. It is hard to explain, but I know Soundwave. I get him. I am one of the few who does. Even with his last communication, in which I could not see him, I could understand him completely. He was elated that he recovered Laserbeak. He ran into no further battle and apologized for leaving me alone with the Autobot Wrecker. I -of course- said nothing of my deal with Wheeljack and forgave Soundwave for what he regretted. We both met in the air, the groundbridge appeared in front of us, and we both flew through it.

We arrived in the hanger, and walked to the command center. Soundwave looked rather dashing, and I was glad that he was happy from his reunion with Laserbeak. I noticed that his visor was seriously damaged. He asked me whether I was hurt or not, to which I replied I was not. When we entered the command center, all primary leadership positions were present. Knockout secretly left in a red blur as we entered. Matrix was talking to Claudia by the Iacon screen, and Dreadwing was talking to Megatron by the Earth hologram at the front of the ship. Shadow stood on the side, noticed our entrance, acknowledged our presence, and walked over to welcome us. Soundwave joined Dreadwing and Megatron. I -followed by Shadow- stood on the outskirts of the group and observed.

Megatron immediately noticed our group.

"So? What is the verdict?" he asked us.

Shadow smiled. Megatron used verdict as in the human phrase meant to ask the result and or outcome of a given event. _Was that why she smiled?_ Usage of a single human word to be used in a colloquial English phrase?

Soundwave handed Megatron our Iacon relic. Our Lord turned away from us, held the object up, and observed it with a grin on his face. Claudia and Matrix joined our group. Matrix hid behind Claudia and communicated something to Knockout. Most likely that he should return to this location so that he would not miss what went on.

"Ah," Megatron marveled at the relic, "The Resonance blaster. Crafted by Decepticon scientists—"

"Scientist, Shockwave. Sorry."

Megatron rolled his eyes at Shadow -smile still on his face- and continued, "Crafted for maximum sonic devastation," he said with enthusiasm. "Soundwave, you have performed admirably." Our Lord half turned to face us, twenty five percent more than before.

Shadow nudged my arm, rolled her eyes, and mouthed words. It was almost as if she had become more like Matrix. More like how I knew her before she left. More comfortable.

Megatron responded, "Yes, you too Snowstorm."

Shadow smiled and Megatron returned her expression. Our Lord had definitely taken my advice well. Though, Dreadwing looked a mixture of annoyed and scared. I would have to follow up on what information was exchanged, later.

"Soundwave," Megatron continued, "you should feel proud for having succeeded in a role of leadership. Unlike Dreadwing here," his words ran cold and his speech grew in anger, "Who managed to lose the Apex armor to Starscream! Dreadwing and Claudia both, should take blame for this monumental failure." Megatron turned back to the world hologram, where three sets of coordinates were displayed. He continued, "However, three more decrypted coordinates remain in play. And I have every competence that Knockout and Matrix—"

Knockout strode up to our group, pushing through two vehicons on his way to us. His armor was covered in scratches, dents, stripped paint, and other aesthetic eyesores. He interrupted Lord Megatron with his loud voice by yelling an obnoxious question, "Can you believe what the Autobots did to me?"

Megatron glared, he had an angry look plastered upon his face, and quickly stomped to the doctor.

"Did you retrieve the relic!?" Megatron asked.

"No, master."

"Then I suggest you convince me of your continued usefulness by examining Laserbeak, doctor."

"Yes, right away my Lord."

Matrix remained hidden behind Claudia. Knockout turned to exit, with Soundwave immediately behind him. Dreadwing walked over to Shadow and pulled her aside. Megatron followed Soundwave. I gave all three parties one last glance before deciding to follow my teammate. Knockout fidgeted as he led us to a medical examination room. When there, the doctor motioned to a medical berth and Soundwave lied down on it. Knockout grabbed some medical signal reading device and scanned Soundwave. The device beeped more frequently and at a higher pitch at Laserbeak's center.

"What is it?" Megatron growled.

The doctor backed up and said curious, "An obstruction of some sort…"

Soundwave hopped off of the berth and ejected Laserbeak from his chest. Soundwave held his friend in his hands for Knockout to observe. Laserbeak opened his small storage area located on the center of his back. Precisely where the device located. There, lied a thin orange cylinder. No, the cylinder was clear. It was made of a greenish glass-like substance. The core -which ran down the middle of the tube- glowed orange. This reminded me of a light bulb. Except this one flickered at a constant pace and heat seemed to emanate off of it.

Knockout's reaction was the initial cause of my fear. His eyes and mouth opened wide, and he jumped away to take cover while yelling, "Grenade!" Knockout certainly was fast. Much quicker than I would have guessed. Megatron had a near blank expression and Soundwave hid a bit of timid shock behind his stoic appearance.

"Ahh, that is clever," Our Lord commended the Autobot's handiwork.

No wonder Wheeljack didn't want me to expose Ratchet. Initially I assumed it was because the wrecker cared for the doctor, but now I knew Wheeljack just didn't want this plan to be fooled. But… Ratchet hadn't been one known for using grenades. It was also quite odd how dormant the said grenade was while hidden. Even through: flight, groundbridging, walking, and Soundwave quickly hopping off of the berth. Any of those actions should have activated the device yet…

"Why has it remained inactive?" I asked the group, "Why would the Autobots take the effort of concealing a dud?"

"A good question," Megatron responded. "But, I presume that falls upon incompetence over other alternatives. Never the less, we should still proceed with caution... Knockout," Megatron called from across the room, "Prepare to properly dispose of the obstruction."

Knockout returned to us, carefully grabbed the glowing cylinder, held it away from himself, and ran out of the room. I was certain that I heard him screaming as he ran off into the distance. If he continued to run as he had, he would most likely fumble and then drop the object. There was no way to stop the inevitable.

But, Soundwave was calm and elated that the obstruction was dealt with. Consequently, I was as well. Soundwave joyfully reattached Laserbeak. I could tell he was immensely happy. I smiled to show my reciprocated feeling.

"Soundwave," Megatron said, getting back to business, "if we are to maintain any advantage over the Autobots—"

An explosion shook the ship. I assumed Knockout had fulfilled my prophecy, thus the explosion and pause in Megatron's speech.

"Decoding the remainder of the Iacon database: **must** remain your top priority."

Soundwave nodded in response. He was disappointed that he would no longer be able to go out on field missions. Yet, at the same time, he also understood the importance of the task Megatron had assigned. It was a feeling of both pride and importance, because he was the only con who could complete the task, and in racing against the Autobots, we needed him now more than ever.

We three returned to the command center. Other than the vehicons and ourselves, the other occupants included: Matrix, Knockout, and Claudia. All three were talking to each other. Soundwave went back to work on decoding the Iacon database. I waited by his side. He was exhausted, but ultimately happy that he was highly valued. After some time, Knockout joined Lord Megatron. I turned my attention towards the pair.

"Oh, believe me. Soundwave will provide the coordinates to the remaining relics." Megatron made a hand gesture, which signified victory.

"Yes, we are fortunate to have him on our side, Lord Megatron."

"And see about repairing his cracked visor, will you?" He said as he turned and walked away.

Knockout growled and glared at Soundwave. I glared at him back. I was not about to let one of my friends fall prey to an attack based in jealousy.


	12. Toxicity

**Shadow's POV**

"My Lord, I beseech you to send me to one of the five coordinates. If not one of those specifically, then a different coordinate or mission in the future."

"Why does your going into the field matter to you?"

"Dreadwing doesn't want me to leave Nemesis and go into battle. I disagree with his position."

"I'm sorry Shadow," Megatron told me, "But, I couldn't agree more with Dreadwing on this matter. My concern stems from your inability to stop yourself from endangering your life for those of others. I would only allow you to leave if you were given supervision: either Soundwave or I. You see, Soundwave would be able to monitor your actions and could activate a groundbridge and extract you immediately."

"Is this because one of the coordinates is in the Arctic? You couldn't possibly think—"

"No. I am simply explaining my reasoning."

"I understand that," I told him. "You have been doing a lot of explaining recently. Always whenever you disagree with my view or when you disallow me to act."

"I cannot send you into the field today." He stressed the word today. "I have already decided to divide the forces into five groups. Meaning, neither Soundwave or I could—"

"No, Megatron," I told him. "Just no. Not to you. To your understanding. You have to let me go. You know that I can take care of myself in a fight. I don't need your help."

"Death's Shadow," he said to me, like I was a youngling, "I know that you are an excellent warrior. But, your self-endangerment is compulsory. No matter how you act in a fight, the previously mentioned is not preventable."

"Megatron, my desire to enter the field is part of a greater issue. If you agree with Dreadwing, then I might never be able to enter the battlefield again."

"You are both over-exaggerating and getting worked up over nothing—"

"But—"

"No, I will not be changing my mind on this matter."

I noticed that Matrix had walked up to us. She asked, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Actually, I was just leaving," I responded and then left.

I sighed angrily and stormed out of the command center. I went to the cafeteria. I didn't want to take the chance of running into Dreadwing, which might happen if I went back to my room. I also couldn't stand to be in the same room as Megatron. Sometimes he infuriated me. Then, guess who called? Megatron ordered me back to the command center. So, I complied with his orders. But, I wasn't happy with it. I would have much preferred to take Snow and go somewhere. She was a real friend. I could try Ghost, but… orders? It wouldn't be safe for me to have her disobeying Megatron's orders. Tarn would hate me for that… Then the thought occurred to me. Tarn, Ghost, Snowstorm, they were all real friends. I couldn't say that about the unclear relations that tied me to both Megatron and Dreadwing. I slowly returned to my post, Megatron was waiting. No one else was. We were both alone.

After a while of silence, Megatron asked me, "How are things between you and Dreadwing?"

"It's none of your business," I returned.

"You mentioned that he wanted to keep you on the Nemesis while you preferred to go on missions. How is that none of my business? How much of your relationship falls into areas that you would call 'my business'?"

"I don't know… some?" I took in a large breath and exhaled. "It's complicated. The easiest thing to say is that we are having problems."

"You two are having problems? I could help those problems -not help the problems themselves- But, help end those problems."

"Well, I'm not completely sure you can. Somethings you just can't change."

"Tell me then. If I can't change the past, I might be able to help you going into the future."

I sighed, "One of the problems is -I fear- an impossible one. Dreadwing is still suffering from the loss of his brother. He has a hole in his spark and wants to replace it. Both he and his brother were extremely close, and so he desires to have me replace that position. But, I just can't and I honestly don't want to."

"Why? Don't you enjoy being in your relationship with Dreadwing? Did it ever bring you any joy at all?"

"It did bring me initial joy, yes. But, that has faded. Megatron, it's difficult to explain: I like him, it's just that –well- I'm not infatuated with him and I can't really be sure if I ever was."

"Could you please try to explain?" Megatron asked me.

Why was he doing this? Why was he asking me of this? I hesitated in answering him. I think he could sense that. He didn't step backward. He didn't give up. Instead, he changed his point of entry.

Megatron continued, "You are confusing me," he said. "Weren't you and Dreadwing close during the war? That seems to be stagnant in my mind."

"Yes, we were close. But, I believe I enjoyed entertaining the idea of a relationship between us more than actually going through with it. There was certainly a reason why I never attempted to start anything in the past."

"Then, why are you even in a relationship with him now?"

"It happened to be that… Give me a moment to phrase this..." _How do I explain the concept of a rebound without letting him know that I ever had feelings for him or that I still do? Agh, this is awful._ "There is a human explanation that is most easily summarized by their rejection theory. Have you ever heard of this before?"

"No."

I sighed in relief.

"Why did you just loudly exhale air to my response?"

"Well... Um… It was, just that," My face felt hot and my words stumbled over each other. I looked away from Megatron, "I took in a large breath earlier?"

Megatron chuckled at my awful lie. It was bad enough I had stated it as a question, but him laughing at it? I hoped to Primus, that he didn't see through it.

"Fine," he told me with a light and 'happy' tone, "go on with whatever you were talking about. What was it, redirection theory?"

 _See?_ I told myself. _He didn't even remember its name._ With confirmation that he had no idea of what I said before, and could not link it with how I felt now: I was able to calm down. I turned back to face him.

"The theory says that with all the stuff that happened on that day, there was no other outcome than me getting together with Dreadwing."

Snowstorm had created a link and was calling me. She was a true friend. I really needed this break. I put a finger up to my audio receptor to show Megatron that I was talking to someone else.

"Shadow?" she asked me.

"What's up? Please use speech Matrix could follow." _It's been a long day, and I don't feel like deciphering right now._

"A black rectangular metallic object with a hollow-like underside. On one end there is a single pointed end and on the other side a double pointed end. It is the width of four of Soundwave's tentacle grip-hands."

 _Oh, she's talking about the relic… Wait a second. Why would Megatron send Snowstorm on a mission, but keep me here? She has almost zero battle experience and is a hindrance if nothing else. I answered my extremely-lucky-to-be-off-base friend._ "Resonance blaster. It's a gun that emits sound waves. It requires interface to use."

"Thank you."

I ended the link and removed my finger from my head. I turned my attention back to Megatron, and asked, "So, where were we?"

"The theory… With its name, is it one in which the rejected feels dejected and then takes whatever option they immediately come across?"

 _Wait, what? What! He remembered the name? What the frack? Wait a second. One can only feel dejected if they cared about the original rejection. Which, he -to my knowledge- does not know about. Is he messing with me? Oh Primus, he's staring at me. How many seconds have I thought for? Just say something data processor! Open your mouth and produce words!_

"N-no. No? No. That has nothing to do with the theory. I don't know how you got any of that from what I said. The theory has to do with the whole me almost dying in battle thing." _Yeah, nice save spark. That totally makes sense._ _Wait, was that my spark that saved me, or my data processor? Oh frack! I have to produce more words._ "The name was me being nearly rejected from life, so I would have wanted to feel more alive by accepting the… relationship."

"Ooookay," he said as Starscream would when he over-acts. "I believe you."

 _Oh my Primus, is he lying? Oh no, does he know that I'm lying? Agh, whatever. That's not possible. I just should leave this subject and move onto something else. But what?_

Megatron interrupted my thoughts, I don't remember what he said first, but I caught the second part.

He asked, "How exactly is this negatively affecting you? I don't wish for you to be negatively affected, as I want you at your best, on the field, as my best fighter should be."

 _Yes! I get to go to the field! Also… he said that I was the best!_

"With everything affecting me," I told him, "I tend to lie and or keep the truth from Dreadwing. Then, I get a really guilty conscience, which is something I don't like."

"Yes, I resent that feeling as well. Though, I don't entirely understand when or how you would lie to him, and why that would be bad."

"I'll give you an example. Dreadwing and I are together. He tells me that he loves me. I lie and repeat the phrase back to him. While in reality, I don't love him. I just say it because…"

"Why do you say it then? If you don't like him and you never originally wanted to be in the relationship with him. You should just break up with him and be done with it."

"No. Megatron, I still like him. I admire his traits of loyalty, honor, as well as others, and I have to restate that I genuinely like him. I enjoy his company. It's just that I don't love him. I don't wish to break up with him because it would break his spark and I don't want to bring pain unto someone that I genuinely care about."

Megatron's terminal was receiving a call. He turned away from me, angrily sighed, and answered it.

An insecticon said, "Lord Megatron, the object we seek, it is Tox-en."

Megatron asked annoyed, "Exactly how much is in your possession?"

"None my Lord, an Autobot—"

"Are you not the fiercest insecticon?" He yelled before he ended the transmission.

Megatron waited for a moment, sighed and said, "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Hardshell… agh, I'm sorry for that." He sighed again and then turned all of his attention back to me, "I have to agree with you about earlier. If I were put into a situation between what I wanted, and not wanting to hurt another, I would do the exact same thing as you…" he paused. I waited. The silence was fine. I just felt comfortable standing next to him. Then, he spoke again, "If you could," he asked me, "what would you change in your relationship?"

"I can't stand the pace of the relationship," I admitted. "Everything is happening too quickly. I'll use the same example as before. I don't love Dreadwing; maybe with time I would, but not currently. It is still true that I like him: that's why I do the stupid things in the relationship that I do, like the lying about how I feel towards him. Anyway, when Dreadwing spends time with Claudia, it makes me feel like I'm unwanted and unloved. Basically: I feel inferior and that I'm doing an injustice to Dreadwing, because if I was doing everything to my best ability, Dreadwing wouldn't be going to Claudia in the first place."

"I really am trying to see all of this from your view. But, did you ever consider that none of it is your fault? If I were in Dreadwing's position, I would never go to Claudia. But, I'm not Dreadwing. I'm trying to see this from your position. Which is why this whole deal, with why Claudia is causing you stress, is alluding me. The way that I see it: is that if you desired to leave the relationship in a way that doesn't hurt Dreadwing, the best possible option would be that he leaves you for Claudia. I only see it this way, because I am interpreting the situation in one that you are unhappy and he is unhappy. You are unhappy with the commitment and want to leave it. But, you are also jealous at the thought that Dreadwing could decide to leave you for Claudia. I understand that you like Dreadwing, but the way that you talk suggests that you have greater feelings for someone else. I'm sorry Shadow, but I cannot comprehend why this causing you stress. I'm not saying that you're wrong, I'm only saying that I cannot see what you see."

 _Did I use that line on Matrix already?_ I shook my head.

"Because of the pressure from Claudia, I feel that I can't screw up. The longer the relationship lasts, the more I grow to care for Dreadwing, but also the more constricting it becomes. Sorry, the following is a human comparison. Imagine: being a train on a set track where you know it's going to end in some horrible mess, and you want to stop the train from ending in the mess, because you don't want anyone to get hurt. But, there is no way to stop the mess. The train will continue to progress until, boom, things falls apart. A huge mess."

"What do you do to try to stop the inevitable, and what does the mess resemble?"

"With how Dreadwing wants to replace Skyquake with me, Dreadwing wants to advance the relationship -any relationship- up to a point of replacement. He advances the relationship, and because of pressure, I comply. The relationship constantly speeds up. I feel extremely uncomfortable with it speeding up. He wants to get really close, really quickly, and I don't want to." I was on the point of a mental breakdown. My speech sped up and I threw all of my fear and emotion into each word. "I know the following example won't happen, but I fear that one day in the near future: Dreadwing would say something such as "if you don't bond with me, Claudia will," and that my fear of everything will cloud my judgment like it has in the past and present." My spark was beating out of my chest. My words were incredibly hard to distinguish as they choked my throat, and I was on the verge of tears. "So that, even if I don't want to- we will bond. I see the current matter of him constricting me, and the near future matter, as him forcing himself unto me."

I was done. I collapsed onto the ground, back leaning against the terminal, and I sobbed. I had never revealed so much in so little time before. I had never cried in front of Megatron before. Yet, there I was, crying... I-I was done.

Megatron sat down next to me. He put one of his arms around of my shoulders and embraced me in a comforting side-hug. His servo was warmly holding me against his chest. He used his other arm to relax my head onto his shoulder. He then used his free servo to take one of my servos into his. He caressed my hand. He comforted me. I felt warmer, calmer, and ceased my crying.

"I would never let anything like that happen to you," he told me. We laid again that terminal for some time. I just felt his warmth around me, and everything seemed okay. Everything seemed to make sense. More time passed, and Megatron continued to speak, "I want to tell you a very personal story," he said. "This story is of a little bit earlier in the war. This is when an insane femme basically drugged me, and while I was in this drugged state, she forced herself unto me… And mated with me. When I regained consciousness the femme said that she wanted me to have no part in raising my offspring. She wanted a cushy job somewhere, where she would be able to raise the sparkling. Somewhere she would not have to worry about dying. She said that if was all done, she wouldn't push for the kid to be a legitimate heir to succeed me –if and only if- I had no contact with the sparkling and wouldn't raise it myself. She was an insane femme who wanted an easy life. Because of the events, I kept it all to myself. Who would have believed me? Anyone could easily have spun the story, to say that I was at fault, that she was the powerless one. Or even worse, that I was a push over that could easily be usurped. What could I do? I couldn't tell anyone. Luckily for me, the femme kept the entire story secret from the Decepticon cause –that she carried my sparkling- if I would do what she asked of me. I never wanted that situation. The feeling of powerless, of being taken advantage of, of forcefully being bonded with… It was an experience I still don't like to think about."

"I'm sorry Megatron," I told him, "for what happened to you… I never knew."

"That is how it shall remain with everyone else. No one shall know."

"Of course, I wouldn't tell a spark."

"Thank you. It is nice to be able to have someone to confess events to."

"Yes. Want to know something weird? I feel very content around you Megatron. I always have. I feel safe, happy, and free."

"Not like Dreadwing?"

"No, not like Dreadwing."

I motioned that I would like to stand. Megatron released me, stood first, and then he helped me up.

"Thank you again," I told him.

"What have I done?"

"You had the courage to share something personal -such as your story- with me. I hope that one day, I might be able to do the same." I thought about what I had just said and immediately explained. I didn't want to make him think that I was keeping secrets. I told him, "I feel closer to you and want to continue to do so. By this I mean that I can currently share personal information as I just did. But, I hope that in the future I would be able to do the same, except for on a higher level. I want to improve my openness."

"You shouldn't be pressured by what I confessed to avow more than what you feel comfortable doing. You should only say what it is you want to, and only when you are comfortable saying it. As I am, and certainly as you were."

"Thank you Megatron. I greatly appreciate you being as understanding as you are… After having heard all I have said, what do you think I should do?"

I looked into Megatron's optics and he returned my gaze. I certainly wished Dreadwing could be more like Megatron.

"Should I end the relationship, continue (but without lying), or talk to Dreadwing about the problems."

"What is it that you desire?"

"I am most fearful about telling Dreadwing about my problems. He's not as easy for me talk to as you are. But, I also don't want the relationship to end because I don't want to be hurt, and I don't want to hurt him."

"Which is worse? I'm here to listen. Even if I can't come up with a solution, I would be honored if I could serve as something as simple as a listener that would aid you in distinguishing one option from another."

"Making myself vulnerable by telling the truth –especially after I have lied for such a long time- is the most difficult option. I know that if we both did this, and if we both persevere, I might actually fall in love with him and one day we might get bonded, when we are both ready, of course. But, it is something that I am terrified to do."

Then, there was silence. I stared into the warm, red, fires that were his optics, and he stared back into mine. Part of me wished that he wouldn't answer. Part of me felt ashamed for bringing my personal life into his military one. But, part of me felt so content being here with him and feeling overrun with warmth and comfort, that I did not care what happened… I just didn't want to hear his response. I wanted this moment to span a lifetime. But, then he decided to speak.

"You should tell Dreadwing the truth. If you want support on any step of the way, I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

More silence. I continued to gaze into his optics. But, that door was already closed. All good things must come to an end. That's why we had war.

"Thank you," I told him. "I have to admit that I might want your help. You know that normally I would never think of taking help. But, in this instance, I am far too fearful not to."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"When I talk to you, everything makes sense. But, when I talk to Dreadwing, not every little piece might make sense."

"You are great at convincing others. Everything will be alright in the end."

I smiled and he smiled back. He just quoted one of my favorite human bands.

"My fear truly stems from the feeling that Dreadwing is like me. This in the sense that Dreadwing also has a problem that I don't know about, just as I have a problem that he doesn't know about."

"That should make you less fearful, since then, both of you can suggest something be done and make changes to yourselves. Instead of just one."

"I fear that I won't want to change -whatever the thing Dreadwing wants changed is- that I won't think I'm doing wrong what he thinks I'm doing wrong. I postulate that this specific feeling could be true for both of us. I would think that Dreadwing's problem with me is irrational (therefore I would not be willing to change) just as he would think that my problem with him is irrational (therefore he would not change)."

"Communication in any relationship is key. You need to be able to speak with him as you do with me, and I do with you." He placed one of his hands on my shoulder and told me, "You will know what to do when the time is right," he lifted his hand from my shoulder and gestured to himself, "and I'll be right here beside you, supporting you every step of the way."

"I thank you, from the bottom of my spark," I told him. Really, I truly did, but I had to know. I had to. "But," I told him; "I have to ask, why would you do such a thing for me? I don't honestly think I deserve it."

"You deserve happiness, Shadow. I would do anything for you. You shouldn't just let the relationship fall apart. You should say something to alert Dreadwing to what problems you see and then whatever happens, happens. Because you deserve happiness and Dreadwing is the best Decepticon to do that for you."

"I can't thank you enough Megatron…" We were still staring into each other's eyes. His red optics were dazzling. _I love him- I mean them. I love his optics. That shade of red_. I shook my head and broke eye contact, "I'm sorry Megatron. I have to apologize for the way I acted about the whole coordinates problem earlier. You see, Dreadwing wants me out of the field, so that he can always be around me, advance the relationship more, protect me from battle, etc. I am sorry for being angry with you earlier and I really can't thank you enough. I think that once the both of us discuss our problems, neither will care where I'm allowed to go and for what reason."

Both Megatron and I were smiling with each other, and, in this moment, I was, truly happy.

Dreadwing strode up to Megatron and I. He seemed immensely angry _. I guess –as Matrix says- if you speak of the devil, he shall appear._

"Megatron," Dreadwing said aggressively, "I wish to speak to you alone. It is of utmost importance."

Megatron gestured for me to go, and so I did. Not far, only a bit away. Far enough so that Dreadwing wouldn't be able to tell that I was listening. But, Megatron knew. The command center was bustling with movement. New decepticons entered and left. It was difficult for me to decipher what was being said. I had to infer, interpret, and piece the information back together.

"I don't want you to be around Shadow anymore," Dreadwing told Megatron. "I wish for all contact between the two of you to come to an end. This would be facilitated by a simple transition of her to my jurisdiction from solely yours."

 _What? No. This can't be happening. Megatron,_ I mentally begged him, _you have to fight against this!_

"I do not believe you are in a position to make such demands," Megatron said.

 _Yes! Go Megatron! Wait, he was still talking… what about? The coordinates! That was it. He's talking about battle stuff._

"I don't want you to be able to make decisions for my sparkmate."

"If I allow Shadow to come and leave the Nemesis as she pleases (not including missions, which of course require at least one of us to decide to allow her to go on it or not), she would be able to spend sufficient time away from me."

 _And gives me space away from Dreadwing! Thank you, Megatron._

"I agree to her gaining freedom from you," Dreadwing said, "but I still don't wish Shadow to go out into the battlefield. I don't want to entertain the possibility of losing another loved one to the Autobots. I view the Autobots, especially the wreckers, as such that would kill her on sight for her betraying them."

"I believe this matter is complicated and that you should discuss it with her, rather than both of you trying to convince me to agree with one of you over the other."

"I can't reiterate it enough how much your contact with her bothers me. I desire that you cease all communication with my Sparkmate."

At that point, I could not stand to hear Megatron's answer. I left to go greet Snowstorm and Soundwave from their mission. I didn't want Megatron to agree, but I also thought that he might not disagree with Dreadwing if he knew I was watching (on the account that he told me that he would help me with my relationship). I didn't want to hear Megatron's answer in fear that it would be in agreement. Even worse, I feared that I would lose Megatron all together. In the current moment, I would have preferred the relationship to crash and burn, if it meant that I was still able to be with Megatron.

I unconsciously followed Snowstorm and Soundwave back to Megatron and Dreadwing. Megatron snapped me away from my thoughts.

"So?" he asked them, "What is the verdict?"

I smiled. He noticed me. He held the three of us higher than his conversation with Dreadwing.

Soundwave handed Megatron his Iacon relic. Megatron turned away from us, held the object up, and observed it with his warm smile that always melted my spark. _His smile… his eyes… I love them._

"Ah," Megatron marveled at the relic, "The Resonance blaster. Crafted by Decepticon scientists—"

"Scientist, Shockwave. Sorry," I said absentmindedly.

See, my memory isn't the best. But, whenever there is something I am able to remember, I flaunt it, because I can't remember much. I take pride in what I know. Megatron knew that. He was used to me doing dumb stuff like that. Well, not dumb. I just felt comfortable with him. Comfortable enough to point out that he was wrong about something in front of… almost all of the high importance Decepticons were present. All except Knockout.

Megatron rolled his optics at me. His red eyes… they always pull me back to him. I smiled. He was still smiling from before. I didn't care though. It made me happy that he was happy.

He continued speaking about the relic, "Crafted for maximum sonic devastation," Then he turned to face us more. "Soundwave," he said, "you have performed admirably."

I nudged Snowstorm's arm, rolled my optics at the leader who forgot to acknowledge his advisor for not dying. _I love you_ , _you forgetful fool._

Megatron took notice, "Yes, you too Snowstorm," he acknowledged.

I couldn't stop smiling, and it seemed to me that Megatron had caught my disease.

"Soundwave," Megatron continued, "you should feel proud for having succeeded in a role of leadership. Unlike Dreadwing here," Megatron turned from happy to angry in less than a second. He screamed, "Who managed to lose the Apex armor to Starscream! Dreadwing and Claudia both, should take blame for this monumental failure."

He turned away from us again. My smile fell into a frown. He brought all of our attention to the world hologram, that displayed Iacon coordinates.

Megatron continued, "However, three more decrypted coordinates remain in play. And I have every competence that Knockout and Matrix—"

Knockout, all scratched and dented up, strode up to our group, and pushed through two vehicons to get here.

He arrogantly yelled at Megatron, "Can you believe what the Autobots did to me?"

Megatron was pissed. He glared, and then loudly stomped to the doctor. He bellowed, "Did you retrieve the relic!?"

"No, master."

"Then I suggest you convince me of your continued usefulness by examining Laserbeak, doctor."

"Yes, right away my Lord."

Dreadwing walked over to me and pulled me to a wall of the room. I watched as Megatron, Knockout, Soundwave, and Snowstorm left.

I didn't know what to say to Dreadwing. So, I waited for him to say something to me.

"Today on my mission, I saw Starscream."

"That's right. Megatron said that Screamy got the Apex armor."

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't uphold your honor by killing the traitor."

"That's fine Dreadwing," I put my servo on his shoulder. "There is no need for senseless violence. I am just glad that you came back alive."

"No, it's not fine. That traitorous slag—"

I removed my servo from him. Dreadwing was getting into a violent rage. I didn't want to get hurt.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I did not mean to."

"I know. You have been consciously working against it."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know. You can continue to rant about Screamy if you want. What did he do this time?"

"He insulted you, dishonored Skyquake, and other things that do not immediately come to mind."

"I'm sorry Dreadwing. Starscream can be unconsciously mean sometimes. Mostly when he gets arrogant."

"Yes. That traitor should have fallen to my blade."

"He has the Apex armor." I sighed, "I'm just glad you're alive."

"You seem disheartened."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I looked around. Megatron was nowhere to help me. In the presence of Dreadwing: I was alone.

I had no motivation, no spirit. I felt depressed. I said dispirited, "The thing with Megatron. I think you're stepping out of line."

"How did you know about… You have no idea about him, Shadow. I have a right to be angry at our Lord."

"Dreadwing. Tell me."

"You wish to know? Why? I would assume you'd fight me on this matter as you did the matter of the coordinates."

I looked down at my peds and said, "Dreadwing… Our relationship has problems."

Dreadwing stared at me. I knew he did. He grabbed both of my arms. He was trying to comfort me. I was still sad at the possibility of never talking to Megatron again.

"I think we should talk about them," I finished.

"Then, I will. I don't want to lose you," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Me neither," I said back to him.

Dreadwing took me by the hand, and led me back to the privacy of our room. We both sat down on my bed.

"I thought that privacy would be best," he said.

"Yes," I responded.

"I wouldn't want Megatron to find out."

"Why?"

"I fear he is trying to steal you away from me."

"I don't think so."

"You don't know what I know."

"Same here. We are both separate individuals with different knowledge bases."

"You wanted to talk about problems? We can bring them all up now."

"You go first. I won't interrupt you, and I won't say anything against yours until I've said mine."

"I see you with Megatron and it makes me feel unwanted. It makes me feel dejected, so then I go to Claudia. Claudia and I then enjoy each other's company and I feel bad about it. So, when I return to you and you show to me that you are loyal, I move the relationship farther -which I definitely want- to ensure that you won't leave me or think that I'm leaving you for her."

"It's funny how circular reasoning works." I smiled some. "Dreadwing, we are very similar."

"Well, I know that. You are my sparkmate after all."

"The thing is Dreadwing, that I see your actions as smothering me. I see the actions as smothering, because in my mind, the relationship is moving forward too quickly. I go away to Megatron and others" _(Mainly Autobots, but that you'll never know)_ "to escape that. But, when I go away, you go to Claudia. I see that as me losing you and I go back to you -and do whatever- to act as close to you, as you do to me. Which causes you to push the relationship forward."

"Circular reasoning." He paused, "I never knew… You think the relationship is moving too quickly? Do you not want it as I do?"

My spark beat quickly. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure whose words I had to say, those that belonged to me, or those that he wanted to hear. But, I had to say something. I was letting too much time pass by.

"No," I said, "I do want it. It's just that -to me- the relationship is progressing too quickly."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"It's not you" _It is totally you,_ "It's me. I am… complicated." _No, no I am not._ "Due to my past, it takes me a while to open up to others. To those I open up to, I completely open up to." _Optimus and Megatron._ "But, it takes a while. I'm just slower than you are." _No, you are insanely fast and you need to slow the frag down._

"Have you opened up to Megatron? You have spent the most of your time during the war, with him."

"You have nothing to be concerned about Dreadwing. I am here, with you."

"I am sorry Shadow. I will do my best to slow down. I realize that my actions can be interpreted differently than how I intend at times."

"Thank you Dreadwing."

He pulled me into an embrace. He was warm and comforting.

He whispered into my audio processor, "I love you."

I repeated his words, "... I love you too."


	13. Hurt

**Shadow's POV**

"Come on," I playfully told Dreadwing, "you're the cutest con I've ever laid eyes on."

"No," he said back to me, "you're the cutest. You've just never seen yourself with your adorable mask on. You're like a little Decepticon puppy."

"Fine, I'm cute. But, you could blast half a hive in a fifteen-degrees five-second burst. That's pretty acute."

Dreadwing and I laughed at my awful pun.

"Little miss swordsman knows how to play."

"Only 'cause I get to play with such a big strong knight like you."

Dreadwing leaned in closer, "Well my lady, how about I take you on a special flight?"

"And what would make it so special?"

"You, me, open air, and crystal water."

"Shut up! You are kidding right?"

"Salar de Uyuni… You know I don't kid."

I hugged my sparkmate, "I don't deserve such a kind gentleman."

Dreadwing nuzzled against me, "There is nothing I would—"

Megatron grabbed Dreadwing by his collar and separated us. He glared at his second in command, and then shifted his gaze to the almost-complete lineup of his men in the center of the command center.

"I'm sorry My Lord," Dreadwing said as he held his head low, and then walked in between Knockout and Soundwave in the line up.

From left to right the current lineup consisted of: Knockout, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and a vehicon stand in for Ghost. Only the leading members of each coordinates group were supposed to be present in the line. That's why I found the vehicon replacement so perplexing. I guessed that something must have happened to her, either good or bad… Perhaps, _perhaps she was just tired?_ I was not sure. I did not want to believe it. But, some part of me knew that it was probably true. I would have to go visit her later. I would have to go visit them later as well. But, I would have to bring something worthy enough to count as an apology. And, I would have to find a way to keep my younger friend out of the field.

The loud thump of a large gun, crashing against the floor, drew me away from my thoughts. I turned my head in the direction of the noise. It was Matrix. She was the one who dropped the gun, and also the one who was currently picking it back up. Matrix was showing her arsenal off to Claudia. The two had been spending an odd amount of time together. I turned my head away from them, and back to Megatron. We stood several paces away from his other soldiers. The line up was silent. They were most certainly missing a fifth member.

I asked my Lord, "We're still waiting for the insecticon, right?"

Megatron thought for a moment, then spoke, "Hmm, yes. Hardshell should arrive at any moment."

"Take it easy on them, please?"

"I make no promises." Megatron walked back to his men.

I sighed and waited for the show to start. Hardshell arrived momentarily, and instinctually joined the line. Hardshell was on the end next to Soundwave. The vehicon stepped out of line, and took the new end, knowing his place after the other warriors. The new order from left to right was now: Knockout, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Hardshell, and that vehicon Ghost hung out a lot with. Megatron started his spiel. I guessed that his speech was most likely given to ensure the next mission wouldn't be as complete a failure as three out of five of the last ones.

Megatron yelled at the men, "How is this possible?" He walked from Knockout down the line, he clenched his fist, currently in front of Dreadwing, "Five relics, each within our grasp." Now in front of his communications officer, "And yet only Soundwave and Ghost have returned with something," Now in front of the insecticon, "Other than an excuse!" The insecticon growled with its insect noise and Megatron stopped and faced the beast. He demanded, "Tell me Hardshell, what is yours!"

The insecticon bowed by lowering his shoulders half the length of Megatron's head, "I have none my Lord," Hardshell said, "We failed to receive the Tox-En." Hardshell stood up straight (so just a little bit in his size, but a lot to us, he was now clearly taller than Megatron) and the insecticon said, "But, the green Autobot has been, terminated."

 _Bulkhead? No… That- that can't be. Two, in one day? T-that's just not possible._

Megatron looked away and thought, probably different thoughts than I, and returned his sight to the murderer, "Then perhaps this day is not lost after all."

Knockout arrogantly spoke up, "If that it is true." He drew attention to himself -everyone's attention- with his gestures and cocky speech. He stepped out of line and continued, "It has been a while since **anyone –** outlier excluded- has extinguished an Autobot spark."

 _Good. Wait, it has been a while. No one look at me. Please don't assume I'm letting them live. Ah frag, Claudia just looked at me. I should think of an escape route._

Hardshell stepped out of line and yelled back at Knockout, "Because it has been a while since an **Insecticon Warrior** has been provided the opportunity to do so."

"Really now," Knockout spat back. "Because the bug under my—"

"Knockout," I interrupted, "I recommend that we spend our energy fighting Autobots instead of each other."

 _Good save._

Claudia stepped forward towards me, "Really Shadow?" She asked, "Taking the side of the weak? Maybe the reason we haven't been killing Autobots is because one of them has been among our ranks. Halting us from doing so."

 _I was so close, too. You just had to be you, didn't you Claudia?_

Megatron screamed at her, "Claudia!"

I sighed and shook my head, "Fine, whatever," I said. I walked towards the exit of the command center. Before I left I said, "You all can participate in class warfare if you wish, I just want to remind you all that sometimes, it's better not to instigate a battle."

I couldn't entertain the possibility that two Autobots had died. It was bad enough that the Insecticon claimed he had killed Bulk. But, two? Bulk was a friend. And the other? I hoped that she didn't kill Prime. I really hoped that she hadn't. But, I just had to know. I walked down the maze-like hallways until I reached Ghost's room. I knocked, there was no response. I tapped my ped and waited. Still, no response. I knocked again. No response. But, if she did do it, and all clues pointed to that end, then, she would have to be here. I knocked again. No response.

I weakly called out to her, "Hey… are you in there?"

No response.

I didn't want it to be Prime. I didn't want to know if it was. But, if Bulk had, which I hoped he had not, then, any of the others could have too. I hit an override code on the panel beside her door. The door slid open. I silently crept through the open doorway. The room was dark. She was in her berth, recharging. I couldn't bother her, not now for this. She looked so content while she slept. I didn't want to disturb that. I looked at her claw. It now had two blades attached to it. I backed out of the room, and the door slid shut. I turned my back and walked in the direction of the hanger.

My thoughts were silent. I kept them that way.

Once I reached the deserted hangar, I activated a special communications terminal. I created an untraceable, off-record COM link to the Autobot base.

The Autobots answered my call. More like Agent Fowler. But, whatever. Same difference.

"Hello? Which con is this? And what is your purpose for contacting us?" he asked me.

 _Oh yeah, these terminals don't have visual. Only Audio. I should make this fast since I don't want to get caught. Could you imagine if that happened? Ha ha ha, I would be so dead._

"This is Shadow," I told him.

"Shadow? Hold on, I'll put Prime on the line."

 _Prime? Yes! He lives!_ I was elated. My smart-talking processor was jumpstarted with the fantastic news. I recalled exactly what Fowler had said. _Wait a minute,_ I thought to myself, _On the line? This is a COM link, not a phone call._

"Shadow, we are rather preoccupied at the moment," Prime said.

"So, they're still alive?"

"One of them, yes."

I took an educated guess.

"So, Bulkhead's still alive, right?"

"For the moment."

"Oh, thank Primus. Hardshell claimed that he ended Bulk. I am so glad the wrecker pulled through."

 _That's… That's one out of the two._

"He has not recovered yet."

"Not yet? How serious is it? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I am not certain. Allow me to ask Ratchet."

"Wait!" I yelled to stop Optimus, "If he's busy, don't bother him! Bulk probably needs whatever Ratch is doing far more than I need to be informed."

Silence. Nothing but silence. I really wished that I could see what was going on over there.

Ratchet spoke, "Then it is lucky for both you and Bulkhead that I am not busy as we currently speak."

"Ratchet? How is Bulk?"

"Bulkhead is stable for the moment. But, I had to induce stasis."

"It's that bad? What happened to him? What did this to him, Tox-En or Hardshell?"

"Both. Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduit from his battle with the insecticon. And the Tox-En exposure has caused system wide shutdown on a sub-micronic level."

"That's… that's not good. That's…" I sighed, "It's better than him being dead though. You said that he is currently stable?"

"Yes but, I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead gains some strength."

I sighed again, "What if you didn't have to operate... i-immediately?"

"What do you mean by this?"

"If I were to say, pick up some medical supplies that could help, and bring 'em to you. Would you be able to use them on Bulk?"

"That is a possibility."

"Possibility… That's better than nothing. Right?"

"That is correct."

I waited. I hesitated. I didn't want to know who the other one was. I didn't want to know, and I didn't want to bring it up. I wanted to live in the world where it was possible that no one had died, that no one was injured, that no one could have done anything, unless I had heard about it.

"Great," I told Ratchet, "I'll see you guys soon."

I forced myself to sigh from relief. Bulkhead was alive. That was good. I had to remind myself of that. I just had to… I closed all remnants of the call and deleted any possible traces to either their base, their responses, or to my voice. I left the hanger undetected. I was heading to the command center in order to inform my teammates that I was leaving. But, when I was five paces from the command center's sliding door, Claudia intercepted me.

"Hey there Autobot," she said.

"Can you please move out of my way?"

"What was that?" She transformed one of her servos into a blaster. She had it against my head in less than a second. She leant in and whispered into my audio receptor, "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that."

I closed my optics, took in a large breath and exhaled. "Claudia, move."

"Bang, what would you do? I could kill you very easily right now. I don't think you realize that. Blame, something as simple as a slip of the trigger."

"Claudia. Let-me-pass."

I heard her step to my side and she said, "Fine, go into the command center. I'm set to meet Dreadwing in my room anyway."

I opened my optics, "What did you just say?"

She removed her blaster from my head and played with it.

"Well, I'm going to go bond with Optimus first. The three of us grew pretty close on the last mission. We teamed up against Starscream and all. You would be surprised how easy it is to manipulate others to do what you want." She acted, "Oh Optimus! You're soo nice and strong! I indebt my life to you!" She lowered her voice, "Of course Claudia. I have never seen a femme as beautiful as you. My spark beats for you." She changed her voice to copy Dreadwing's, "No Prime, Claudia belongs to me, and me alone!"

"This isn't funny Claudia."

She acted cute; "It's not funny because it's true."

I shook my head and tried to walk past her. "You're acting immature."

She tripped me, grabbed me by my collar and threw me against the wall. "You know who's being immature? Megatron. He's keeping a filthy sl*t of Optimus's on board."

I closed my optics, and slowly got up. "Your words are irritating."

She shot at my feet, and forced me back to the ground. She said, "Do you know what's irritating? Having to look at your fugly *ss walking around. Stay the f*ck down b*tch. Remain at your rightful place," she kicked my head to the ground, "by my feet."

I tried to take another large breath. But, as I tried, she kicked my head again. And again... And again. I stopped trying. I was seeing red. Everything was red. And that wasn't because that color matched my optics.

"You really thought you could fool us, right, Autobot? Well, I know the truth. You're too d*mned weak to be a Decepticon. Go be with the rest of your kind, dead. First you, then, I'm going to go personally extinguish the Autobots' sparks. Optimus first. And I assure you, that he will suffer. I will cause him to suffer, make him bleed out, and then, when he's suffered, I'll rip out his spark chamber and bring it back to Megatron. If Hardshell could do it to Bulkhead, and Ghost could do it to Striker, then I assure you that I will send each and every one of them to the reaper's door. Now, get the f*ck off of the Nemesis. Either you flee like the coward you are, or I'll have to kick you out. A first class ticket to hell."

Red. _Striker's dead?_ _No…_ I didn't want to be conscious anymore. I turned the red to black. Then the red took over again, and I was gone. I was gone. I no longer had control over anything, not my actions, barely my thoughts, and everything in between. _Oh, anger._ How hilarity was going to ensue.

I saw that I had started chuckling, "That's cute," my body said, "You actually think that you could kill me?"

She kicked at my head again. I felt that I had rolled over laughing. "You? Kill me?" The laughter continued.

"What Autobot? Did you just come to terms with how much of a joke you truly are? Your death will be nothing more than a formality—"

My body rose and deviously smiled, "A formality? Listen to who can use the inaccurate words." My body glared, "Claudia, I could end your life, before you would even be close to endangering mine."

Claudia pointed both of her blasters at her opponent, "Oh yeah, let's just test that out."

The smile had faded from my faceplate, "There is a reason why I am called the Shadow of Death…" My servos grabbed my swords from their holsters. My body ran at Claudia, swords out.

Claudia flew into and collapsed the door to the command center. She lay on the floor, many many lengths away. My body stepped into the doorway, it asked her, "Would you care to learn the reason?"

Claudia shakily got to her servos and knees. She spat out energon-blood. It looked as if she had uttered something. My mask activated, covering my face, and I walked a single step towards her direction.

"Shadow!" Megatron yelled, "What is the meaning of this?" He blocked the path between my body and Claudia.

"A friendly competition," my mouth said as my peds continued moving towards Claudia.

"Friendly?" He asked me.

My body had started to produce a light-hearted joker voice. "Oh... yes! All in good fun. But, I fear that Claudia just doesn't have the skills enough to entertain me. Would you care to join?"

"You want to battle in a two on one?"

"Oh... no. No, no, no. That just wouldn't do. Two would be far too easy. How about five on one? That seems much better."

Megatron grabbed my arm to halt my vessel's movement. "You should probably calm down. You aren't yourself."

"How about, you, her, your first lieutenant, your strongest insecticon, and the other former gladiator? That seems balanced."

I don't remember what happened next. I thought I might have heard the others say something. Maybe it was Claudia who snickered. I could not regain control. I couldn't even observe as an outsider anymore. I knew what had happened. I knew that in anger, I must have convinced the others to go all out. To say to them that I would certainly be a pushover if they all teamed up against me. Anger was one thing. In anger, I wasn't me, but I certainly wasn't **this**. In anger: I would simply be sloppy. But, this was an entirely different beast. By now, my reconditioning had kicked in. The same that was given to Optimus and the Elite guards upon their swearing in. "Do whatever is necessary to save the lives of the High Council." And since they were all dead… So would any who dared face me as a threat. That damned reconditioning didn't allow me to see what was happening until threats could be neutralized. Either that, or that threats would no longer be considered threats.

I regained sight. Everything still appeared to be red. We were in a training room. Soundwave had gashes on his arms, he moved in front of Megatron. The communications officer looked exhausted. My left arm swung my sword. The waves of blue energy pushed Soundwave against a far wall. Dreadwing ran at my side with a limp. My right sword swung, and the energy caused him to fly into Hardshell. The insecticon looked nearly depleted. It struggled to rise to its peds. The insecticon fell. This time, it did not try to get back up.

"Your form has grown sloppy," Megatron growled as he ran at me. He was slow.

"And what does that say, if I can still beat you?"

He stopped.

"Y-you're talking again."

Sloppy and talking. Is he putting this together? If not him, certainly Snowstorm was. _Anger verses conditioning?_ _I guess I don't speak when I am not conscious. I wonder what my moves were? Were they mine, or someone else's? I could always have Soundwave show me later._

My body walked towards Megatron's position, with its swords out. "Shut up and fall," it said. My body flicked both wrists. Blue energy, shaped like an X, threw Megatron back against the same wall as it had Soundwave.

My optics scanned the room. It was a training room. Yes, I knew that, but this one was different. It had an observatory area. Knockout, Matrix, Snowstorm, vehicons, and insecticons were watching behind energy-resistant glass. My optics just glazed over them. All was still red. My opponents were all on the ground now. They were all conscious, but unmoving. Had I won? I tried to retake control, but I couldn't. No. My body was still moving. It was walking towards Claudia. She was sprawled against the wall that I was facing. She was leaking energon. I tried to retake control. I still saw red. My body continued to move towards her.

"With them out of the way… there is no one to save you from Death." My peds continued to move towards her, no matter how much I tried to fight it. I could not take control. I knew the other Decepticons were yelling things at me. I just could not hear them. My audio receptors were focused on Claudia's unsteady breathing. She shivered in a pool of her own energon. I could not stop my body. It picked up Claudia by her neck. One sword was in my holster. The other was on her neck. Oh Primus, my body was going to kill her. I fought with everything I could to try and regain control.

Her eyes were dim, "Sh-sha-dow… Please…" She weakly trailed off.

My blade was nearly against her neck. I tried to hold it back. I tried as hard as I could. But, nothing I physically attempted would have any effect. In anger, I was far too strong. _Sloppy, but strong._ No restraint, no control, no ability for my thoughts to influence my actions. All that there was, remained Red… Red… Red…

My body asked her, "Did you just beg for mercy? Why would I—"

From Red to Black. I forced a system shutdown. A powered down warrior could not battle any more than a sleeping royal could run.

…

Was I dreaming? The reconditioned me must have done something to my spark. For the first time, in a long time: memories of my family rushed into my mind. I saw them: Cybertronians I had pushed so far back into my unconscious, that I never thought I would see them again.

We were all sitting down together in the large room that my brothers and I used to play in. The three of us were mere younglings… not much older than children. My parents were still fairly youthful. They were older than my current self, but younger than Alpha Trion was at that time. The two of them were sitting on the couch, watching over the three of us. My creator was holding my carrier's hand. She was smiling at him. He stared back at her. Their heads were turned.

"Data! This is where you fall!" My younger brother said this.

I was always so jealous of the two of them, who had given each other nicknames. Gunfire and Data… The warrior and brilliant strategist.

Gunfire pointed his blaster at Data. I knocked my younger brother down before he could fire. My younger self noticed that Gunfire had a scrape on his arm, from where she had tackled him, when she forced the blaster away from -my older brother- her older brother. She stared at the gash in Gunfire's arm and energon started to well up in her optics. Data walked over to his little sister and put his servo on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Victoria. Don't blame yourself."

She started to sob.

Gunfire got up. "Mom! The royal guard didn't protect me!"

"Balder," My carrier said, "your sister is not a guard. And your brother is not your enemy."

"But, if I can beat him, then I can rule the kingdom."

My older brother retorted, "Gunfire, under you, there'd be no kingdom to rule. You haven't the slightest idea of how to act, nor can you even comprehend the immense power struggle that—"

"Rambert, that is enough!"

One of the doors burst open and an elite guard ran through, "Sir, is everything alright? I heard you raise your voice."

"No, guardsman, everything is fine. My sparklings were merely playing in a vicious manner."

"Do you wish me to get a royal guard to better watch them?"

"No," my creator said, "I do not believe that to be necessary." He turned to the small versions of my siblings and I and asked them, "Isn't that right sparklings?"

"N-no father."

"No, father. That is not necessary. We will be compliant."

"No sir. One of them would just ruin my fun."

"There guardsman. We are fine. You are relieved."

"Thank you sir," The Elite Guard said, bowed, and then exited.

"Victoria," My mother called. "Stop your crying. It was only a scratch."

"Thank you my dearest. Our sparkling was certainly going to cause my head to ache."

My younger self stopped crying. I saw anger in her optics. My older brother knew it as well.

"Let us three partake in a new game, shall we?" He offered in a joyful tone.

"Can it be war? I love to play war!"

"No, Gunfire. Since your incessant warmongering caused this mess, I was thinking more along the lines of a strategy game."

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

"D-Data," my younger self said, "you always win against us at those."

"Well then, this time. The two of you can team up against me. Besides, the thrill of the game is sure to cheer at least one of us up."

He leaned in close to my younger self's audio receptor and whispered; "I'll destroy Gunfire before you. He is by far the worst at intellectual matters of the three of us, and he should know that."

My younger self and Gunfire stood no match against Data. Every move for him, every action, was a game. He lived up to his name. We all did in some regard. Rambert: mighty or intelligent. Of which he was both. Balder: brave warrior; bold army. He lived up to his name as well. Victoria: victory or conquer. Ha. It was almost funny. My name was funny. The Royal Guards would always call me Victoria of the people. Because of my views, outlook, and actions on their behalf. That was part of the reason that they -my parents- reconditioned me. Funny. A sad type of humor. The people rose up. I was at fault. At least partly at fault for that. Now, I fought for the side I wrote under the name as. Decepticon. The same side that extinguished my families sparks as they slept. That was a big loss for the Autobots. If they had the combined force of Gunfire's might and Data's battle strategies… the war would not be as it currently stands.

 **Matrix's POV**

"Elf, why did our residential bad*ss just fall down? She didn't get a single scratch for the entire battle!"

"Hmmm… It is my diagnosis that she simply powered down."

"Why?"

"Well, Shadow and anger are like Starscream and arrogance, or Megatron and those purple glowing eyes."

"I don't follow."

"They just can't control themselves under those situations."

Snow cut in, "But Starscream never tried to power down."

Knockout postulated, "Well, maybe he was never that against having no free will. Ha! I crack myself up."

Snowstorm continued, "It remains that I do not entirely understand the Megatron portion of your analogy."

"I'll make this simple. When Megatron had purple glowing eyes, he was being controlled by Unicron. Our Lord of course fought back, and if he couldn't beat Unicron, he would shut down his own vessel so that Unicron could not affect him."

"But, I do not believe what we've just witnessed is anything like what you've just described."

"How so? Is it because the Shadow of Death has never been introduced to dark energon?"

"No. From what I've heard and from what we've just seen: Shadow while angry, is sloppy and aims to kill. But, for a large portion of the fight, her form was flawless."

"Snow, speak in me-terms. How would I be able to tell what form is right or wrong, if the entire time she was kicking *ss?"

"The parts where she didn't talk were the parts with the good form."

"Do you have a point?" Elf asked.

"I have a question."

"Well then, say it. I haven't got all day. I am very sure that at least one of those cons needs medical assistance."

"Did either of you catch what color her visor was, while Shadow was silent? Whether it had a purple, blue, or red tint?"

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly Elf. Why would we be looking at a small portion of her mask that covers her eyes, when we could be watching all the bad*ssery that went on during the fight?"

 **Shadow's POV**

I felt conscious. My optics were closed. I was lying on a metal… medical berth. I opened my optics. I had regained control. Everything appeared normal. I was in a Med Bay room.

"Good morning victor!" Matrix shouted.

"What?" I said as I looked over at her.

"Victor as in victorious. You totally pwned in that battle."

"Oh… okay."

"Hmmm, what is on your mind? You seem… not super-special-awesome."

"The others, are they okay?"

"Well, I think you killed—"

"Killed?"

"Killed Claudia's pride. But other than that, they're fine."

I sighed in relief, "Good."

"Yeah, but if you ask me, I think you should go for round two. But, this time, you should take on the entire insecticon hive!"

"No. I don't really think that'd be a wise decision."

"Wise decision? I think the wisest decision Megatron ever made was bringing you back from the Autobots. Think about it, with you fighting on our side, there's no way we can lose!"

 _Oh frag. Now I have to halt all field possibilities. I don't have an excuse to why I wouldn't possibly succeed. Or kill the enemy. This is just perfect… Oh frag! I have to have Ghost withdrawn from the field as well. But, how? Maybe—_

"Hey S.O.D.! You in there?"

"Yeah," I answered her, "I was just… thinking."

"Thinking, eh? About what?"

"... About the others. Are you sure that they're fine?"

"Yeah. They're good. Megatron was just in here a bit ago. I think he can attest to that."

"What?" I asked her as I sat up abruptly.

"Yeah, the Lord was in here waiting for you to wake. Don't know why though. Maybe to throw you a party! You shoulda seen the other cons. Vehicons and insecticons. They were going wild. You sir, have a newfound respect, my friend. You're goin' to the top, and you're gonna take me with you."

" I see…" _So, you want a popularity boost? That will come at a cost._ "Say Trix, can you fill me in on all of the details."

"All of the details?"

"Yeah, catch me up to speed. What happened after I blacked out? What do my opponents think of me? How quickly should I jump ship?"

"Like I said before. You're good. The lower ranks want to follow you into any and every battle. You're more or less good with the others too. I mean, I'm pretty sure that Soundwave is terrified of you now. But, that really shouldn't matter."

"He's scared of me?"

"After you blacked out, the others took a while, but they eventually got up too. Anyway, that's not important. What is important is what happened next. So, Knockout was ordered to give Claudia attention, so he took her and left to go do whatever. So, Snow and I went in to go greet the losers. Snow, Megatron, and Soundwave were more or less the first responders. They were standing over your body, right? And Soundwave thought he saw you move, well you did. See, you were laying in Claudia's energon."

"Eew."

"Gross, right? So anyway, due to physics or whatever as Snow boringly explained, you moved a slight little bit. You know, sciency stuff. So, Soundwave saw this, and like jumped out of his skin. He got super scared, like a big baby, and hid behind Megatron."

"Soundwave was scared of me? How about the others? Does Dreadwing…"

"Dreadwing? You're all good on that front. He requested that you be brought into his medical room with him. Megatron was all like, 'no, she gets her own room, you perv'."

"He actually said that?"

"No, but that's how I interpreted it. Anyway, getting back on track. Then everyone went to the Med Bay. Most were helped by either insecticons or vehicons depending on their size. So, I chose the stupid position of overseeing Knockout attend to everyone. Which is really stupid. Because, who would want to watch a doctor work? Stupid."

 _Stupid? Why does all of this… Bulkhead! Ratchet is his doctor! I need to go help them out… But, I can't help Striker…_ My spark sank. _She's dead. They probably already had a ceremony for her. Prime told me about the one that they had for Cliffjumper._ I tried my best to shake off the sad feeling, and return my thoughts to the present. I had to be productive, not mopey. _And,_ I thought to myself, _if I don't help Bulk, they might be having another one for him. I need to go get to him. But, first I need an alibi… Matrix wants to be my buddy, eh? Ha, now I'm doing that thing to. No, I have to be serious. I can get her to do as I say._

"Stupid?" I asked her, "You? No, that's not possible. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well, I wanted to oversee Knockout because I was kinda jealous. It's no secret that he likes that Claudia chick. I can only imagine that a lot of the guys here do. So, I wanted to be with him. So that he didn't do anything behind my back. Which is really stupid. He was just doing dumb doctor things the entire time. Really boring. And I just decided to stick by him until basically the end. Which was all really stupid. We're not even a thing. I don't even know why I would even try to go for him."

"You know who you would work out well with?"

"Who? That Autobot guy?"

"Yeah, Wheeljack. I could probably introduce the two of you."

"Isn't that like treason or something?"

I laughed. This is exactly why I wouldn't bring along Ghost. I told Matrix, "Not if you don't get caught. Besides, what's a little bit of fun going to do? Kill us?"

"Ha! I like the way you think. But, isn't it dangerous?"

"You just saw me take down five cons at once. Are you seriously worried about what's dangerous?"

"N-no. You know I'm a real bad*ss. You know that I don't get scared."

"Good. Then, let's think of an alibi."

"Alibi? Why don't we just sneak off of the ship or whatever?"

"You can't fly. Remember? We need to get off ship. A groundbridge will be best."

"Kay, I see your point. So, what's the plan?"

"Racing."

"Perf. Let's go."

I hopped off the bed. "Before we go," I told her, "I need to grab some things. Go ahead. You warm up the others to the idea of us racing. Just the two of us. No one else."

"You can count on me!"

Matrix ran out of the room. I walked over to the vault, input my new code, and got in. I looked around and grabbed some devices that I thought would help. But, I couldn't just carry all of them into the command center. I deconstructed the objects and hid each of the smaller pieces in my storage compartments. I was so packed that I couldn't transform. Once Matrix and I would get through the ground bridge, I would need to unload some of the cargo unto Matrix. Also call Ratchet. Well, all of base. But, I would have to alert them to my guest. Hopefully, they wouldn't be against the idea of a Decepticon entering their base. _Especially after what a con just did to_ … I purged all thoughts of that Autobot from my mind. Her smiles? Gone. Her laugh? Gone. Her Matrix-like attitude? Gone. I returned my thoughts to the present. The Autobots could probably send us another groundbridge into their base. I left the vault and headed towards Matrix's position. I still needed to think of a reason not to go into battle.

I walked over to the Command center. The doorway was open in front of me, due to my previous action against it. The normally sliding door laid several paces inside the command center, away from its doorway. I looked inside the open entranceway, and I saw a commotion. Knockout was with some insecticons. The doctor was trying to bring something to Megatron's attention. I leant against the doorway and watched. _This should be interesting._

"Just look at what they've done!" Knockout yelled.

"Spare me the dramatics, Knockout. It's merely a scratch."

My mind started to play that one scene from Monty Python's _Holy Grail. 'Tis but a scratch? Your arm's off! No it isn't. Well what's that then? I've had worse. You lie! Come on you pansy! You are indeed brave sir knight, but the fight is mine. Oh, had enough, eh? Look you stupid b*stard, you've got no arms left! Yes, I have! Look! It's just a flesh wound. What are you going to do, bleed on me? I'm invincible! You're a Looney. The black knight always triumphs! Have at you! Come on then. (Black Knight loses all of his limbs) All right, we'll call it a draw. Come patsy. Oh, I see! Runnin' away, eh? You yellow bastard! Come back here and take what's commin' to you! I'll bite your legs off!_

 _That was a funny movie. Humans sure do make interesting forms of entertainment. Let's see… The victor ran away. King Arthur didn't want to battle. He just left in the end. Left his enemy 'alive'. I did that. Am I fleeing now? No… I don't think so. I'll still need a no-battle excuse. But what? I'm guessing King Arthur didn't want to kill the knight. But, he greatly injured the knight when the king got angry. Angry… I got it!_

 _Oh Primus, how much of the Knockout thing did I miss? Okay, Megatron's at a communications screen. That's new. I should shut up my thoughts and listen now._

Megatron said to the caller, "Wheeljack, the one who enjoys explosive devices."

"What can I say, chief? I'm uncouth. And right now, I'm sittin' on top of one of your big juicy mining opts."

Megatron growled, "The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause."

 _Good. I'm an asset. I can be lost. All good. Oh, I'm missing more stuff._

… "I'm gonna keep on hittin' 'em. One by one. Until you give me what I want."

"And what pray tell, would that be?"

"The insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead."

"Tried? Are you saying the Autobot lives?" Megatron turned around and glared at the group of insecticons and at Knockout. They all stepped back in fear.

"He is bluffing!" Hardshell yelled.

Megatron faced back to the screen.

"Wouldn't bet on it! So," Wheeljack continued, "here's the deal. I'm going to transmit the coordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there, maybe he can save you from another loss… And Megatron? Just incase you ever wondered what three tons of exploding energon sounds like," A beeping noise played from Wheeljack's end and then an explosive type noise. Wheeljack ended the COM link.

Megatron turned around and screamed at Hardshell. "You allowed the Autobot to live!"

"Hmm bugs," Knockout commented, "Not all they're cracked up to be."

"Lord Megatron," Hardshell pleaded, "I swear upon the Allspark." Megatron walked toward the insecticon. Hardshell walked backward to avoid. Funny enough, the two were walking straight to my position. "The Autobot could not have survived his wounds!"

Megatron spoke menacingly as he continued to push Hardshell towards the doorway, "Then you owe me a spark. And if it's not the one belonging to Bulkhead, It had better be Wheeljack's," Megatron silently yelled.

Well, it was less of a yell and more of a threatening tone. _Yeah, a rather quiet threat._ But, it was the kind of quiet-mixed-with-the-threatening-tone that always produced a terrified result. I personally hate the tactic, but—

"Shadow?"

 _Hmm?_ I looked up. Megatron was a few lengths away from me and walking closer. After seeing what I had, and doing what I did, every cord in my body told me to run.

"Yes?" I answered him.

Without really thinking about it, I was getting into a fleeing position. One of my peds was backing up, and my body had lifted from its leaning position.

Megatron said in a gentle and inviting tone, "How about you come and join us in the command center?"

My spark beat faster. I desperately wanted to flee. But, I couldn't.

"Actually, I can't," I told him in a close to panicked tone. "You see: Matrix and I were about to go racing."

"I see…"

"See what exactly?"

Megatron grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the main area: Away from the doorway. My spark beat faster. I looked back at the receding exit.

"Since you've been one to desire field experience. Why don't you accompany Hardshell to the energon mine?"

 _And kill Wheeljack? No. No. No. A million times no._

"About that…" I told Megatron hesitantly, "I'm going to have to decline."

"Decline? For what reason?"

"I don't want to go back into battle. Not with Decepticons around anyway. I mean, I could. It's just that… I don't want to take the chance of possibly harming another comrade."

"You don't…"

I unsheathed my swords and presented their grips to Megatron, "Listen my Lord. I'm sorry for what I must have put you through." I gestured to the room, "What I must have put you all through. I really don't deserve these."

"You performed excellently in battle. You have nothing to be ashamed for."

"No, I wasn't myself during that fight. Please just," I looked away from Megatron and down at the ground, "Take these swords and relieve me of my duty."

"Shadow…"

"Matrix and I have a race to catch. Please, don't make us miss that."

Megatron grabbed the swords from my hands. I was sad to let them go. But, I had to. At least to make this entire act look convincing.

"I'll make sure that these are properly stowed in your quarters."

"Thank you my Lord."

My spark felt like it was breaking. I forced myself to start to walk away from him, and to walk towards Matrix.

"Shadow."

I turned back to face Megatron.

"Yes, my Lord?"

He stared into my eyes.

"Soundwave will open the groundbridge momentarily. Be sure to COM when the two of you are done."

The groundbridge opened. Matrix and I walked towards it. I was a step from being gone.

"Thank you my Lord."

"Be safe."

I walked through the portal and met Matrix on the other side. I waited for the portal to close behind us. We were in a field, near a highway. I unloaded the parts and started to put them back together.

"What're you doing?"

"Done." I finished reconstructing the objects. I handed some to Matrix, "Can you hold these?"

"... Kay?"

I picked up the remaining medical supplies.

 _Oh Primus! I forgot to call Ratchet. The Autobots would freak if I didn't tell them I was bringing another con into their base._

I opened a COM link to the Autobot base, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Ratchet responded, "Shadow? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm at these coordinates. Could you send a bridge?"

"Of course, give me a second to—"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I have another Decepticon with me."

"Lose the Con and I'll open a groundbridge at your location."

"No, she's with me. Her name's Matrix. She's helping me out. Carrying supplies for Bulk, and providing an alibi for the both of us."

"She isn't the one who?"

"No," I responded, "That was Ghost."

There was silence on his end.

"I have the medical supplies," I told him.

I think that's what snapped him back to our situation.

"Hold on," Ratchet told me, "Even if she's not a murderer, you still want to invite another Decepticon into our home?"

"Yes."

"You honestly think that this is a good idea?"

"Yes."

Silence. Nothing but silence. For minutes. I waited next to my comrade. Then, a groundbridge opened. We walked through it. Me first, and Matrix followed behind me.

The others had mixed emotions. Most glared, some ignored her. It was weird. I walked over to the Med Bay and unloaded the devices onto a table. I motioned for Matrix to do the same, and she did. She was just standing and looking around.

"Wow. Shadow," Matrix said, "this place looks just like one of the secret bases in an old spy movie."

Arcee and Ratchet did not like Trix. They were still giving her weird looks.

"Yeah…" I asked the room, "So, does everyone know everyone?"

Arcee yelled at me, "How do you know that she can be trusted? She could turn on you, and us! She's a Decepticon. You can't trust them."

Matrix yelled back, "What? I would never!" She put her arm around my shoulder, "S.O.D. and I are best buds." She took her arm off of me and stormed up to Arcee. Trix put one of her servos next to her mouth, so that I couldn't see her mouth moving, and she fake whispered, "Besides, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

Ratchet said, "It still stands that we have no idea of knowing whether or not we can trust you."

"That's easy," Matrix said, "You can trust me, because I always choose the winning side. And, as I know it, Shadow's the winning side. So, if she wants to spend her time with you guys, then I'll do that too."

"Trix," I told her, "that's not how it usually is. This is just a special circumstance."

"Pfft, whatever. Same difference."

I sighed. "Wonderful."

She went on to do her own thing while I explained to Ratchet what each of the medical-parts did. I stood by his side as he used most of them on Bulk. Some of them would only be useful to help Bulk's recovery process. I really just wanted Bulk to get better. I looked over to my comrade. She was talking with Bee and Arcee.

Ratchet said from behind me, "You know Shadow, we all missed you." I looked back to Ratchet. He continued, "Optimus the most out of us. At first he wouldn't shut up about you. It was very annoying."

"I'm sorry Ratchet." I looked over to Prime; he was isolated, in the middle of the base. He was watching both groups. I said to Ratchet, "But I can do much more for your cause on their side."

"Really, is that so?" He said detached from the conversation.

I turned back to him, "Yeah. Saving POW's." _But, not Striker._ "Getting Megatron to keep them all alive in stasis, out in the different space stations. Having the Decepticon Lord take the path of," It hurt me to say the next two words, "lesser casualties." I paused to regain my mental composure. A little bit of pain and sorrow leaked from my voice, "Having him keep the Decepticons under the radar and stopping them from exterminating species on planets like this."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," Ratchet said to me.

I rolled my optics and angrily sighed to myself. I had to. Forced anger was better than falling to sadness. I took a step away. Ratchet put his servo on my arm.

"Thank you," he said.

I nodded and walked away. I felt like slag: A traitor to the Decepticons. That I was not helping the Autobots enough. All around like I had let all cybertronians down.

I heard a loud scraping sound come from the tunnel. My best guess was that Wheeljack was walking back and dragging one of his legs. I walked towards Matrix.

Wheeljack came into sight. He was walking beside Miko. He almost immediately noticed Matrix. He drew his swords and (tried to) run at Matrix. I quickly stepped in front of my teammate, put out my arm, and blocked his swords. He kept his swords on my arm. I cocked my head, and shouted at Trix from behind my shoulder, "Matrix! Stand down."

And, just as I had assumed, Matrix was armed, and ready for a fight.

Matrix listened to my words and put away her blasters. "Fine," she said, "a firefight would've been boring anyway."

I turned back to the wrecker. Wheeljack put away his swords and yelled at me, "Shadow! How could you even think to invite a con into our safe hold? She could've killed Bulkhead, for Primus's sake!"

"No Wheeljack," Optimus said, "I allowed the Decepticon to enter."

"I have a name," Matrix said.

"Right," I said, "Wheeljack," I introduced him to the Con behind me, " **this** is Matrix. She's a friendly. Trust me on that."

"Fine," Wheeljack shrugged his shoulders and limped over to the side. He slowly circumnavigated me. I rolled my optics and walked back to Bulk. He still lay lifeless on a medical berth.

Arcee bent down and attended to Miko, "Miko, are you okay?" The femme asked.

Wheeljack said, "She's fine. Kid's a pro."

"I wasn't talking to you," Arcee scorned.

Miko turned to Bee and asked, "How is he?"

Bee beeped, "Well, Shadow and Ratchet did some things… But, I don't know."

Ratchet walked over to the girl, "Bulkhead, will survive." He looked down and his tone saddened, "He may never be fully functional again."

Miko ran over to where Bulk and I were.

"Miko," Ratchet called as he turned around to stop the girl, "I don't think it's wise for you—" Optimus put his servo in front of Ratchet's turning chest. Effectively getting the doctor to stop and shut up.

Once Miko got over to me, I helped her up onto Bulkhead's chest. She just wanted to be with him. She reminded me a little bit of myself. Those days when Megatron was in stasis.

Arcee, Bee, Optimus, and Ratchet all glared at Wheeljack as he limped over to them.

"I'm… not sure I wanna see Bulk right now," Wheeljack said.

"Fine," I said to Wheeljack, from Bulk's side, "Go."

Wheeljack walked to the exit and waited. I wasn't sure for what. But, he waited for something.

 **Matrix's POV**

He just stood there. He was holding his arm like he got hurt in battle or something. I looked back at Shadow, the 'Miko' girl, and the rest of the Autobots. Why were they all so sad? Bulkhead was going to recover. Everyone was watching the girl.

She told Bulkhead, "I'm never leaving you again."

I don't know. The entire ordeal kinda got to me. These robots -these people- they truly cared for the green one, like they were all family or something. It almost made me sad.

I walked over to Wheeljack and asked him, "Don't you wanna go be with the others? I think it might do you some good."

"No," this guy had the nerve to say to me.

"No? No offense but, your friend's lying there on a medical table. You really should go over there and do something about it. Like, stand by his side, or talk to him, or something."

"I don't really wanna see him. Not like this."

"Fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look Wheeljack, I've lost people before. It might be hard for you to see him in such a poor state, but you'll regret it if you don't. If you were in that position, I bet Bulkhead would be there for you."

"Are you sayin' that I'm abandoning him?"

"I didn't, but you surely did."

"He's not even conscious. How would he even know if I was here or not?"

"You would know."

"It's still hard."

"It's probably harder for your friends over there. To me, it looks like at least one of them needs moral support. H*ll if I'll have to be the one to give it."

"Miko'll pull through. She's a fighter."

"I'm not doubting that."

"What are you doubting?"

"A lot of things, but not that."

Wheeljack turned to face me head on. "Hey…" he told me, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"The swords thing? I saw it comin' a mile away. If Shadow wasn't there to stop me, you'd be a pile of nuts and bolts right now."

"You talk a big game."

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I'm thinkin' I wouldn't wanna find out."

"So, what is your deal? You a sword fighter, or an explosive user?"

"Why?" He looked at me, "You tryin' to size me up?"

"I like to know where I stand."

"I like that."

"Ha," I smiled at him, "Bet you wouldn't say that in battle."

"Why? You think you could beat me? I was a wrecker, I'll have you know," he played.

"Yeah, I know." I moved closer to him, "That still doesn't mean you could beat a sharp shooter like me."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked me. He moved in closer to me. We were almost chest-to-chest.

"If I were to issue a challenge," I told him, "you'd know it."

"Challenge," he smugly asked me, "like what?"

"Race. But it wouldn't be fair."

"Not fair? I'm a racecar. I could smoke you with my eyes closed."

"Really? Mister injured-arm-with-a-limp, is gonna beat me in a race?"

"Yeah, that'd just be my handicap."

Our faces were so close; they were almost touching.

"Yeah," I told him, "in your dreams."

He put his hands around my waist and told me, "If you're there, then, that's good enough for me."

I kissed the fool. He kissed me back.

I gestured to my hot bod and told him, "There's no way you'd be able to catch this. You'd be eating my dust."

"Fine, I'll recover first. Then I'll call you. And darlin' you can't get away from me that easily. Even if you did have a head start, I'd continue to follow."

"You'd get tired and give up."

"No, I reckon I'd hold on and persevere. You'd have to give in to me eventually."

"And if I didn't?"

"You can't get away from me that easy."

He pulled me in for another kiss. I put my arms around his neck. His tongue slid into my mouth and massaged my tongue. I moaned and he continued to massage it. My entire body tingled with pleasure. He explored my mouth. I let him. I pushed back and tried the same on him. He moaned back and pulled my waist closer into his. I liked this Autobot. We played this game back and forth until we separated for air. I'd choose him over the Decepticons any day.


	14. Out of the Past

**Shadow's POV**

 **I** was shot awake. My mainframe felt electric, not ecstatic.

Dreadwing asked me in a gentle tone, "Another Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

Dreadwing held me against his chest and I nuzzled into him.

"Same one? Number three? Ahhh… why is this even happening?"

"The guilt and stress is causing the very fabric of my mind to unravel."

Dreadwing caressed my head and yawned, "If we're adding things onto a list, you shouldn't forget about lack of sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've been through worse. But, as I have said before, you should go visit Knockout."

"We can talk about this in the morning. For now, we should get some rest."

I closed my optics and powered down. I lost myself in my subconscious. As I had for the past two nights, I had become trapped in my memories.

…

It was day. I felt the metal ground beneath me. I was on Cybertron, in Iacon. I felt only a bit younger. I was warm, and content. I savored this feeling. I wasn't much older than a human teenager. Almost the young adult I was now.

I sat on the roof of a short building, attached to the royal palace. My legs were dangling off of the roof's edge. A gentle breeze blew against my metal skin. I looked down onto the courtyard. The Royal guards were bustling with movement. They were all in groups. Some were training, others were walking, but most were talking. Today, we received new recruits. I looked down for Nightstrike. He was to lead a new group of recruits for our detail. I found him over by the south wall, talking with a group of three recruits. I jumped down from my spot on the roof, and landed on my peds. I walked over to my friend. Well, that wouldn't best describe it. I got a running start and jumped onto his back. The black and yellow mech stabilized, and I went beside him.

I told those he mentored, "First rule recruits, never let your guard down."

"Victoria, nice to see you too." I nodded and smiled at his greeting. He smiled back and teased, "Oh, what are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe pass my bills in the High Council."

"That's right. Congratulations on getting AB7349 through the Lower Legislature."

"Thank you Nightstrike. So," I turned to the recruits, who were watching on with awkward expressions plastered on their faceplates. "What are your names?" I asked them.

"R-Raygun," a short-ish purple mech said.

"Smokescreen," a white, red and bluish mech said.

"And I'm Goldgear," the tall gold mech finished.

I saluted the three, "Welcome to the Royal Palace: Raygun, Smokescreen, and Goldgear. I wish the three of you the best of luck."

"For what?" Smokescreen asked.

"Wait a second," I turned to Nightstrike, "You didn't tell them yet?"

"I was getting to that… eventually."

I shook my head, "Man, that's too bad."

Raygun asked, "W-what is it?"

"You three will find out soon enough. If I know Nightstrike, as I surely do. You three would prefer it as a surprise. I'd hate to spoil that for you."

"Speaking about surprises," Nightstrike told me, "you should go off to Orion before the other guards start to ask where you are."

"Would you just look at the time? Thank you Nightstrike." I was about to walk away when I remembered. "Before I go," I told them as I pulled out a photography device and captured the three mechs' images. I typed their corresponding names. "I would not want to forget that."

"No you would not," Nightstrike said.

The recruits were utterly lost. I decided to let them in on the conversation. I looked back at the three recruits and clarified, "Your names. I want to remember them."

"Though…" Nightstrike said to me, "you do not have to."

"You're right. But I want to." Again I was about to leave. I was a few steps out, when I turned around and said, "Bye all. My name's Victoria by the way."

I took a running start and transformed into my sleek flight form. Once I got over the palace's outer wall, I transformed again and walked to the Archives of Iacon. I entered through the main entrance and found my favorite clerk. He was waiting by the main data core. I walked up and greeted my friend.

"Hey OP. Sorry for being late."

"It is fine Victoria. Congratulations on having bill AB7349 be accepted by the Lower Legislature. Alpha Trion said that the members were thrilled to vote and pass your bill. It was nearly unanimous."

"Thanks Orion. That almost makes up for the refusal of AB7261."

"Almost?"

"Almost."

Orion said to me, "Speaking of increasing the wages, working, and living conditions of the lower class—"

"Not your best transition," I told him.

"As I was saying, I should introduce you to Megatron."

"Who?"

"I must have told you at least a thousand times about my other mentor."

"OP, you know I have a horrid memory."

"Occasionally. You occasionally have a bad memory."

"Wait, where were we?"

We both laughed.

"I was speaking of Megatron. You really don't remember him?"

"No, his name doesn't really ring a bell… Oh, speaking of mechs that I can't remember, we got new recruits today."

"How many to your detail?"

"Three new. Brassringer and Spikeball both got promoted to the Elite Guard."

"Good for them. They deserve the honor."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss 'em."

"Your new recruits, if you take out their names and pictures, I can help you memorize them, as with all the others we have in the past."

"Thanks Orion, you're the best."

We must have spent hours together in that room: Talking, memorizing, and just having fun. I eventually said goodbye to him and left. I snuck back into the Royal palace through a secret entrance. One that Brassringer had shown me a long time ago.

I walked through the long dark tunnels that ran below the palace. They seemed to stretch on forever. I remembered the time that Nightstrike and I got lost in them. Brassringer had searched the entire palace before he found us. He greeted us with a group of several guards. We were embarrassed. Brassringer had to explain to Nightstrike that it was he, who showed me the tunnel system. That was when Nightstrike was still a recruit. He thought that if I left the palace, that I would get hurt. Oh, those were the days. Before the riots had really gotten as bad as they were now. I missed Arthur. He was one of the first royals to go. It was a sad death. My brothers had said that it was necessary. Thoughts of the mech entered my mind. He was a tall golden mech whose kindness and humility shown brighter than OP's. We both were great friends before he passed. He was a fourth born, and I was a second. We were the same age. We would have been engaged. His smile brought me the warmest feeling in my spark. I shook the thoughts of him from my mind and focused on my surroundings.

I took the leftmost tunnel at the eight-way divide, and then navigated myself to the area beneath the energon dispensary and cookery. I took the ladder up and opened the hatch above me. I climbed out onto the kitchen floor. I closed the hatch and stood up. I went over to the stovetop pyre, and removed my pot that I had placed there earlier. I took it over to a countertop in the preparation area and finished preparing the dish. When it was done, I grabbed a plate of the solid oval energon snacks and placed it on the counter. I put the rest away into a containment unit, and put a note on it for the Royal Guards of our unit. I put that back into the cooling storage unit for the Royal Guards. They might not have been as prestigious as the elites, but they deserved something good every once in a while. I picked up the plate and walked into the eating area my family was assigned to.

"You're late."

"You want some, Data?" I put an oval disk into my mouth. It was sweet and savory at the same time. Definitely a good recipe and an excellent result. "They're good," I told him.

My brother was sitting down at the table. I walked over. I thought that he was just waiting around for me to return. He looked extra cool in a black paint job.

"Yes," he said. I slid the plate over to him. He sighed, "But that's not the point."

I was gnashing on another disk, "Nice paint job. Black is a really cool color on you."

"You really think so? I just had this done earlier today. I personally thought that it complemented my— you're getting me off of topic."

"What can I say? It's what I'm good at."

"Victoria, you have to stop doing this."

"Cooking? I don't know, I think—"

"You know that I meant leaving the palace."

"Come on Data, what's the worst that could happen? You're the one ascending."

"You're spending too much time among the commoners."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"One of your bills just passed through the Lower Legislature."

"So? That's what's supposed to happen. Laws pass."

"It was in favor of the lower classes."

"They deserve equal freedoms."

"Why? Why does anyone deserve anything?"

"Have you ever even been to the slums? Did you ever see the way they live? The way that they're treated?"

"They play their role in society, just as we play ours."

"But it's not fair."

"Fairness doesn't matter."

"Yes! Yes, it does!"

"Listen Victoria. What has happened has happened. Mother and Father have apologized. You have those brilliant blue swords, now."

"They're not blue when you wield them."

"You're right. They only work for you." He said annoyed, "Be happy. Follow rules. Do as you were meant to."

I rolled my optics at him and said, "You're no fun."

"None of this is meant to be fun. Gunfire is working towards becoming the head of the Elite Guard. I am training to succeed our father. You aren't working towards anything."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you are not. You have hobbies. You cook energon, a hobby. You sword fight, a hobby. You study philosophy, a hobby. You study and create laws, another hobby."

"Oh come on, each one of those is a job. I could simply be working towards many options, but not have decided which I want yet."

"None are realistic. Cook? No. Teacher? No. Elite guard, or Legislator? No and no."

"Come on, the last two were pretty realistic."

"The position of Elite Guard is below you, and we both know that father won't let you into the Lower Legislature if all of your ideas involve helping those below us."

"Come on! What's wrong with that? The people love me!"

"Why do you think father never lets any of them see us? See you? Of course, they can hear your voice, see something of yours—"

"I go on media—"

"But you are never seen. They know you exist. They don't know anything else about you. Do you know why?"

"I have a feeling that it's in your rant."

"Hey, this is serious Victoria. I spend **all** of my spare time increasing my knowledge. Increasing my mental facilities. It doesn't matter how well of a leader I am, if as soon as I join the council, the people riot, or Primus forbid, they kill me, so that they can ensure that you take my place."

"I told you Data, I don't want power."

"I know that. Trust me, I know that. It's something father actually instilled correctly. But, just because you don't want it, doesn't mean that you have to try to force it upon the people."

Gunfire stormed through the door. His green self over acted every expression in the book.

"There you two are!" he exclaimed. He slid next to Data and sat down between us. "My session just got out a bit ago." He stuffed his face with the energon snack. "Good job Victoria. With skills like these, you'll go through the stuff with mom, no problem."

"Thanks Gunfire," I said sarcastically. _Great. He's on her side. Just perfect._

"You're welcome sis." He stuffed his face some more. "Now, about my skills. Guess what I just did!" He put his pointer finger and thumb very close to each other; "I was this close to beating my high score." He clenched his servo into a fist, "But then Jetfire just had to do that thing with his legs. What was it… Kicking! Yeah. It was so unfair too. I was so close to winning a seven on one, without a single scratch. It's really not fair." He ate more food, "So then, I just kind of gave up. You know, because why win, when you can't win the best way?"

"Yes, yes. Good job Gunfire," Data said, "I know how impressive your training with the Elite Guard is to you, but, we were talking about something."

"Yeah, wait! Going back to the thing about mom and your skills, sis. When you do the thing, make sure to choose someone mighty. Not a worthless nobody like Arthur was." I glared. _Arthur was nice._ Gunfire made a pose of strength, and then went back to being him. "Someone like a Lord, or a Noble. You know, someone I can be glad to call extended family."

"You're slag sometimes Gunfire," I told him, "I hope you know that."

"Ouch, I think I might actually be offended."

"Both of you be quiet and listen."

"Yes, future Lord and Master," Gunfire said. Data smacked Gunfire upside his head. "Hey! That almost tickled!" Gunfire yelled.

I told the oaf, "Just stop it Gunfire. It's obvious that Data wants to say something."

Gunfire stuffed his face with the energon snack and decided not to talk.

"Thank you Victoria. Now, with persistent silence," Data glared at Gunfire and said, "I need to ensure that you understand me Victoria. You need to stay put."

Gunfire spat out his food, "Wait a second! Victoria left the palace?" He looked at Data and asked him, "She actually walked among the filth?"

"They're cybertronians, just like you or I, Gunfire."

"I wasn't talking to you! You are lowering my image! Our images! You -going out and socializing with them- are lowering the family."

"Gunfire," Data looked at me and said, "I'm guessing that you hadn't read the law our sister wrote. The one that was passed?"

"No. Does it deal with the filth? If it were my law, I would just exterminate them all."

I looked at Data. I pleaded for him not to tell Gunfire.

"The law is in favor of the commoners."

"What? How dare you!"

"You don't even know what the law does!"

"It doesn't matter, Victoria. Laws aren't meant to help the filth. They are meant to continue our power."

"No, ideally laws should benefit—"

"Look! You leave your philosophy at the door. I'm not talking to you." Gunfire turned to Data and asked him, "How could the council pass it? They would never do anything like that!"

"You're right Gunfire. It passed in the Lower Legislature."

"Oh, ha! Yeah, the council would never go through with something like that."

"The law is still passed," I said.

Data glared at me and said, "It has still yet to be implemented."

I was angry for the rest of the day. I went from thing to thing. Wrote a bit about philosophy, law, and fairness. But most importantly, I avoided others. I did not want to take out my anger on them. _Those royals could be so- so awful- so horrible. Agh, it was awful. They were awful._ Eventually my carrier called me down from my room. I went to join her in the salon. We both sat down on a sofa.

"Listen Victoria…"

I was looking down at my peds. I knew what she was going to say.

She lifted my head so that our optics had the same line of sight.

"You truly are the spitting image of me. I remember being here with my mother when I was your age."

"I know."

"Well then, you know why it's so important for you to stay out of trouble for the next couple of cycles."

"Yes mother."

"That doesn't mean that you can't do anything fun. I remember that when I was your age, the suitor process was very fun. And then I met your father. And everything came together in my life."

"I know. I've heard this story before."

"Good. So you won't argue then? You'll do as you're told?"

 _I don't have a choice. You know that._

"Yes mother."

"Wonderful. You will meet your first possible suitor in the next month or so. Then, when you reach the aging ceremony of joining the rest of us, you will have your last. Oh, I cannot wait to see you get bonded! Who you end up with, what a joyous occasion it will be. I will be so proud of all of it."

"That's still many cycles away."

"Yes, but you never know when you'll meet the mech you'll bond with. You just have to keep that in mind when you meet your suitors. Every move you make is reflective of us. You won't let me down, would you? Your brothers might have their jobs, but you, you are the most important. Every step you make, will either save or end us. In life and in memory."

…

When I opened my optics, Dreadwing was gone. I was alone. I got up off of my bed. I shook my head. I couldn't get my mother's words out of my mind, _"Every step you make, will either save or end us. In life and in memory." That's a lot of pressure. If I screwed up, I'd fail them. From everything I've done they'd already lost in life. It'd be up to me not to fail twice. I couldn't fail them in death as well._

I looked at my swords. I stared at them. They were hanging on their rack -opposite of me- on the wall. They were white. I shook my head. I had to clear my mind of all thoughts. I walked to the command center. I went to my normal spot. I could barely think. I was extremely tired. Everything seemed like a blur to me.

"Shadow?"

I opened my optics. They were open before, or maybe they weren't. I couldn't remember. Megatron stood in front of me. I saw Matrix at the other side of the room. She was moving towards my position.

"Shadow?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"You seem tired."

"I am my Lord."

Matrix ran up to me and knocked me over.

"Sorry Shadow. I got a bit excited there."

"It's fine," I told her.

Megatron offered me a hand and he helped me up.

"So, wanna go racing?" Matrix asked me.

"I'm a little bit worn out Trix. I don't think I should leave base."

"Oh, come on!"

"Matrix. We went racing yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. Why don't you slow it down a bit."

"But Shadow!"

Megatron said, "Matrix, if you truly desire to go racing, why don't you invite Claudia or Knockout to join you?"

"Because- because that's lame! Yeah, they're an Aston Martin and a Ferrari. What I really want is to go race with a Lambo."

"Trix—"

"Come on Shadow! You should come for at least one race. Just one, then you can fly back here. Please!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"Shadow, you shouldn't go if—"

"It's fine Megatron," I looked at him with tired optics and smiled, "It's just one race."

"Awesome! I'll have Soundwave get the groundbridge ready."

Matrix ran off.

"One race, then please come back."

"I will."

I saw the groundbridge open up in the distance. I walked through it. On the other side, Matrix took off towards Wheeljack. He was waiting by his ship. I didn't want to squander this time. I transformed and flew to the Autobot base. I had to try my hardest to remain vigilant. I landed near the Jasper main road, transformed into my car form and drove into their base. I was too tired to remember to call ahead.

I transformed when I got to the main area. Bulkhead was sitting down and resting against the far wall. I was pretty sure that he was awake. Ratchet was by his equipment. Bee was by Optimus at the monitor. I couldn't see Arcee or the kids.

"Welcome Shadow," Optimus called to me from the monitor.

"Thanks OP."

Ratchet called from his tools, "You've been coming here a lot recently."

"Yeah. The alibi thing is a two way deal between Matrix and I."

"We know," Bee beeped.

"Oh."

"You told us yesterday, and the day before that," Ratchet said.

"Sorry," I told them. I walked over to Bulkhead.

Optimus said to me, "It is fine Shadow. I know that your memory is not the best. I would not mind it if you forgot that you are a Decepticon all together. You would then be free to spend all of your time with us down here."

I laughed. "Wouldn't that make everything simpler?"

The Autobots laughed in response.

I dropped down next to Bulkhead. I leaned my back against the wall next to him, the same way that he was. "Mind if I rest here next to you?"

"Go ahead Shadow."

Optimus continued to watch me. He pretended that he wasn't watching me though. I acted as if I didn't know that he knew that I knew that he was watching me. Bee concentrated on the screen. I could hear Ratchet over by his tools. I needed rest. I could barely keep my optics open. I shut them.

…

I was looking on. Not like I had relived my past for the past couple of days. No, I was experiencing the nightmare that plagued my rest.

I was looking at the situation. I wasn't in my body. I was looking out at it. My body was in the center of a plain. All of my teammates stood around me. All of them. All of the Decepticons I had ever grown to know. The ones I considered to be my family.

The me -the one I saw in the middle- drew her swords. The blue plagued my thoughts. Blue, the color of Primus. Her teammates saw what she was doing. They all started to run. Some towards her, some away from her. She swung her swords while she spun in a circle. The swords released a blue wave of energy that was powerful enough to cut a mountain in half. All of the Decepticons fell. They were all dead. Blue covered the floor. Their blood rose to my body's peds.

I know that I could control the swords. I could easily control how much energy is released and how powerful it was. But, everything felt extremely realistic. All that it would take to kill everyone that I ever loved was one uncontrolled mistake. Just one.

My body glared at me.

…

I woke up in shock.

Optimus was on one of his knees, next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine."

"Does that happen whenever you try to recharge?"

"Most of the time," I told him. "How could you tell?"

"Each time you've come here, you've arrived more tired. Today especially, you seem to be zoning out… What exactly happens when you try to power down?"

"I either have a nightmare, which wakes me up in fright, or I fall into one of my old memories and wake up more tired."

"Since when?"

I counted my fingers, "One, two, three days ago."

"Was it Matrix?"

"No."

"Megatron?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I think I triggered something in my spark. The same thing that causes my swords to glow blue."

"You should stay here until it passes."

"When does it pass?"

"For me, a few days. But, it hasn't happened to me for a long time."

"Oh… Thanks OP."

Optimus nodded. Bee called him over. My friend left. I felt the rock against my back, and the concrete beneath my legs. I shut my optics again and felt my surroundings.

"You still there Bulkhead?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said.

 _It's crazy how Bulk is the same shade of green that Gunfire was. The same green color Gunfire got in a paint job. I don't know. Was he always green? I don't know. Data wasn't always black. I liked black on him. I wore it because he did; But, he wasn't always in that black color. He was white originally. White like Snowstorm. At least Snowstorm's not hurt. Not like Bulkhead. Not like my brothers. They were dead. All dead._

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I couldn't help you. You're here and you're hurt."

"I know that you brought supplies. That's enough. I've been getting better. Miko's even been here helping me train."

"Yeah but, I- I could've helped you completely recover. And I didn't."

"I doubt that. You aren't that type of person."

 _I like that sentence. I like that sentence._

"But I could've," I told him.

"Have you seen me? How could you help me more than you already have?"

"The Forge of Solus Prime. I could've brought it here so that it could be used on you. Then, boom, you're fully recovered."

"Well then, why didn't you?"

"The Forge of Solus Prime would be such a waste of energy on you." I knew they were all glaring at me. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. "No, I understand that you are great and all but," I sighed, "The Forge has a finite amount of energy. It doesn't have much left, and I think what it does have, should be used to restore Cybertron through forced fixture of the Omega Lock."

"Wait, what? Cybertron can be fixed?"

I opened my optics. Optimus was staring at me. It was almost as if he had forgotten. They were all staring at me, even Ratchet. But, I just noticed Optimus the most.

"Yeah. I didn't remember until recently though… I have a bad memory and we don't currently have a space bridge, to my knowledge anyway."

Blur again. I couldn't see, hear, feel, or anything else. The next thing I knew, I was back in the command center.

Megatron was holding my arm tightly. His servo was tightly wrapped around my arm. It hurt. That pain must've been what brought me back.

"That's it," Megatron said, "I am taking you Knockout whether you want me to or not."

He started to walk towards the exit with my arm still in his claw's grip. I walked with him as to not cause my arm any more pain.

"Megatron wait, don't."

"No, you need a thorough medical examination. I can't stand to see you in this state." He pulled me out of the command center's doorway and told me, "After the doctor examines you, he will find a solution and help you."

 _Help me? How would Knockout help me? My problem is mental, not physical. The only way he would even be able to examine that would be through a… cortical psychic patch._

I started to resist Megatron's hold over me. I had to get away. "No, Megatron, it's fine." I could not tear my arm away from his grip. "I'm fine, no, really." I failed again. I could not get free. "Just give me another day. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday."

I tried to pull away again. But it was no good. I could feel my energon run down my metal skin from where his sharp digits gripped into my arm. I told him, "This time I really mean it."

"No," he told me. "My decision is final."

He dragged me to the Med Bay. I continued to try and resist. All that happened was that I lost more energon. Megatron stopped in front of a door to an examination room. The door opened. For whatever reason, he let me go. Maybe he expected me to walk through that door. He couldn't be any more wrong.

I leapt backwards. He lunged forward after me. I jumped off of the wall, to where he lunged. I used the momentum, and transformed into my jet form. He attempted to grab my back tail. But, I accelerated and flew down the hallway as fast as I could. My perception was fading again. I navigated to and out of the hanger. Once I reached the outside air, I quickly flew back towards the ship and I landed on top of the Nemesis in another area. Then, I transformed. I watched on as Megatron flew out of the hanger in the opposite direction. He was followed by an armada of vehicons and insecticons. The fliers all dispersed. It was like watching an explosion. I lied onto my back, closed my optics and chuckled to myself. I didn't want to be caught, but I also found it funny just how much effort Megatron was putting into aiding me. I lost consciousness, yet again.

…

Smokescreen and I laughed. We were both walking through the streets of Iacon. We were headed towards the secret entrance for the royal castle.

"What about when—" He continued to laugh, "And then—" Smokescreen couldn't stop laughing. He stopped walking, bent over, and put his hands on his knees. I stopped next to him. After a few minutes he quelled himself, "Ahhhh, that was great."

We both continued to walk.

He said to me, "Yeah, I haven't had fun like that since, since… When was the last time we hung out like this?"

"Last week?"

"Oh yeah. That was fun."

"I know, right?"

I stopped at the secret entrance and Smokescreen followed me into the tunnel system. We left through the training room exit. I opened the hatch, climbed up through it, and he followed. I closed the hatch, and observed our surroundings. _Thank Primus_ , the room was empty.

"Oh, Victoria!"

"What is it Smokescreen?"

"Don't forget about your sparring match today!"

"When is it?"

He checked the time, "Almost now."

We walked to the correct training room. Smokescreen opened the door, but he didn't follow me in.

"Thanks Smokescreen, but don't you want to come in?"

"Are you sure? The Elite Guard are in there."

"Only a few of them. Besides, you want to become one, one day. Why not watch them spar?"

"Frag yes! I mean, thank you Victoria."

"Don't mention it."

Five-on-one. Five Elite Guards, versus one of me. I walked up to the group. I lowered my Decepticon symbol-esque mask. I drew my swords. I got into a battle ready stance. One of them made a move. I blacked out. When I woke up, they were all on the floor. Gunfire had explained this to me yesterday. When we sense that there is danger -that one or more royals are going to die- we do all that we can to save them. That would be us, instinctively saving them. But, when we are the ones in danger (and the only royal in danger), we would save ourselves. The moves we use are our moves. But, we are not the ones controlling them. So, I would fight to save my life, but would use my moves and whatever skill I had attained. The only difference between my conscious and unconscious self, was that my unconscious self would not make a single action that wasn't in my best interest. So, no mistakes, no wasted energy, only survival and personal safety. My fragged parents did the same thing to him as they did to me. Except, with him, they had different conditioned lessons. But, one thing that we all shared -my brother, the Elite Guards, and I- was the conditioned drive to protect the royals.

I remember chatting with the five Elite Guards afterward. I invited Smokescreen into the conversation, but he preferred to stay out of it. They all complimented me on my fighting technique. Apparently, I hadn't gotten a single scratch. They compared my to Gunfire. Said that I might one day beat him. I said my goodbyes and walked into the courtyard with Smokescreen. It was weirdly deserted for the day.

Smokescreen and I talked.

"Right now, yada, yada, yada. But, eventually Smokescreen, the Royal Guard join the Elite Guard. So, if you work at it enough, you'll get there."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Up ahead, I saw some of the other royal sparklings associating with a Royal Guard in the courtyard. The royals were about my age. One of them was the first born of one of the council members, and the other was the third borne of a different member. The first borne was older than me, and had a golden paintjob. The third borne was yellow. _Odd,_ I thought to myself, _royals usually never associate themselves with the staff. Especially not in public places. Even a weirdly deserted one like the courtyard is now._ I didn't remember their names, but from a distance, I remembered that I did not like them. Especially not the older one. He was especially awful to Arthur, his –now deceased- younger brother. I saw one of them -the older one- push the guard that the two mechs were talking to. I sprinted to pieces of scrap. I heard them talk to the guard, as I ran towards them.

"How dare you speak to me, filth!"

The younger one sweep kicked the guard down to the ground.

"You're a shield. That's all you've ever been, and that's all you'll ever be."

The guard held his head low, and remained on the ground.

"Now, learn your place."

The older one unsheathed a sword.

 _Oh great. I know whom this is. This is a sarcastic perfect._

I grabbed one of my swords and continued to run.

The royal slashed down towards the guard.

I slid in front of the guard, fell to one knee and protected the both of us by holding my sword horizontally above me. His metal sword clashed with my energy sword. His sword split where it came in contact with mine. I re-sheathed my weapon and stood up.

"What's a second borne, doing out here with such scrap?"

"They have names," I told him. "I would advise you to address them by such."

This mech was around my age. A bit older than me, but that wasn't important. I did not like him. He stepped closer to me. Uncomfortably close. His pelvis and torso were nearly touching mine. He leaned in close to me and whispered into my audio processor, "And why would I do that, Victoria?"

His words screeched against my every being. I remembered why I hated him so much. I wanted to step backward, but the guard remained behind me. I wanted to escape. But, I felt trapped. Smokescreen arrived.

The mech continued to talk, "You know, I might just catch that guard's name. Only if it meant that a little, obedient femme like yourself, would accompany me into a more... private space."

I gulped. "Y-you should treat others with kindness and respect. The way you treated this guard was wrong."

"Tell me then Victoria, is this wrong?"

He grabbed me. One servo on the back of my head, and the other on my lower back. He forced me into him. My mouth onto his. He bit my lips with his evil-sharp teeth. I opened my mouth in pain, and he shoved his tongue into the hole. He pushed my lower back towards him. My pelvis onto his. One of his legs pushed through mine, and he was in the process of activating his data drive. He pushed his pelvis closer towards mine; trying to get his data drive to match with my data port. When that didn't work, he raised his servo from my lower back to my upper back. He forced my chest onto his. He opened his spark chamber and tried to bond with me. He was trying to rape me.

I kneed him in his data drive and pushed him off of me with all of my might. He stumbled backwards.

He recovered, and looked all over me. His optics looked at me as if I were simply his plaything. Some trophy. A drink of energon to a thirsty mech. He grinned.

"Come now Victoria, I am your number one suitor at the moment. If you were good enough for my brother, then you're certainly below me. We'll bond eventually. Why do you care if we do it now? It's not like you'll have a say in the matter anyway."

I didn't care if he was currently my top suitor. He just tried to rape me. In broad daylight.

"I would never bond with an evil as wicked as yours. If I ever see either of you mistreating another cybertronian, in this place, or in any place... I promise you, that you will regret ever being borne."

The suitor said to the third borne, "Come on, let's get out of here. They are all below us anyway."

The two royals turned and left. The guard behind me had gotten up and was standing next to Smokescreen. I turned to face them.

I asked him, "Did they do anything to harm you? Physically or mentally?"

"Y-yes ma'am. T-they did."

I put one of my servos on his shoulder and told him, "I am sorry. For whatever the two of them did, I am sorry. I want you to know that you are just as important as either one of them. You are not just a shield. You are a Royal Guard. Thank you for your service."

The guard smiled back at me, "Th-thank you Victoria. I am sorry that—"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But, if I wasn't blocking your escape route, you could've—"

"As I have said before. You have nothing to be sorry for. If I did not want to help you, I would not have. Here, come with me and we can file a complaint against those two. Tell me of any injustices you've suffered. I **want** to help you."

"Y-yes ma'am. But, there are others. Not just I."

"Then go get them. Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere."

"Thank you Victoria. I wish the others could be like you."

The Royal Guard left.

"Hey, why did he just say that? That last line? Who are the others?"

"The other royals. I'm a bit of a favorite amongst you guys."

"The guard?"

"Yep. Don't know why though. All I do is treat them with the very same kindness and respect that I wish to be returned to me. Isn't that how we're all supposed to be?"

"Sounds like you, should be the chief in command."

"I wouldn't want the power."

Time seemed to fast-forward. Maybe it was another day. The next thing I knew, I was with Orion at a table in the Iacon database. We were both sitting down. OP was looking at my most recent writing piece.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him, "Is it ready for copying and distribution?"

"There aren't as many grammatical errors as in the others."

"Oh Primus, there are errors?"

"Don't worry, I fixed them."

He handed me the collection of papers.

"Thanks OP. Now I just have to type this, copy it, and then… distribute."

"Distribution shouldn't be a problem. Your ideas in this installment -as with the other installments- were written perfectly."

"Perfectly? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Your speak of equality, freedom, rights, and other, are all done perfectly."

"That's good. To end on a high note, I mean. Because, this is the last one."

"Hmm…" He looked straight at me and asked, "So, you're done after this?"

"It's the last one."

"Wow. The last one… Say, Victoria. Could you answer me something? It's been on my mind since the beginning."

"Sure Orion. Ask away."

"The cover page of each has the same format. The title of the overlying concept is at the top. "Peace", "Equality" "Justice" "Freedom" "Rights", etc. Those I've always understood, but I never got what exactly was under them."

"The symbol and the name?"

"Yes, those. Why?"

"Well, the symbol is a distorted version of my battle mask. I though that would be kind of cute. Idiotic and incriminating, but cute. I mean: no one who reads the works will know the mask looks kind of like mine. I mean: none of them would even know what I look like."

"And anyone who knows what your mask looks like, would never read the works."

"Exactly."

"And your writer's name at the bottom?"

"Decepticon? Well, I'm using deception in order to express my ideas, and keep it hidden from the royals. And the con is as in convict. Meaning that I would be convicted for this, if my family ever found out that I wrote them –the 'writing pieces'."

"Why would this be a crime? I have read each and every one before they were distributed. Nothing in them seemed out of place or criminally wrong."

"I speak about right and wrong, OP. I mix morals, philosophy, laws, and my personal opinion. All of it favors those whom the council would not immediately account as important. To them, it is a crime."

"Well, whether it is or is not a crime, I still think that you're right. Have you ever met Megatron before?"

"Orion, we have been over this, I have never met that mech before, and my parents would kill me if I started meeting him now."

"Well, I think that he would like to read some of this. Some of his followers do. I have heard them talk about it."

"By followers… You mean, Damus?" I asked him.

"Well, more than just Damus."

"If you're making a comparison, then that's fine."

"Well, I said that you should meet him, and you did."

"And now, we're the best of friends."

"Yes," Orion looked me straight in the optics and asked me, "So, why don't you just trust me again, and come with me to meet Megatron?"

"Well Orion," I told him, "I'm sure that Megatron is a great guy. I just can't deal with that right now. I have other mechs that I have to deal with."

"I still think that you should meet him. Megatron is an excellent gladiator and an even better mentor. You should hear him speak to his masses, Victoria. He is incredibly passionate. Before you forget, we really must make a plan for you to see him."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, OP. We have that." I tried to hold back my excitement. I played it cool and told him, "Your and his date to meet with the council is set. It's about two weeks from now. I got it so that Alpha Trion, Halogen, and I can watch from the second floor: the pews. You and Megatron will be talking to the Council directly."

...

I woke up on the outside top-part of the Nemesis. I felt guilty. I wondered if Optimus ever felt that guilt. On one hand, I contributed to the war. But, on the other hand, the war saved me from having to bond with some royal jerk. I walked back to the flight deck, and jumped down onto it. I entered the hanger. I walked into the command center. To me, the command center looked empty. I stepped forward. Nothing. No one. I continued forward to the window. It was weird how the clouds were so calm. So peaceful. _Was that a noise?_ That was weird. _Tell me clouds, did you see—_

I was knocked out. I don't remember how or by whom. When I woke up, I was laying on a medical berth in the Med Bay. For some odd reason only one of my arms was cuffed to the berth. Did whom-ever forget to restrict the other arm, or was this merely meant to be symbolic?

I saw Knockout with the cord for the cortical psychic patch. I started kicking my legs and kept my free arm hidden. I hoped that he didn't notice that I had a free arm.

"No," I screamed, "don't!"

"Calm down. This is a simple procedure."

"No! I don't want to die!"

"Die? Ha. Could you imagine?" The Doctor laughed to himself, "Megatron would have my spark."

I mustered the most serious tone I could and I told him, "One wrong move, and the cortical psychic patch instantly fries the subject's neural conduit."

"What? I didn't know that. How do I know you're not just lying?"

"I saw Shockwave develop the procedure. It's extremely difficult not to kill the subject, if you are not familiar with it, as he was."

"Then," he asked me, "how could the Autobots do it? Your lies grow thin in exhaustion."

"They knew how it worked. How many times have you used it before? Do you really feel confident in using it on me?"

"I'll go get Soundwave. He'll know what to do."

Knockout left the room. I stopped kicking my legs and tried to free myself from my restraints. Lucky for me, only one of my wrists was cuffed to the berth. Unlucky for me, I had no swords or other weaponry to free myself with. Even worse, my vision was fading again. Each time I woke up, I had less energy than the last. I used my free servo to bang on the energy cuff as a fist. It was blunt, but not sharp enough to work. I scratched it and decided that the tips of my digits were sharp enough, but not blunt enough. I started jabbing at the cuff, until it eventually broke. I got up, and walked to the exit. My vision started fading. I took another step forward, and fell. I blacked out.

I felt as if I had no control over my own mind. Not like before though. This was an odd feeling.

…

Gunfire and I sat next to each other on a roof. We both looked out onto the city of Iacon. Our legs dangled over the edge. It was sunset. Brilliant reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks floated on the sky. Like drops of different colored liquids in a pool, they mixed and flowed amongst each other. My spark felt odd watching this brilliant array. I felt happy, and sad at the same time.

Gunfire's green stood out in the field of colors in front of me. He was sitting next to me, to my right.

"Something's on your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"It's the Elite Guard thing, right?"

"Under your rules, I took out five today."

"Well, you had your blue glow-y swords to help," he told me.

I said to him, "You aren't helping."

"I know. To be real for a minute, I have the same feeling as you. Without a single scratch, I still have the high score of six." He playfully nudged my shoulder, "One that you won't be beating any time soon."

"How again is this supposed to help?"

"I'm getting to it. So, anyway, I'm powerful ,right? And it's more difficult to neutralize than to kill, right? Well, if I could take out six without a scratch, imagine how easy it would be for me to kill even more without a scratch. You see, right? Every time I go into battle, go into a sparring match, I have to keep in my mind how I **need** to neutralize instead of kill. Because, here's the thing: All I need to do is make a single mistake, lose control for a single second, and everything's over. Everyone: loved ones, friends, it doesn't matter who, one mistake and they're all dead."

The scene changed. Everything went black. The nightmare scenario appeared again. But, this time it was different. It was a battle scenario. It was the Decepticons versus the Autobots. We were all on the same battlefield. I saw the Autobots in my path. They surrounded me. I spun and swung my sword as I had before. The energy left the swords, almost like a burst. It moved past the Autobots. Through them. Through everything. All the cybertronians fell. All of them. The Autobots all dissipated. I could only see the Decepticons. Tarn, Ghost, Megatron, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Matrix, Knockout, Snowstorm. They were all dead. As before, the energon spilled over the battlefield. The ground was a sea of blue, and the sinking bodies of my friends in it.

Gunfire's voice played, "All I need to do is make a single mistake, lose control for a single second and everything's over… one mistake and they're all dead."

…

I took my servo off of her shoulder. It was getting late. Ghost and I had been talking about some pretty heavy subjects for -what seemed to us like minutes, but in actuality spanned over many- hours. We talked about: morals, philosophy, of right and wrong, and the culmination of those topics in the mesh pot that described our experiences with family.

"Yeah…" Ghost sighed as she looked down at her peds and said, "Most of my family left me alone or dead. My siblings bullied me, my creator pretty much ignored me, and I never really got to know my carrier." Ghost looked up and dismissed a fading thought, shook her head and continued, "Which, would all be fine, if everything had gone the way it was meant to. But, no, it didn't. My siblings were never able to grow up, mature, and apologize. I was never given the time to get to know my carrier. And –I feel horrible for saying this, but- I feel far to pressured by my creator. We've grown too close. I feel like I have to live up to some impossible ideal, to be the 'best' of his offspring. In order to prove to him that I deserved to live."

"But, it wasn't your fault." I looked into Ghost's optics and told her, "Their deaths were not your fault."

"No," Ghost exhaled and calmed down. She said, "Their deaths weren't my fault, but I should have died among them… The Autobots that killed them –the ones who destroyed my family- made one mistake I will never forget. I won't forgive them. I will never forgive them. They deserve to pay for what they've done."

"… Do you know which ones did it?"

"The Autobots? All Autobots did it. They all deserve to pay."

"But, they didn't all kill your family."

"They as a collective oppose Megatron and destroyed Cybertron."

"But, they aren't all responsible."

"But, I can't just let the guilty ones go free. Shadow, I may not know who specifically ruined my life, but I will not rest until their sparks are extinguished. And if that means killing all of them, then so be it."

"You know Ghost, family may be family, but it's never a choice. It's something you're stuck with. So what, you're family died? Mine did too. I feel awful for saying this, but you have to get over it. You have a new family at every stage of your life. The only difference is that this family is one that you chose."

Ghost huffed, "I can't believe you right now. How could you possibly tell me to just 'get over it'? Autobots killed mine! They all deserve to die."

"Decepticons killed mine. It was my choice to forgive them."

"How? Don't you miss them?"

"Yes, but murder won't bring them back."

"But, we're fighting a war. Murder is as commonplace as drinking energon in the morning, with the same moral restrictions. You can't act all high and mighty, there is no high ground—"

"Only what I think is right."

"But, -if morality doesn't matter- shouldn't vengeance help a little bit?"

"I don't seek a perpetual war. Murder to murder to murder will never lead to peace."

"But, how could you forgive them?"

"I had to…"

"Why?"

"Peace can only come from forgiveness, assimilation, and compromise. If they're all dead, we'll be alone with no hope for a life that's better."

"But, why forgive them?"

"Without forgiveness, there is no hope. Without a future, we have nothing. We are just prolonging our journey to death, instead of creating a new way for life to form."

"Hence… forgiveness."


	15. New Recruit

**Shadow's POV**

…

"Orion, leave Iacon behind. I beg of you to come with me."

"No Victoria. You deserve better."

"You're smart, kind, and have a moral conscience. You know that I don't care about titles. There isn't a mech alive that's better than you, as you are now."

"The thing is Victoria, that I would rather become a Prime. Then, and only then, would I be good enough for you."

"No, that's not true. Agh! Orion, don't you love me?"

"You know that I do. From the bottom of my spark I love you."

"Then Orion, you don't need a title. You're fine as you are now. All you need to do is follow me away from this place."

"No… No, you should find someone else. Someone better. Someone who'll take care of you."

"Orion, I want you. I love you. I don't care if you're a Prime or not. I just want to be with you."

"Victoria we can be together after I become a Prime."

"If you do, then we'd never be able to be together."

"Why not?"

"It's because they brainwash -condition- the Primes so that they don't take power away from the council. If you become a Prime, you'll never be able to love me. Not as you do now, and as I do you. If you became a Prime, you'd only want to protect me, because I am part of the ruling class. You'd always put your duty in front anything else. Just as I put laws, equality, and what's morally right in front of my own wants."

"I don't believe you."

Orion faded away… Everything did. I was with my family in the salon.

"What is it then?" My mother asked me.

"I want to fight in the war as an Autobot."

My father said coldly to me, "No. Over my dead body will I live to see one of my offspring fighting alongside those lower than us. They fight for us. We do not fight for them. That is why we have Primes and Elite Guards to take our place on the battlefield."

"But father!"

"No Victoria. That is my final answer. I do not wish to hear any more on this subject. We -with the other royals- are all leaving to the Nemora station safe hold, and shall remain there until the end of the war."

 _No, I cannot sit idly by and allow others to die for me._

My family faded away. I was in the communications sector of the royal palace. I had opened up a COM link to Orion. But, he was not answering.

"Hey OP," I told him –or I guess the more apt thing to say is that I told him through the recording that he would eventually receive- "I know that our last conversation did not go so well. Maybe that's why you're not picking up. Maybe you're just busy. Whatever it is, the reason doesn't matter. I understand that you went through the 'ceremony' for becoming a Prime. But -trust me- that was not the real thing. In three days, the High Council will bring you to Vector Sigma and you'll go through the actual ceremony. Tomorrow, please, if you truly love me as I do you. You'll meet me at the Royal Palace. There are certain pieces of information that I must tell you."

The scenery shifted. I watched on as an entire day passed in front of my optics. I waited: sitting on the roof of the Royal Palace and I looked out onto the entrance. I waited for Orion. But, he never came. I drew my legs into my chest, wrapped my arms around them, put my head down (cradled by my knees) and I cried.

The scene faded and changed yet again. I was walking through the post-civil-disobedient streets of Kaon. Buildings were torched. Stores were broken into and looted. Cybertronians shadily walked from one place to another.

My mind shifted to what had taken place earlier that night. I had given my swords to Gunfire. They remained white. There was talk that radical Kaon Decepticons would sneak into Iacon and attempt to raid the palace. I waited. Unlike Orion, the marauders actually showed up. I played the situation perfectly. I went towards the action. Activated a ploy bomb. One that appeared to disintegrate all in its path, but in reality gave me cover for escape. I fled the palace and took to the skies. The others would never know.

I continued to walk down the streets. It was dark. I walked into the Autobot recruitment center. I signed up for the low ranks: Those that served at the bulk of the battle. My family would never be able to tell. The low ranks didn't even input the names of their soldiers into their database. I joined the Autobots that night. I was transported to a training facility the next morning.

…

My spark felt low: sad, confused, scared, hurt, and sorry. I was with Matrix. We both stood in a large training room. She was running through target practice. Machines released disks and she destroyed them with her blasters. I was standing behind her at the back wall. She finished firing and walked over to me.

"You know Shadow," she told me, "you could've gotten your swords and practiced too. We might even have gotten into a competition."

"I don't know Trix. I've been feeling pretty low recently."

She put her arm around my shoulders and asked me, "About the swords thing? Or about the psychic patch thing?"

"Both I guess. Even more than that actually."

"Really?" She took her arm and put her hand on her chin, "Hmm… okay, I'm lost. What is it?"

"Regret, I think."

"Oh! Do you regret how you've been avoiding Megatron for the past couple of days?"

"No," I shouted at her, "I am still angry at him."

"For what? You couldn't sleep. And now you can. I don't see what the problem is."

"He approved a cortical psychic patch for me. I did not consent to it."

"So? You're better now. What does the method matter, if in the end, everything is fine?"

"Because the means are just as important as the ends."

"Then," "she asked me, "why don't you just go fight for the Bots?" She spoke to me as my friend, "They have the fighting morals you like. Does the regret come from not fighting for them?"

"No, and no. It's impossible for the Autobots to win. The only way for them to win would be that the head con called a truce and disbanded the anti-Autobot force."

"Is that some special sect?"

"Nope. The entire Decepticon force."

"What? I thought that we were just doing our thing, and that we were just fighting Autobots on the side."

"Nope. The Autobots were for the old form of government, and the Decepticons against them. The cons can't rest until all supporters of the old system are destroyed."

"Wow. Boring and insightful. I still don't get why you are angry with our Lord. Just look at you, you're fine. Much better than before he helped you."

"He helped me with a cortical psychic patch. That procedure delves into one's psyche, ones memories. It was an unconsented breach into my private self."

"Ooh! I got it. You didn't want him to see the Bot stuff, right? It's not like you've got anything else to hide. But, that stuff is still pretty bad to get caught with."

"Yeah…" I told her, "The Autobot stuff is all I'm concerned with. Nothing else."

"So then," she said to me, "wouldn't it look suspicious if you were annoyed then? All they found was that you knew some green mech. And that you could take on Elite Guards, while he could do that with six. Also, that you didn't want to screw up and hurt us. So, if anything, all of that actually helped you out, not hurt you. But, you're still annoyed. Why would you be annoyed if you didn't have anything to hide?"

I raised an optic ridge and asked Matrix, "You think that I should go apologize?"

"Listen S.O.D., I think that you should do what the masses say. All the vehicons and insecticons extremely want to go out on a mission with you. And, well, Ghost has sworn off battle until you get back into it, so, I think battling is the number one thing you can do to avoid the you+Autobot suspicion."

"You think that I should go into battle?"

"I think that you should go ask Megatron to go do that."

"And, why do you think this, again?"

"Basically, if the masses like you, you'll go up with power and stuff. Then, you'll bring me up there with you. Boom. It's good for the both of us."

"So, it's good for you?"

"Having a good position is good for cover. No one would even think that two high up cons go to Earth and do anything but race. No one would ever question that really dumb alibi. Just think about that for a second. We could go to wherever for like every day for a week, and it wouldn't be suspicious. We'd just say that we're 'racing'. With one of us, it could be suspicious, but with two highly respected cons? No way."

"I guess I see your point."

"Good. Now, let's go get you on a mission."

I walked back to my room. Matrix followed me. I stared at my swords for a bit, before I decided to reach out for them. I put them into my holsters. Matrix clapped. I left my room. We both walked to the command center. Megatron was there. I felt strong, confident, independent, and scared. I took a large breath in and exhaled. Matrix nudged me forward. I had not seen him. Not him, not Knockout, not Soundwave since the last time I saw them before the cortical psychic patch. I knew they had witnessed it. I didn't want them to confront me or vice versa.

Matrix was by my side. I started walking towards our Lord. But, then -about halfway up to him- I froze up. I felt like fleeing. I wanted to run away. Matrix saw this. She walked in front of me and gave me an annoyed look from over her shoulder.

"If you won't, then I will," she told me.

"No, wait!"

She ignored my plea. She continued to walk to Megatron. I followed behind her. I didn't want her to represent me. I wanted to represent myself. Her pace quickened and she strode. I felt like she was going to do something rash.

"Megatron -my Lord- I present—"

I reached out to stop her. _Matrix, don't do it!_

"Shadow."

She stepped out of the way and basically left me wide open and alone.

"Matrix, I hate you."

She playfully retorted, "You'll thank me later… See ya!" And left.

I sighed to myself. I was really annoyed at her.

Then, silence

Megatron said, "Ahhh, subordinates. One day you're helping them -and the next- they leave you without a word. Aren't they wonderful?"

"Megatron," I spat, "you allowed Knockout to perform a cortical psychic patch on me."

"I told the Doctor to do whatever was necessary in order to fix you. And, as we both can see, it worked."

"It could have killed me! Did that ever enter your mind?"

"Kill you? You know that I would never let that happen."

I was still annoyed. I looked away from Megatron. I wanted to leave.

"You really thought that I, would approve an action that could have resulted in your death? Really Shadow? I thought you knew me better…"

"You didn't respect my wish and reason not to go through with the procedure. I thought that you knew me better."

"You're right. I did not. Some green mech did. I guess he could have been there for you instead of me. He was able to easily take down five Elite Guards. Oh wait, that was you. You and these blue swords of yours that you had before the war. You had them and you had him! I guess you never really ever needed me."

I felt both angry and hurt.

"I'm hurt, Shadow," he continued. "You never even told me about- about that mech! What was he to you, your sparkmate? Wh-why would you keep him from me? For what reason would you do that? Every time you said that you cared for me, did you really mean him! What was he to you?"

"My brother."

Silence.

"... Your brother?"

"Yes. I have never told you about him, because he was killed in a Decepticon raid. While he slept. The cons that killed him had no honor. They never even gave him a chance to fight. That's why I never told you. I didn't want you to think, that because cons killed him, that I would blame anyone here for that."

"...And the Elite Guards..." He paused until he regained my attention, and then continued, "Your brother was a valiant warrior, correct?"

"He was the real warrior in my family. He wanted me to be able to fight. Not as well as him, but better than our older brother. We had this power struggle between the three of us. He just wanted to make sure that I'd be fine in battle. So, we had this competition between the two of us."

"And the swords? Why didn't you ever tell me that you had them before the war?"

"They were never truly mine. When we found the swords on this planet. I said that I knew how to use them. I never said that I deserved them. If they were truly mine, why wouldn't I have taken them into battle when I was originally an Autobot?"

"I see…" he paused and asked me, "So, you have an older brother as well?"

"Had one. He was killed in the same raid."

"And you survived?"

"I was an Autobot, away in battle at the time."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

 _Losses._

"It's fine," I told him, "What's past is past."

"Yes… And, whatever else is in your past. I… I promise that I won't get angry at you for it."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I want to get to a point, where you are able to freely share anything with me. Shadow… I am sorry." He looked me in the optics, "Truly, I am."

"You have done nothing wrong."

 _I am the one who's supposed to be apologizing, not you._

"How could you say that?" He asked me.

"Because it's true. Now, we should get to what Matrix forced me over here for."

"Which is?"

"She wants to force me back into the field. She says that the vehicons and insecticons want to go out there with me."

"I could send you on the next mission. But, I… I don't want you to go to the next set of coordinates."

"Thank you Megatron."

"I'll of course be sending Laserbeak to over watch the operation."

"That is fine."

"You don't even know what the operation is."

"Wait, is there an operation? Or, are we still in hypotheticals, here?"

"There is an operation."

"Cool. So, when do we groundbridge in?"

"No, you will be flying in."

"I'm down with that…" I waited before asking, "What's the assignment?"

"We have received a distress beacon from a Decepticon long-distance escape pod."

"When will I be flying in? Will I have others with me?"

"Soon, and yes."

"Good. Should I go wait in the hanger?"

"Yes. Most of your… teammates will be there waiting for you. I'll go get Soundwave to send you Laserbeak. You can start your mission when he arrives."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Be safe."

I nodded and turned around. I walked to the hanger. It housed a lot of bodies. Vehicons and Insecticons were standing around -in groups- talking to each other. I felt uneasy. There was a lot of movement and a large amount of noise.

A vehicon made his way over to me. He was odd. His peds were jumpy. They shook and quickly took small steps forward. His knees were a little wobbly: a sign of nervousness that aligned with his peds. But, his chest was still -abnormally still- his back was straight, and his head was held high. All of the Vehicons showed some sign similar to this, but this one in particular interested me the most. He had the courage to leave the safety of his group to talk to me. He had a giddy, energy filled, enthusiastic presence. Yet, he tried to hide who he was -either masking it with obedience- or by only semi projecting his self-confidence.

The Vehicon saluted me, "Shadow of Death, ma'am."

"You can stand down…" I told him. He let go of his salute. I asked him, "What's your name, soldier?"

"My name is St3ve, Shadow of Death."

"Well Steve, it's nice to meet you. There is no need for you to call me by my title. Shadow will do just fine."

"Thank you Shadow. It is an honor. You see, my friend –Ghost- really looks up to you. She talks a great deal of you, and I only now am starting to see why."

I didn't know where to start with my response. I guessed that I should keep it short. So, I started with and ended at the beginning, "The honor is all mine," I said to him. "It isn't everyday that I get to fight alongside my Decepticon brethren."

"You are going on a mission?"

"Yes. There is a Decepticon escape pod with a distress signal. I suppose the objective is to escort the Decepticon who needs our help, back to Nemesis."

"I am going on the same mission!" He giddily squealed, "We all are!"

 _Does Megatron not trust me? Or, was he just going to send this troop in unsupervised?_

"Wonderful. I am glad to accompany such a group of skilled and competent Decepticons."

 _I wonder if I'm overdoing it? Maybe just a tad bit too much._

"Thank you Shadow!" He bowed, "I will not let you down."

I nodded back. I was so used to being in his position that I didn't know what to do in mine.

"Much appreciated, St3ve."

 _They're all named Steve, right? All the Vehicons? Right? Or am I incredibly racist? Nope. Not that._

I noticed that the hanger was nearly silent. St3ve nodded back, slowly turned around, and then after walking a small distance away, he ran back to his friends. He was yelling, "The Shadow of Death knows my name!" His comrades were congratulating him.

 _They're all named Steve, right? Ghost only ever talked about the one. And he was named Steve. They all look like him. So, are they all Steve, or are they not?_

The hanger burst with activity. The Decepticons must have caught whatever illness that had affected St3ve. They were all so giddy. I saw Laserbeak fly in. I assumed that I was leading the mission. I walked towards the front of the hanger. The sea of bodies moved away to let me pass. The hanger's bay door opened. I took a deep breath. Here was for hoping that I was in charge.

I turned around to face the others. They all stood erect, silent, and respectful. I commanded, "Decepticons, it would be an honor to fight alongside you today. But, as I am not a trained leader of any sort: I would understand if any of you preferred staying behind on Nemesis instead of following my command. To the rest of you who will follow me into battle, I promise you nothing more than the guarantee that if you follow my command, you'll live to fight alongside me again."

The Decepticons cheered. I smiled, nodded, turned back around to face the flight deck, got a running start, transformed, and flew. The armada followed me.

Laserbeak flew behind me the entire time. Directly behind me. It reminded me of the days when Soundwave didn't trust me. When Megatron was unconscious. Back then I thought of joining the Autobots. Now, things were different. Soundwave was afraid of me. Megatron was lying to me. To my face. In subtle ways. He told the truth most of the time. It wasn't that he told me false information; it was that he held back certain facts. I didn't think of joining the Autobot. I could help their cause far more as a Decepticon. Matrix was right. If I really wanted to help out Optimus and his group, I needed to secure my position in the eyes of the troops. Become a force not even Megatron could dare question. Or, maybe I should've said Soundwave. It was the communications officer's job to question. Snowstorm's job to advise. Megatron believed my lies anyway. Not that I enjoyed lying to him or anything, but—

A Decepticon interrupted my thoughts.

"Shadow of Death, what are our objectives? What are your objectives? I do not mean to offend, but we do not wish to follow you into battle blindly. We wish to know what orders we are supposed to follow. Is our primary objective to extinguish the spark of any and all Autobots? You mean well, but if it came between one of our lives, and ending that of an Autobot, how would you wish us to proceed?"

He was using a linked COM. The entire Armada was on it. The only question was if Laserbeak was on the same channel or not. _What's more important, proving to Megatron that I can represent him well, or becoming a favorite to the troops? I do not desire any position of power. I do not desire any promotion from Megatron. With the troop's support, I could move high up in their ranks. I could gain enough political power to force Megatron to comply with my demands. Yes… the troops were very important. I did almost incite a rebellion with them before. Let's see if I can recover some of that loyalty._

"To me," I told them, "your lives are far more important than that of any Autobot. My primary duty is protecting you all. My secondary duty is fighting the Autobots in the name of our cause."

 _Am I overdoing this? I wonder if Screamy ever thought—_

"No. That is our duty. Protect our leader first. Fight Autobots second. Complete mission third."

 _Prick. Allow me to be humble and win your loyalty!_

"No," I told him through the link, "You are partly right. Don't get me wrong; you all have a duty to Megatron. But, your lives are more important than those of Autobots. Say you gave your life in battle. Maybe an Autobot dies. So what? You're dead. You can no longer protect your comrades or serve Lord Megatron. What if one day, you were able to kill a hundred Autobots? Wouldn't you prefer continued service and self improvement over that of the death of a sacrificial pawn?"

"We live to serve Lord Megatron. We do not have long life expectancies, and would gladly die to further our Lord's agenda."

 _Is he testing me, or does he honestly believe that the Lord's agenda is in his best interest? Whatever, doesn't matter. I should elicit a response._

"And," I asked him, "what if your death is meaningless? I personally would not want a teammate of mine to perish at the hands of an Autobot savage."

"Teammate? Are you sure you don't mean subordinate?"

"No. We are all Decepticons, yes? We all are going to fight together, correct? Therefore, we are teammates."

The Decepticon stopped addressing me personally. I remained on their channel. There was no silence among them. Only speculation, nationalism, anti-Autobot speak, and more Decepticon chatter about me, "The Shadow of Death is our teammate!"

 _Lower fighters are so easy to please. Ha!_ I laughed to myself… _Starscream._

I started to pose questions and then answer them in my mind. In order to best prepare myself.

 _What's my objective? … I told them I would protect them. So, that's my objective._

 _What happens if there's not a Decepticon in the pod? … Well, then it's an Autobot._

 _What happens if the Decepticon is dead? … Well, then we have no purpose to be at the crash site._

 _What if the Autobots arrive? … If the Autobots arrive, my subordinates expect a fight._

 _What do we do if we need to search for the Decepticon? … We'll divide and conquer._

 _Would the crash-landed Decepticon's COM system even work? … Probably not. Wherever the escapee originated, probably has a different normal frequency than ours._

 _Would his or her COM system be on our frequency? … No. No? Probably not._

 _Am I underprepared for this mission? … Is this rhetoric? On one hand, I'm thinking of all possible questions, so that I can answer them all. So, I'm not caught off guard. On the other hand: If I need to think of questions, and then answer them, I am probably not prepared enough to not ask the questions in the first place._

 _What is a failure in Lord Megatron's books? … I-I don't know. Maybe if I died. That'd probably be a failure. Maybe if the Autobot's got away. Maybe._

 _What if… I want to say, "What if the Autobots are losing so badly, that I fear for their lives". But, I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask. Nevertheless, I should probably avoid the position of leader in the future, just so I don't have to answer that._

 _Why is this Armada so large? … I really don't want to answer the previous question. I honestly don't want to admit the answer to this question is so that we'll win, but I really don't want the Autobots to lose._

 _What if we're going to lose? … We're not. But, just in case, I should inform my men of what a retreat looks like._

The Decepticons were still communicating with each other. I decided to take assertive action and insert myself into their conversations. I did not like interrupting others, so this was very uncomfortable for me.

"As we all know: Autobots can be primitive, uncouth, and unpredictable. With these in mind -us being superior- we cannot always anticipate their actions. In case of an emergency, I would like to confirm that you all would follow my order to retreat."

Silence… Then, everyone shouted in compliance.

"Good. Now, what would that command sound like? What would that command mean? I'll make this simple. If any of you hear me utter the word 'retreat', I want you to get behind me, in the opposite direction of the Autobots… If any of you are wondering why: the Autobots still have the Spark Extractor in their possession—"

"Shadow of Death. You do not need to explain yourself. As our leader, we respect and trust your decisions."

… _Wow. I really should've used that line with Megatron… Wait a second, didn't I?_

"Thank you. All of you. Let's go kick some Autobot aft."

The Decepticons continued in an uproar. They were very easy to please. I guess they viewed me as a champion of the people. I guess that I was just victorious. Ahhh, some cybertronians never change.

We landed at the site. It was a valley type deal. Tall rocks encircled a lower valley. Trees stood on the outside, and the area was clear around the crashed pod. The escape pod itself was empty. Who ever occupied it, shot through the escape pod's door to escape. There was a trail of energon, which leaked behind the pod, but no clear indication as to where the escapee went. The entire mess was a hazard. I ordered the Decepticons to divide and search for the unknown cybertronian. I hung my head and thought. All the signs pointed to an Autobot. The or she chose to escape rather than wait for retrieval. When leaving, the cybertronian made no signs that he or she wanted to be found. This was a long-distance pod, so the cybertronian most likely didn't have a say in the destination. All the while, Laserbeak was by my side.

I turned to him and said, "The cybertronian we are looking for is -in all likelihood- an Autobot. Should we pursue or return to base?"

No response. Laserbeak just stared at me. I sighed and headed toward the tree line. I wanted to be as far away from the site as possible. It was all a giant hazard. I climbed the rock-wall of the valley and sat atop the earth. My legs dangled over the edge. I looked out onto the site. Laserbeak continued to hover beside me. I pulled my swords out from my holsters and held them. In the distance, I saw a groundbridge open up. I saw four Autobots enter from it: Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Optimus.

"We might not be outnumbered, but…" I didn't finish my sentence. I re-joined the masses' COM link, "Four Autobots have arrived at the site. We still have the element of surprise." I turned back to Laserbeak, "What?" I asked him. Then, I told him -as if Lord Megatron was silently judging me, watching the feed on-ship- "I called for backup." _Something I never do._

I jumped down from my ledge. They still hadn't seen me yet. They were by the pod, studying it. I started to walk to their position. Then, vehicons arrived. They shot at the Autobots from their positions atop the ridge. _The Autobots are standing eerily close to the large energon trail, and I don't know vehicons to have the best shot. What are they trying to do? What if they missed, hit the fuel line, and blew 'em all up? Wait a second… Yeah, that's what Decepticons want to do. Well, I better stop that._

I readied my swords for low energy dispersion, and swung. The blue light flowed across the distance, and knocked the Autobots away from the site. I continued to walk forward in order to discourage the Vehicons from shooting at the energon puddle. The Autobots retreated to rock-cover near where I pushed them. More vehicons arrived and joined me by my side. It turned into a firefight and I knew that the cons were on the winning side. The Insecticons flew in from above. I provided cover for my team, dissipating any Autobot laser fire that got near us. The Decepticons shot back at the Autobots. The enemies were outmanned, outgunned, and nothing the Autobots tried got through. I decided to make a 'risky' play.

I sheathed one of my swords and used that servo to gesture for a cease-fire. "Optimus," I called out to him, "You are outmatched. Surrender now, and I promise that you and your associates will not be harmed… killed! I meant killed." I face palmed. _I'm not very good at this._ I sighed and put my servo back down by my side. I continued, "Just come out and surrender. I don't see you all lasting more than two more minutes under any other scenario." _Did I just say that out loud? I just said -under Laserbeak's surveillance- that I didn't want the Autobots to die. Really? That's uber bad._

Optimus stood up, with his servos (which were currently blasters) in the air. All the other Decepticons kept their attention on him. I noticed Arcee pop her head up from behind a short rock wall. None of the others noticed that she was there. Her optics were facing me. I looked back at her and nodded my head. She nodded back.

With his blasters still in the air, Optimus called out, "We may be outnumbered, but with you out of the way, we will no longer be outmatched."

"So be it," I said.

"Autobots never surrender."

Time seemed to slow down. Optimus lowered one of his blasters and shot it at me. Using my sword, I sliced through the air, and sent a blue wave to neutralize his blast. Arm outstretched, and unable to dodge or protect myself, I was hit by Arcee's laser fire. I was sent backwards as I watched Optimus dodge the energy wave that I had sent towards him. I fell on the ground, and decided not to immediately get back up. I heard Laserbeak hover next to me. That surveillance drone could be such a nuisance sometimes. By now, the firefight was in full swing.

A few vehicons came by my side and helped me up. I shook off their grasps and thanked them. I did not want their help, but I also did not want them to feel unappreciated. I noticed the mystery cybertronian in the background. Or rather, the cybertronian noticed me. He ran, from the Autobots' side, and shot at us. I took out my other sword. He was aiming for the vehicons near me. I pushed them to the side, and neutralized his fire with my swords. I put down my mask. I wanted to vamp up my senses. Especially with an unpredictable variable in play. He ran to the edge of the Autobot's cover. Arcee stopped him from running further.

He yelled, "Victoria!"

 _Frack!_

I heard him yell it. It was far away though; quiet, during a firefight, almost muffled out by laser fire, on the other side of the battlefield. I hoped that Laserbeak didn't catch that. The Autobot continued to fire at our side. I stood there, provided cover for the vehicons near me, and watched him. He was a silver mech of scout age. He was younger than Bumblebee. He was agile, fast, and seemingly new to the battlefield. _A rookie? Why was he so familiar?_ He was silver with mostly blue details, but he had a few red markings. _He knew my name… who was he— it's Smokescreen. This day couldn't get any worse._ I reassessed the situation and upped my efforts in observing him. _His aim is terrible. Just as bad as I remember it to be._

Smokescreen was firing at the Decepticons near the front of our lines. I could tell that he was planning to run over here and meet me. I walked forward and continued to neutralize his fire on my way. Our front lines were standing near the hazardous trail of leaked energon fuel. Knowing Smokescreen's less than accurate shot, I predicted that it was only a matter of time before he screwed up.

"Back away from the ship's energon trail!" I yelled at my troops.

The Vehicons heeded my command. Nevertheless, Smokescreen continued to fire -unintentionally- at the hazardous area. I thrust my left sword into the ground in order to create half of a protective barrier.

"Get down!" I yelled at the few troops still in front of me.

They promptly jumped onto the ground and lay there. I saw the energon-trail catch fire, with the barrier growing to almost be close enough to intercept it. I swung me right sword at the meeting point, right before the energon. Its flames had nearly reached the pod. Both energy fields met and expanded upward to protect my troops. The energon and the pod blew. It was a brilliant explosion. My men and I watched as it hugged the barrier. Without my quick thinking, we all would have surely been dead. It sounded like that energon mine Wheeljack had blown up. _How many tons of energon was that?_ The explosion blew first: a shockwave, that attacked the barrier, and secondly: a dust burst. I remembered that the Autobots were waiting for us on the other side of that explosion. Under the cover of dust, I called for a retreat.

The other Decepticons and I flew back to the Nemesis. I did not care what Megatron would say; I really could not have cared less. My main objective was to ensure that Smokescreen could not blow my cover any worse than he blew up that energon and escape pod. We entered the hanger. I remembered my subordinates were rejoicing under the fact that everyone was accounted for. Under my leadership -even though the mission was a failure- there was not a single casualty. The Vehicons and Insecticons were acting rather peculiar. They were saluting me, shaking my servos, with some even bowing to me. All of them said about the same thing. They thanked me for saving their lives. They said that they owed their lives to me. That without me, an Autobot with a lucky shot would have scrapped them.

I took it all as a compliment. Though, I wondered how the rest of leadership would take this mixed result. _Shadow led her team away from the Autobots and fled the scene of a winning battle. What would that punishment be? Shadow incited loyalty among her troops that quickly grew, spread, and possibly threatens the loyalty and respect the masses have for their Lord -and one TRUE master- Lord Megatron. What would that punishment be?_ I didn't even want to know.

I distracted myself with these mind games in order to return to the command center. Laserbeak hovered next to me the entire way. I walked through the main hallway, and entered as the new sliding door got out of my way. I entered the room that was the center of all things scary and strategy. My spark was beating quickly. I took a deep breath, and continued to walk towards Lord Megatron. He was by a monitor, talking to Soundwave and Snowstorm. I forced myself to walk up to him. Laserbeak reattached himself to Soundwave's chest. The three Cons turned to face me.

I immediately got down on one knee and bowed. I was terrified.

Snowstorm asked, "How did it go?"

I looked up at her and replied, "Mission Failure?" I looked down at the ground for a moment, and then back at her and said, "Or maybe it was a success… I honestly cannot tell."

Megatron gestured for me to rise. And so, I stood by his side.

"Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"No."

There was a small silence.

Megatron asked, "Why did you call for a retreat? Or a cease-fire? Or even for the Autobots to surrender? You appeared to be winning…"

 _Oh… frack._

I faced him and said, "Yes, those. The retreat because in all likelihood the Autobots used the explosion as a cover for them to escape back to their base."

"Yet, you did not bother to check?"

"I apologize my Lord. I thought that it was obvious, and I didn't want to..." _to what?_ "to keep you waiting." _I am an idiot._

"I see…. and of your other choices." He raised one of his optic ridges and asked me, "Did you honestly believe that a peaceful solution would actually succeed in the middle of a battlefield?"

He was looking into my eyes -probably to weed out my falsities from truths- and I looked back into his.

"I thought it was worth a try." I looked back to my own peds, "I thought that they would adhere to reason."

"Now you know that they do not."

Megatron had started to turn around, and leave our completed 'debrief'. There were so many things that I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him that I… that I… There were too many things to recount. My gaze shifted from him, to the intelligence officers -of whom Soundwave cringed- to the exit. I sighed and made my way to the door. I had too many things to do. I couldn't continue to waste my time here, with them. A few steps away from the door, I stopped. I couldn't explain why, but I did. In the reflection of the shiny new door, I saw Megatron staring back at me. I sighed. For some reason, I felt defeated. I couldn't in good conscience, continue on my way to the Autobot base. I just couldn't…

The door opened. Dreadwing walked through the doorway. He smiled at me. His bright, golden smile only made me feel worse. I weakly smiled back at him and continued towards the doorway. He brushed his servo against my arm as we walked past each other.

Once Dreadwing was a step past me, he turned around and said, "Oh, Shadow!"

I stopped and spun to face him. "Yeah?" I asked.

I saw Megatron glaring in the distance. I wondered if I had pissed him off.

Dreadwing said, "Matrix is looking for you."

I nodded, and turned back to my way. "Thanks," I said as the door slid shut behind me.

I took another deep breath and exhaled. I really did not want to have to deal with Matrix at the moment. My primary goal, had to be to stop Smokescreen from ruining my cover. My loyalties were already questionable enough. I did not need things to be more complicated. I started my way on a long and complex route to the hanger. I drowned out my surroundings with my thoughts. _Was I an Autobot or a Decepticon? I was fighting on the side of the Autobots, as a Decepticon. Therefore: Autobot. But, I had extreme loyalties to the Decepticons, so I must have been one of them. A Con. I wanted to rise in the troops' eyes, to win the war for the Cons. That would make me an obvious Con. I was dating the first lieutenant. A Con. But, I couldn't fight the Autobots, with the intent to kill or beat them. A Bot._ I shook my head. I couldn't get anything straight. My loyalties were much like this route to the hanger. Long, curved, complicated to navigate, devoid of allies and friends -meant to avoid friends- and comprised of many different paths.

I peered out from behind a corner. The hanger was in sight. I waited for more time to pass, as to avoid any chance of meeting the friend in search of me. The hanger doors opened. Matrix walked out. She looked unhappy: sad almost. She kept her gaze to the ground and slumped her way past me, and further down the main hallway. As soon as I knew that she would no longer look back, I left my hiding space. I walked to the hanger, transformed, and flew down to Jasper Nevada. The more I thought about it, I really didn't want to return to Matrix (or Smokescreen). Why would I want to go back to those that I had let down? There would be no way for me to explain myself. My choices were unjustifiable. I-I didn't want to take responsibility for all that I had done. I had let them down.

I transformed on the main road, and drove towards the Autobot base. _I was a failure. As both an Autobot, and as a Decepticon. I wasn't helping the Autobots enough. I was betraying the Decepticons too much, by helping the enemy._ I felt low. As if my spark had been caught in the pull of a black hole, and was painfully being dragged to its doom. I took a deep breath, shook off my thoughts, and drove into the Autobot base. Ratchet had opened the entrance for me. I drove up the ramp, and into the main area. I saw Ratchet by the monitor, and Bulkhead leaning against the hallway entrance, which lead to the different areas of the base.

I transformed and stood up. I was frowning. But, I felt relieved. Smokescreen was nowhere to be seen. I took another look around, as I walked towards Bulkhead. He seemed sad. He kept his sight to the ground. He looked how I felt. The rest were just silent. But, none of them looked like they were in pain. The humans were on the catwalk, and Ratchet remained by his monitor. The kids were tracking my movements, but they didn't say anything. Ratchet turned towards Bulk and I, but -like the kids- he didn't say a thing. No one was talking. So, I decided that I would. I went over to the wall across from Bulk, and leaned against it, parallel to him.

"Hey Bulk," I greeted him. I gestured to the doctor and the kids, "How's the rest of the gang treating you?"

No response.

I turned to the others and asked, "So, how have you all been? I understand that you guys got a new teammate. How's everyone adjusting?"

Bulkhead pounded his fist against the wall. He screamed, "Adjusting? No one here is adjusting. They're replacing me with the newbie! They won't even let me help my teammates!"

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet yelled.

I walked up to Bulk and put my servo on his shoulder, "I've been there. It's an awful feeling. But, it'll pass… How are you holding up?"

He glared down at the ground and uttered something negative about Smokescreen beneath his breath.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "You know," I sighed again. I took my servo off of his shoulder and turned away, "Forget it." I opened my eyes and started to walk over to Ratchet.

Bulkhead reached out for me. He put his hand out and barely caught my arm. I stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said to me. I turned back to face him. He continued, "I'm just," he took another breath. To me, it looked as if whatever he wanted to say was too difficult for him to.

"Look Bulk, it's fine. You just need to focus on recovering." Then I turned to Miko and said, "And then, you're biggest fan will be sneaking out of the base to see you beat the slag out of my teammates."

Miko's face lit up in a large smile.

I turned back to Bulk.

He said to me, "Thanks Shadow, but I'm afraid that might not happen."

"Listen Bulk," I said to him in the most comforting tone I could muster, "You may not realize it, but you really do matter." I smiled at him and put my servo on his arm, "Besides, no matter what happens, you've still got one scrap of a swing." I removed my servo, "And no one can take that away from you."

Bulkhead smiled back at me. I nodded. He actually seemed to lighten up.

Ratchet called from behind us, "Bulkhead, I haven't seen you that happy in a while."

Bulkhead shook his head and returned to his position against the wall. "Whatever, I'm leaving," he said. I noticed that he dragged his leg when he walked. But, he didn't just stop at the entranceway, he continued down the hall.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Ratchet. "You know Ratch," I said, "Not the best timing."

"Well, I'm sorry," He said insincerely. His sight went back to the monitors.

I rolled my optics at him. Then I asked him, "So, how's Bulk's condition?"

"His legs will atrophy if he doesn't work towards getting better."

I looked down at my peds and said, "I'm sorry. I wish I could've done something more to help."

"You've done all you could. I was his doctor. I should be the one to blame."

Ratchet seemed a little sad too. _I was with the Cons. I'm more to blame than him._

"You're an excellent doctor Ratchet." He looked back at me. "Don't you forget that."

Ratchet nodded. Something on the screen brought his attention back. The kids seemed to be eager for some reason. I looked over to them. They were standing by the rail.

Jack said to me, "So, you don't seem any different."

"What?"

Miko put her hand over Jack's mouth and said, "What Jack meant to say was: how are you?" I heard the groundbridge open behind me. Miko asked me, "Did anything new happen?"

 _She's trying to calm me down. She's trying to distract me… I'll run with it. I think I'm on thin enough ice already with the Bots. I might as well indulge Miko. Telling her about 'what's new' is objectively easier than fleeing._

"Well," I told her, "Soundwave's scared of me. That's new-ish."

The kids were trying to pull my attention. I could tell. Their acting was worse than Starscream's. They nodded and did other movements to distract me.

I heard Smokescreen's voice from the far end of the groundbridge tunnel. His voice was growing closer. He was talking to the others. My spark nearly stopped as I listened.

"And then I said, so you must be Starscream. I thought you'd be taller. And then I was all like 'kiss your armor goodbye'. And then I phased through the Apex armor and kicked him the frag out of it."

Arcee replied, "Yes. We know. We were there."

I heard the groundbridge close behind me. Behind them. Behind him. I was terrified. I took a deep breath and turned around. Smokescreen was still 'talking' to Arcee and Bee. Optimus was putting the Apex armor down. Ratchet was still by his monitor. My gaze went back to Smokescreen. He noticed that I was here. He immediately stopped talking. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. He looked back at his teammates as if to ask them if they were seeing the same thing that he was. Then, he returned to normal.

His speech tripled in speed, he turned back to the Autobots and told them, "See? What did I tell you?"

 _What did you tell them?_

His mouth moved quicker, "I was right! I was- I was so right! And none of you guys would take my word for it! But, what did I tell you?"

 _What did you say? What- what do they know?_ My mind turned to the worst-case scenarios. My body became overrun with fear.

I looked at Ratchet. I wanted to ask him what Smokescreen had said, but my mouth could not produce the words. My throat felt too swollen to produce audio, and I felt as if there was some substance gluing my glossa to the roof of my mouth. Lucky for me, Ratchet was able to decipher my question.

He nonchalantly said, "Smokescreen has been -as the humans say- spinning yarn. He told ridiculous tales. Most likely to seek attention."

 _Yes! Perfect. No one believed him. I just need to keep it that way._

"I would completely agree with you Ratchet. From the way -what was his name? Smokescreen?- bragged to Arcee and Bee, I could definitely believe that he's the type of mech who'd create stories in order to gain attention."

Smokescreen took a step towards me, raised his optic ridge and asked, "Is your memory really so bad that you can't remember me? Come on, you can't honestly be telling me that you forgot the truth?"

"What? No! You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"Someone else? That's impossible."

"Impossible? No." I asked the other Autobots, "Do you guys hear what he's saying?"

Smokescreen told the Bots, "Yeah **guys** , I am so right!"

"No, Smokescreen, you're not."

"No, I am. You're so the same royal that I knew."

"No, no I'm not!"

Ratchet interceded, "Yip, yip, yip. Victoria, is a little quiet too much to ask?"

"Quiet? Come on! He is making crazy claims here! I'm just defending myself."

Everyone was silent.

 _Oh, scrap._ I realized that I responded to my name. _Oh, frack._

Smokescreen jumped up and down and screamed in excitement. I hated the way he celebrated. He cried, "See? I was telling the truth! Thanks Doc!"

 _Oh Primus, the cons are going to kill me. My cover's blown._

"My name is not Doc," Ratchet muttered beneath his breath.

The next half hour was complete torture. The Autobots were the embodiment of the human term star-struck. They just kept on asking me questions: Acquisitive things that made it feel as if I was being accused. That and other trivial things, but it was all happening at such a pace, that it all blended into one uncomfortable blur. The entire ordeal mentally exhausted me. I didn't want to explain myself. It was such long drought-out painful experience, that in its time, Bulkhead came back from wherever he left, and was able to join in. Optimus was by my side, during the "friendly" questioning, but he didn't step in to end it. I wanted nothing more, than to flee, even though I knew I still had to ensure the Autobots wouldn't blow my cover to the cons. In the blur of questions, something stood out. It was something Smokescreen had said.

He was psyched. He spoke with an extremely joyous tone. He said, "Victoria, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alive. Not just you're a great friend and all that, but because you being alive, means that I didn't completely fail!"

I frowned. My gaze returned to the ground. _He did fail, didn't he? Yes._ I asked him, "Smokescreen, did my family suffer, when they met their end?"

Everyone was silent.

"I'm sorry. I-I… I don't know what to tell you. I was with some of the other Royal Guards at the time. We were joking around -on break- when it happened. The Decepticons went through with their raid at night. I suppose they -your family- met their end swiftly, in their sleep. No pain. No suffering. Just like going to recharge, and then not waking up. I-I'm sorry Victoria. I couldn't help them. By the time that any of us could respond, they were dead. I went to Data before Gunfire. When I got there, he was covered in his own energon, and his head lay on the floor. Gunfire wasn't much better. I doubt either of them felt their deaths. I don't know about your parents, because the surviving Elite Guards had cleansed the area by the time that I got there. But, I bet they also died in their sleep. The entire raid was assumed to be an inside job. Some Guards let the Decepticons in. The traitors who killed the remaining royals that night- they got away. I- I couldn't even help catch the Cons that did it. I am sorry. Your parents, brothers, they all died in vain."

"They didn't die in vain… Not while I still live." I looked back at the Autobots, and re-emphasized, "You can't let the Decepticons know who I -was- am."

"What next?"

"Are you going to lead the Autobots?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to do what I have always done."

"Which is?"

"Influence the Decepticon cause to best aid the Autobots."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm currently regaining my power among the Decepticon ranks. Using their will, I gain sway in the eyes of Megatron. I control him -to make specific actions- until the war peacefully concludes. Once that happens, my plan goes into phase two."

"That's involves the laws that Megatron has approved?"

"Yes. My laws, not just a few -all of them- will be used to reconstruct society on Cybertron. Laws to make all equal, to protect those under them, laws superior to those of the High Council. Once the society is put in place: all the Autobots I've had Megatron hold in stasis -rather than kill- will be reintegrated into the society. Not just them, but all Autobots will be encouraged -but not forced- to rejoin."


	16. The Covenant of Primus

It had been a tough solar cycle. For him, the trouble started when he onlined his optics, and had stuck with him ever since. No cybertronian would claim that working for Alpha Trion is easy, but everything Ironlug had endured in the past stellar cycle was youngling's play compared to what he had endured today. Until now, he had never found the to be job so… taxing

Exhausted, Ironlug walked through the Hall of Records' empty corridors. He looked for his boss, but couldn't find the 'prime' no matter how hard he looked. Then, something stuck out to Ironlug. Something seemed off. An odd voice called to him. Perhaps it wasn't meant for him, but he certainly heard it. He couldn't recognize the speaker. The tone was a bit off. The words were long and drawn out, unlike the quick spurts he was used to hearing in the primal vernacular. Maybe it was an ancient dialect? Ironlug couldn't be sure. Knowing Alpha Trion, Ironlug wouldn't have been surprised if his boss was speaking to the dead. Alpha Trion always entertained the strangest company.

Ironlug walked down the halls, tracking down the source of the voice. Every once in a while Alpha Trion would say something to his guest, but it seemed much more like narration than anything else. When Ironlug had finally reached Alpha Trion's study, he stopped in his tracks. He wondered whether or not his action would interrupt Alpha Trion's conversation with his guest. Ironlug shook his head. He considered knocking, but by the time his servo rose to meet the door, its sensors had detected him, and told the door to let in the guest. The door slid open, revealing a nearly empty room.

Alpha Trion sat at his desk with his Quill in hand, and the Covenant of Primus sprawled out in front of him. Ironlug looked around the room, but couldn't find the source of the strange voice.

Alpha Trion caught Ironlug off guard. "Yes?" The giant asked his protégé. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Ironlug couldn't put his digit on it, but something felt off. His boss's words were elongated and slurred. Ironlug checked his internal clock. It was only… wow. Ironlug was taken back. it was already time for his final meal. Oh, how the work day had stretched his perception of time. Ironlug looked back at his boss and noticed a mostly empty drink container beside him. Perhaps…

Alpha Trion rolled his optics at his quiet protégé. Oh, how he missed Orion Pax. That mech was always quick to answer a question, even a rhetoric one. Alpha Trion sighed, shook his head, and turned his attention away from the mech standing in his doorway.

Alpha Trion stared into the Covenant of Primus and said, "See what I have to deal with? And you wonder why nothing ever gets done."

Ironlug was confused. Alpha Trion couldn't possibly be talking to himself. The mech didn't make any large gestures, or even hint towards Ironlug. So, his boss couldn't be talking to him.

Ironlug stepped out of the doorway and asked, "Alpha Trion, who are you speaking to?"

Alpha Trion didn't look up from his scroll. He just toyed with his Quill. He just gestured to the primal object and said, "To them of course."

"To the scroll?" Ironlug asked, examining his boss's desk for any minicons or cloaked guests."

"No," Alpha Trion said, "I'm talking to them. Ironlug, don't be rude. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"To who, Alpha Trion?" Ironlug put the pieces together. "Wait," he asked, "have you been drinking?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with this." Alpha Trion looked up, and stared down Ironlug. He said, "No amount of High Grade will excuse your rudeness. These people have come from all the way across time and space, and you won't even grace them with a single _hello_?"

"Hello?" Ironlug looked around the room, confused, but couldn't find the guests to whom Alpha Trion referred.

Alpha Trion clapped his servos together. "Good. Now that introductions are done, we can get back to business."

"And, that business is?"

"Entertaining our guests, getting intoxicated, and then watching existence disappear as we know it."

"What?" Ironlug couldn't tell if his boss was being serious, or if he was involved in some elaborate prank. "You can't be serious," Ironlug said, "You can't be telling me that everything's just going to end?"

Alpha Trion took a swig of his drink and spoke. "Well, it'll be done for us, but that doesn't mean that we'll notice. We'll just online like normal, but we'll online into an abnormal universe."

"What? Are you sure that high grade isn't messing with your processor?"

"No, no, no. I'm fine." Alpha Trion pointed to a blotch in the Covenant of Primus and said, "It's all right here. Someone fragged with something she shouldn't of, and now we're all suffering for it."

"But, it can be un-fragged, right?"

"Nope."

"Oh Primus," Ironlug rushed back into the doorway and said, "I have to get back to my sparkmate. I have to go home to my sparklings. Oh, Primus. This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

Alpha Trion rose from his seat, walked over to his protégé, and slapped Ironlug upside his head. "Get a hold of yourself, Ironlug!" Alpha Trion shouted. "It's only the end of our existence. Do you know how many different existences exist in continuum? A lot."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No," Alpha Trion said, "It was to make you shut up." He gestured back to the Covenant of Primus and said, "You're making our guests uncomfortable."

"You're making me uncomfortable."

"Well, who cares about you?" Alpha Trion walked back to his desk and sat down. Alpha Trion continued, "If you'd be kind enough to let me monologue, then I can finish speaking to our guests."

Ironlug backed out of the doorway, and turned towards home.

Alpha Trion shook his head and said, "Subordinates, am I right?"

The voice spoke to him in its odd, harmonious cacophony, "You are wasting our time."

"Right," Alpha Trion said to himself, "I am wasting your time. It's not like I have a life of my own that I want to enjoy. You know, before it is over."

"Riiiiiiiiiggghht," the voice responded sarcastically, "you have a life."

"And I'll do the honorable thing and spend the rest of it speaking to you."

"Good… Now, you were getting back to the story. And how it ends."

"Yes. Of course." Alpha Trion toyed with his Quill, moving the long object between his digits. "The usual happens. Good triumphs over evil and the Autobots win in the end."

"Yes," the voice asked, "but what about Shadow?"

"Why is everyone always asking about Shadow? Why not ask abut Ghost? I hadn't even explained her heritage yet. Not that you would care. That femme only becomes a god. A god! She basically becomes a god, you know. But, no one ever seems to care."

The voice said, "That later. Shadow now."

"Fine, I'll look back into the Covenant of Primus and tell you what would've happened, if it wasn't for that fragging femme. She ruined."

"The story," the voice said annoyed, "tell it. Stop wasting our time."

.

.

The Human Factor

 _Shadow spends time with Autobots. She explains to Smokescreen that he can't do anything rash._

Megatron finds out that the humans are creating weaponry to combat cybertronians. From what he's heard, the U.S. military has super-guns that can rip right through the metal bodies of cybertronians. The Lord wants to destroy any possible threats, and he wants to be sure that the mission goes off without a hitch. So, he sends his second in command –Dreadwing- and his best warrior –Shadow- to go on the mission together. They lead a lot of troops: four fliers, three drivers, and two insecticons. The Decepticons attempt to covertly infiltrate a high security military facility. They need to plant explosives, steal information, and have the Autobots blamed for the action. Because they want to be covert, they plan to enter the base from the tunnel system below the base. While in the tunnels, there is a collapse, which separates Shadow and half of the troops from Dreadwing and the other half. Dreadwing takes the troops that were stuck with him, and returns to base. Shadow takes the three fliers, two drivers, and insecticon that were stuck with her, and they go to complete the mission. The troops readily heed Shadow's commands. She really takes lead. They return to the Nemesis more than just victorious. The masses seriously respect Victoria. They view her as a better leader than Dreadwing.

Claudia is against Silas joining the Decepticon cause. Matrix leads vehicon shooters against the Autobots.

.

.

Legacy

 _The Star Sabre one._

Victoria and Dreadwing have a fight about Megatron. Soundwave goes out for beta testing. Claudia and Megatron go out to retrieve the relic. The relic is the Star Saber. Shadow wants to stay far away from the relic so that there is no possibility of her retrieving it for the Decepticons. She calls Ratchet saying that the first pair of coordinates was a trap and that the second contain the Star Saber. Smokescreen arrives to the set of coordinates with the Star Sabre. Shadow goes down to the battlefield in order to help her old friend not die. Smokescreen is surrounded. Megatron wants to end him. Shadow goes up to him and advises against it- saying that an interrogation would be more useful than a dead Autobot. The rest of the Autobots arrive. Optimus gets the Star Sabre. Claudia and the other vehicons retreat. Megatron stupidly remains on the battlefield in a last ditch attempt to end Optimus. Optimus swings his large glowing sword at Megatron. Shadow runs in front of Megatron and swings back. Both energy waves collide at near equal strength. The energy blasts eviscerate a mountain. Large rocks fall everywhere. Shadow protects Megatron from the mountainous threat by using herself as his shield. She puts her glowing swords in the ground in order to create a protective barrier around Megatron. The barrier creates a cavern that Megatron becomes trapped in as falling rocks fall around and on top of the cavern. Shadow gets hurt in the process (she's bleeding out). Megatron and Shadow get trapped. His COM and tracking is damaged. Her signal transmitter goes off line. Neither can find a way out from their location. The Nemesis and every Con on it thinks that Shadow is dead and that Megatron is lost and probably bleeding out somewhere. Shadow believes that she is going to die in that small cavern. She slowly bleeds out without being able to think of a way out.

…

"What? You want to see that? Really? Fine. If you'll sit through my exposition, then I'm more than happy to let you see the mountain-scene."

Alpha Trion allowed you to peer into the Covenant of Primus.

"Enjoy the situation from her perspective."

…

I countered Optimus's Star Sabre with my own glowing dual swords. The collision released large waves of energy. They expanded for a far distance. Both swords were a match for the other. I put all the energy I could into it. Optimus did not return the same amount of energy. The combined blue waves pushed him back. The excess energy from the tips of the waves had hit the oncoming mountain, and de-stabilized the ground around us. Everything started to crumble. Megatron started to run towards the Autobots. They had a ground bridge and we did not. We had flight.

"Megatron, stop!" I yelled at him.

Rocks were falling around us. My Lord continued to run at the Prime.

I threw one of my swords into a rock in front of Megatron. It released a protective field that shielded him from the falling rocks. He ran into the field and was bounced back.

"Megatron, fly!"

He was getting up. He was not transforming. More rocks were falling. They would surely crush him. I threw my other sword at a large falling rock. It released the same force field energy. Both fields stopped dropping earth, catching the rocks atop them, and the fields connected with each other. They served as a protective barrier. I ran towards the safe zone. Rocks fell everywhere around me. The ground beneath me crumbled. I had nothing left to save myself. I fell down, into the earth. Rocks piled around me. I could see the blue shield above. Falling rocks knocked me out.

Darkness… everything was covered in darkness. I took a breath in. The air was thin. I tried to feel my surroundings. I was lying down on the ground. I was between boulders. I was in a crevice. Looking upward, I saw blue light. I wriggled forward and up towards it. I dug through the small 'tunnel-like' area that I had fallen into, until I had reached the light. I fell into the new area. It was a smallish cavern. I looked around to gain a mental map of my surroundings. Dust filled the air and blocked out all of my sight. I tried to stand up. As soon as I had, my legs buckled and I fell. I felt around on the floor, until I came across a wall. I sat, back against it. I closed my optics. I felt cold. I felt wet. _Was it water?_ I felt around the wall. I found the substance in a puddle. I used my fingers to see if I could trace it. The substance covered my tracks. I felt around my body. My left leg, right arm, and torso bled the most. I was losing too much energon. I would bleed out. _Am I supposed to lie down, or stay up? Do I put pressure on the wounds? Do I heat them? Do I keep them still? Oh Primus, I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do. Th-this is the end. I will bleed out. I can't get out of this place._

The dust dissipated some. I was able to see the cavern a bit better. Two blue glowing ovals lit this place. They weren't ovals as much as my vision was blurred. Everything appeared to be shapes. One blue oval was near me, on the rock ceiling: sticking up from the stone at a slanted angle. The other was smaller. Farther away. It was in the wall: hanging out sideways. The blue ovals grew brighter, then duller. The cavern was not larger than one of Knockout's medical rooms. I felt tired. I could feel my optics dimming. The blue light filled the room. I had to keep my optics open. I had to find him. I scanned the cavern. I found a grey blob near the center of the cavern. I saw it move at a steady pace. Up, down, up, down. Breathing. It was just lying there.

I would've gone over to him if I could. But, I couldn't.

"Are you hurt?" I asked the blob.

"No. You have saved me yet again Shadow. Your swords have created this barrier." The gray blob moved upward and stopped. "When I originally saw them, I thought you were just spouting overkill. But, I am truly glad for them… For them and for you." The gray blob finished rising. "If I had continued to run at the Prime, this -all of this- would surely have extinguished my spark… But, it didn't. And I have you to thank for that. "

"Good…" I felt tears well up in my optics. I told him, "You have to get out of here Megatron." I felt the energon slowly roll down my face. "You'll die here if you stay."

"Don't be melodramatic, Shadow. I am fine. I have not a single scratch on me."

"Good…" I started to sob.

"What? Did the Autobots win or something? Why are you crying?"

"No reason. I… I just have some dust in my optics."

The gray blob shrunk, as Megatron walked away from my position. He said to me, "Well, you should deal with that. I am going to COM the Nemesis and get them to dig us out of here."

I offlined my optics. I used my left hand to wipe the tears off of my face.

"Hello? Someone? Pick up! I am Lord Megatron! I command you to respond! Respond. Respond?"

I used my left hand to feel around my head. My communicator was destroyed. Just like with what Starscream did. Only this time, it was caused by rocks. Stupid rocks. Earth. Rocks. This planet was stupid. I tried to feel around for any other indicators. I felt near my chest. I was hit, near my spark chamber. A different stone must have taken out my life signal. There was no way the Nemesis would be able to determine that I was alive. _I was dead to them. I didn't want to die._

"Well Shadow," Megatron told me, "it seems that my COM link is down. It must have been damaged earlier."

"That's fine," I told him. "They'll dig you out… Is your life signal output still operational?"

"Yes. As I have previously mentioned. This falling mountain could not even begin to defy me. Nothing on this pebble has had the bravado to cause me harm. Is your memory really that poor, or are you just slow?"

"Sorry my Lord… In all reality, I am most likely both."

"It was a joke, Shadow. Lighten up."

"Yes…" I fake laughed, "Ha, ha… good one." I onlined my optics. He was walking around, and inspecting the cavern.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. "You don't seem like your normal self."

He continued to walk and inspect. He was most likely looking for an exit.

"No, I am fine…" I told him, "You shouldn't expend your energy, my Lord. You… need that."

"As I have said before. I am fine. I just can't seem to find a way out of this cavern."

 _You can't get out. Not with this energy field. It stops the rocks from getting in, and you from leaving… I just need to remove my swords… Then the field would dissipate, like the dust. He could fly out… I can barely move. Any transformation would cause an excess of energon loss. The rocks would fall upon me._

"When you give up," I told him, "I can tell you just how you can escape this cavern."

I felt the tears roll down my face again.

"Really? If you knew that, why didn't you tell me? We could have been back on the Nemesis by now."

 _He said we… I said you. I'm going to die here._

I couldn't stop the energon drops from leaving my eyes. I used my left hand to try and clean my face.

"N-no M-megat-tron. Y-you weren't l-list-stening."

"Hmm? Is your voice box malfunctioning?"

"Y-yes. T-that is ex-xact-tly it."

I saw him walk closer to me. He stopped... He stopped. He just stood there.

"You're injured."

I nodded my head.

He said, "Y-you were never in this cavern. Were you? You dug your way up here."

I nodded again. He must have heard me do that earlier.

Megatron rushed to my side. He leaned over me. He observed each and every injury: Every scratch, dent, wound, cut, gash, tear, hole, and abrasion. I noticed that he was getting my energon on him. I raised my left arm and felt the plating over his spark chamber with my left servo. I pushed my servo up, against his chest. I used my strength -what little I had left- to try and push him away. He didn't budge an inch.

"You're going to get bloody," I said to him.

My arm fell back down to my chest. I no longer had the strength to hold it. I felt my optics dim, yet again. I could barely see anything anymore. Nothing but the blue light. Megatron picked up my body -bridal style- and walked to the section of the wall between both swords.

"Stop," I said, my voice trailing off from weakness, "You're getting… all… bloody…"

"That doesn't matter now. Don't-don't leave me. Stay awake. Please."

He sat down against the wall. He laid me down next to him. He held me to his chest. I felt my spark fade. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"all… bloody…"

"N-no, y-you can't leave me here. I-I won't allow it."

I was cold. Everything fell into a state of darkness.

...

Alpha Trion interrupting, " **This is when I would do a good old fake out. I would switch you over to either Matrix or Snowstorm's point of view on the Nemesis.** They're in the command center. Shadow's signal had gone out. Megatron's signal just faded. Snowstorm makes a comment. The Decepticons are working hard to find their leader, but can't get a traceable signal. There is an observation about how both Dreadwing and Claudia are no longer in the command center. Matrix makes a comment. **But, you don't really care about that, do you? I can't honestly tell anymore. But, I can tell that you're losing your patience with me. I'll just let you get back to the scene. I'll explain the importance of what happened later.** "

…

I felt Megatron's warmth. I was laying beside him -to his right- against his chest. His right arm was holding me to him. My head was leaning on his shoulder. His arm was under my back, and wrapped around my side. I felt my left hand's digits twitch. He was holding my hand with his left. His other was warmly holding my side.

"Shadow," he told me, "don't you ever leave me again."

"What happened?"

"You... slept. For a few days."

…

Alpha Trion interrupting again, " **See? Not dead.** Megatron put some of his energon/blood ( **you know, the stuff with trace amounts of dark energon** ) into Shadow's system. She was asleep, but not dead. She still could bleed out.) Interruption done. Let's get back to the story."

…

I moved my left hand from his and rubbed my eyes. I could no longer feel my right servo, or the rest of that side of my frame. I could feel the scratches and cuts on my left arm. They stung. I laid my arm back down. It fell to my side, onto his chest.

"I'm tired," I yawned, "I think I'm going to sleep some more…"

"No!" He grabbed my servo with his own, "No! You can't! You can't… Don't leave me again. Don't you ever leave me again."

I stared into his optics. I loved that color. Red…

"Shadow? Can you hear me?"

 _I'm not going to recover from this._ "Loud and clear, my Lord."

He sighed. I could feel his chest move up and down with his breath. I wondered if he could feel the same of mine.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought that I had lost you."

 _Red… Lose me… Blood loss will surely kill me… Red…_

"Did I ever tell you that I love your red eyes?"

"You… love them?"

"Them, you… All of it."

I felt him pull me closer into him. He felt so warm. And I felt so cold. I just wanted to be closer. He was so warm… I could hear his spark beat. It was loud. Louder than mine.

"I love you too…" he said to me in a soft and gentle voice.

He smiled. I tried to smile back. It was weak. I looked back down -away from him- and to myself. _I'm not going to recover from this._ My smile faded.

"I'm sorry Megatron."

"No, don't act guilty here. Don't do it. Please… Just stay here with me… They'll get to us eventually."

"No, they won't."

"Don't talk like that."

"Have you given up looking for an exit, yet?"

"N-no… No. No. No, they will come for us. They have to."

"Megatron, even if they did find us, I'm not going to recover from this. Besides I'd bleed out before they'd get here… They don't even know where you are."

"Where we are. They don't know where we are. I won't accept any escape unless the both of us can leave."

"When I die, there will be no one to take down this barrier. You would die -here- with me."

The small amount of energon I had left re-entered my eyes. I was too weak for this.

"You can't leave me Shadow. I won't allow you to."

"Listen Megatron. What will happen, will happen. Don't make me take you down with me."

"N-no. Y-you can't die. I won't let it be my fault."

I sighed, "Megatron. I love you. Don't die next to me."

"I can't let you go."

"Then listen. I have something to say. Just listen. If you don't want to kill me afterwards, then: we are both failures as Decepticons."

"There is nothing you could say that would force me to allow you to leave me alone."

 _Is he trying to confuse me? To stall? I cannot permit that. He must get out. I-I don't want to be the reason he dies._

I spoke, "Remember how Orion called me Victoria?"

"That doesn't matter. None of that matters now."

"Smokescreen also addressed me by the same name. He thought that the Decepticons had taken me prisoner."

"You are my prisoner, Shadow." Megatron caressed my hand. "You can't leave me. You will be forced to stay by my side until the end of time."

"Well, they called me by that name because that was my name."

"Designations don't matter. Whomever you were, doesn't matter."

"My father was on the High Council."

"... Doesn't matter."

"It does. Smokescreen was a Royal Guard. He was only a kid. Orion was a clerk. He wasn't just a friend. But, he did choose Prime over me." I laughed a bit, "So, that happened."

"Your words do nothing for your cause."

"My family was all killed in a raid on the Royal Palace. All of the royals were."

"You lived."

"I had faked my death and joined the Autobots. But, that doesn't matter. What does, is that you cared strongly enough about the matter, that under you, the Decepticons found, and killed every royal."

"No. You're not dying. Not because of me. Stop talking like you will."

"Megatron. You gave me a good life. If it weren't for you and the revolution, I'd be bonded to some high powered jerk, and be spending the rest of my days trying to uphold my family's name."

"No, you would have fought. I-I know you would have. Just as you need to now. Y-you wrote the Decepticon manifesto, Shadow. I-I know you did."

"How? Why are you so sure that that was me? I was a royal. My kind had no business in helping those beneath us. Those of your class."

"Your philosophy was all over the manifesto. The symbol is just a distorted version of your mask. Don't speak like someone you aren't. I've been by your side for this entire war. I know you. I love you. You can't expect me to just let you go. Not like this."

"You're blind Megatron."

"Love blinds, Shadow."

"If you truly love me. You'll let me go. I've lived a good life, Megatron. I want to spend the last reserve of my energy, saving yours."

"I can't allow you to do that."

"Please. I'm not going to survive this anyway. I've lost far too much energon. If you love me, as I do you: Do as I say. Help me remove my swords from this place, and fly out."

He used a digit from his left servo to move my head to face his own. He looked into my optics. I looked back into his. He leant in and kissed my forehead.

He whispered into my audio receiver, "I'm only doing this because I love you."

He picked me up, yet again. He brought me over to the sword that hung from the ceiling. Megatron held my left wrist in his left servo. He pushed my servo onto the sword's grip. As soon as I grasped it, he wrapped his servo around mine, and pulled. The sword fell out of the stone. He picked the sword up with his left hand. He still held me against him with his right.

"I'm only doing this because I love you."

He stabbed the sword through my stomach, out of my back, and into him. I was stuck to him now. More energon spilled out from my wound. He walked over to the other sword and used my hand to grasp it. He put that sword into my holster. Everything looked so dark. The only warmth I felt was from him. The rocks around us began to crumble and fall. I heard Megatron transform, behind me. I felt him take to the air, and I blacked out.

…

 _The following is information that the onlookers would not know._

Megatron grabs Shadow and flies out. She's nearly dead from energon loss. The two return to the Nemesis. Knockout prepares a separate medical room for Shadow. Megatron keeps Shadow's condition a secret from most of his subordinates. The Lord takes Ghost out of the field and has her guard Shadow as she rests in stasis.

.

.

Alpha-Omega

 _Shadow is 'dead' to the onlookers and dead to most of her teammates._

Shadow is in stasis. Most Decepticons believe Shadow to be dead. Matrix's point of view is primary. She goes on a mission. She sees Claudia together with Dreadwing a lot on the Nemesis. Matrix is pretty sure that the commander and Claudia are mating. Ghost is not seen by most of her comrades. Megatron has Ghost protecting Shadow.

.

.

Hard Knocks

 _Shadow is still 'dead'. The onlookers and her teammates move on._

Matrix's point of view is primary. The world goes on. The same old same old is supposed to repeat from Alpha-Omega, so in the correct timeline it does. Ghost protects Shadow. Matrix gets disgusted by the bond between Dreadwing and Claudia. Everything goes on as normal.

 **But, it doesn't. This is where the blotch exists. This is where something goes awry. Matrix goes on a mission. She messes with a powerful relic that she shouldn't have. She distorts the entire timeline. Her actions result in the next continuity. The 'High School on Cybertron' which continues on into 'Dreaming of Cybertron'.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inside Job

 _This is when it is revealed that Shadow did not in-fact die._

Smokescreen phase shifts into Victoria's medical room and plucks a shard of dark energon from her spark chamber. She starts to wake up. He cannot take the Omega keys and her. She tells him to go. She gives him directions to the flight deck. She tells him that the Omega Lock is in Iacon. She tells him to jump from the ship and to call the Autobot base for a ground bridge. She tells him that if the ground bridge doesn't work, he should phase shift through the earth. She says "you'll be fine. All the relics were meant to help. Not hurt." Smokescreen phase shifts through the walls. Shadow walks to the door of her medical room. It slides open. Ghost is the guard on the other side of the doorway. Shadow wants to go to the command center. Ghost does not want Shadow to over exert herself. Ghost brings Shadow back into the medical room. Ghost COMs Megatron. Megatron drops what he was doing, gets Knockout, and meets Shadow. Megatron tells Shadow that when she was in stasis, he never wanted to let her out of his sight. Overall, the two have a very touching reunion. Knockout scans Shadow and explains that her stasis was caused by dark energon that used to be in her system. Megatron realizes that Shadow is lucky to be alive, because the dark energon exposure he caused her almost killed her. Megatron is annoyed that him getting close to her almost killed her. Megatron slaps Knockout across the room. Knockout apologizes that he did not catch the dark-energon-problem before, but makes it clear that he did treat the femme for injuries and energon loss. Knockout makes a joke. No one laughs.

...

Shadow is introduced to the main Decepticon cast in the command center, and is caught up on what she has missed. Matrix informs Shadow of what happened between Dreadwing and Claudia. Shadow learns that Dreadwing did what he did because of a mixture of grief and Claudia's manipulation. Shadow is appalled because Dreadwing didn't wait more than a day before having relations with another femme. Shadow isn't sure what to do. She talks with Megatron. Shadow asks Megatron if she should continue her philosophy of "everyone deserves a second chance" and give Dreadwing another. Or, if she should throw away that philosophy by completely ending it with Dreadwing. Megatron remembers all the times he almost killed Shadow, and thinks that she might be better off with Dreadwing, even though Megatron currently despises Dreadwing for cheating on Shadow. Megatron just wants Shadow to be happy, and he does not give Shadow a straight answer.

…

Claudia shows off Dreadwing as her sparkmate to Shadow. Shadow says that she hopes that the two are happy together, and Shadow breaks up with Dreadwing.

.

.

Patch

 _Starscream has a cortical psychic patch with Megatron. "Patch"_

Victoria stands in the medical room with Knockout and Soudwave as they view the feed from Megatron and Starscream's patch. Shadow ignores most of the scenes, but narcissistically lingers on the scenes containing herself. In her thoughts, Shadow comically applauds herself each and every time a positive scene of her comes up, because she knows that those scenes distance her image from that of a traitor. They all witness memories of Shadow protecting Megatron. Many of these memories glorify Shadow and villianize Starscream. The Lord is on his death bed. Another scene comes into play. Shadow stands up to Starscream. She is against Starscream becoming Lord and knighting knockout as his second in command. Megatron makes a comment. Starscream apologizes and cowers. Starscream claims that he never intended to userp Megatron as Lord. The memory shifts to Starscream's party aboard the Nemesis after the Space Bridge was blown up, and the commander believed Megatron to be dead. Shadow publicly opposes Starscream calling himself the new Decepticon Lord. He ignores her and whoops it up. Megatron makes a comment about how Shadow is worthier than Starscream. Starscream claims that he was under a lot of stress at the time. He says that Shadow would have done the same thing if she were in his position, but she never had the gumption to do what was necessary. Megatron glares at Starscream and questions the seeker's loyalty. Starscream swears that he would have never wished ill on another Decepticon, even if the seeker would gain power from it. The memory transitions. The screen shows Shadow's call with Starscream, when he left her to freeze in the arctic.

Starscream from the memory says, "Shadow, this is what you get for trying to take power away from me! Just think, with you gone, I'll be Megatron's undisputed second in command, and… ooh, do you know how lucky you are? You are currently speaking to the future Lord of the Decepticons."

Megatron is reignited with anger. Starscream attempts to defend himself against Megatron's angry outburst. Megatron asks Starscream if the seeker would attempt to kill Shadow again, if she stood in his way. Megatron prepares to extinguish Starscream's spark. Starscream pleads with Megatron and tells his Lord that he would never hurt Shadow. Starscream says that everything is fine between them, and that she even forgave him. He of course brings up the memory of Shadow forgiving Starscream, and Megatron calms down some.

Dreadwing enters the room and watches the screen with Shadow, Soundwave, and Knockout. Megatron questions Starscream why the Lord should trust the seeker. Megatron asks Starscream why the Lord should allow the traitor to rejoin the Decepticon cause. Starscream gets offended, scared, and cornered. He lashes out and asks why Megatron allowed Shadow to return. Starscream refers back to the forgiveness scene and restates that Shadow was a full blown Autobot. Starscream then goes through a slew of memories that show Shadow and her Autobot adventures. Megatron attempts to return his attention to Starscream and his exploits, instead of the past actions of Shadow. Starscream and Megatron both bring up the memory of when Starscream fought Dreadwing, Optimus Prime, and Claudia in the Arctic. Starscream spins the memory, attempts to turn Megatron's suspicion back onto Shadow, and says recalls that when he was in the Arctic, he was surprised when he learnt that Shadow had left the Autobots, because he claimed that she was such an Autobot loyalist. Shadow cannot stand to watch the screen anymore. She leaves the room. Dreadwing, Knockout, and Soundwave stay to watch the remainder of Megatron interrogating Starscream.

.

.

Regeneration

 _Megatron wants to put Cybertron through a Regeneration of sorts._

Dreadwing has seen that the Decepticons have had their honor sullied. He had seen it through the memory of Starscream desecrating Skyquake's spark and Megatron telling Starscream to keep it to himself. He also knows from experience that Shadow still has incredible honor and loyalty. He saw through Starscream's memories that she is an Autobot loyalist. He decides that because the Autobots have honor, he should go help them out. Dreadwing speaks with Shadow. Victoria flies with Dreadwing to deliver the Forge of Solace Prime to the Autobots. When Optimus asks why Shadow didn't give the Autobots the relic earlier Shadow says that she couldn't carry it by herself. She also says that the Autobots can directly use it on the Omega lock in Iacon, if they can't get the keys back. Shadow and Dreadwing return to base. Dreadwing asks for Shadow's forgiveness and attempts to explain himself. Claudia overhears. Shadow says that Dreadwing cheating on her, hurt her. Dreadwing tells Shadow that if he could take back his actions he would. He says that he would prefer a relationship with Shadow over a relationship with Claudia. Shadow says that she needs time to process the information. Dreadwing says that he would drop Claudia in an instant, if it meant that Shadow would forgive him. Shadow reiterates that Dreadwing hurt her, and that she would need time before she could even start to think about trusting him again. Dreadwing gets angry. Dreadwing talks about how much grief he was in, and about how hard it was for him to lose those he loved. He then remembers his twin Skyquake and how Starscream desecrated his brother's remains by turning the corpse of Skyquake into a dark energon fueled slave. Dreadwing goes to extinguish Starscream's spark. Shadow follows him. Dreadwing confronts Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout, and Starscream in a medical room. Dreadwing aims to shoot and kill Starscream. Megatron tells Dreadwing to lower his weapon. Megatron tells Dreadwing that Starscream is a forgiven Decepticon. Megatron makes it clear to Dreadwing that the Lord will not allow in-fighting amongst his troops. Dreadwing does not lower his weapon. Megatron shoots, but does not kill Dreadwing. Knockout takes Dreadwing to a different medical room to treat the Con's injuries. Claudia goes to Dreadwing's medical room, and kills the Con, because he would choose Shadow over herself. Megatron takes Shadow to his private quarters, and questions her loyalty.

Megatron asks Victoria is her loyalties lie with the Decepticons or the Autobots. Megatron wants to know which faction she is more loyal to. Shadow says that she's loyal to cybertronians. Megatron wants a more specific list. He asks her in what order her loyalties lie. He wants to know whether the Decepticons or Autobots are first on her list. She says: first him. Then friends. Then comrades. Then allies. Then Autobots. Then humans. Then Decepticons. Megatron is angry at first. Then she reiterates that Megatron's first. He then moves to make her his equal. To make her his mate (sparkmate… as she used to be Dreadwing's). This would ensure that her loyalty would go solely to the Decepticons (and disconnect her from the Autobots). [BTW, just to be clear. Asking someone to be your equal is like proposing a marriage in this story.] She rejects him and says no. She says that she wants to have a partner that wants her for love (primary). Not for any strategic means. This greatly angers Megatron. He is angry for many reasons. He is angry that she just rejected him, and he is angry that he just rejected him, because he added an explanation to his proposal instead of just saying that he loved her. He wants to quickly right that mistake and he tells her that he does love her. And then she says that she does love him; however, Shadow says that she still rejects him because Megatron originally said they should be equals was for strategic reasons instead of for love. Megatron is extremely angry with her, but lets her finish her statement, because he is silent from fury. Shadow says that if Megatron wants her for because of strategy instead of love her loyalty shall remain for him, but she reminds Megatron that strategy doesn't work out between them. Dark energon put her into a state of living death. An Autobot -smokescreen- pulled her out of that state. To make them equals for strategy reasons, would be to put them in the exact same place of him not being able to mate with her. She says that love -being the primary reason- would let them be together and see their relationship through.

Megatron at this point is more than just extremely pissed at her. **Going into human-speak mode.** (He asked her to marry him. She said no because he gave the wrong reasoning for his proposal. He said he that loved her. She said that she loved him. The only reason they would not wed, is because he did not say the exact words that she wanted to hear. He is even more pissed, because she has a point about his strategies never working out.) Megatron says that he will make her his unwilling equal, but not his mate. (This is forcing her to marry him, but then not forcing her to interface with him.) He said that in time, she will accept his advances when it comes to love (He will force them to wed. He will constantly ask pester her about mating and such, until she finally gives in and agrees. This would undo her earlier statement about not wanting to marry him because he didn't say the right thing. So, to recap Megatron is telling Shadow that: He is forcing her to marry him. Once they are wed, he will wear her down, so that they will mate.). He will be taking her out of all war and war-like matters. She will solely be useful for peace and other peaceful matters. This is so that she can 'help' the Autobots (therefore she will not help the Autobots behind his back). This is also so that she cannot sabotage the Decepticons. At this point, he is so incredibly pissed off at her. She does something cute, like says that he looks so scary when he's angry that it's actually funny. Then she says that he loves him and kisses him on the cheek. Then, his anger turns straight into lust (especially since he cannot mate with her). He pulls her in for a very passionate kiss. They transfer data, but stop short of interfacing. He says that he claims her as his own. As his one and only equal. That she can never leave him. She says that she loves him. He says that he loves her, more than any other love he'd ever felt. Then she says that she's independent and belongs as no one's object or trophy. He then smiles and says that he loves that side of her, and wouldn't want her to be any other way (just like him—she's independent just as he's independent.).

.

.

Darkest Hour

 _The Decepticons and Autobots fight over the future of Cybertron._

Megatron wakes with Shadow in his arms, on his berth. He stealthily leaves his berth without waking Shadow. When Megatron is preparing himself for battle and is equipping himself with his weapons from his personal armory, he takes Shadow's swords and other weaponry from her portion of the armory. Megatron leaves his quarters and locks Shadow in it. He hides Shadows weaponry aboard the Nemesis, and goes to greet his subordinates in the command center. Megatron orders Ghost to watch over Shadow, and to ensure that Shadow does not leave his quarters. The Lord prepares to cleanse Cybertron and exterminate all remaining Autobots. Megatron takes Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout, Matrix, Claudia, and many Vehicons to go and insert the Omega keys into the Omega lock on Cybertron. Shadow wakes up and realizes that she's locked in Megatron's quarters without any weaponry, or means to escape. Shadow COMS Snowstorm for assistance. Snowstorm tells Shadow to wait for Megatron to return. The Autobots defeat the Decepticons and steal back the Omega keys. The Decepticons return to the Nemesis. Megatron gets angry and wants someone to blame for the defeat. Starscream and Claudia team up and blame Matrix. Knockout hops onto the bandwagon and blames Matrix as well. Starscream, Claudia, and Soundwave come up with a plan to get the Omega keys back from the Autobots. Megatron orders them to retrieve the Autobots' pets and then to return to the Nemesis. Once they leave, Megatron takes out his frustrations on Matrix. He tells her that she will stay aboard the Nemesis and watch Shadow while the rest of the group goes to destroy the Autobots and reclaim Cybertron. Matrix gets pouty. Megatron promises her that he will dish out the rest of his punishment after he returns from Cybertron. Megatron tells Ghost to join him, Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, Claudia, and vehicons when they go to reclaim Cybertron. Ghost agrees on the condition that St3ve stay behind on the Nemesis. Ghost does not want St3ve's life to be in danger on Cybertron. Megatron agrees. Starscream, Soundwave, and Claudia return to the Nemesis with Miko, Raf, and Jack. Megatron takes his team, and the fleshlings to Cybertron.

Matrix is pissed at Megatron and goes to 'watch' Shadow. Shadow and Matrix talk. Matrix tells Shadow that Claudia killed Dreadwing. Shadow warps the story and believes that Claudia murdered of a defenseless teammate. Shadow vows never to forgive Claudia. Matrix makes a joke that Shadow should be more concerned about Megatron than about Claudia. Matrix says that Megatron is going to go retake Cybertron, and exterminate all Autobots. Shadow is pissed. Matrix is pissed that she will be punished upon Megatron's return. Matrix does not want to suffer, and she does not want Wheeljack to die. Shadow manipulates Matrix into letting her out. Once Matrix watches Shadow walk through the open doorway, Matrix realizes that she shouldn't have let Shadow out of Megatron's quarters. Shadow goes around the ship and looks for weaponry. Matrix stalls Shadow by convincing her that Shadow should only go into battle with her swords, and that Shadow shouldn't settle for any other weaponry. Matrix follows Shadow around the Nemesis as Shadow looks for her swords. Shadow plans on finding her swords, getting to Cybertron, and then stopping Megatron. All the Decepticons onboard the Nemesis do their damnedest to make sure that Shadow cannot find her swords, and they make sure that Shadow cannot access the spacebridge.

On Cybertron everything is going exactly as Megatron had planned it. The Autobots have their pet humans, they are unarmed, and they are detained by vehicons. Megatron remakes the city of Iacon, and then sets his sights on a greater prize: Earth. Megatron aims the terraforming laser at planet Earth. Optimus speaks out about the atrocity that Megatron is about to commit. Ghost watches the situation. Ghost watches as the idol her creator spoke so highly of, betrayed every ideal and philosophy that he ever stood for. Ghost is outraged and feels guilt. Ghost activates her outlier ability, pushes Megatron away from the Omega Lock, and stops the laser. She glares at her fallen idol, and yells at him about how much he's just disappointed her. Ghost feels betrayed. The Megatron attempts to rectify the situation. He attempts to win Ghost back onto his side with a brilliantly crafted lie. While Megatron is distracted, Optimus attacks his captors, retrieves the Star Saber, and frees his teammates. Megatron continues giving his captivating speech to Ghost. The Decepticons around Megatron and Ghost defend themselves against the Autobots, and fight back. Optimus attacks Megatron, interrupting the Warlord's explanation. Ghost is both angry and confused. Megatron prepares to extinguish Optimus's spark. Optimus makes a plea to Ghost. In confusion and anger, Ghost saves Optimus's life. Megatron fights Ghost. Optimus destroys the Omega Lock. The entire scene erupts in flame and smoke. Optimus calls for a spacebridge. Out of fear, shame and guilt, Ghost retreats with the Autobots.

Megatron returns to the Nemesis with the rest of his subordinates. The Lord is confronted by Shadow in the command center. Shadow was initially angry at Megatron, but her anger turns into concern when she notices her Lord's injuries. Megatron tells Shadow that he is sorry, explains that the Omega lock was destroyed by Optimus, and mentions that Ghost betrayed them. Megatron asks for Shadow's forgiveness, and she gives it to him. Megatron tells Shadow that the Decepticons are going to annihilate the Autobots for dooming Cybertron. Shadow is so shocked by the news that she does not argue. Megatron has the Nemesis fly to his new Earth fortress named "New Kaon". This new base is positioned next to the Autobots' military base. Megatron tells Shadow to stay in the Nemesis until he returns. She complies. Megatron goes to the flight deck with an armada of fliers (insecticons, vehicons, and seekers), gives a speech, and sends his army to reign down upon the Autobot base, and destroy the enemy.

The Autobots flee their base through the ground bridge. The children leave with their guardians. Ghost leaves with Smokescreen, because Optimus wanted the Elite Guardsman to watch the former Con, and make sure that she did not betray the Autobots. Once the two exit the ground bridge, Smokescreen reenters the ground bridge, and leaves Ghost alone in an unfamiliar land. Ratchet flees through the ground bridge. Optimus destroys the ground bridge. The Nemesis charges and fires a powerful laser at the Autobot base. Smokescreen uses the phase shifter to save himself and Optimus from the large laser, but Optimus sustained injuries. Even though Megatron would have preferred to kill the wrecker, Megatron allows the Decepticons to take Wheeljack hostage, and they all celebrate their victory.

.

.

Season 3

In the newly created Decepticon stronghold of Darkmount, Shadow and Megatron go through the cybertronian equivalent of a wedding. They have a beautiful ceremony in their castle on Earth.

Afterwards, their relationship gets extremely complicated. They are together, but they aren't mates. They're equals. (So, they might kiss, or exchange data depending on lust. But, they don't do cutesy couple things. So, almost exactly like as they have been acting prior to them being bonded. From this point forward, they exist in this Covenant of Primus as having perfect f*cking chemistry. They are basically two halves of the same whole.) They both lead the Decepticons, but their authority covers different areas: Shadow deals with peace and what's just, and Megatron deals with war and what's wrong. She's for second chances and rehabilitation. He's for punishment and discipline/ discouraging bad behavior. He will call her his better half. She calls him her Lord and Savior. **The humans aren't pleased at Shadow's 'cute' name for Megatron.** The vehicons call her Lady, and him Lord. There are a few themes reminiscent of their relationship. She is the Yin to his Yang. He loves her more than she loves him. She shows more public displays of affection for him, than he does for her. She takes lead when it comes to rebuilding society. He takes lead when it comes to military matters. She wants peace, and for all cybertronians to live happily. He wants the power that comes from endless war; to extinguish the sparks of all Autobots, and to be the tyrant over all he would make his dominion.

Shockwave rejoins the Decepticons on Earth. Megatron makes Shockwave and Starscream equals, with Starscream in charge of the military and Shockwave in charge of science. The Autobots regroup and destroy Darkmount.

The Autobots get a new military base. Agent Fowler takes June Darby out for drinks, and they start to date. Wheeljack and Matrix deal with maintaining their long distance relationship. Bulkhead and Arcee become more of an official couple. The Autobots accept Ghost as their teammate and she slowly earns their trust. Bumblebee and Ghost become good friends. But, Ghost misses St3ve. During this time, Ghost collects four out of the five blades of Time. Optimus keeps the fifth. When Ghosts finds the fifth, and completes her "Blades of Time Claw," Logos Prime brings Ghost into the "Unicron Trilogy" dimension, and chooses her to be the successor and recipient of his power. Ghost considers the opportunity, but declines the power, because she knows that if she takes it, she will never have the chance to settle down and have a normal life with St3ve. When Ghost returns from the "Unicron Trilogy" Dimension, she gives the fifth Blade of Time back to Optimus. Optimus wants to try and restart/redo his relationship with Shadow. He wants to keep her safe from Megatron. He fights Megatron for her. Shadow occasionally visits the Autobots and attempts to help them out. . It is during this time that Optimus tries to hold onto her.

Back aboard the Nemesis, Shockwave makes Predaking a part of the 'team'. Once Predaking evolves, he wants an army of his brethren. Shockwave starts to create an army of Predacons, but Megatron and Starscream allow the Autobots to destroy them. The Autobots kill all but one. Predaking saves the only survivor. She is named Predaqueen, and she becomes Predaking's mate.

Claudia sees the strategic benefits of being in a relationship and falls in love with Starscream. Both get into a relationship for strategic reasons. Starscream and Claudia both work together to plot, gain power, and sabotage others. Starscream befriends Shadow. Shadow despises Claudia. Starscream and Megatron keep Shadow from ending Claudia's life.

Shadow also befriends Shockwave. Matrix and Shadow play matchmaker for both Shockwave and Snowstorm. The action of Soundwave losing Snowstorm to Shockwave annoys both mechs. Shockwave likes the company of Snowstorm, but he finds that her company slows his progress in the laboratory. Soundwave doesn't like spending less time with Snowstorm and sees the action as Shockwave stealing Snowstorm away from him.

The Decepticons hunt and fight the Autobots while they use science to recreate a way to simultaneously save Cybertron and cyberform Earth. Airachnid and her insecticons become zombies and are transported to one of the moons of Cybertron. Shockwave and Megatron successfully finish the synthetic energon formula. The Decepticons put their plan of saving Cybertron and cyberforming Earth into action. The Autobots kill Megatron, crash the Nemesis into Cybertron, and destroy the Decepticons' latest attempt at saving their species and Cybertron. Shadow is distraught by Megatron's death, and doesn't want to repeat his mistakes. She acts as the leader of the Decepticons and forms a truce with the Autobots. She forms a peaceful joint Autobot-Decepticon society on Cybertron. Soundwave, Snowstorm, Matrix, Knockout, Vehicons, seekers, Ghost, St3ve, Wheeljack, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Shadow form their society on Cybertron and rebuild their planet. Claudia, Starscream, and Shockwave, hide away and build a Predacon army. Shockwave creates a mate for himself in the laboratory. Predaking and his Predaqueen raise their family in their own territory. Shadow visits the Nemora station, recharges the Forge of Solus Prime, and picks up many items of importance. Shadow fixes the Omega lock, and breathes new life into Cybertron. She, the Autobots, refugees, and any Decepticons who join the group, restore Cybertron. Optimus attempts to make advances on Shadow, but the femme always rejects him. Ghost and St3ve live a very happy life together. The entire group democratically elects a leader. Shadow beats Optimus Prime in the race by the landslide of vehicon voters. The group holds many ceremonies such as the ceremony that promotes Bee to the Warrior rank.

.

.

Predacons Rising

Optimus Prime and Wheeljack go to retrieve the Allspark. Megatron comes back from the dead, possessed by Unicron. Unicron uses Megatron's body as a vessel, and goes to Cybertron in order to kill Primus, once and for all. Unicron creates an army of undead Terrorcon soldiers. Shadow and her society, Starscream, his group, and their two Predacon soldiers, and Predaking and his family all unite to fight Unicron and his army. Optimus and Wheeljack return to Cybertron. Optimus puts the Allspark into the Matrix of Leadership in his spark chamber, in order to protect it from Unicron. Megatron (with Shadow's help) expels Unicron from his body. Unicron's consciousness gets trapped into the container that used to hold the Allspark. Optimus flies into the Well of Sparks, merging the Allspark with the planets core. A whole bunch of sparks are released into the sky, and then store themselves in areas that they can be mined out of. Megatron agrees that peace is tolerable, and (with pressure from Shadow) encourages Decepticons to join the new society and forgive the Autobots. Some Decepticon misread Megatron's proclamation as him disbanding the Decepticon party.

.

.

Beyond

The society on Cybertron grows, and more cybertronians land on Cybertron and join the society. Tarn and the DJD hear about the society and about Megatron "Disbanding the Decepticon party" and they freak out. The DJD, and Tarns few other sparklings, go to Deathsaurus, and join him and his army on his stolen Warworld. Deathsaurus and the DJD group wage war on Cybertron and its society. The two groups go into a bloody all out war. The Cybertron-side starts to lose badly. Ghost is given all of the Blades of Time, but the Cybertron-side is still losing. The Cybertron side makes a few dangerous plays, but it appears as if all hope is lost. In one of the dangerous plays, St3ve dies. Ghost is distraught. Ghost activates all five Blades of Time, and is greeted by Logos Prime. Logos Prime brings Ghost into the "Unicron Trilogy" dimension, and asks her if she will be the successor and recipient of his power. She asks him if she can save St3ve. Logos Prime tells Ghost that she cannot save the St3ve that she knew, but she can use his power to go into a different dimension, and spend her time with a different St3ve. Ghost accepts Logos Prime's power. She goes back to her own dimension and wins the war for her side. Shadow has the losers of the war (the DJD, Tarn's other children, Deathsaurus and his men) integrate into her society. Shadow creates a new form of government, and becomes the leader of the Justice branch of government. Megatron is elected to replace her as the general leader. Tarn becomes a philosophy professor at one of the universities. Everyone has a job that he or she enjoys. Sparklings are mined out, and new cybertronians join the society. Ultra Magnus runs the mass 'orphanage'. Many cybertronians adopt or have their own sparklings. Society moves on. Society evolves.

Ghost falls into a deep depression, and becomes bored with life on Cybertron. She leaves her own dimension, and visits other dimensions. She lives a happy lifetime in another dimension with a different version of St3ve. Once old-age kills her in that dimension, she wakes up in her berth, in her original dimension. She finds that no time has passed since she had left. Ghost wanders through the many different dimensions, attempting to pass time.

Everything gets on as it should. Everything continues as it should have. And so says the Covenant of Primus. Dimensions fade and spark with life. Dimensions are completed and forgotten. All is and will ever be, but will never become what it should've.


End file.
